10 dias contigo
by Saruky
Summary: Aviso es Slash! Remus tiene un problema en el baño, y Sirius le echa una mano, pasaran 10 dias juntos....que pasara? XD ATENCION: a partir del capitulo 12 es la segunda parte de 10 dias contigo se llama : TODA MI VIDA CONTIGO. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Aviso nada de esto me pertence, simplemente lo ago por entreterme jejeje, espero que os guste, el primer capitulo es un pelin largo...pero bueno, nada, ahora a leer y después pues si me dejais un review pues no me importará :)

Y este Primer Chap, pues pa mi niña va dedicado! GriM espero que te guste

Capitulo 1: Un problema en el baño

Hacia calor. Mucho calor. Era verano, para ser exactos principios de Agosto, y aunque Inglaterra era un país frío, ese año estaba siendo menos de lo normal.

Y ese día parecía ser el más caluroso de todo el año, en ese momento Remus J. Lupin un chico delgado de ojos dorados, y pelo largo, casi por los hombros más o menos del mismo color que sus ojos, andaba por su casa, una casa al Sur de Inglaterra, no muy grande pero acogedora, dirección al baño a tomar una ducha fría, pues después de su última transformación que fue apenas unos días antes, no soportaba esa temperatura.

El chico que no tenía más de 20 años, vivía solo desde hacía solo uno, y estudiaba para algún día ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, su colegio, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de toda Europa.

Entró en el baño y se dispuso a abrir el paso del agua, cuando un ruido extraño que no le sorprendió nada se lo impidió, provenía de la tubería de la bañera, la casa era bastante antigua aunque estuviera bien cuidada, notó como si el surtidor del agua estuviera atrancado, y un chirrido lo sorprendió dejando pasó a litros y litros de agua que mojaron toda su cara, dejando su cabello castaño claro con reflejos dorados producidos por el sol se empaparan pegándose a su frente, intentó cerrar la llave de paso pero no alcanzo a cerrarla, estaba casi todo el baño completamente inundado, no se podía hacer nada, la tubería estaba estropeada, al igual que el resto de instalación del agua de toda la casa.

Sin agua en un día como ese podía ser mortal, decidió que en ese momento estaba demasiado agotado para arreglarlo mágicamente, por lo que cerró la puerta del baño, fue a su habitación, se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones finos negros, y una camiseta vieja de un color gris claro, salió a la primera cabina del pueblo que encontró, el pueblo era muggle, y como en casa todavía no le habían puesto la instalación telefónica, pues llamó a un fontanero desde la cabina para que le arreglaran la avería de la tubería.

Mientras hablaba en la cabina telefónica, Remus se dio cuenta que en la cera de en frente andaba un despistado amigo suyo, dirección a su casa, un chico más alto que él, con el pelo largo y brillante de un color negro azulado precioso, lo llevaba recogido en una cola mientras unos mechones caían libremente sobre las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos azul marino como la noche, dos brillantes esferas azules como dos estrellas, el chico caminaba tranquilamente, esa vez no había ido como de costumbre con su moto, su preciada Harley, llevaba una camiseta blanca que le quedaba bastante ajustada y unos pantalones cortos por debajo de las rodillas de color negro desgastado.

Sin duda su gran amigo Sirius Black se dirigía a su casa, y el todavía estaba en la cabina hablando.

Tardó más de 10 minutos en hacer entender al fontanero que necesitaba que acudiera a su casa en ese mismo instante, cosa que el fontanero dudo, aunque finalmente le dijo que estaría en su casa en menos de media hora.

Al terminar la conversación Remus se fue corriendo a su casa, para encontrarse con Sirius sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la puerta de entrada.

Por fin apareces Moony-dijo Sirius levantándose las gafas de Sol.

Estaba hablando por teléfono-dijo Remus tendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantar a su amigo.

Este la aceptó, se levantó y entró en la casa de su amigo, tirandose al sofá, poniendo todo el suelo perdido de tierra.

Remus puso una cara de desquize al pensar que tendría que barrer todo después de la visita.

Y con quien hablabas, si se puede saber?

Con el fontanero, eh tenido un reventón en el baño-dijo Remus

Habérmelo dicho a mi, yo te lo arreglaba-dijo Sirius levantándose

Sirius no toques NADA-dijo Remus

Pero si esto te lo arreglo con un golpe de varita

Sirius estate quieto

Que no, Que te lo arreglo yo, en un momentito

Sirius subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a ver el baño, mientras Remus lo perseguía detrás de el gritando e intentando cogerle por la camiseta.

No abras la puerta-gritaba Moony

Pero fue demasiado tarde, abrió la puerta para encontrarse casi todo el baño encharcado, mojándosele las bambas nuevas, eran negras y blancas, un poco anchas pero con apenas suela por lo que los calcetines que llevaba por debajo del tobillo se le humedecieron en seguida.

Remus que iba corriendo detrás de el, no le dio tiempo de frenar y dándole un pequeño empujón a Sirius cayó al sueño del baño, mojándose completamente.

Remus se empezó a reír sin poder parar al ver la cara de Sirius.

No me mires con esa cara-dijo Remus-te dije que no abrieras la puerta, y tu como siempre...sin hacer caso...

Los dos se empezaron a reír descontroladamente cuando picaron a la puerta.

Debe ser el fontanero-dijo Remus

Sirius seguía riendo cuando empezó a mojar a Remus

Padfoot para, voy a ir a abrir-dijo Remus

No paro, estás más sexy mojado-dijo Sirius riendo

Remus se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y salió por la puerta torpemente, para abrir al fontanero, mientras Sirius se quedó sonriendo mirando por donde Remus había salido, le encantaba ver a su Moony sonrojado (N.d.a: El Moony de Mery)

Se levantó y se fue al cuarto de Remus a secar su ropa antes que llegara el señor para arreglar la tubería, cosa que podría haber echo él, si Remus no lo hubiera empujado.

Sirius salió del cuarto de Remus, su ropa se había secado en un momento, mientras Remus atendía en el lavabo al fontanero.

Estas tuberías son muy antiguas-dijo el Fontanero

Ya...-contesto Remus apoyado en la puerta

Pues debería cambiar la instalación entera-sugirió el señor mientras intentaba cerrar la tuerca de una tubería con la llave inglesa.

Tardaría mucho?-preguntó Remus

Pues hombre...bastante...no se, hay que cambiar todo!

En ese momento apareció Sirius cogiendo a Remus de la cintura por detrás.

Remus se asustó y se soltó de Padfoot

Pero mientras lo arregle no se podrá utilizar la instalación?-preguntó Remus

Me temo que no, Señor Lupin-contesto el Fontanero

Ninguna?

Nada, si tiene algún lugar donde quedarse...

Si lo tiene, se quedará en mi casa-dijo Sirius

El Fontanero se asustó pues no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sirius

Hola-saludó el merodeador-soy Black, Sirius Black-dijo estrechándole la mano al Fontanero

Hola, yo soy el Fontanero-dijo devolviéndole el apretón

Vaya, está fuerte usted-dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro

Si...-dijo el fontanero orgulloso-de trabajar...

Mucho trabajo no?-preguntó Sirius

Si bastante...aunque usted, bueno te puedo tutear?-preguntó el Fontanero a lo que Sirius asintió con un movimiento

Pues eso...que tu también estas muy fuerte-le dijo a Sirius

Ya...bueno-contesto Sirius con una sonrisa mientras marcaba músculos  
Remus seguía apoyado en la puerta con las manos en la cabeza, mientras de vez en cuando ponía los ojos en blanco.

y tu...de que trabajas?-preguntó el Fontanero

Sirius al escuchar esa pregunta se atraganto con su propia saliva y se puso colorado.

No sabia que contestar.

Yo...yo...trabajo...de...de...soy...doctor

Anda...como mi hija, pero tienes muchos músculos para ser medico...vas al gimnasio?-preguntó el Fontanero

Si...a veces...-contesto Sirius-pero sobretodo es de pasear a mi perro...a Moony-dijo sonriendo-es que tiene mucha fuerza...es como un lobo

...y por cierto, en que Hospital trabajas?

En...en...en...-Sirius miró a Remus pidiéndole ayuda, pero este no lo ayudó, Remus siempre le decía que eso le pasaba por bocazas a lo que Sirius le contestaba que solo quería ser amable-Trabajo en el Hospital Sant Margaret-contesto finalmente

Anda que casualidad mi hija también-contesto Frank, el Fontanero-se llama Elizabeth, la conoces?

Ah...ah-Sirius dudó-no es que soy nuevo.

Cansado ya de la conversación, Remus salió en ayuda de su amigo cambiando de tema.

Y Perdone, pero más o menos cuanto tardara en arreglarlo?-preguntó el Licántropo

Pues unos días

De cuantos días estamos hablando?

Unos 10, aproximadamente-contesto el Fontanero

Esta bien, lo dicho te quedas en mi casa-le dijo Sirius a Remus que hasta hacia un momento estaba al margen de la conversación

Sirius se avía comprado una casa cerca del valle Godric, donde vivían James y Lily y el pequeño Harry, Harry Potter, su ahijado que hacia apenas unos días que había nacido, un pequeño de ojos verdes esmeralda idénticos a los de su madre, y pelo negro azabache tremendamente revuelto como el de James.

Desde hacia mas o menos un año Sirius se había comprado esa casa, bastante grande para el solo, pues antes que James se casara, los dos merodeadores vivían con los señores Potter.

Vale, pues iré unos días contigo-le contestó Remus a Sirius

Ahora le dejo toda la instalación cerrada, y mañana por la mañana ya vendré con mi compañero a empezar el trabajo, ok-dijo el Fontanero

De acuerdo-contesto Moony

El Fontanero se marchó quedando con Remus en que volvería a las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente.

Sirius estaba muy contento, estaría casi dos semanas con Remus, después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos quizás podría decirle a Remus lo que sentía por el, que no era solo amistad, era algo más, y con un poquito de suerte a lo mejor Remus le correspondía.

Mientras, Remus estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, iba a convivir 10 días con uno de sus mejores amigos, pero solo amigo? Lupin estaba realmente confundido, que era lo que sentía realmente por Sirius, por su amigo, le quería mucho, pero como que? Esos sentimientos le quemaban por dentro, le volvían loco, loco como cuando veía sonreír a Padfoot, cuando lo contemplaba sin darse cuenta en nada más, solo el, el era todo lo que necesitaba, pero no entendía como podía estar tan confundido, necesitaba aclararse, y ya.

Hey Moony que te empanas-dijo Sirius tirandole un cojín

Remus sonrió.

Bueno señor Lupin, vaya empaquetando que yo luego vengo a buscarte xD-dijo Sirius

Donde vas?

Ah...a recoger...ya sabes la casa de un soltero...

Será tu casa...por que la mía esta bien recogida-dijo Remus

Ya...pero la mía no esta inundada-dijo Sirius riendo escandalosamente

JA JA JA no tiene gracia, Blackie-dijo Moony

No me llames Blackie, bueno nos vemos luego-dijo Sirius desapareciendo

Remus cogió su baúl, el baúl de Hogwarts y empezó a meter ropa y libros para entretenerse, cuando llegó una lechuza de James.

La lechuza Gris con los ojos dorados, como los suyos, sin duda la de los Potter, se posó n el alfeizar esperando a que le cogiera la carta.  
Remus se apresuro a cogerla, pues le tenia dicho a James que no le mandara lechuzas pues en el pueblo muggle no era muy normal ver lechuzas y menos en pleno día.

Remus se puso a leer tranquilamente.

Moony, vente esta tarde a tomar café a casa, Sirius también viene, y dice que así te recoge aquí, un abrazo lobo, nos vemos luego.

James

Pd: Besos de Lily y Harry.

Era casi la hora de comer, Remus se cambió de ropa, pues la suya todavía estaba húmeda por culpa de Sirius, se puso unos téjanos por la rodilla, unas sandalias negras a juego con la camisa un pelín ancha.

Encogió el baúl, se lo guardó en el bolsillo del trasero junto con la varita, y salió a dar un paseo por el pueblo, no había casi nadie, pues a esas horas el sol picaba fuertemente, y su pelo castaño brillaba con intensidad.

Se paró en una heladería a comer, pidió una ración de patatas fritas y una coca cola fría.  
No tenia mucho apetito pues estaba cansado.

Después de comer se pidió un helado de chocolate y se sentó en una plaza a hacer tiempo.

No quería aparecerse, pues no tenía mucha energía después de la ultima transformación, tampoco tenia ganas de viajar por polvos flu, por lo que se decantó por coger el tren hasta cerca del valle Godric, mas o menos por donde vivía Sirius, y desde allí caminaría o quizás se aparecería.

Un chico muy conocido, subido en una moto, en una Harley de color negro como con ribetes plateados, le observaba desde muy cerca.  
En su casco negro mate se podía leer Black con letras grises brillantes.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, Remus se entretuvo mirando el paisaje, hasta que llegó a la estación.

Salió a paso ligero, pensó en caminar un poco hasta cansarse y ya se aparecería.

De la estación a casa de Sirius había 1km y desde casa de Sirius a casa de James habían unos 5km.

Cuando llevaba casi 2km andando, apenas estaba agotado, hacia un rato que había pasado la casa de Sirius.

Justo en la salida del pueblo había una carretera en dos sentidos, al lado, había un camino de tierra por donde podías llegar fácilmente al valle Godric.

Y allí parado frente a un árbol, sentado en su moto, con las piernas cruzadas, estaba Sirius, todavía con esa camiseta blanca ajustada pero en lugar de llevar esos pantalones cortos negros y desgastados llevaba unos iguales pero largos a juego con unas botas más cómodas para la moto.

Las gafas de sol en la cabeza le aguantaban unos mechones de pelo para que no le cayesen a la cara, estaba muy guapo, guapo y chulo.

Sube que te llevo-dijo Padfoot sentándose bien y ofreciéndole un casco a Remus

Gracias pero no...prefiero caminar-contesto Moony

Venga Remus! Como vas a caminar 4km...  
-Sabes que puedo...-contesto Lupin

Pero a ver...hace apenas unos días que fue Luna Llena estas agotado...

Que no pesado, que estoy bien...

No seas cabezota Lobito-dijo Sirius

No lo seas tu! Voy andando!

Mientras, Remus seguía andando con Sirius al lado con la moto.

Lo hago por ti...

Ya lo se Sirius, pero prefiero caminar...en serio...

Encima! Encima que me preocupo-dijo Sirius

No si aún tendré la culpa de querer caminar...

Anda sube, va cariño!

Cariño?-pregunto Remus sorprendido

Sí, sube-contesto Padfoot

No, pesado-dijo Remus volviendo a rechazar el casco que le ofrecía Sirius, uno parecido al suyo, pero todo negro y con un rayo plateado en el lado izquierdo.

Sirius pegó un bufido y seguidamente dijo:

Esta bien, si te cansas a mi no me llames eh!

No pensaba hacerlo-dijo Remus tranquilamente

A no?-pregunto Sirius enfadado

No!

Ok-dijo Sirius cerrando la visera del casco, acelerando y levantando polvo por donde pasaba despareció por la curva.

Remus negó con la cabeza por la actitud de Sirius y siguió caminando

Apenas había pasado 5 minutos, pues solo estaban a 3km, cuando Sirius aparcaba la moto y picaba en casa de los Potter

Nada más abrir la puerta, Sirius pasó olímpicamente de James y subió por las escaleras hacía la habitación de su ahijado.

Hola Padfoot-dijo James cerrando la puerta y con Sirius ya subiendo el último escalón.

No hagas ruido que Lily está dormida

Vale-contesto Sirius

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, donde James había dejado a su hijo en la cuna con el peluche de una snitch.

Harry!-dijo Black mientras lo cogía

Ten cuidado Sirius, sólo tiene una semana

Lo sé James, no lo voy a dejar caer, vale-contesto Sirius malhumorado

Oye que te pasa?...estas un poco estúpido!

Nada...Remus no me a dejado llevarlo en moto

Ah...ya te has aclarado?-preguntó James

Pues...Sí-dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista de Harry que lo había dejado en la cuna

y?

Le quiero Prongs, le quiero mucho...como algo más que amigos

Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta-dijo una voz de chica en su oído

Era Lily que acaba de aparecer cogiendo a Sirius por la cintura mientras le hablaba al oído

El joven Black se sonrojo completamente al escuchar a su "cuñada"

No te preocupes Sirius, yo creo que Remus siente lo mismo-dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla

Anda ves a buscarlo-dijo James

Si es un terco...no va a venir...

Seguro que sí...por que más terco que tu no es-contesto Lily

Ok, ahora vengo.

Sirius bajó corriendo, se puso el casco que estaba en la moto y salió en busca de Remus.

En unos segundos Remus vio aparecer a Sirius con su gran moto

Estaba guapísimo-pensó el merodeador

Sirius derrapó y frenó delante suyo, impidiéndole el paso, se quitó el casco agitando la cabeza para quitarse unos cuantos pelos de la cara.

Se quitó el otro casco que llevaba en el brazo y se lo entregó a Remus.

Va Rem, Sube!

Esta vez Remus aceptó, se subió y se puso el casco en el momento en que Sirius aceleraba sin soltar los frenos, quemando la rueda para derrapar y salir a toda mecha.

No corras tanto-gritaba Remus

No te oigo-gritaba Sirius que no lo escuchaba por el viento

En menos de un minuto llegaron al valle Godric, Sirius aminoró y frenó lentamente aparcanda la moto delante de la casa de Prongs.

Se bajaron de la moto dejando el casco en ella y atravesaron el jardín para picar a la puerta.

Esta vez abrió Lily.

Hola-dijo Sirius dándole un beso a la chica

James esta en el salón

Ok-dijo Sirius yendo hacia el salón

Hola Lil-dijo Remus

Hola Remus-le dijo la pelirroja dándole un abrazo al joven de ojos dorados.

Como estas?

Bien, ya estoy bien-contesto Lily-y tu?

Yo también estoy bien...y Harry?

A Harry le está dando el biberón James

Ahm voy a verlo-contesto el chico

James estaba de pie meciendo a su hijo mientras le daba el biberón, con Sirius a su lado.

Padfoot me haces un favor?

Sí, cual?

Estate quieto porfavor-contesto Prongs-me estas mareando!

Sirius se sentó en el sofá al lado de Remus que se acababa de sentar.

Chocolate o café Remus?-preguntó Lily desde la puerta

Café porfavor, necesito energía

Ok, y tu Sirius?

Un capuccino?-preguntó Sirius riendo

No te pases-contesto James

No, en serio Lil ¿me traes un té con dos terroncitos de azúcar y una nube de leche, templado? Por favor

Sí señorita Black, ahora mismo le traigo su té y una servilleta para que no se le manche la falda-dijo James picaramente

Idiota!-contesto Sirius-Lil ¿puedes?

Vale-contesto la chica desde la cocina

Remus se levantó y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

y qué Remus...?-preguntó Lily

Qué?

Si te has aclarado...

Ah...no...-dijo Remus cogiendo una taza-no se como voy a pasar estos 10 días

se lo deberías decir

A quien? A Sirius? Tú estas loca...

Yo creo que le gustas...-dijo Lily

A quien le gustas?-preguntó Sirius que acababa de aparecer en la cocina.

Remus se pusó más rojo que el pelo de Lily.

A...Nadie le gusto!-dijo Remus

A mi sí Lobito!-contesto Sirius

Se provocó un silencio incomodo que rompió Remus:

Ya pero como amigo-dijo Remus saliendo de la cocina y con Lily detrás con una bandeja y tazas.

No...me gustas mucho...y no sólo como amigo-murmuró Sirius que estaba a poyado en el mármol al lado de la encimera.

Después de tomarse el biberón Harry se quedó dormido en el pecho de su padre (N.D.A: yo también quiero tar ahí...)  
Mientras los 4 amigos tomaban el café tranquilamente  
Poco a poco se fue haciendo de noche, y Harry que después de hacer la siesta berreo un poco volvia a dormir esta vez en su cuna.

Es un bebé muy bueno, no?-preguntó Sirius-No se parece a ti Jamesie –esto último lo murmuró

Te eh oído-dijo James abrazado a Lily

Creo que será hora de irnos Padfoot

Ok, Moony.

Bueno quedamos mañana?-preguntó James

Ok, a las 10 en casa de Rem-contesto Sirius-...por cierto...y Pet?

A buenas horas...-dijo James

Que pasa...más vale tarde que nunca-contesto Sirius riendo

Se encontraba mal-dijo la Pelirroja

Bueno, chicos mañana a las 10, vale?

Sii-contestaron el matrimonio al unísono

Sirius y Remus se marcharon a casa del primero, que llegaron en unos minutos pues iban a toda velocidad en la flamante moto.

Cuando llegaron, Sirius le indicó a Remus que dormiria en la habitación de al lado, la de la izquierda a la de Sirius, las dos era habitaciones de matrimonio.

La de Sirius estaba pintada de azul claro, en el techo tenía estrellitas fluorescentes pegadas (las habia puesto el anterior propietario, un muggle)

La cama, grande, estaba en el centro de la habitación, las sabanas azul marino estaba arrugadas mientras que la almohada estaba tirada a los pies de la cama.

Al lado de la puerta tenia un armario empotrado de color marron oscuro, del mismo color que la mesita de noche, lleno de ropa.

Al lado del armario un gran poster de una moto, muy parecida a la suya.  
Al fondo de la habitación, al lado de la ventana habia un puff azul y al lado de él ropa sucia tirada en el suelo.  
-Que recogido lo tienes-dijo Remus irónicamente

mmm a que vuelves a tu casa inundada?-contesto Sirius

mmm...mejor me voy a acomodar a mi cuarto

Ok-contesto Sirius-yo me quedo aquí, cuando termines ven-dijo Sirius tumbándose en la cama

Remus entró en su cuarto, estaba pintado de amarillo claro ( uno de los cuartos de invitado) La distribución era la misma que la de Sirius, solo que sin poster, con la cama bien echa, con unas impecables sabanas granates y una mesita al lado de la cama color caoba.

Al lado de la ventana puso el gran baúl. Se paró frente la ventana, corrió las cortinas rojas (N.d.a: como las mías, más majas...Gryffindor jejej) y estuvo unos minutos observando el cielo.

Después de estar un rato pensando, se fue a la habitación de Sirius, picó dos veces pero al no obtener respuesta abrió para encontrarle placidamente dormido.

Remus se quedó observándole un momento, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Sirius no estaba dormido completamente, pues notó como el colchón se hundía por el peso de Moony.

Remus alargó la mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara, cuando Sirius se la tomó.

Se quedarón mirándose fijamente, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, se acercaban lentamente, cuando Remus le acarició la cara.

Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir-dijo el Licántropo

Sirius no dijo nada.

Y como habia dicho, Remus se marchó dejando a un confundido Sirius tirado en la cama.

Remus cerró la puerta y en el pasillo se maldijo un par de veces.

Que me pasa?-pensó Moony- no puedo más...

Weeeeeeeeeee hasta aki hoy, espero que hos aya gustado, y nada que me dejeis un review vale? Un besiko! A cuidarse!

SaRuKy JameS BlacK Potter  
Administradora de la Orden de Prongs

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	2. Chapter 2 : Day 1

Ya sabeis que nada de esto me pertenece, y que lo ago por diversión, ahora ya a leer, este capitulo va dedicado a Audrey y Mery, por seguir leyendo ahí al pie del cañon, y bueno si eso deja reviews! Gracias!

Capitulo 2: Dia 1

La luz del sol se fue colando por la ventana para cegar los ojos dorados que estaban completamente abiertos, pues no había dormido en toda la noche.

En la habitación de al lado una cabellera negra se revolvía, cabreandose por la luz del sol que le despertaba cuando por fin había podido dormir un poco.

Remus entró en su cuarto, cuando Sirius estaba gruñendo, de repente vio como Sirius se levantaba de golpe y en un arrebato tiraba la almohada para estamparla contra las cortinas, pero la ventana estaba abierta y la pobre almohada cayó al jardín.

Remus se quedó así:0 y de repente se empezó a reír.

Sirius no sabía que hacer, al final se decantó por salir a buscar la almohada, dejando a Remus retorciéndose de risa en su cama.

Poco después, El merodeador subió con su almohada como un niño pequeño, cuando Remus se paro de reír y sonrió picaramente a Sirius.

-Por que sonríes?-preguntó

-Parece que el pequeño Black a tenido unos lindos sueños

Sirius no entendió a lo que se refería hasta que Remus señalo con la mirada a su abultada erección que se marcaba bajo sus boxers negros.

-Me voy a dar una ducha-dijo Sirius saliendo corriendo hacia el baño y encerrándose en el, estaba muy sonrojado.

Remus se rió

-Si, que falta te hace-dijo Lupin

Remus salió del cuarto de Padfoot y bajo a desayunar a esperar que Sirius terminara de ducharse, para hacerlo él.

Terminó de tomarse una taza de chocolate frío, pues hacia demasiado calor para tomarlo caliente, subió lentamente las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño, Sirius salió de él, con apenas solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes más intimas, el pelo bien peinado, suelo mientras algunas gotas todavía le caían por su musculoso torso.

-Me voy a vestir-dijo Sirius

-Ok, yo a duchar-dijo Remus pasando hacía el baño

15 minutos después Remus salió de la ducha y fue a su habitación a vestirse.

Pegó unos golpecitos en la pared para avisar a Sirius.

-Que quieres lobito?-gritó Sirius desde su cuarto

-Te has vestido?

-Si...-contesto Sirius

Remus apareció por la puerta del cuarto de Sirius

-Ya lo veo, vas a ir así, entonces?

Sirius estaba tumbado en la cama todavía con la toalla.

-Es que estoy cansado...Remus-dijo Sirius

-Yo tambien, pero dentro de 5 minutos te quiero ver vestido

-Ok, pero no prefieres verme desnudo?-preguntó Sirius haciendo el intento de quitarse la toalla-vale vale, ya me visto

Sirius se levantó, abrió la puerta del armario, se le resvaló la toalla sin darle importancia se quedo con el culo al aire, y Remus se sonrojo

Después de unos segundos Sirius se giró y vió como Remus lo miraba.

-Te gusta?-preguntó Sirius

Remus se sonrojo muchísimo y se fue con la excusa que se iba a vestir.

-He sido un poco brusco-se dijo Sirius a si mismo

-Te espero a bajo-gritó Sirius bajando las escaleras cinco minutos después.

Sirius esperaba a Remus a poyado en la farola (N.d.a: sí, Audrey, esta cansado xD), iba con una camiseta azul oscura y unos pantalones blancos de esos veraniegos, llevaba unas playeras azul oscuro también, y las gafas de sol también azules.

Remus salió cerrando la puerta con la varita disimuladamente.

Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta roja con unas letras en blanco, y los mismos pantalones que Sirius, y las mismas playeras solo que de color negro.

Llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta baja.

-Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo-dijo Sirius dándole el casco

-Si, tendremos gustos parecidos -contesto Remus subiendo a la moto.

-Siempre llegan tarde-dijo Lily con Harry en brazos

-Cariño parece que no conozcas a Sirius-contesto James

Eran pasadas las 10. Los Potter estaba esperando frente la casa de Remus, y ni los dos merodeadores ni los fontaneros aparecían.

Después de unos momentos aparecieron Sirius y Remus en la moto.

Se bajaron y nada más llegar, también lo hicieron el fontanero y su compañero.

-Jolin!-gritó Sirius

Todos los demás se le quedaron mirando

-Que pasa? La moto pierde aceite-dijo Sirius contestando a sus miradas

-Solo la moto-murmuró James riendo, ganándose un codazo de su mujer.

-Frank, me dejas la llave ingles-dijo Sirius al Fontanero

-Si, claro-contesto el Fontanero- por cierto le pregunté a mi hija por ti, y no te conoce...

-Ahm...jeje...bueno, gracias por la llave.

Sirius y James se quedaron intentando arreglar la moto, mientras los dos fontanero , Remus y Lily con Harry entraron en la casa.

Después de unos 10 minutos más o menos Sirius subió al baño donde Remus le enseñaba al fontanero todo, Sirius iba con los pantalones un poco sucios de toda la grasa de la moto.

-Harry!-dijo Sirius al entrar al baño cogiendo a Harry de los brazos de Remus, Lily estaba hablando con el fontanero joven, el ayudante, un chico bastante guapo, de cabello rubio claro, y preciosos ojos verdes, estaba fuerte, quizás más que Sirius.

-Hola-dijo el ayudante a Sirius

-Amm Hola-dijo Sirius limpiándose la mano en el pantalón-soy Sirius Black-dándole un apretón con la mano limpia

-Yo soy Rupert Nicolson, pero llámame Rup-contesto el Fontanero joven

Rup siguió hablando con Lily no sin antes decirle a Sirius que le costaría quitar la mancha del pantalón.

Sirius bajó de nuevo.

-Oyes James ahí hay un tipo que esta ligando con tu cónyuge

-Con quien?

-Con tu señora...con Lily Jolines!-dijo Sirius

-Que?

James entró en la casa esta vez encontrándose a Lily y Rup con Harry en el comedor

-Hola-dijo James dándole la mano, este sin limpiársela-yo soy el marido de esta preciosidad.

-Si, debes ser James, Potter no?-preguntó Rup limpiándose la mano con la que le había estrechado a James

-Exacto

-Oyes tienes suerte de tener una chica tan simpática...a tu lado!-contesto el chico con una pose rara (con la mano tonta)

-Amm...si-contesto Potter

El chico se quedó desconcertado pero pronto entendió, al ver los ojos que ponía al hablar con Remus.

James salió fuera con Sirius...

-Que, a ti también te a dicho algo de los pantalones?

-Que?

-Si, este chico esta fatal, se fija en la ropa y todo, más o menos como yo...claro que yo soy más guapo-dijo Sirius que estaba con los brazos cruzados pero con la mano tonta.

-Tu si que estas fatal Siri...

-Que, Por?

- A ese tio se le nota el plumazo (N.d.a: no es que por decir oyes y todo eso se note que es gay, pero es que un amigo gay mio lo decia y me basaba en el para hacer el personaje de rup)

-Que dices?-como lo sabes?

-Mira habla tope de gay, no se...habla con la s al final siempre, dice oyes en vez de oye, además de Jolines, que tiene la mano tonta, y que se nota que esta por Remus

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio

-AJJJJJ-gritó Sirius al darse cuenta de su pose, y se que le notaba que era gay-AJJJJJ gritó al pensar en Remus y ese tipo.

-Que...? Que...pasa?-preguntó James al ver a su amigo salir corriendo en dirección a la casa de Remus

Rápidamente entró en casa y le dijo a Lily que se tenían que ir.

-Remus, nos vamos?-preguntó Lily

-Si-dijo Remus-aquí tienes la llave, dentro de 10 días volveré, vale?-le dijo Remus dándole la llave de casa a Rupert

-Ok, Remus, hasta dentro de 10 días...aunque podríamos quedar para cenar algún día

Sirius tosió fuertemente para hacerse notar.

Los dos merodeadores, Lily y Harry salieron de la casa.

-Remus creo que deberías poner algún hechizo anti robo-dijo Sirius

-No seas desconfiado...que me van a robar, Rup es muy majo!

-No es que sea desconfiado, es que tu eres demasiado confiado...ese se capaz de robarte los calzoncillos...que seguro que esta obsesionado contigo, no ves como te miraba!

Remus se sonrojó, mientras Lily y James reían ante la versión maniaca de Sirius.

-Vamos a pasar el día al campo?-sugirió Lily de repente

-Vale, pero nos aparecemos-dijo Sirius-luego ya vengo a por la moto, y Rem tu miras si te han robado...

-Si Padfoot...lo que tu digas-dijo dándole la razón para que se callara.

Los 3 Merodeadores, Lily y el pequeño Harry se aparecieron en el campo, era un bosque donde no había nadie, lleno de altos pinos y el suelo recubierto de hierba seca y algunos troncos.

-Vamos para allí que esta el lago y no hay ni un árbol en metros-dijo James

-Si...o en Km.-contesto Sirius riendo

-Pues sí, listo-contesto Prongs

Siguieron a James hacia donde el quería "acampar". Lily llevaba a Harry en una mochila de esas porta bebés mientras que Sirius y Remus iban detrás de ella.  
Sirius salió corriendo adelantando a todos, saltaba y brincaba como un loco.

-Padfoot ten cuidado-gritó James

-Parece un crío-dijo Lily

-Es un crío-le rectificó Moony a la pelirroja

-Te vas a caer-dijo James resignado

-Que me voy a caer...

-Ya lo verás...te caerás...te harás daño...

-Que no James...

-Que si, que te caerás...

-Oj que pasado...que tienes complejo de Trelawney (N.d.a: ni warra de cómo se escribe xD)-dijo Sirius-que no soy tu hijo, papi!

-Bueno...ya verás como te caerás...

Sirius siguió corriendo, hasta que sin darse cuenta pisó mal una piedra con tan mala suerte que resbaló y cayó de culo bajando toda una bajada llena de piedras.

James y Remus empezaron a reír.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Lily

Los dos merodeadores llegaron hasta Padfoot que estaba tirado en el suelo todo recubierto de hierba seca y tierra.

-Que te dicho?-dijo James

-Auuuu-chillaba Sirius mientras se levantaba-mi culo...como duele!

-Eso te pasa por ser un crío y no hacer caso!

-Es que tu eres un calzonazos y Lily no te deja!

-Ahí te has picado Paddy!

-Eh! No me llames Paddy!-contesto Sirius

-Jajajajja  
-Y tu de que te ríes?-le preguntó Sirius a Remus al verlo casi retorcerse de la risa

-De ti...

-Ah...gracias...

-Es que...jajaja...es que...jajaja tienes un agujero en el pantalón

-A si? Donde?-preguntó Sirius girando la cabeza intentando verlo

-Justo en el trasero-dijo Lily

Sirius se tocó el trasero y palpándose el agujero se empezó a reír.

-Esto se arregla así-dijo apuntándose con su varita

Con un simple movimiento se cambió los pantalones blancos por un bañador negro tipo surfer por las rodillas, y la camiseta azul oscuro por una blanca de estas de tirantes estilo obrero, a los 3 merodeadores les encantaba vestir de forma muggle desde que una vez que Lily los llevo de compras.

Remus y James también se cambiaron el pantalón por un bañador como el de Sirius, solo que James de color rojo y Remus azul oscuro.

James también se cambió la camisa por una camiseta blanca de manga corta y sus gafas de ver por unas de sol.

Lily llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul clara y unos shorts téjanos, de bajo llevaba un bikini negro.  
Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas.

Los 4 siguieron caminando unos dos minutos más con Sirius todavía quejándose por su bonito culo.

-Venga va! Vamos!-dijo James-seguro que no hay nadie...con este calor...

Cuando llegaron al lado del lago, donde no había ningún árbol, el césped estaba bastante seco, excepto la orilla del lago que habían unas cuantas piedras, estaba lleno de gente.

Sirius se situó al lado de James y dándole una palmadita en la espalda le dijo:  
-Muy bien Prongs, como tu decías...no habrá nadie...

-Que gracioso Padfoot

-Ya lo se...-contesto Sirius-y encima lleno de muggles, no podremos jugar a quiddich...ni si quiera tu con tu snitch!

-Jo!-dijo James- bueno pues no se vamos a ver donde hay menos gente...

James fue hacia delante, pero Sirius le tiró de la camiseta, pues para donde iba había mucha gente, y se fueron lo más lejos posible, donde habían un par de árboles haciendo sombra.

-Aquí me apalanco yo-dijo Sirius sentándose con cuidado apoyando la espalda en el árbol.

Lily extendió una toalla de esas grandes dobles, y dos pequeñas, las de Sirius y Remus, Sin que nadie se diera cuenta hizo aparecer el carrito de Harry para poder recostarlo ahí, pues ya estaba dormido.

Lily se quitó la camiseta, dejándose la parte de arriba del bikini y se tumbo a tomar el sol, mientras Remus se tumbaba al lado de ella a leer, y James y Sirius jugaban a cartas muggles.

-Lily ponte crema, que te quemarás-dijo James

-Cariño pónmela por favor-dijo la pelirroja tirandole el bote de crema

James se puso encima de Lily mientras que le extendía la crema por toda la espalda.

Él también se puso crema y se tumbó al lado de su esposa, dándole tiernos besitos.

-Venga ya se ponen mimosos-dijo Sirius-Remus vienes a pegarte un chapuzón?

-Venga va, vamos!-dijo el merodeador levantándose

-El ultimo que llegue, le da un beso a Snape-chilló Sirius saliendo corriendo y perseguido por Remus

James y Lily rieron ante el comentario de su amigo.

Después de media hora de baño, los dos volvieron completamente mojados, salpicando a Lily.

Cuando Harry se puso a llorar.

-Harryto!-dijo Sirius cogiendolo para que se calmara-que pasa mi niño?

-Hoy que tierno-murmuraron unas chicas detrás de Sirius

Este se giro al escuchar el comentario

-Hola!-dijeron las tres chicas a la vez-que es tu hijo?

-Ammm no-contesto Sirius

-Es mi hijo-contesto James orgulloso

-Es muy guapo!-dijo una de ellas

-A salido al padre-dijo James mientras Lily lo miraba en un ataque de celos

Remus se unió a sus amigos a hablar con las chicas

-Eh vosotros!-dijeron unos chicos bastante fuerte-que estáis intentando ligar con nuestras chicas!

-No-contesto Remus

-Y si lo hiciéramos que?-preguntó Sirius como casi siempre vacilando

Uno de los chicos se acercó a Sirius, pero Harry se puso a llorar, y Sirius lo meció para que no llorara

-Anda...ves a cuidar a tu pequeño, mamaita-dijo uno burlándose de Sirius

-Que dices?-preguntó James

Lily se levantó y cogió a Harry de los brazos de Sirius, y se lo llevo para darle de comer

-Echáis un partido a fútbol?-preguntó el mas fuerte de los tres

-A fútbol?-preguntó Remus

-Si a fútbol!

-mmm esta bien-contesto James sin pensar

-Pues venga, vamos más para allí!

-Ahora vengo amor-dijo James dándole un beso a Lily y otro a Harry

-James te das cuenta que no sabemos jugar a fútbol?-pregunto Remus

-Es igual, se aprende pronto...no?-dijo ya andando detrás de los otros chicos

-La que nos va a caer-dijo Remus corriendo detrás de los demás

Después de un rato jugando, llevaban ya casi media hora, el equipo de James llamado los Merodeadores al poder, iba perdiendo 5-0, y estaban llenos de tierra, y sudor.

-Estoy cansado-dijo Remus- y si nos rendimos?

-Moony, los merodeadores nunca se rinden-dijo Sirius con la mano en el pecho

-Venga Sirius, defiende!-se escuchaba gritar a James desde casi la otra punta del campo

-Este se lo a tomado en serio...creo que como algo personal...

-Pues yo estoy echo polvo-dijo Remus

-Toma y yo, casi no siento las piernas...menuda paliza-dijo Sirius

En ese momento James le paso el balón a Sirius, Sirius se lo devolvió a James y este seguia corriendo, pero uno de los contrarios le puso la zancadilla y se cayó de boca, quedando tendido en el suelo.

-Se acabó...-dijo James cogiendo aire-se acabó el partido

-Vaya par de nenazas-dijeron los otros

-Jaja que graciosos os creéis-dijo Sirius

Los tres amigos se fueron a dar un baño al lago, y volvieron donde estaba Lily, que estaba leyendo.

-Lily necesitamos mimitos-dijeron los tres al unísono

-Estáis hechos polvo...-anda tumbaros un rato

James se tumbó con la cabeza encima de las piernas de su mujer mientras le acariciaba el pelo, mientras que Sirius se tumbó con la cabeza en la barriga de Remus

-Sirius aparte la cabeza que pesa

-Valeee

Los 3 merodeadores se quedaron dormidos sin apenas darse cuenta, cuando despertaron eran casi las 6 de la tarde, ni habían comido ni nada.

-Madre mía, no puedo conmigo mismo-dijo James

-Aiiii como me duele todo-dijo Sirius levantándose-sobre todo mi culito

-Te ago un masaje?-murmuró Remus

Sirius lo escucho perfectamente pero no dijo nada.

Los cuatro amigos recogieron todo, y se fueron tranquila y lentamente paseando al bosque, después cuando se aseguraron que no les veía nadie se aparecieron en casa de Remus, una vez allí, James y Lily se fueron a su casa quedando en que estarían en contacto, y Sirius arranco la moto como pudo, pues estaba cansadísimo, y junto con Remus se fueron a su casa.

Una vez llegaron, el se tumbó en el sofá quedándose dormido al momento.

-Sir, me voy a dar una ducha y a dormir vale?

-mmm vale-contesto Sirius

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches lobito-dijo Sirius-mmm te kero mucho-murmuró pensando que no lo escucharía

-Yo también!-chilló Remus desde las escaleras

Weeeee hasta aki el segundo chap, espero que os haya gustado, y nada un review nunca viene mal...vale? un besiko a todos, y siento que el final me kedara un poco pasteloso jejeje


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Nada de estos personajes me pertenecen ya lo sabeis, solo lo ago por entretenerme xDD en fin, espero que os guste...

Ala a leer...ah pero un momento contestar los reviews...eso es :

Tomoyostrange: Hola que tal? Jejeje me alegro de que te guste el fic, sobre lo de la acción, jejeje todavía falta un poquito para la acción que tu pides...todo a su tiempo, espero que te siga gustando, cuidate, besos!

MoonAisPad: Hola que tal? Jejej, a ver sobre lo de practicar a futbol no ará falta jejeje con una paliza ya tienen bastante jejeje, la rata no saldrá, vamos no saldrá en muchos capitulos, espero que los demás capitulos te sigan gustando igual que estos dos primeros, muchas gracias, y a tu pregunta de que si en mi fic es mestizo, pues si, si que lo es, además de que esta viviendo en un pueblo muggle.

Cuidate mucho, un beso y muchas gracias por tu rr.

Rasaaabe: Holaaaaaaa! Bueno muchas gracias por tus dos rr, por el de aquí, y por el de slasheaven, jejeje me alegro mucho que te guste! de verdad jejeje, y bueno en slasheaven estan los capitulos un poquito más adelantados, intentaré ponerme al dia es que no tenia tiempo...en fin, y me era más practico subirlos alli, pero bueno...en fin, que muchas gracias por los rr, y que te cuides! Besos!

Y ahora si, ahora el chapter!

Capitulo 3: Día 2

Remus bajaba tranquila y lentamente las escaleras, había dormido perfectamente, aunque todavía estaba cansado.

Era tarde, casi la hora de comer, llegando a los últimos peldaños se acordó de la noche anterior (como sin pensar le había dicho a Sirius que le quería) se paró en el ultimo escalón y apoyado en la pared se quedó observando como Sirius todavía dormía placidamente.

Estaba tumbado en el sofá, sin camiseta, cayéndole el pelo libre por los hombros, nada más que con los boxers esta vez blancos y anchos, dormía como un niño pequeño, con una mano reposando en su pecho.

Sin previo aviso Sirius abrió los ojos, esos preciosos ojos, que aun soñoliento miro a Remus que en ese momento estaba sentado en el sofá de al lado.

-Hola-murmuró Padfoot

-Hola dormilón-contesto Remus-como estas?

-Pues...ai...echo polvo-dijo incorporándose

-Tranquilo yo también

-uff menos mal...pensaba que era yo solo-dijo Sirius

-No, No eres el único enclenque Padfoot-contesto Moony

-Que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Yo...tu que quieres hacer?-contesto Black

-Yo...jeje nada

-Yo opto por eso...nos quedamos aquí?-preguntó Sirius

-Vale...le decimos a James que vengan?

-Bueno, pero espérate...ai...a que me duche...ai-dijo Sirius

-Ok-dijo Remus tumbándose en el sofá

Al rato, Habían pasado unos 20 minutos. Sirius bajó con unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta del mismo color, iba descalzo y llevaba el pelo chorreando.

Al llegar al salón, Sirius se dio cuenta que Moony estaba dormido, por lo que se tiró encima de él, asustándole.

-Auch! Sirius!-dijo Remus removiéndose

Sirius empezó a darle pequeños y tiernos besos por toda la cara, deteniéndose en sus labios, pidiendo permiso con su lengua para juguetear con la suya, dándole rápidos lametazos en la cara como acostumbraba a hacer en su forma animaga.

Remus sonreía como un enamorado, cuando de repente notó como un cojín caía en su cabeza.

Todavía dormido se levanto para encontrarse a Sirius listo para tirarse encima suyo.

-Auch! Sirius!-dijo Remus cayendo hacia atrás-no estabas cansado?

-Y lo estoy...pero no veas que bien me fue esta ducha...am por cierto que soñabas?

-Que soñaba?-dijo Remus nervioso

-Es que estabas sonriendo...

-Ahhh...ahhhh jajaja soñaba con...grandes tabletas de chocolate ''''

-Ui Remsie...como sigas asi vas a engordar...jeje y mucho...y ya no serás tan guapo...o si...pero más gordito...serás mi gordito...mi peluche...

-De verdad...Sirius...te montas unas paranoias .

Después de que Remus se diera una ducha, y estuvieran media hora sin hacer nada, el ulular de una lechuza les sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sirius leyó la carta que portaba la lechuza.

Chicos, el pequeño Prongs esta cansadete, así que dice que mañana nos vemos, vosotros como estáis? No estáis quemados? ( en el buen sentido de la palabra, Sirius se que eres un mal pensado)yo todavía estoy ardiendo y James esta coloradísimo y Harry...no deja de berrear...

Un beso,

Lily

Sirius agarró una pluma que había tirada por la mesa y escribió una contestación detrás.

Querida Lils:

No soy mal pensado, si estamos quemados y cansados, dile a James que es un kejika como Snivellus xD.

Un beso, te quiere

Sirius

Pd: Saludos de Moony y dale un beso a Harry y dile que si no os deja tranquilos vendrá el coco-Sirius a comérselo xD

El tiempo pasaba volando, y tan pronto como llegó la tarde, se marchó y llegó la noche, y tan pronto como anocheció, una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y se posó en el reposabrazos del sofá donde Sirius estaba tumbado, meditando, mientras Remus calentaba un par de platos de arroz chino en el microondas.

-Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!-chilló Sirius con tono lastimero

-Que?-contesto el otro desde la cocina

-Ven correeeeeeeeee porfaaaaaa!

Remus pensaba que era algo importante, salió corriendo, olvidándose del dolor que tenia en todo el cuerpo.  
Al llegar solo vió a Sirius en un extremo del sofá cubriéndose con un cojin y una lechuza gris en el otro extremo.

-Que ocurre?-preguntño Lupin

-La lechuza!

-Que pasa?

-Que me da miedo...mírala...mírale los ojos...la brillan...viene a por mi...-contesto Sirius rápidamente pareciendo que le faltara aire para respirar

En ese instante estaba todo en silencio cuando la lechuza ululó y Sirius pegó un tremendo brinco y un chillido dejando atrás el silencio de la estancia.

-Anda Siri,...pareces un niño pequeño...es preciosa!-dijo Remus cogiendo a la lechuza y luego la carta que portaba.

Después de acariciarla un poco, la dejó marchar y se dispuso a leer la carta.

Wo!

Os gusta mi nueva lechuza? Mañana por la noche hacéis algo? Es que quiero ir a cenar con Lil a solas, me cuidáis a Harry...gracias! Vosotros si que sois amigos! Mañana por la tarde nos pasamos por allí!

Contestarme ya porfa!

Prongs

Después de leer la carta, se la pasó a Sirius para que la leyera.

-Genial-exclamó este-ala mañana a cuidar a un moco!

Remus ignoró por completo el comentario de Padfoot y se puso a contestar la carta mientras Black se quejaba un poco de que su amigo se fuera encolomandoles a su hijo para tener una cena romántica y el no pudiera ni salir por ahí, después de eso Remus se levantó del sofá ausentemente.

-No...hueles a quemado?

-No serás tu Remsie...xD

-Lo digo en serio!...¡Mierda! el arroz!

Después de cenar arroz bastante chumascado, pues todavía no sabia muy bien como funcionaba el microondas y se habia pasado de minutos de cocion; Remus se puso a leer un libro mientras Sirius miraba hacia la ventana nerviosamente sin hacer ningun comentario.

-Me voy a sobar!

-Yo también...-dijo Sirius...esto Remus...

-Si?

-Puedo...

-Que?

-que si...puedo

-Que si puedes que Sirius?-dijo Moony-estas raro...

-Que si...puedo...esta noche...

-Madre mía Pad, esto es imposible te has quedado sin palabras! Esto es una novedad...-contesto riendo-esto se lo diré a James-murmuró

-Jolin, que si puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó Sirius sonrojado

Remus miró sorprendido

-No me dirás que todavía tienes miedo...-dijo sonriendo

-N...no claro que no... me gusta dormir con mis amigos-contesto nada convincente

-Bueno vale...anda tira...

Los dos fueron al cuarto de Remus, Sirius con un osito de peluche de un perro negro.

Se metieron en la cama, y apagaron la luz.

-Sirius que haces?

-Me quito los boxers-contesto el chico como si fuera normal

-Pero a ti que te pasa? Estas mal de la cabeza o que?

-Que pasa...me gusta dormir en bolas...

-Si, pero conmigo no...

-Vale vale me los pongo-contesto Sirius poniéndose nuevamente los boxers

Remus notaba la respiración acompasada de su compañero, y el ya estaba conciliando el sueño

-Moony...

-mmm?

-Estas dormido?

-Que quieres-contesto de mal humor

-Na...solo quería hablar...es que no puedo dormir

-Tienes miedo de la lechuza de Prongs?

-Es que tu no la viste como me miraba...-contesto Sirius-oye...puedo abrazarte?

Remus sonreía en la oscuridad de la habitación

-Esta bien...pero por que tienes miedo y te quiero como amigo eh!

-Si si...-contesto Padfoot sonriendo felizmente y abrazándose a su amigo

-Buenas noches Perrito-dijo Lupin

-Nanit-contesto Black

Y después de esa conversación no tardaron en conciliar el sueño...

¿continuará?

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...pos eso espero que continue...que nada...que me dejeis reviews...oks?  
Besitos gente...muchas gracias por leerlo!


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Hola!

**Norixblack:** muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste!

**Lilychan:** muchas gracias por tu rr, pero por favor no me pegues jejej tranquila que lo continuo!

**Rasaaabe:** oye que muchas gracias por tus reviews, tanto aquí como en slash, de verdad, es que me animais a escribir jejeje hasta pronto!

**Lan:** jejeje muchas gracias por tu review! Que tal? Si te parece interesante, espera a leer los siguientes capitulos, espero que sean de tu agrado, hasta luego!

**Maria Granger:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te gusten los siguientes chaps!

**Helen Black Potter:** Hola Hermana desaparecida xD! Que tal? Jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review...y si es una lastima que no le deje quitarse los boxers, pero ya se los quitará tranquila jejjee, hasta pronto wapisima!

**La bri:** Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fanfic, jejeje muchas gracias por el review, y tranquila no tardare en actualizar, es más ahora subiré 4 chaps de golpe jejee... y en fin, que a mi la pareja sirius-remus tambien me gusta mucho...! nos vemos pronto!

**Ireth:** muchas gracias por tu rr, nos vemos en los siguientes chaps, por que si, lo continuo! XD

Ahora si el chapter, jejeje espero que os guste y que me dejeis review que ya sabeis que estoy encantada...en fin, ya sabeis que todos los personajes son de j k y que lo ago por diversión xD

Capitulo 4: Día 3

¡Toc Toc!

James golpeaba la puerta para finalmente aporrearla con todas sus fuerzas, armando un gran escándalo...parecía que quisiera tirar la puerta a bajo, pero el simplemente quería que le abrieran.

-James a lo mejor no están!-dijo Lily con Harry que apenas tenia un mes más o menos y dormía placidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-Como no van a estar...si les dije que veníamos por la tarde-contesto James-estos estarán durmiendo...los muy...ejem...

-Pero como van a estar durmiendo...si son casi las cinco de la tarde...

-Tu no has dormido con ellos 7 años!-contesto James sentándose en las escaleras del porche, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo, quedándose pensativo.

-Y ahora que hacemos?

Después de un silencio, James se levanto de repente con una sonrisa picara pero a la vez algo maligna

-Yo se lo que voy a hacer!

Prongs sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón corto

-No!...No lo hagas!-dijo Lily seriamente-ni se te ocurra eh Potter!

-Sirius esta acostumbrado...

-Pero James...es su casa...su intimidad...-contesto la pelirroja intentando detener a su marido

-Padfoot me deja...es como mi hermano...

-Haz lo que quieras...

Después de esa conversación, con un golpe de varita y un sonoro Alohomora entraron en la casa de Sirius, Lily vigilando que su hijo no despertará y viera algo que no quería que viese...como la ultima vez que entraron en su casa así.

La casa estaba extrañamente bastante ordenada, pero pensándolo bien era normal pues Remus estaba viviendo con Sirius, y el no soportaba el desorden.

Lo único patas arriba era la mesa donde la noche anterior habían cenado y la cocina.

-No hueles como a chamuscado?

-Sirius no sabe cocinar-contesto James yendo hacia las escaleras

Lily agrando el carrito muggle que llevaba reducido en el bolsillo y allí dejo a Harry durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras se llevaba un tipo de walkitalkie muggle pero que estaba embrujado para que además de escuchar viera a su hijo por si a caso se despertaba.

James llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius y sin picar abrió la puerta encontrándose la habitación vacía.

El chico se giró para mirar a su mujer y los dos sonrieron.

-Una de dos, o no están o aquí a habido movida nocturna...-dijo Lily

-Anda y como lo sabremos?

-Pues no se...pero no Vayas a la habitación de Remus!

-Joder Lil

Los dos bajaron al salón, se sentaron en el sofá, James se entretenía moviendo el carrito donde dormía su hijo, mientras Lily leía el libro de Remus.

-Como despiertes a tu hijo, lo duermes tu...

-Vale...no te enfades...

-No me enfado...

-Pues deja ese libro-dijo James cogiendo el libro y apartándolo, es decir tirandolo por ahí...y tumbando a Lily en el sofá

Lily y James se empezaron a besar, mientras en la habitación de Remus, Sirius se empezaba a revolver entre las sabanas que solo le cubría hasta la cintura.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo sobre el firme pecho de Moony.

Se levantó de golpe totalmente sonrojad viendo que Moony ya estaba despierto.

-No te quería despertar-dijo Remus-se te veía bien...

-Ammm jejeje-dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza en un acto reflejo-que hora es?

-Las cinco de la tarde-contesto y nada más decir eso el estomago de Remus rugió con fuerza

-Vamos a comer-dijo Sirius

-Vale...

Los dos bajaron las escalera con solos los boxers con los que habían dormido, se les notaba todavía que tenían la piel quemada del día anterior.

Al llegar cerca del salón Sirius se quedó parado e indico a Remus que no hablara.

Se acercó lentamente y al llegar a la altura del sofá dijo: -No solo me allanáis la morada si no que encima enrollándose en MI sofá...

James levantó la mirada riéndose con el pelo todo revuelto y Lily riendo debajo de él.

-el pequeño Prongs no pierde el tiempo...-dijo Remus asomando detrás de Sirius-y encima delante de su hijo...hay que ver...

-Al parecer el pequeño Padfoot tampoco pierde el tiempo...por que donde estabas tu?-preguntó James ya de pies, encarándose a sus amigos.

A Sirius le subieron todos los colores a la cara y no sabia que decir, pero finalmente dijo entrecortadamente:- ei ei que yo no te dicho nada...

-Es que Sirius durmió en mi cuarto por que tenia miedo de tu lechuza...  
-De Ajax? ...pero si es guapísima-contesto Lily desde el sofá-se la regalé yo

-Pues maldita la gracia...-murmuró Sirius

-Habéis comido?-preguntó Remus cambiando de tema

-Sip-contesto Prongs

-Pues si no os importa, nosotros vamos a comer-contesto Sirius

-No claro, después de una noche movidita...levantándose a las cinco de la tarde necesitáis comer-dijo Lily

Mientras los dos animagos comían, el matrimonio Potter se hacían mimitos en el sofá

Después de comer estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que se hacia tarde...eran más o menos las 8.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo James-ya es tarde...

-Ya?

-Si, es que tenemos reserva a las 9:30 y Lily se tiene que cambiar...bueno y yo también-contesto Prongs

-Si por que como vayas con esas fachas...no creo que te dejen entrar Prongsie-contesto Sirius riéndose

-Muy gracioso...-contesto James- a ver escuchar porfa

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en el sofá a su bola sin enterarse de casi nada.

-Sirius me escuchas?-preguntó Lily

-Si Lil, te escucho...

-Bien, pues en esa mochila os he dejado dos biberones, unos cuantos pañales...

-Si...

-También os he dejado un peluche con el que duerme...

-Si...  
-Y un chupete por si a caso...

-Si...

-Le dais el biberón a eso de las 10 y que duerma...

-Si...

-Si necesitáis algo ya sabéis no?

-Si...

Lily se empezó a mosquear por que ni si quiera le miraban

-Después de dormir, Sirius, lo vistes lo montas en una escoba y que venga el solito a casa o mejor, que se vaya de fiesta, de borrachera, me has entendido?

-Que si Lily que me enterado!

-A ver que te dicho lo ultimo?

-Pues que lo vista y lo monte en una...ups-contesto Sirius sonriendo al darse cuenta de su fallo!

-Sirius en serio, podrás hacerte cargo de tu ahijado?-preguntó James

-Si!-contestaron los dos chicos al unísono

-Esta bien, confiamos en vosotros...

-Vosotros confiar...-dijo Remus- que le trataremos bien!

-Ok, nos vamos, si necesitáis algo de verdad, avisar-dijo Lily poco antes de desaparecerse

Después de un par de horas Harry se despertó con ganas de tomarse su biberón, Sirius cogió la mochila y sacó el biberón para dárselo a Harry.

-No deberías calentarlo?-preguntó Remus

-Si, pero y si pasa como con el arroz y el niño se pone malo...-contesto Sirius dudoso

-Bueno pues mejor no lo calientes...

Sirius se puso a darle el biberón, Harry se lo tomaba con ganas.

-Mira me dirás que no quedo bien...aquí con el niño?-preguntó Sirius

-Si...hijo...si...estas para hacerte una foto xD

Después de que se terminara el biberón, Harry se quedo dormido en brazos de su padrino, y este lo dejó en el carrito de nuevo, eran casi media noche y James y Lily todavía no habían vuelto.

-Oye yo me aburro...este niño no hace nada-dijo Sirius

-Ya...es más bueno que tu!

-Oye!-chilló Sirius tan fuerte que el niño se despertó

-Mira lo que has hecho capullo!-dijo Remus cogiendo al niño para mecerlo y que se volviera a dormir...

-Oye Remusin, te has tirao un pedete?

-Que me voy a tirar...payaso...que el peke sa cagao!

-A pues cámbiale...

-Si, pues vamos listos...como coño se pune un pañal?-preguntó Remus

-Y yo que se...

-Pues tu eres su padrino...' deberías saberlo...

Pusieron una toalla encima de la mesa, y tumbaron a Harry en ella, y después de mucho rato practicar...consiguieron cambiarle el pañal, después de eso el niño se volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

-Oye este niño...duerme mucho...por que no nos vamos de fiesta?-preguntó Sirius

-Tu estas loco?

-Y si no los llevamos?

-Tu definitivamente estas fatal!-contesto Remus

-Por que?

-Pero como te vas a llevar a un bebe a una discoteca?

-Pues se infiltra...jaja..aunque sea menor de 18

-No si menor de 18 es, es hasta menor de 1 imagínate...so tonto!-contesto Remus desesperándose

-Bueno tu vístete, que yo llamo a Tonks para que lo cuide...

-No es mala idea...!-contesto Remus

Justo después de terminar de vestirse, Sirius llevaba unos téjanos negros y una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, mientras que Remus llevaba unos téjanos y una camisa de rayas azules y azules claro, y zapatos negros también, James y Lily se aparecían en el salón.

-Que hacéis tan arreglados?-preguntó Lily que llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta negra.

-Emmm...nada-contesto Sirius

-Que pensabais hacer desgraciados!-dijo James que iba con una camisa y unos pantalones negros

-Íbamos a irnos de fiesta...!

-Que?-gritó James-ya puedes correr que como te pille te escalabró Sirius!

Sirius salió corriendo hacia el jardín chillando: pensábamos dejarle con mi prima!  
Con James corriendo detrás suyo y chillando: como te pille te capo! Pobre hijo mío, que culpa tenia que su padre fuera tonto y eligiera mal su padrino!

Lily miraba a Remus dentro de casa pidiéndole explicaciones

-A sido idea suya...-decía Moony excusándose- y realmente no pensábamos hacerlo...jejeje...solo íbamos dar un paseo por aquí con tu hijo!

-Bueno si era solo eso...esta bien...James vuelve anda!

Después de esa persecución por el jardín, Prongs quedó todo despeinado, Volvieron al valle de Godric a descansar de esa noche romántica, con su hijo que todavía dormía, dejando a sus dos amigos, vestidos y marchándose a tomar algo, por que no pensaban desaprovechar el momento ya que se habían arreglado.

Continuará...

Estoy poniéndome al dia...asi que subiré 4 capitulos de golpe...os quejareis jejejeje


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

Capitulo 5: Día 4

Antes de nada, como ya sabéis nada de esto me pertenece, y este capitulo pues me costó escribirlo más ke nada por que lo tenia escrito y se me borró, y bueno ya ke estoy se lo dedico a mi hermana gemela, Tata esto va por ti vale! xD

El viento azotaba en su cara fríamente, iban a toda velocidad volando como si de un ave libre se tratara, estaba amaneciendo, Sirius y Remus iban en la moto del primero, volvían de fiesta, y a la velocidad que iban aprovechaban para despejarse.

Sirius empezó a disminuir llegando a un estrecho sendero, aceleró un poco más y derrapando apago el motor de su moto.

-Mira te voy a enseñar una cosa, corre Remus ven-dijo Padfoot tirando de la mano de su amigo

Este le siguió

Después de caminar unos 5 minutos por el extenso bosque llegaron a un precipicio llenó de árboles frondosos, había un vació allí tremendo, el lugar estaba al lado del valle de godric, habían unas vistas preciosas, todo lleno de árboles pero te sentías libre, pues los árboles quedaban por debajo, mirabas y veías el horizonte y en ese mismo instante veían como salía el sol.

-Este sitio es especial-murmuró Sirius-no se lo había enseñado a nadie

-Por que?

-Por que es solo mío...

-Ni a James?-preguntó Remus  
-Solía venir aquí...cuando James y yo nos peleábamos-contesto Sirius-nunca se lo enseñé

-Esta vista es preciosa...-dijo Moony-Sirius y por que a mi si me lo enseñaste?

-Por que tu eres especial-contesto Black-que te parece si vamos a desayunar a casa de Prongs? Yo estoy cansado

-Normal...no has parado en toda la noche, y eso que solo íbamos a tomar algo...me parece bien

Los dos volvieron en completo silencio hasta donde estaba la moto, después volaron unos segundos y llegaron a casa de James y Lily.

Después de tocar varias veces la puerta, una chica con el pelo rojo y extrañamente alborotado les abrió la puerta.

-Ya venís a estas horas?-preguntó Lily que solo llevaba una camisa de James puesta

-Perdona si molestamos-contesto Sirius aunque paso con todo le morro hasta el comedor-donde esta Harry?

-Durmiendo...no chilles-le dijo James desde el sofá

-Al final os quedareis a vivir aquí también-dijo Lily sentándose al lado de su marido

-Pues no estaría mal!-dijo Padfoot felizmente

Después de unas cuantas charlas, y muchos muchos cafés, y que Sirius se despejara sin embargo Remus se durmiera al tomar chocolate en vez de café...

-Remus que te duermes...y es hora de comer casi-dijo James

-mmmm-contesto este medio tumbado en el sofá

-Nada hijo tu sigue sobando-contesto Prongs

-Ostia Remusin, que tenemos que organizar la fiesta!-Saltó de golpe Sirius

-Que fiesta?-preguntó Lily

-Nuestra fiesta-contesto Sirius

-Querrás decir tu fiesta, la que tu dijiste, y en tu casa y a la que tu invitaste a un montón de gente que ni si quiera conocías!-contesto Remus despertándose de golpe

-Vale soso!-contesto el animago

-me quieres decir que fiesta?-preguntó por segunda vez la chica

-Pues una fiesta, os venis no? Vale si-dijo Sirius respondiéndose el mismo

Lily le miró con el ceño fruncido y prefirió guardarse el comentario

-Bueno ahora ke ya hemos quedado, nos vemos luego en mi casa-dijo Sirius-yo voy a comprar bebidas

Eran las diez de la noche, cuando la casa de Sirius estaba abarrotada de gente, llena de muggles y también de magos, aurores y amigos de los merodeadores, y también de gente que no conocía.

-Tu a donde vas?-preguntó Sirius a un chico que no conocía

-A mi me invitó ese-contesto el chico señalando a otro que tampoco conocía Sirius

-Bueno no le conozco pero pasa...cuantos más mejor-dijo el merodeador riendo mientras le daba un trago a su whisky de fuego.

-Hola James pasa-dijo Sirius a James y a Lily que acaban de llegar-allí esta Remus

La pareja paso a la casa y fue donde estaba su otro amigo con bebidas.

Después de un rato donde Sirius ya no sabia ni siquiera donde estaban sus amigos este seguía en la puerta haciendo de segurata.

-Eii el sofá cuidado con el sofá!-gritaba

-Parece que te gusta mucho ese sofá-dijo una voz bastante conocida para el chico

-Ostia...tu cara me suena...

-Si, soy el fontanero, bueno ahora soy Rup simplemente-contesto el joven- y esta es Eli, la hija de mi jefe

-Hola, encantado preciosa-contesto Sirius dándole dos besos a la chica

Sirius ya se había cansado de estar ahí sin hacer nada, por lo que fue con sus dos nuevos invitados a bailar y a buscar a Remus.

-Y por cierto a vosotros quien os a invitado?

-Unos amigos que estaban por aquí...no tenia ni idea que esta era tu casa...por cierto...tu amigo aquel...el del reventón...el chico tan mono donde esta?-preguntó Rupert

-Por que lo quieres saber?

-Por que es muy mono...quizás quiera bailar conmigo...o tiene pareja?

-Si tiene pareja

-Quien?

-No se es igual-contesto Sirius bordemente yéndose a buscar a Remus

Después de mucho bailar, y de que bastante gente le destrozara algún que otra figura antigua y valiosa, Sirius estaba en una punta del Salón cuando James y Lily se despedían.

-Y Remus?-preguntó Prongs

-Esta por ahí...con ese tío-contesto Padfoot amargamente

-Aii que el pequeño Sirius esta celoso...-contesto Lily a lo que Black le miro con cara de odio fingido

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo James cogiendo a su mujer por la cintura

-Ok nos vemos mañana...yo me voy a despejar-contesto el animago saliendo con sus amigos a fuera de su casa y sentándose en las escaleras, salió a tomar el aire pues iba bastante contento

Después de unos minutos una chica bastante guapa se sentó a su lado, pasándole la mano por el pelo.

-Tu eras el medico que decía mi padre?

-En realidad no soy medico-contesto Sirius sin mirarle a la cara

-A no?

-No simplemente...soy un bocazas...

-Un bocazas bastante guapo!-contesto la chica arrimándose

Remus miraba desde cerca de la puerta, mientras Rupert le atosigaba preguntándole cosas sobre su vida a lo que Remus ignoraba.

-Que te pasa?-preguntó la chica

-Nada-contesto Sirius

-Seguro?

-Seguro...además si apenas me conoces

-Ya...pero eso tiene solución...me llamo Eli-contesto la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Yo Sirius y ya sabia tu nombre-contesto El chico y sin darse cuenta la chica le dio tremendo beso en los labios y el al no reaccionar por la cantidad de alcohol que corría por sus venas no se apartó y correspondió el beso que se iba tornando más largo y más pasional.

Estuvieron un rato más besándose cada vez la cosa se ponía más caliente, Sirius no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero le seguía el rollo a la chica, quizás estaba desquiciado y celoso por ver a Remus con el otro chico y quería olvidarse de esa manera.

La chica empezó a quitarle la ropa a Sirius, ella también iba bebida pero sabia lo que se hacia, allí en el porche delante de mucha gente, Ella le metía mano a la entrepierna de Sirius bajó el asombro del joven, y de muchos invitados.

Remus tardó en darse cuenta de lo que veían sus ojos, Sirius se estaba enrollando con esa chica, no podía creérselo, pensaba en lo tonto que había sido pensando en que SU Sirius le querría a el, exclusivamente a el.

Sirius estaba tumbado en el suelo de madera del porche, con la chica encima de él, cuando finalmente reaccionó y notó que alguien le estaba observando, notaba una mirada clavada en el, más bien una mirada dorada, apartó a la chica y levantó la cabeza suavemente como pudo para encontrarse con los ojos de Remus mirándole, una mirada triste, pero a la vez llena de odio.

-Re...Remus...-consiguió decir

Remus le miró una ultima vez y se marchó entre la gente, ya había bebido bastante pero siguió haciéndolo, Sirius no conseguía encontrarlo, y era por que después de mucho beber Moony subió a encerrarse a su habitación sin darse cuenta que en ella estaba el pesado del fontanero.

Sirius buscó hasta decidirse ir a la habitación de su amigo, dejando a la chica desconcertada.

Abrió la puerta y un sentimiento de ira, miedo y odio le recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Remus se estaba enrollando con Rupert, con el fontanero, cuando el que tenia que estar haciendo eso era el.

-Vete-dijo Sirius

-Sirius que haces?-preguntó Remus fríamente

-No sabes llamar antes de entrar-dijo el fontanero apoyando a Remus

-He dicho que te largues!-contesto Sirius chillando

después de que Remus asintiera con la mirada, Rupert cogió su vaso de whisky y se fue escaleras abajo.

-Que hacías con ese?

-Lo mismo que tu con ella-contesto Remus sin mirarle a la cara

-Muy bien...me parece bien, me voy-contesto Sirius

-No, espera Black, esta es tu casa, el que me voy soy yo-y dicho eso Remus se marcho-ya vendré otro día a por mis cosas

Sirius se quedó apoyado en la puerta viendo como su Remus se marchaba, dejándole pasar sin impedírselo, estaba abatido y necesitaba descansar, pensar con claridad, la culpa de todo la había tenido el, el y sus malditos celos, si hubiera pensado con claridad, y no con la...ejem...si no hubiera pensado y no hubiera tenido esa chica acosándole...

Poco después bajo para encontrarse todo vacío, era tarde ya estaba casi amaneciendo, y seguramente Remus al marcharse habría ordenado a todos que se marcharan que la fiesta había terminado, sin embargo allí todavía quedaba una persona, Eli.

-Vete por favor-le dijo Sirius

-Por que?-le preguntó la chica acercándose sensualmente

-Por que si

La chica se fue y Sirius salió con ella fuera de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si, cogió su moto y se marchó a su lugar secreto del valle Godric.

Alli se sentía libre, triste pero libre, y mal por lo que había pasado pero estaba solo, se recostó sobre la fría y húmeda roca, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, no sin antes murmurar algo:

-Te quiero tanto...que me duele

Y acto seguido gritó el nombre de Remus haciendo que resonara por el eco en todo el vació que había entre las montañas.

CONTINUARÁ...xDDD

Pues ale otro chap más, me a costado pero bueno...en fin dejarme review...y otra cosa...jeje...xD ma kedao mal este final no creeis...mal y pastelosillo en fin, nos vemos en otro chap...adew! a cuidarse y no olvidéis: que la fuerza os acompañe!


	6. Chapter 6: Day 5

Y Aquí otra vez la pesada de turno (es decir yo) con otro capitulo...xD

Pos nada que ya sabéis que nada de esto me pertenece, que lo hago por ke me gusta y nada más, que gracias a todos por los reviews de verdad muchísimas gracias, y este va dedicado a todos los que lo habéis leído, en especial los ke me dejan reviews!

Capitulo 6: Día 5

Sirius se había despertado con un humor de perros, nunca mejor dicho, le dolía mucho la cabeza y ahora recordaba todo lo que había pasado, estaba estirado en el suelo, cerca del valle, y supuestamente Remus estaría en casa de James, por lo que allí se dirigió.

Picó un par de veces y precisamente le abrió la puerta un feliz Remus aunque al ver a Sirius se le cambió el semblante.

-James es Sirius-dijo el joven merodeador

-Vengo a verte a ti

-Para?-preguntó Remus secamente

-Quiero hablar

Al escuchar al moreno, Remus salió fuera cerrando la puerta tras el y apoyándose en ella. Sirius permaneció un instante en silencio

-Que quieres?-preguntó rompiendo el hielo

-Hablar

-Pues es para hoy-contesto Moony

A Sirius le molestaba que Remus estuviera así con el, pues el chico también se había portado mal, aunque ninguno de los dos tenia derecho a echarse nada en cara.

-Cuando quieras puedes venir a buscar tus cosas-contesto Padfoot simplemente

Remus no se esperaba esa reacción, aunque pensándoselo mejor era normal, el orgullo Black no podía decaer.

-Luego iré...si no estas ocupado, esto...quieres algo más?-preguntó Remus

-Nada...ya veré a mi ahijado en otro momento-y dicho esto Sirius se dio media vuelta se montó en su moto y se marchó a su casa.

Y Allí le esperaba Eli, la joven insistía en salir con Sirius y aunque vio como le sentó la reacción de Remus sobre Sirius no perdía nada en intentar salir con el joven merodeador.

Sirius estaba realmente enfadado con Remus, no comprendía como el merodeador más sensible, más sensato, y más maduro podía comportarse así, era impensable, en ese momento estaba realmente dolido con su mejor amigo, dolido y cansado de seguir con esa situación, por eso decidió pasar de todo, y olvidarse de el. Podría encontrar a otra persona, y esa persona la tenia justo en ese momento delante de el, y en su casa.

-Hola guapa!-dijo Sirius dándole un beso en los labios

-Y esto?-preguntó la chica

-Mira...me apetecía...

-Bueno...puedo pasar?-preguntó la chica

-Claro pasa...como si fuera tu casa preciosa-contesto Black con esa sonrisa tan encantadora, aunque en ese momento forzada.

Después de comer, por que comieron juntos, los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá, Sirius se había desahogado con la chica, estaban hablando tranquilamente, la doctora conocía bastantes magos por que el no dudo en contarle que el lo era, y menos mal por que en ese momento Remus se apareció en su casa viendo como la chica besaba a Sirius, causándole un dolor en el corazón insoportable.

-Perdón...no sabia que estabas ocupado-contesto Remus

-No pasa nada-contesto esta vez la chica

-Vengo a por mis cosas...no tardaré...vosotros seguir a lo vuestro-contesto Moony subiendo a su habitación

De mientras que recogía Remus escuchaba la conversación de la pareja que estaba sentada en el sofá.  
Sirius le estaba haciendo realmente daño un daño psicológico como nadie se lo había echo nunca.  
Pero bueno ya conocía la arrogancia de su amigo.

Una vez que Remus tenia todo recogido, echo un ultimo vistazo a la habitación y bajo lentamente, sufriendo silenciosamente por los arrumacos que Sirius proporcionaba a Eli.

Finalmente llegó a los pies de las escaleras y con un leve carraspeo llamó la atención de los dos.

-Ya me marcho...os dejo intimidad-dijo Remus recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta

-Ok-dijo la chica

Remus no pudo evitarlo y con cierto todo de rencor dijo: -Veo que has olvidado pronto lo que me decías

Sirius le miró herido.

-Tu también olvidaste...

-No lo mío es distinto...a lo mejor tu eres muy fácil-dijo Remus al más estilo Slytherin

Se había pasado y el orgullo de Sirius lo notó.

-Vete!-dijo Sirius-olvídame y no vuelvas!

-Sirius yo lo siento no quise...

-Que te vayas!-gritó Sirius-que no quiero volver a verte!

Remus se marcho sin decir nada más. La casa quedo en completo silencio cuando la chica se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye...era tu pareja o algo?

-No...pero le quería-contesto Sirius tristemente

-el también te quería...deberías ir tras el y arreglarlo

-Tu crees?

-Sip...olvídate de mi –contesto Eli- al que quieres de verdad es a él.

-Yo...Eli...lo siento

-Tranquilo...-contesto abrazándole-lo entiendo

Sirius rompió a llorar en brazos de la chica, lloraba como nunca lo había echo, ni si quiera había llorado cuando murió su hermano, y allí tenia a la que ahora era su amiga un hombre donde llorar, como lo hacia con Lily, después de lamentarse cogió su moto y se fue en busca de Moony.

Una ultima respiración honda y picó al timbre.

Lily abrió la puerta bastante preocupada, y no era la única pues Black ya no lucia esa sonrisa tan característica.

-Puedo pasar?-pidió el muchacho

-Claro...

Sirius pasó hasta donde estaba James.

-Si buscas a Rem...esta durmiendo en la habitación de invitados-dijo James levantando la mirada de el profeta al ver a Sirius en la puerta

-Gracias Prongs

Sirius subió los escalones de par en par y lentamente abrió la puerta mientras hacia un leve chirrido, para encontrarse a Remus dormido.

-Se que me has oído...tienes los sentidos perfectos-susurró Sirius

-Supones bien-contesto Remus con voz ronca-que quieres ahora? Ya te olvidé como me pediste!  
-No Remus, no quiero que me olvides nunca, por que yo no lo aré.

Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido por la sinceridad de su amigo.

-Todo esto fue culpa mía...se que...no e sido un santo vamos...

-Nunca lo has sido

-Vale lo se...lo siento...si no lo hubiera empezado...además no soy de cartón...si Eli no hubiera insistido...

-Te entiendo Sirius...

-Me perdonas?...me pasé...lo siento...estaba muy dolido-contesto Sirius con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Solo de errores se aprende-contesto Remus con una sonrisa sincera

-Pues que putada-murmuró Padfoot

La habitación quedó en silencio. Sirius se acercó con lentitud y dudativamente a la cama, y con cuidado se sentó cerca de Remus, este se sentó al notar como el colchón se hundía levemente por el peso de su amigo.

Sirius cogió la mano de Remus, este notó un escalofrió al notar el contacto, estaba pensando que decir hasta que finalmente respiró hondo y ...

-Remus yo...a ver...siento haberte dicho esas cosas tan duras...a veces soy muy bruto...

-Casi siempre

-Bueno si, pero todo lo que te dije...lo dije sin pensar...mi boca me traicionó

-Y tu orgullo...-dijo Moony

-Si lo se...

-Y tu arrogancia

-Bueno me dejas terminar?-preguntó un Sirius impaciente

-Si

-Yo no quiero que me olvides, nunca me perdonaría perderte por semejante estupidez, siempre hemos estado juntos y no quiero que nada cambie.

A Sirius le estaba costando muchísimo hablar, nunca le había confesado algo de tal magnitud a Remus.

-Mira Remus me da igual lo que pienses de mi...

-A si?

-Si!...No! quiero decir no, me refiero a después de decirte lo que te voy a decir...

-Que?

-Que yo te quiero!

-Eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces...-contesto Remus

-Ya...pero te quiero como algo más que amigos! Te amo Remus...-y después de decir eso bajó la mirada completamente sonrojado

Remus se le quedó mirando un instante

-Eiii...mírame...el gran Sirius Black sonrojado...-decía mientras le cogía de la barbilla a Sirius y le hacia levantar la cabeza-mírame

Sirius clavó su mirada en los ojos dorados de Remus, le brillaban profundamente.

Remus suspiró

-Sirius...yo...

-No tienes que decir nada que no sientas...o no quieras...

-Sir...

-Si no me quieres lo entenderé-le interrumpió Sirius

-Que no es eso...déjame terminar!

-Esta bien

-A ver Sirius yo...no quiero ser una carga para ti...

-Nunca lo serias...a demás me conformo con que seas mi amigo, otra vez.

-Nunca e dejado de ser tu amigo! Y No! No te conformes! Una vez tu me enseñaste que debía luchar por lo que quería...que no me rindiera...cumple tus ejemplos...yo también te quiero Sirius, y lucharé por ti!

Sirius sonreía felizmente

-Luchemos los dos entonces-dijo Sirius lanzándose encima del licántropo y besándolo apasionadamente.

Después de un rato besándose, se separaron, y Lily apareció por la puerta encontrándose a la nueva pareja abrazados tiernamente en la cama.

-Por fin!-exclamó la pelirroja

Continuará...!

Hola gente! Wi! Espero que os haya gustado este chap xD bueno...que me dejéis rr porfisss jejeje, y nada que cualquier comentario de desaprobación sobre este fic también me sirve xDD jejeje si ya se ke escribo mal...pero bueno, en fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que la fuerza os acompañe! 

SaRuKy JameS BlacK PotteR  
Administradora de la Orden de Prongs


	7. Chapter 7: Day 6

Weee espero que os guste! Nada más, gracias por los reviews y siento a ver tardado jejeje una tiene cosas que hacer...en fin que lo disfruteis xD Ah, y ya sabeis que ningun personaje me pertenece...

Aviso este chap será muy corto!

Capitulo 7: Dia 6

Al día siguiente la parejita feliz estaba viviendo de nuevo en casa de Sirius, y aunque cada uno dormía en su habitación, pasaban la mayor parte de las 24 horas del día juntos.

No querían perderse para nada ningún gesto, nada absolutamente nada del otro.

Hacia nada más y nada menos que llevaban 6 dias compartiendo vivienda, y estaban la mar de a gusto, seguía haciendo un calor impresionante, apenas se podía estar sin agua.

El primero en despertar, raramente fue Sirius quien preparo un desayuno especial para su lobito, le preparo un par de tostadas con miel, un chocolate frió y un zumo de naranja.

Lo puso todo en una bandeja y rápidamente y solo en boxers subió a la habitación de Lupin abrió lentamente encontrándose al licántropo durmiendo placidamente, solo con unos calzoncillos algo anchos azules y con algunos mechones cayéndole en la cara.

Su respiración era acompasada y parecía que hipnotizaba a Sirius que había dejado la bandeja levitando y se había puesto a contemplar esa preciosa estampa.

No quería despertarlo pero tenia tantas ganas de darle su sorpresa que no se pudo resistir, se acerco lentamente a la cara de Remus y le dio un lametazo en la mejilla.

-Buenos dias-susurró al oído

Moony abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con Sirius mirándole con una tierna mirada y sonriéndole

-Hola-dijo con voz somnolienta  
-Te preparado el desayuno toma-dijo Padfoot entregándole la bandeja

-OH! Gracias!

Se hizo un silencio

-Me permites darte un beso?-preguntó Sirius bastante incomodo

-No me lo puedo creer...tu pidiendo permiso, y es más para dar un beso

Sirius se puso completamente rojo

-Ven aquí-y cogiendo de el y apartando la bandeja lo atrajo hasta juntar sus labios en un torrido beso

-Me voy a duchar-dijo Sirius nada más separarse-ten el profeta

-Sirius-dijo Remus cuando el otro llego a la puerta-utiliza agua fría ;)

Después de que Sirius se duchara, Remus también lo hizo, y poco después de marcharon a comer al centro de Londres con la Familia Potter.

Mientras comían en una agradable plaza, James y Sirius se fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores acompañados por Harry que iba despierto mientras su padrino empujaba de su carrito, Remus y Lily se quedaron en la terracita tomándose un café con hielo.

-Y que tal el primer día juntos?

-Bien-contesto Remus dando un sorbo a su café-aunque lo veo un pelin cortado...

-Cortado? Sirius cortado?

-Si si, yo también me extraño...

-No se, quizás es por que te quiere mucho...-contesto la pelirroja

-Puede ser, yo tambien le quiero-contesto Remus mirando hacia donde estaban su amigo y ahora en ese momento pareja.

-Y como te va con Remus?

-Jejeje bien, esta mañana le preparé el Desayuno-dijo Sirius

-Muy bien...asi se conquista...-contesto Prongs

-Pero no se me siento raro, yo lo quiero, y no quiero hacerle daño, por eso me corto tanto...

-Eso es por que antes que nada soys amigos! Y le quieres de verdad!-contesto James sonriendo a un par de chicas que miraban a su hijo

-Harry saluda a las nenas... ai que guapas las nenas-decia el animago

-James tu hijo solo tiene un mes...

-Que guapo el niño-dijo una chica morena

-Es mi hijo...-contesto Prongs orgulloso-ya sabes eso que dicen que de tal palo tal astilla

Sirius reia ante las tácticas de ligue que habia adoptado su mejor amigo utilizando a su hijo.

-Si si igualito al padre-dijo Lily que acaba de llegar cogiendo a su marido por la espalda

-Yo soy el padrino-contesto Sirius sonriendo

-Y yo su novio-dijo Remus que acababa de llegar cogiendo a Sirius del trasero, las chicas prácticamente salieron corriendo de alli, pues los dos tios buenos con el carrito, uno tenia mujer, y el otro novio...

-Y eso lobito? Estas celoso?-preguntó Black girándose y quedándose mirando a Remus

-YO¿? QUE VA...

-Si ya...-dijo James-Lily a mi también me decía lo mismo...

-Eh! Serás...-dijo la aludida

La tarde paso tranquilamente, se volvieron todos juntos a casa de Sirius y allí pasaron la tarde hablando de sus cosas, hacia demasiado calor para estar en la calle.

Cuando ya empezaba a anochecer, James y Lily se marcharon pues tenían sueño de apenas dormir, Harry se despertaba todas las noches, y eso que era un niño bastante tranquilo de momento, pues cada vez se iba pareciendo más a James.

-Oye mañana es la feria del pueblo, iremos?-pregunto Sirius

-Si tu quieres ir vamos-contesto Moony levantando la vista de un libro

-Vale pues vamos...jejeje...yo quiero ir contigo, si no, no voy...

-Sirius, ven acércate-dijo Remus dejando espacio en el sofá para que su chico se sentara a su lado.

Sirius se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del licántropo.

-Que te pasa?

-A mi?-preguntó Sirius levantando la cabeza para quedar mirando directamente a los ojos dorados de Remus

-Si, estas muy...muy tranquilo...

-Estoy bien, relajado, perfectamente, estoy contigo...que más quiero

-Ahora te noto más nervioso xD-contesto Moony

-Buahh-bostezó Sirius-vamos a dormir?

-Ok, ya es tarde-dijo Remus levantándose y tirando de la mano de su compañero.

Los dos chicos subieron al piso de arriba, cuando Sirius se iba a despedir e irse a su cuarto, se estaba dando cuenta que se había enamorado de verdad, y no quiera estropearlo, Remus le invitó a que pasara a su cuarto.

-Remus, solo quiero dormir de momento...me enamorado de verdad y no quiero estropear nada-dijo Sirius sinceramente en apenas un susurro

-Esta bien, pero duerme conmigo-contesto Remus

-Eso esta echo-dijo Padfoot tirandose a la cama en plancha.

El licántropo y el animago durmieron toda la noche abrazados, a pesar del calor insoportable.

Continuará...

Lo advertí, ya dije que seria corto, y a parte de corto es pésimo, lo siento, pero de verdad con el calor que hace se me calienta el tarro y la inspiración no viene ni para atrás...espero que el siguiente capitulo sea mucho mejor vale?  
Dejar reviews! Muchas asias!

Sarüky James Black-Potter  
Administradora la Orden de Prongs


	8. Chapter 8: Day 7

Wiii aquí tenemos un chapter más xDDD este espero que sea mejor que el anterior...vamos si no se man calentao mucho las neuronas xD

Antes de nada agradecer ala gente que lo lee, y sobretodo a los que me dejan reviews, muchísimas gracias!  
Y sobretodo antes de nada, dedicarle este capitulo a mi niña la más guapa, GriM esto va por ti, sabes ke estoy aki para lo que necesites, no te rayes guapísima! Tkm!

Capitulo 8: Día 7

El séptimo día amaneció tranquilo, soleado, caluroso, pegajoso, pero ni con esas la pareja se separó ni un momento, estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, parecía que se hubieran pegado con loctite a la cama y entre ellos, lo que hace el amor... quien hubiera imaginado meses antes que Sirius Black estaría así con uno de sus mejores amigos, y precisamente es lo que el estaba pensando, aunque tenia calor y estaba despierta y se moría de hambre no se levantó de la cama por no despertar a su lobito, por no perderlo quizás, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que desistió en moverse ni siquiera para rascarse la barbilla que tanto le picaba por las cosquillas que le hacia el pelo de Remus.

Finalmente después de mucho intentarlo y aunque no tenia muchas ganas se despego del licántropo y se fue a duchar.

-5 minutos más...-murmuraba Remus en sueños a lo que una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro de Sirius justo cuando cerraba la puerta para no despertar al chico ya que el, al vivir solo solía hacer bastante ruido.

Sirius se metió en la ducha completamente desnudo (nda: si las duchas se toman desnudos xD), mostrando su fibrado cuerpo al patito de goma que estaba en la estantería de mármol que aguantaba todo tipo de jabones, geles y mascarillas para el pelo que solía utilizar el merodeador más presumido.

El agua fría empezó a caer libremente primero mojándole toda la melena negra-azulada, dejando el pelo brillante ante las gotitas de agua, y después resbalaban por la espalda bajando rápidamente hasta donde la espalda pierde dicho nombre, ese culo tan perfecto, y tan musculoso, y tan tan tan bonito xD

Sirius se enjabonaba distraídamente mientras cantaba y/o tarareaba canciones que le gustaban.

-He de saber, si tendré tus labios, si dormiré en tus dulces brazos...es lo que quiero hacer...-cantaba Sirius

-Eso esta echo...-contesto Remus que acababa de entrar al baño y estaba haciendo pis-Intentaré que sea fantástico...-canturreo Remus a modo de respuesta

Sirius sacó la cabeza de la ducha toda chorreando observando a su chico.

-Solos tu y yo, sin que nadie nos pueda ver...-dijo por ultimo Moony antes de salir-regálame esta noche junto a ti!

Sirius siguió cantando divertido y duchándose, pensando que si que le iba a regalar esa noche a Remus, y tanto jejeje...

Después de ducharse, Sirius estuvo cosa de media hora ante el espejo de su habitación, Remus ya se había vestido con unos piratas téjanos unas playeras negras y una camisa negra de manga corta que resaltaban sus preciosos ojos dorados igual que su pelo castaño le caía libremente encima de la camisa.

Sirius se echó su perfume favorito, se peino e engomino un poco el pelo negro azulado que le caía también elegantemente sobre su camisa beige arrugada de manga corta, y unos piratas bastante apretados aunque anchos de debajo de color blanco iguales que las playeras, sus ojos azul oscuro resaltaban al llevar la ropa clara.

Sirius bajó las escaleras con gracia, viendo como Remus se comía una tostada leyendo el profeta, cosa que no termino de hacer pues Sirius le quitó la tostada y el profeta.

-Oye ladrón! Devuélvemelo!-dijo Remus

-El que? Que te devuelva el corazón? Ya se Remusin que te lo e robado-contesto Sirius picaramente acabándose de un mordisco la tostada

-Mira que eres tontito cuando quieres e Sirius!-contesto Remus resignado

-Bueno ya que has terminado de desayunar, nos vamos?-preguntó Sirius

-terminado? Si me has hecho terminar-contesto Moony

-Vamos a casa de James! Y luego a la feria, por la tarde-noche

-Bueno vamos, al menos Lily me comprenderá-contesto el hombre lobo.

Después que la pareja llegara por vía chimenea a casa de los Potter, que Sirius se quejara de que James iba vestido igual que el, y de una tranquila y buenísima comida, ya que la cocinera había sido Lily, y de descansar un poco, ya cuando empezaba a anochecer decidieron ir a la feria muggle del pueblo donde vivía Remus, fueron todos juntos vía traslador, hasta el jardín trasero de la casa donde vivía Lupin.

-James ten cuidado con Harry que no es un muñeco!-casi chillo Lily- y a mi no me digas nada de que estoy guapa ni nada-se quejo la pelirroja

El joven Potter colocó bien a su hijo que iba dormido en la mochila porta bebe que llevaba el en el pecho, y a parte de que se estaba muriendo de calor no se quejo ni nada, después de la reprimenda de su mujer le dio un beso, y la abrazo diciéndole lo guapa que era, y que estaba preciosa.

-Es que esta con la regla-susurró a sus amigos a lo que Sirius se partió de risa.

-Que has dicho?-preguntó Lily enfadada por el comentario tan machista que acaba de hacer su marido

-Nada que estas guapísima mi vida-se defendió el de pelo revuelto

-Calzonazos-susurraron Sirius y Remus al unísono y que se ganaron una mirada asesina de Prongs

-Vamos a la feria!

-Sirius pareces un crío-dijo James-o mejor aun lo eres...

-Que te has picado por lo que te dicho antes?...ai James James...la vida de casado...que rápido te afectan las cosas-dijo Sirius cogiendose del hombro de su mejor amigo

Después de unos cinco minutos caminando llegaron al recinto ferial donde estaban todas las atracciones y demás, allí cerca había un bar donde entraron a tomar algo antes de ir a la feria.

-Que queréis?-preguntó Remus mientras todos se habían sentado en una mesa bastante apartada aunque al lado de un escenario.

-Whisky de fuego-dijo James

-James te recuerdo que es un bar muggle o no hace falta?-contesto Remus formulando otra pregunta

-Bueno, pues un whisky normal?

-Ok, Lily? Sirius?

-Tu que tomas Remus?

-Yo un granizado de chocolate con algo de whisky...-contesto Remus

-Pues yo quiero...un vodka con limón-contesto Lily

-Yo lo mismo que James-contesto Sirius

Remus se acercó a la barra que estaba llena de gente pidiendo bebidas y apenas había una mesa libre, después de un rato de espera el pobre se las apañó como pudo para volver con todas las bebidas sin tirar ninguna.

Sin dar tiempo a que llegaran las copas Sirius se había ido al baño.

Después de un rato se pidieron otra ronda de copas, las mismas para cada uno, y empezó un espectáculo, en ese bar a esa hora había karaoke.

-Buenas noches!-saludó el presentador-el primer cantante que salga al escenario.

De repente Sirius se levantó y estrechándole la mano al presentador se presentó el mismo cogiendo el micro con ímpetu.

-Buenas noches! –dijo dándole un toque al micrófono

-Se me escuchaaaaaa!-gritó el merodeador a lo que gente del publico que estaba cerca de los altavoces se taparon los oídos-si se me escucha-confirmó

-Bueno, me llamo Sirius Black-dijo sonriendo con una de sus sonrisas.-Y voy a cantar una canción a una persona muy especial que esta aquí conmigo

Después de la presentación y empezara a sonar la música se puso a cantar.

-Entra amor quiero hablarte...tengo algo que contarte...solo que...no se como empezar...

-Es el sol de la tarde...que solo quiere asustarme...esta luz hace que te quiera más-cantaba Sirius moviéndose por el escenario

Después de dar un par de movimientos sensuales y que algunas chicas suspiraran por el merodeador, se acercó más a la parte donde estaban sus amigos y la persona especial a la que le cantaba la canción.

-Te quiero mirar a los ojos-dijo el animago mirando directamente a los ojos dorados de Remus y sin apartar la mirada-que hablemos de nosotros, quiero pensar que somos un diamante en el lodo...quiero vivir contigo, ser algo más que amigos...entiendes que quiero decir?

Remus asintió sonriendo completamente sonrojado

-Yo quiero un poco más...que salir solo a cenar, quiero verte soñar y a tu lado despertar, yo ya no se vivir si no puedo sentir...solo un poco más-cantó Sirius acercándose a su chico

-Se que tu tienes miedo...y que crees que yo no tengo, pero se que todo saldrá bien...por que yo, ya te quiero, y te echo tanto de menos, que sin ti no lo conseguiré

Sirius cogió a Remus de la mano y lo levantó, algunas jóvenes admiraban a Sirius y en ese mismo momento se desmayaron al ver que el chico era gay.

-Te quiero mirar a los ojos, ponerte un anillo de oro-dijo Black acariciando la mano de Remus- y que estés en mi vida por encima de todo...quiero vivir contigo, ser algo más que amigos...entiendes que quiero decir?

-Yo quiero un poco más-cantó melosamente-que salir solo a cenar, quiero verte soñar y a tu lado despertar...  
Y justo en ese momento en que todo el publico estaba expectante de la pareja, sus amigos sonreían a ellos dos embelesados y Remus le miraba tímidamente, Sirius dejó de cantar y abrazó a Moony para acto seguido comérselo a besos, unos besos tiernos y sensuales por toda la cara y cuello que arrancó a todo el bar en aplausos y silbidos.

-Pasemos al siguiente cantante-dijo El presentador

Después de la canción de Sirius, los 4 amigos se marcharon del bar.

Una vez fuera...

-Sirius la canción era preciosa...-dijo Lily

-Si, pero cantas un poco mal Padfoot-se quejó James

-Envidia que tienes James-contesto Sirius cogido de la mano de Remus

-Tu podrías aprender de tu amigo...que ya casi no eres romántico-se quejó la pelirroja dándole un manotazo a James

-Es que estoy cansado, nuestro hijo no me deja dormir!-contesto James defendiéndose

Una vez en la feria, James le compró a Lily algodón de azúcar y disfrutaba como una niña pequeña, mientras que Sirius y Remus compartían un algodón también, James devoraba una manzana de caramelo.

Parecían unos niños...James y Sirius se montaron en un tipo de montaña rusa, mientras que Lily y Remus miraban desde abajo.

-A veces es como un niño-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Si, pues el otro no se queda atrás, tal para cual-contesto la chica con su hijo en brazos

Después probaron más atracciones, por ejemplo los auto de choques, que iban cambiando de parejas, por ejemplo una vez se montaron Remus solo pues James se quedo con Harry mirando mientras Sirius y Lily en otro coche, Lily gritaba frenéticamente ya que no le gustaba como conducía el padrino de su hijo.

-Vamos ahí-dijo Sirius señalando una atracción que te dejaba boca abajo  
-Ni de coña!-contesto Lily-ir vosotros

Sirius sin pensárselo dos veces arrastro a Remus hasta dicha atracción.

-Si me quieres de verdad móntate-dijo Sirius llegando a la cola

-Sirius por favor, que le tengo pánico a estas cosas!-dijo Remus ante la mirada suplicante de Padfoot y las carcajadas de Lily y James.

Después de mucho insistir, finalmente se montaron los dos, y después de bajar de la atracción, Sirius bajó con la cara pálida y con mareos y ganas de vomitar, mientras Remus estaba más feliz que una regaliz.

-Sirius vaya cara-dijo James la verlo-y eso que era Remus el que le mareaban estas cosas

-Otra...vamos otra vez Siri-dijo Lupin

-No-contesto Sirius justo antes de vomitar en un matorral-me muero

-Anda vamos pa casa...tonto!-anunció Lily

Acompañaron a Sirius a que se mojara la cara en una fuente, después acompañaron a los Potter a su casa en el valle, y finalmente llegaron a la casa de Sirius.

-Uff que mareado estoy...-dijo Sirius mientras Remus era el que abría la puerta

-Si? Y no tienes ganas de terminar la fiesta?-preguntó Moony inocentemente apremiándole el trasero a Sirius cosa que le gusto.

-Jejeje no conocía esta parte salvaje de ti Remus-contesto Padfoot girándose y mordiendo el cuello del castaño.

-Tengo más secretos...-contesto apoyándolo en la pared y lamiéndole el cuello bajando hasta el principio del pecho que asomaba por la camisa del animago-vamos a la cama...

-Vamos...

Continuará...xD

Nye...jeje se que soy mala...pero es lo que hay...xD en el proximo capitulo...si Hay Lemmon xDD weeeeee por fin, ya tocaba, hacerme la ola, pues eso dejar reviews...y hasta la proxima, ke la suerte os acompañe! For you: GriM James Black Potter (hermana gemela xD, oy te comprendo)

Saruky James Black Potter


	9. Chapter 9: Day 8

Nyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee jejejeje otro capitulo más, Aquí el tan esperado Lemmon...Dedicado a : Todos xD en especial a mi hermana gemela que me abandonado y esta en ibiza ¬¬ mala! xD

En serio principalmente a la gente que me apoya, ya sabéis quienes sois...xD

Y ahora contesto los reviews!

**Lilychan : **Hola! que tal? Jejeje, bien pues si el nombre lo dice todo, pobrecito tu amigo...lo mal que lo pasaría xD...jeje como Sirius...aunque ya lo verás...no se queda ahí...xD Gracias por tu review, y gracias por adorarme, me halagas jejeje...por cierto, no soy única tengo una clon xDDD jejee, y si te interesa he escrito un fic con ella, se llama Black Potter Family Adventures y es un sirius-james ;) Hasta la próxima!

**GriM: **Bah! Estaba pensando coño y esta quien es jajaja! Es broma... pero a ti también te tengo que contestar el review? Bueno va por que te obligué a escribir! Que tal por ibiza tata? Ya me contaras, Sirius: eso ya nos contarás xD jeje que muchas gracias por tu review, que muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre, que te quiero un montón, y que muchas gracias por ser mi hermana! XD y que más...a! Jeje...que gracias por leerte el fic, y por apoyarme...y estar ahí leyéndolo, que tu eres siempre la number one, por que eres la mejor! Y bueno que muxos besitos, que te echo de menos, tengo ganas de verte, y achucharte, y bueno que no me enrollo más xD

**Faith:** Muchas gracias, lo continuo xD

**Tomoyostrange:** que yo soy mala? Pero como puedes decir esa barbaridad xDDD juas...si soy mala lo reconozco pero aquí esta la recompensa...espero que te guste el lemmon...y el capitulo en si xD Nos vemos!

**HelenBlackPotter:** Holaaa Hermana perdida xD! No veas si tengo familia desperdiga por el mundo xDDD a tu pregunta sobre si voy a escribir al año de nacido Harry, si que voy a escribirlo, sufrirán un poquito...si es una parte dura para Remus y Sirius...pero bueno ya verás...jeje muchas gracias por tu review!

**MariaGranger: **Hola! Bueno alguien que no cree que soy mala y que me adora muchas graciasssssss! Jejeje, la inspiración volvió...se ve que se había ido de vacaciones...en fin jejee...ya verás lo que ocurre esa noche loca...xD hasta la próxima guapísima!

**Ireth:** tu kieres lemmon, nosotros queremos lemmon, todos queremos lemmon, y Sirius y Remus también quieren lemmon jejeje...que le a dado a todo el mundo por decirme que soy mala? Si yo soy una niña muy buena xDDD juas...en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente chapter...besos!

**Rasaaabe:** Hola me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias! Hasta la próxima!

**Lantanis:** Weeee! Con nombre completo y todo ;) Nooo por favor un crucio no! Tu tranquila que continuo ;) y bueno no se si pronto pero continuo, actualizare cada semana... nos vemos en el siguiente chapter, muchas gracias por tu review pitufa;) besos!

**La bri:** Hola! Bueno la declaración, no se a mi no me gusto mucho, me costó mucho escribirla y creo que me quedo bastante pastelosa...pero no se...igual que lo de cuando sirius echa a remus...no se estaba dolido jejeje...en fin, esperas sexo entre los dos marauders...tendrás sexo, espero que te guste vamos...y no se, espero no decepcionarte, y que lo disfrutes;) muchos besos, nos vemos!

Chapter 9: Día 8

-Pom Pom Pom-esos fueron los primeros ruidos que Remus escucho al despertar, rápidamente poniéndose una camiseta encima de su torso bajó las escaleras dejando a Sirius babeando la almohada.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a un despeinado James con su hijo como siempre, y a Lily mirándolo con cara de enfado.

-Se a empeñado en venir antes de irnos-dijo la pelirroja

-Iros?

-Si vamos a pasar el fin de semana a casa de unos primos lejanos de James-dijo la pelirroja

-Aahhh pasar pasar-invitó el licántropo

La pareja se acomodo en el sofá y se pusieron a charlar con Remus que se sentó en un sillón tranquilamente.

-Y bien que tal la noche campeón?-preguntó James con una sonrisa picara

-La noche...como el culo...-contesto Remus

-Nunca mejor dicho...-murmuró James sonriendo

-No James no-le dijo el licántropo que a pesar de que James lo dijo en un murmullo lo pudo escuchar-fue fatal!

FLASH BACK

-Tengo más secretos...-contesto apoyándolo en la pared y lamiéndole el cuello bajando hasta el principio del pecho que asomaba por la camisa del animago-vamos a la cama...

-Vamos...

Subieron los escalones quitándose la ropa el uno al otro, mostrándose todo el cariño y el amor acumulado tanto tiempo, prodigándose besos, caricias, mimos, hasta estuvieron apunto de caer de culo por las escaleras gracias a los besos salvajes de Sirius.

Unos mordiscos por parte de Padfoot en el cuello de Moony dejándole una marca roja que al día siguiente todavía estaría en ese sitio hizo que el licántropo sintiera un escalofrío por toda la espalda incitándole a continuar lo que había empezado, a terminar en el cielo.

Se tiraron a lo bestia en la cama, donde unas limpias sabanas negras de seda les esperaban, Sirius era muy pijo y muy presumido, empezaron los jugueteos, que si una mano por allí, que la otra palpaba terreno inexplorado todavía, pero sus ojos ya habían visto muchas veces, pues habían compartido habitación durante siete años en el colegio.

Apenas una fina tela, la de los boxers, era lo único que cubría a ese par, marcando sus notables erecciones, estaban sudorosos, y completamente calientes.

-Sir...Sirius...ahora vengo-dijo Remus entre jadeos-espera y verás...

Remus salió corriendo por la puerta y bajando rápidamente las escaleras entró en la cocina y abrió el congelador, sacando pequeños cubitos de hielo y metiendolos en un bol.

Sirius empezó a removerse nerviosamente entre las sabanas, cogiendose fuertemente la barriga, sudoroso y sin poder casi moverse, vio como Remus entraba completamente desnudo y con un bol lleno de hielitos que tuvo que denegar tan agradable idea y después de coger solamente el bol, echó hasta su primera papilla, a Remus no pareció importarle se ducho para bajar la hinchazón de su miembro y después de prepararle una poción a Sirius vio como el animago se quedaba completamente dormido ya más calmado después de no tener nada en el estomago que devolver.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No si Sirius cuando quiere es único...-dijo James

-Habló...-comento Lily- yo no soy la que se duerme en nada...

James la miró con una mirada repleta de reprimenda por contar sus intimidades y después se defendió: -es que el niño no me deja dormir nunca...

-Tremenda marca en el cuello no Remsie?-preguntó Lily

-Siii-contesto Moony sonrojado-lo único que me hizo...xD

-Mira si tenéis tres días fabulosos que James no os va a molestar para nada...xD-contesto la chica

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo James al ver que Sirius bajaba por las escaleras despeinado y con mirada triste-Adiós Remus, Hasta luego Pad!

-Adiós pareja-contesto Padfoot desde las escaleras

La pareja desapareció por la chimenea sin apenas tiempo para que Lily se despidiera y diera ánimos a su mejor amigo.

-Remus de verdad siento la noche que te dado...ves no te merezco...

-Sirius no digas tonterías...

-En serio la que va a ser nuestra primera noche, y la cago, no mejor dicho la vomito ¬¬

-Sirius de verdad, que yo quiero que ante todo estés bien-contesto Remus responsablemente

-Y yo también quiero lo mejor para ti mi vida-contesto Sirius sinceramente acercándose y abrazando a su lobito.

Después de una agradable comida, sin ningún acontecimiento nuevo, los dos se tumbaron en el sofá, uno en cada uno, quedándose casi dormidos.

-Remus

-mmm

-Te duermes?

-mmm si...mmm...estoy cansado

- yo también estoy cansado...no pase muy buena noche que se diga...

-Eso es por montarte en los trastos estos-contesto Remus con tono de reprimenda

- UU vale...

-Anda tontorrón ven-invitó Moony que para nada Sirius rechazo la invitación y lentamente se sentó casi encima de Remus

Sirius le empezó a quitar lentamente la camisa, esta vez si que iba a estar en las mejores condiciones posibles, Remus se dejaba hacer por el animago mientras este acariciaba su abdomen.

Black mordisqueaba salvajemente el cuello del Licántropo, le daba tiernos lametazos desde ese cuello ya bastante rojo y por toda la cara, la mano de Remus fue descendiendo poco a poco encontrándose con una creciente erección, una bastante juguetona que pedía libertad por la opresión que sentía bajo los boxers del mago perruno.

Acariciaba el miembro eréctil de Sirius como podía ya que el muchacho no paraba un segundo quieto, este se entretenía mordisqueando, chuclando, besando los pezones ahora endurecidos de Remus, y seguía descendiendo por el abdomen hasta que Remus perdió el contacto con su amiguito, y Sirius engullo su miembro que estaba listo para la acción, le daba pequeños toquecitos en la punta mientras su boca ascendía y descendía chupandole toda la erección, y unos gemidos escapaban por la boca de Remus sin poder evitarlo.

En un arrebato de pasión los dos cayeron al suelo frío, y para nada les importo pues con tanto calor por la pasión y por la temperatura ambiental se estaba espléndido en el suelo del comedor.

Siguieron un rato más con los jueguecitos hasta que Sirius acomodo a Remus, y por fin libro a su miembro de sus boxers, ya estaba completamente desnudo igual que su lobito salvaje.

Por fin estaban juntos, juntos completamente, cuando Sirius penetró primero lentamente para no causarle ningún dolor, ahí fue cuando los dos sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió todo el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en el estomago como cuando te enamoras de verdad, ya nada importaba, ningún mortifago, ningún lord oscuro, nada, solo estaban ellos dos, y nadie más, los dos juntos haciendo el amor salvajemente pues el ritmo iba aumentando a medida que el cuerpo se lo pedía, Sirius era salvaje, pero cariñoso, tierno, trataba de no hacerle daño a su chico, todo el rato estaba pendiente de el, y eso a Remus le encantaba, pues estaba disfrutando completamente de su primera vez con Sirius, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, y que no existiera nada más, tanto tiempo esperándolo, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas ese momento, y ahora lo estaba viviendo con intensidad.

Las ultimas embestidas fueron las más fuertes, Sirius fue aumentando el ritmo lentamente para terminar los dos juntos, llegando al orgasmo los dos a la vez, como si nada les separara nunca.

Estaban agotados, pero no lo suficiente para llegar al éxtasis un par de veces más, después del ultimo, Sirius salió lentamente de Remus, y acostándose en el suelo al lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Moony y acariciándose se durmieron los dos en el suelo, desnudos sin que nada les importara, había sido la mejor tarde de su vida.

La noche entró fría, con lluvia, Sirius y Remus se habían duchado juntos una vez más haciendo el amor, sin importarles nada, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando de su muta compañía.

Después de esa ducha tan divertida, cenaron y se sentaron el sofá a descansar de tan agitada tarde, los dos con un albornoz, y sin vestirse.

-Remus estas bien?-preguntó una vez más Sirius

-Si...pesado! estoy bien...-contesto Moony

Sirius puso cara triste como de perro abandonado que también sabia, y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Remus, tiernamente, dándole cortos besos en el cuello, introduciendo la mano por el albornoz, bajando por el formado abdomen de Remus.

-Ui Remus mi amiguito se esta poniendo contento otra vez-dijo Sirius picaramente

Una carcajada salió de la boca de Moony aunque Sirius la cazo con su boca, jugueteando con sus lenguas, empezaron a acariciarse nuevamente, después de toda la tarde todavía tenían ganas de jugar, Esta vez Remus le quitó el albornoz a Sirius en un rápido movimiento y tirandolo al sofá, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de este con su lengua y sus labios hasta llegar al pene y metiendoselo en la boca lentamente empezó a recorrerlo con rápidos y lentos movimientos que hacían que Sirius sufriera de placer, y cuando mejor estaban, les interrumpieron picando a la puerta.

-No pares-jadeó Sirius

Volvieron a llamar un par de veces, causando en Remus una irritación y cogiendo el albornoz del suelo se lo tendió a Sirius, este se cubrió y Moony fue a abrir la puerta completamente rojo y sudoroso.

-Hola Moony, interrumpo?-preguntó James desde el otro lado de la puerta

Remus le contesto con una mirada asesina

-Es que el otro día le deje una camisa a Sirius y mañana me la quiero poner-contesto James pasando a la casa-Hola Sirius, siento interrumpir...

-Tranquilo ya te mataré otro día-contesto Sirius enfadado a modo de saludo-o mejor se lo digo a Lily y que te mate ella...

James subió a la habitación de Sirius cogió la camisa y bajó rápidamente.

-Bueno vosotros seguir a lo vuestro pillines-dijo Prongs-Adiós!

Remus cerró la puerta y se fue a continuar su tarea, pero Sirius se levantó y llevando un bote de algo detrás de la espalda subió las escaleras, se metió en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama sensualmente desnudo.

Cuando Remus entró en la habitación y vio tal espectáculo le entraron unas ganas tremendas de comerse al perrito.

Sirius estaba en la cama tumbado con el pecho todo cubierto de sirope de chocolate.

Remus se acercó lentamente, se posó encima de Sirius sin chafarle, apoyándose con los codos en la cama, y empezó a lamer el fibroso torso de Sirius y tan delicioso en ese momento.

Continuará...

Nye! Soy mala eh! Jejeje en fin, espero que os haya gustado el chapter, y bueno...ya sabéis quiero muchos reviews!

En el siguiente chap, más cositas xD


	10. Chapter 10: Day 9

Nas! Bien ahora contesto los reviews y subo el penúltimo capitulo...o ya se acaba... UoU que pena...en fin...espero que os guste O y dejarme muchos reviews!

**Zuky:** No creía que te hubieras olvidado de mi tan pronto...xD yo dejo una profunda huella xDDD juas...en fin, que muchas gracias por el rr, y por leerte el fic ;) que no te pongas nerviosa que luego a ver si te va a saltar el punto del pie ¬¬''' , ya hablamos x el msn;) besos

**Helen Black Potter:** Calentito...James...jaja tampoco les importó mucho que interrumpiera pues siguieron a lo suyo, UPS antes que nada Hola, que tal? Jejeje y bueno actualizo lo antes posible ;) nos vemos pronto!

**Akary Juliett Potter:** Buenas wapa! Ni soy tan basta, ni tan romanticona como tu dices eh;) jejeje...a ver si algún día lo acabo xDDD jajaja... y bueno muchas gracias por tus ánimos, escribo lo mejor que puedo...o se...no se...xD y si bueno si tu quieres Sirius es bi...va...por que eres tu...!nos vemos pronto! Besos cuídate!

**La bri:** Hola! Gracias por animarme ;) jejeje y me alegro muchísimo de no haberte decepcionado con el sexo entre los dos merodeadores...Sobre las escenas como estas, ya veremos aunque supongo que más adelante si que habrá...es que te digo una cosa me cuesta mucho escribirlo y no decepcionarme de lo que escribo xD...en fin, muchas asias, nos vemos!;)

**Ireth:** hola! Lemmon, el tan esperado...jajaja y si tienen mucha energía...Intento continuarlo pronto, y tranquila que con que me dejes un rr, no hace falta que sea original ;) ya lo eres iwal xDD nos vemos;) besos wapa!

**Rasaaabe:** Hola! Ke tal? Si ya tocaba lemmon...después de 9 capítulos xDDD en un día han recuperado lo de 8 días juntos, si es que son...en fin, gracias por el rr nos vemos ;)

**Kaori Fx:** Hola! Me alegro un montón que te guste! Tranki habrá más y bueno que muchísimas gracias por el review, ta pronto!;)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Capitulo 10: Día 9

Penúltimo día juntos. Los durmiendo juntos en la cama de Sirius, sin separarse, habían pasado la mejor noche de su vida, y la tarde también, y ahora estaban descansando.

Sirius notó como una húmeda lengua le recorría parte del cuello en cuestión de segundos, levantó la cabeza para observar, y se encontró con los profundos ojos dorados de Remus mirándole lascivamente, sonrió y dejó continuar al licántropo volviendo a colocar la cabeza en la almohada.

Remus dejó de lamer, y se acercó al lóbulo del perrito para mordisquearlo sensualmente.

-Todavía tenias chocolate-susurró Lupin cosa que provocó un estremecimiento en Sirius.

Le hubiera encantado quedarse todo el día ahí, con Sirius, y en la cama, era una combinación perfecta, y si de por medio había chocolate mejor que mejor, pero tenia cosas que hacer, y una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer era levantarse y darse una buena ducha.

-Quédate un ratito más...-pidió Sirius agarrando a Remus

-Cinco minutos más y ya esta eh

-Vale-contesto Padfoot regalándole mimos a su pareja, empezando una sesión de besos, y algo más...

-Siri, en cinco minutos no va a dar tiempo...

-Verás...para mi cinco minutos...me dan para mucho, tu déjame a mi-contesto Black bajando su mano juguetona hasta el miembro de Moony.

Después de un rato de juegos, Remus se disponía a levantarse cubriéndose con la sabana, pues sus calzoncillos habían desaparecido misteriosamente la noche anterior, Sirius agarraba la sabana con fuerza para que no se fuera.

-No te vayas Moony...

-Te dije antes cinco minutos, y ya a pasado casi una hora...¬¬''

-Por fa...quédate...

-Sirius no me mires así, y deja de coger la sabana que al final me caeré...

-Yo te rescato! -contesto Sirius saltando de la cama y poniéndose de rodillas delante de Remus

-No hagas el tonto, va ahora en serio, que tengo que ducharme, ir a mi casa, e ir al colegio, y tu tienes que ir al instituto de aurores, esta noche nos vemos!

-Esta bien...-contesto resignado Sirius-pero yo también me tengo que duchar...nos duchamos juntos?

-Bueno...pero solo te digo que tenemos prisa..!-dijo Remus yendo hacia el baño

Después de esa agradable ducha se vistieron y cada uno se marcho por su lado, a hacer sus cosas.

-Nos vemos esta noche-dijo Sirius

-Vale mi amor!-contesto Remus sonriendo

-Te quiero

-Yo también Paddy!-contesto Moony ya marchándose vía chimenea hacia el colegio donde estudiaba para ser profesor de DCAO.

Sirius se fue a comer a casa de los primos de James, después de comer se irían al instituto de aurores a ver las notas. Aunque tenia ganas de ir a casa de Remus, por si cierto Fontanero le hacia algo a su chico, y con algo no se refería a nada bueno.

Después de la agradable comida en casa de los familiares de James, los dos amigos se fueron con un traslador hacia el instituto acompañados también por Lily y Harry.

-Y bueno como te fue con Remus, le vi algo acalorado con el Albornoz...!

-Pues bien, aunque interrumpiste, pero bueno...fue genial!-contesto Sirius contento-como que no viniste por la chimenea?

-Por que temía encontraros en ese plan...xD

-Ahhh jejeje como me conoces eh Jamsie-contesto Padfoot

Subieron hasta la segunda planta que era donde colgaban las notas de su curso, allí había un tablón, y fueron rápidamente a mirar las notas.

-A ver...a ver-decía James pasando un dedo por la lista buscando su nombre-no me encuentro...

-Si, tonto aquí, James William Potter-dijo Lily señalando el nombre de su marido-Excelente!

-Wohh!-exclamó Prongs-Ya soy Auror, Lil's Soy auror!-dijo cogiendo a su esposa en brazos mientras Sirius sostenía a su hijo.

-James yo también lo soy!-chilló Sirius

Los dos amigos se pusieron a saltar como locos ante la atenta mirada de Harry y su madre.

-Esta noche hay que celebrarlo-murmuró Sirius

Mientras en la escuela de Profesores de Dcao...

-Señor Lupin le felicito-dijo un mago bastante anciano-ya tiene el titulo de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras

-Muchas Gracias!-dijo Remus

Remus cogió su titulo y se marchó para irse a su casa

-Esta noche hay que celebrarlo-murmuró el licántropo

Por la tarde, ya era bastante tarde, Remus entro en su casa encontrándose el recibidor encharcado, por lo demás todo estaba correcto.

Los Fontaneros estaban ya recogiendo cuando llegó Moony, solo le avisaron que mañana por la tarde ya estaría todo listo y que podría volver a su casa.

-Hoy no a traído a su amigo?-preguntó el Fontanero jefe.

-No-contesto Moony

-Mi hija me habló muy bien de el-contesto el señor

-Jejej si Sirius es muy bueno-contesto Remus un poco celoso por la hija del fontanero

-Bueno yo ya me marcho-dijo el Fontanero-Rupert! Mañana a la misma hora aquí!-le gritó el fontanero a su discípulo

-Si mañana nos vemos-contesto el joven

Después de que recogiera todo, el joven se quedó hablando un rato con Remus, su amor platónico.

-y Que tal te va todo?...me dejaste con las ganas

-Esta saliendo conmigo!-contesto Sirius desde la puerta que acaba de llegar

El fontanero joven le miró con mala cara, y después de decir un seco adiós se marcho dejando a la pareja.

-Paddy estas celoso?

-No señor, no estoy celoso, pero tenia ganas de estar con mi lobito a solas-contesto Sirius

-Ammm yo también, y tengo buenas noticias-contesto Remus abrazando por la cintura a Sirius

-Si? Yo también

-Yo...ya soy profesor-contesto Remus dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Pues delante de ti tienes a un auror-contesto Sirius haciendo el mismo gesto

Después de esos besos tan tiernos, apenas fueron unos roces, se fundieron en unos salvajes y apasionados.

Sus Lenguas empezaron una pela, un pulso a ver quien ganaba, quien exploraba más, sin embargo con tanta pasión y tanta fuerza entre los dos acabaron cayendo al suelo encharcado del recibidor, mojándose, quedándose empapados.

-Me alegro que no te hubiera arreglado las tuberías-dijo Sirius

-Y eso?

-Si no, no hubieras vivido conmigo...estos 10 maravillosos días-contesto Black salpicando al merodeador.

-Eh! Ya estamos otra vez-contesto Remus con una salpicadura

Se enzarzaron en una pelea de agua donde terminaron haciendo el amor un par de veces, en el agua, y allí mismo, en el comedor de la casa sin compañía de agua se quedaron a dormir.

Continuará...

Uooo Ya queda menos para el triste adiós jooo! TT en fin, solo deciros que bueno ke espero que os siga gustando el fic, y nos vemos en el siguiente chapter! No os olvidéis de los rr! Asias!


	11. Chapter 11: day 10

Nada de esto me pertenece...todo es de J.k, yo solo lo hago por diversión y aburrimiento ''

Hola, solo deciros, que muchas gracias por a ver leído mi fic, espero que os haya gustado, y no se, que como veis ya es el día 10...el ultimo capitulo...n? oO bueno y que me a echo ilusión dejar este ultimo capitulo el día de mi cumple (17-7-05) jejeje y que mejor regalo que dejarme un review? Muchas gracias ;) y ahora a leer ... por cierto siento no cnt rr pero no tengo tiempo...sorry ya los cnt ( si nos dejan . )

Capitulo 11: Día 10

Remus se despertó pegando un brincó, se acordó que se habían quedado a dormir a su casa y que seguramente los fontaneros deberían estar al llegar, con unos leves toques intentó despertar a Sirius que estaba durmiendo a su lado completamente desnudo.

-Sirius despierta-susurró

-mmm déjame

-Sirius que viene el fontanero y estas en bolas-dijo Remus vistiéndose

-Memus...tengos zueño-murmuró Sirius cambiando de posición

-Señor Black haga el favor de despertar de una vez-gritó Remus- y no me llamo Memus! XD

Cinco minutos después y a regañadientas se despertó, vistiéndose rápidamente, pues justo estaba entrando por la puerta el fontanero.

-Buenos días-dijo el Fontanero-que temprano viene...esto no estará hasta esta tarde

-Ok, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Remus-vinimos solo a mirar una cosa, Hasta esta tarde

-Adiós-dijo Sirius

-Hasta luego-contesto el fontanero joven

La pareja se fue a desayunar a una cafetería muggle que había en el pueblo donde vivía Remus, entraron allí, se sentaron en la ultima mesa, y se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente.

-Que van a tomar?-preguntó una camarera joven mirando descaradamente a los dos chicos

-Yo un chocolate frió-dijo Remus

-Yo un café, con dos cucharadas de leche, y dos de azúcar, gracias-contesto Sirius ante la atenta mirada de la joven.

-Que educado Padfoot

-Ya lo sabes-contesto Sirius

La chica en seguida les trajo su pedido, y les dejó allí tranquilos hablando.

-Lo celebramos bien anoche-dijo Sirius mientras removía su café torpemente

-Si no estuvo nada mal...-contesto Remus dando un trago a su bebida

Después de ese desayuno, se fueron a dar una vuelta por las tranquilas calles del pueblo, cuando a Sirius se le ocurrió una idea.

-Que te parece si vamos a comer al campo?-preguntó Sirius

-Genial!

-Ok, ves tu a comprar la comida, que yo tengo que ir a hacer un recado vale amor?

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la puerta de mi casa dentro de dos horas?

-Ok-dijo Sirius dándole un beso a su novio-hasta luego, te recojo con la moto;)

-Adiós!

Remus se fue a buscar una tienda donde comprar comida preparada, mientras Sirius se fue por otra parte a resolver esos recados que tenia que hacer.

Las dos horas se le hicieron cortisimas tanto a Remus como a Sirius, a Remus le dio tiempo de todo sin embargo Sirius como de costumbre llegó tarde.

Remus estaba sentado en el suelo ardiendo de su casa, cuando una Harley apareció delante de el, con un motero irresistible, Sirius se quitó el casco para poder hablar o mejor disculparse.

-Lo siento, no pude llegar antes...

-Tranquilo-contesto Moony ya subiéndose a la moto

Sin previo aviso Sirius arranco acelerando fuertemente dándole un susto a Remus, mientras se ponía el casco nuevamente.

-Donde vamos?-preguntó Lupin

-Al campo-contesto Sirius riendo

-Ya eso ya lo se...

-Vamos al valle...a nuestro sitio secreto-contesto Sirius chillando para que Remus le pudiera escuchar a pesar del rugir del motor.

Después de un largo pero a la vez corto trayecto gracias a la velocidad que conseguía la moto, llegaron y prepararon todo.

Remus extendió un tipo de mantel-toalla para comer tipo picnic, pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Prefieres que te de ahora la sorpresa o luego?

-Que sorpresa?-preguntó Remus inquieto

-He quedado con un amigo, en el puente aquel que hemos pasado antes-contesto Sirius

-Para?

-Lo quieres ver?

-Es algo malo?-preguntó Remus dudando

-No te aria nada malo lo sabes-contesto Sirius-confía en mi

-Bueno pues vamos ahora y luego comemos-contesto Moony finalmente

Dejaron allí la moto aparcada, y fueron caminando, estaba lejos a un kilómetro de allí o dos, pero el camino se hizo corto, pues Sirius y Remus fueron hablando.

-La bebida se calentará-contesto Remus

-Pareces una ama de casa Moony-dijo Sirius a lo que se gano una colleja por parte de Remus

-Vale mejor calladito no? UU

-tu lo has dicho-contesto Remus sonriendo-pero bueno a que vamos al puente, no podrías a ver quedado en otro lado

-Es que la sorpresa esta en el puente -contesto Sirius-por cierto mi amigo no sabe que somos magos

-Amm y donde conociste a este amigo?

-Estas celoso?

-Que pesado...claro que no! Era solo por saber-contesto Remus

-Va que falta poco rezagado!-dijo Padfoot riéndose

Remus corrió y se subió a caballito encima de Sirius, a veces no era el merodeador más formal, por mucho que lo pareciera.

Por fin llegaron al puente, y vieron al amigo de Sirius, un chico alto, atlético, con el pelo bastante largo casi como el de Remus, por los hombros pero de color negro azabache, y los ojos de un profundo color negro que en ese momento tapaban unas gafas de sol, estaba revisando un montón de cuerdas y arneses más mosquetones que tenia a su alrededor.

-Hola Sirius que tal?-saludó Eidan Willis (así se llamaba el chico)

-Bien, gracias por venir Eidan-contesto Sirius- este es Remus

-Hola-saludó Remus estrechando la mano de Eidan

-Sirius me habló mucho de ti-contesto Eidan

Remus sonrió.

-Bien, estáis preparados?

-Espera, espera-se quejó Remus-preparados para que?

-Para hacer puenting por supuesto-contesto Eidan anudando una de las cuerdas

-Jajajaja-se rió Moony casi histéricamente-estáis fatal, Sirius mira que te paso el otro día en la feria...y ahora pretendes hacer puenting...

-Venga Remus, que no es nada-contesto Black

Después de mucho discutir, y mucho hablar consiguieron convencer a Remus de que saltara, con la condición de que el primero que saltará fuera Sirius.

-Tienes miedo?-preguntó Remus

-Creo que cosas peores me podrían pasar-contesto Sirius sin hacer mucho caso

Eidan estaba poniéndole a Sirius el arnés, anudando cuerdas, y preparando mosquetones para que estuviera todo en perfectas condiciones.

-Ya esta listo-sentenció Eidan

Sirius se puso encima de la vaya del puente dispuesto a saltar, cuando Remus le detuvo...el chico se bajó.

-Como te pase algo...

-No me va pasar nada-dijo Sirius y después de darle un rápido beso en los labios y un abrazo se subió, y en un movimiento saltó al vacío.

-YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU JUAJAUAJAUAJA – se escuchó gritar a Sirius

-No sabia que erais pareja-dijo Eidan

-Lo somos desde hace poco-contesto Remus

Después de que Sirius se cansará y subiera, ahora el turno era de Remus y Sirius quería estar allí cuando el saltara.

Le prepararon todas las cuerdas igual que a Sirius, este le dio la mano a Moony hasta el ultimo momento, en el fondo tenia un miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo. Como le pasará algo a Remus seria su culpa.

-Ya no tengo miedo-dijo Remus- o eso creo

-Eso esta bien-dijeron al unísono los otros dos

-En fin, llegó el momento...

Remus saltó, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-SIRIUUUUUUUUS TE MATOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó el licántropo mientras saltaba

Después de esa tan agradable experiencia, volvieron a donde habían acampado para comer.

Y después de la agradable comida se tumbaron a descansar.

-Estuvo bien el puenting-dijo Remus- hasta hubiera repetido xD

-Vamos vamos-dijo Sirius

-Sirius era broma ¬¬

-La comida a estado deliciosa, aunque el postre mejor-contesto Padfoot cambiando de tema

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Sirius se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Remus- tengo que volver a casa a pagarle al fontanero

-Ok vamos, pero luego haces lo que yo diga eh...

-Mientras no sea una de tus locuras...

-Tranquilo te gustará-contesto Sirius

Llegaron a casa de Remus cuando los Fontaneros estaba a punto de marcharse ya que era tarde.

-Señor Lupin, al fin llega, esta todo perfecto ya-dijo el Fontanero

-Ok muchas gracias, tenga aquí esta su dinero-dijo Remus-y muchas gracias de verdad

-No hay de que-contesto el hombre-hasta otra

-Adiós-contesto esta vez Sirius

Una vez se marcharon los fontaneros...

-Ahora estas a mi entera disposición-dijo Sirius agarrando a Remus por la cintura

-Eso parece...

-Te apetece hacer algo?

-Hacerte el amor-contesto Remus

-ui Remus que descarado...pero bueno...vamos jejeje...

Los dos subieron a la habitación del Licántropo, hicieron el amor hasta quedar agotados, esta vez fue Remus quien mandaba, Sirius se dejó penetrar por su lobito, y quedó encantado, pero todavía le tenia guardado una cosa.

-Te quería llevar a la playa esta noche-dijo Sirius tumbado en la cama al lado de Remus-pero me tentó más la idea que me hicieras el amor

-Es que eres un pervertido-dijo Remus

-Todavía tengo algo que decirte-contesto Sirius

Remus empezó a morder el cuello del animago, pero Sirius raramente lo detuvo

-A ver que es tan importante?-preguntó Remus

-Remus e pasado unos 10 días maravillosos contigo...y...

-Y?

-quiero estar...-empezó Sirius-bueno mejor lee esto

Sirius le tendió una cajita, Remus con las manos temblándole abrió la caja de color azul oscuro encontrándose un anillo (Nda: de oro blanco, por que si es de plata...adiós Remus xD) en una cadena para colgarse al cuello, en dicho anillo estaban sus dos nombres por la parte de fuera y dentro había una inscripción

-Toda mi vida contigo-leyó en voz alta Remus

En ese momento Remus entendió lo que le quería decir Sirius con el quiero estar, y terminando con la inscripción toda mi vida contigo.

-Te gusta?-preguntó Sirius

-El caso...es que yo...también...quiero estar...-dijo Remus-toma

Deposito en las manos de Sirius una caja parecida con un anillo idéntico y Sirius leyó la misma inscripción.

-Toda mi vida contigo

-Me encanta-dijeron los dos al unísono-y si quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, vivir contigo...

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un tórrido beso, que llevó a otras cosas...

FIN

UU uoooo Fin...dejarme reviews por favor, y bueno quizás os doy una sorpresita...


	12. Toda mi vida contigo:Seguimos juntos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, solo hago esto por diversión xD

Nota: Esta es la segunda parte de 10 días contigo, espero que la disfrutéis y que me dejéis reviews, y si no os habéis leído la primera parte (10 días contigo...) a que esperáis?

Y bueno eso que ya vuelvo a estar aquí con la sorpresita xDDD jejeje...nos vemos pronto y dejarme rr eh;)

Helen Black Potter: Hola! Muchísimas gracias, tanto por felicitarme como por dejarme un rr ' Bueno tus deseos son ordenes, e aquí una continuación, para que luego te quejes, jajaja nos vemos wapa cuídate;)

Seelenschmerz: Hola! Me alegro que te gusten los slash, y sobretodo que te guste el mío, y por supuesto hay secuela por eso no te preocupes ;) nos vemos pronto!

Audrey: Muchas gracias wapetona, yo tb tkm ;) no lo e dejao en el aire, todo tiene su lógica tarde o temprano las cosas se aclaran ;)

Bishoujo Hentai: claro será un epilogo pero bastante largo, queda mejor una segunda parte

Maria Granger: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad me alegran muchísimo tus palabras sobretodo diciéndome que hacia tiempo que no leías un slash tan bueno es un halago para mi, nos vemos pronto espero que te guste la continuación ;)

GríM: Cacho review nena! Tu y tus paranoias jajajaja que no, tonti que no se termina! Tan fácil querías deshacerte de mi? Bad person, todavía te queda muxo por leer, jajaa pos eso tata que tkm, nos vemos prontito, solo quedan 2 días!

Alyssa Bellatrix Black: Bueno gracias por prevenirme, jejeje aunque teniendo ese segundo nombre no me extrañaría que me enviaras un crucio, tranquila lo continuo, baja la varita que te veo ;) Muchas gracias por tu rr y por felicitarme por mis 17 añitos ;) jejeje nos vemos pronto espero que te guste la continuación!

Kaori Fx: esta es la sorpresa, estaba por llegar jejejeje me alegro que te guste, nos hablamos por el mesenger, un beso cuídate!

Rasaaabe: programado pa 10 días que se va a volver una eternidad, claro todo el mundo me pide continuación, y yo ala lo continuo, me alegro que te gustara la primera parte espero que esta tb te guste, lo de remus diciéndole que quiere hacerle el amor fue escrito a venga...sabes es que ni lo pensé...jeje nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias okis? Cuidate

Fic: Toda mi vida contigo

**Chapter 1: Seguimos juntos...**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sirius y Remus estaban juntos, dos meses perfectos, el mes de octubre llegaba a su fin, y como ese verano había echo tanto calor ahora hacia un frío de espanto, no tanto como en invierno pero más de lo normal para esa época.

Hacia un día aburrido, James y Sirius estaban sentados en dos sillones frente una ventana del comedor observando el cielo gris que amenazaba tormenta, mientras Harry dormía en su cochecito, Remus y Lily leían y hablaban tranquilamente mientras tomaban un chocolate caliente sentados en dos sillas frente la mesa del comedor.

-Sirius se avecina una tormenta, recogiste la ropa?

La pareja vivía en casa de Sirius, pues Remus se había trasladado allí intentando a ver si su relación funcionaba dejando su casa cerrada, pues no la había vendido.

-Me dijiste algo?-contesto Sirius con otra pregunta

-Mil veces...y aun tengo que recordártelo, anda ve a buscarla...

Sirius refunfuñando se levantó del sillón y fue al jardín a buscar la ropa tendida cuando empezó a llover, volviendo a la casa chorreando y con la ropa mojada.

-De nada sirvió tenderla no?-se quejó Moony

-Joer Moony te cabreas por todo...!

-Pero Sirius es que...te tengo que repetir las cosas y luego encima las haces mal...

Los primeros días de vivir juntos habían sido geniales, como en todas las parejas y todas las relaciones, disfrutaban de su compañía mutua sin importarle lo demás, y encima estaban todo el día practicando sexo, un sexo genial, el primer mes fue igual que los primeros días, en el segundo ya empezaron las preocupaciones y discusiones tontas, aunque después las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor, y terminando ese segundo mes empezaba la monotonía del sexo y las discusiones y eso no le gustaba para nada ni a el ni a su lobito, y menos acercándose la luna llena, estaba insufrible.

-Pero tu lo quieres todo perfecto y ordenado!

James y Lily miraban la discusión como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, James sonreía divertido recordando sus primeros meses de casado.

-Vas camino de convertirme en un calzonazos!-dijo Sirius irritado

-Solo te recuerdo tus obligación, que yo no soy tu chacha eh Black

Sirius no sabia que contestar así que se cruzó de brazos, se volvió a sentar en su sillón y siguió observando por la ventana como llovía.

-Además es que puedes secar la ropa con varita-murmuró Sirius al rato

Y así habían sido todos los días de la ultima semana, discusiones tontas, la rutina ya era discutir y de vez en cuando algo de amor, claro que los dos eran unos tozudos y ninguno quería claudicar, mientras tanto Sirius y James ya hacia un mes que eran aurores y habían empezado a tener redadas y demás, Remus pasaba la Mayoría de los días fuera de casa y por las noches apenas cenaba se marchaba a dormir por el cansancio, mientras Sirius se quedaba revisando informes de aurores o de la Orden del Fénix.

Seguía lloviendo, no había parado de llover en 3 días, y dos de los mejores aurores estaban sentados en una mesa de las tres escobas tomando algo mientras hablaban.

-Estoy agotado-dijo James

-Yo también, entre las redadas y los informes que me manda Albus de la Orden, claro...como tu tienes familia a la que atender... y mi, mi Moony ya no me hace caso...-contesto Padfoot

-Si quieres te ayudo con los informes de la orden...

-No tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir 3 horas...

-No te quejes que a mi Harry no me deja dormir tampoco mucho...

-Pero al menos es tu hijo, no un informe el que no te deja dormir, o los problemas de pareja, seguro que Lily te hace caso...

-Bueno si, de Lils no me puedo quejar, pero dime, Remus todavía esta enfadado por la ropa?

-No, no es eso, es que por las noches solo hace que dormir, y por el día casi nunca esta, y yo me paso también parte del día o contigo o en el cuartel de la Orden, fíjate allí es donde más veo a Remus en el cuartel, y la verdad es que mucha intimidad no hay..., es extraño por que ni siquiera se donde va cuando no esta en casa...

-No te preocupes ya sabes como es Remus, el te quiere y lo sabes-contesto James dando un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Ya, eso no lo pongo en duda...en fin, y que vas a hacer con lo que te dijo Albus?-preguntó Sirius cambiando de tema

James se tensó un poco y se acercó a su amigo para que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que le contaba.

-Hacer el encantamiento ese...Lily y Harry están en peligro, si los perdiera...

-Eh! Tranquilo-le cortó Sirius-no va a pasar nada James.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, todo irá bien...

-Sirius a mi me gustaría que tu fueras nuestro guardián, quien mejor que tu, mi hermano...nunca nos pondrías en peligro...

-Y yo estoy encantado de serlo, haría todo por ti, por Lily y sobretodo por Harry.

Después de esa conversación Sirius y James volvieron cada uno a su casa, Sirius llegó se dio una ducha y se sentó en el sofá a cenar algo, en el preciso momento en que Remus llegaba y subía hacia el segundo piso sin decir nada.

El licántropo se dio una ducha y bajó al salón encontrándose su cena en la mesa del comedor, se puso a cenar tranquilamente.

-Remus que pasa?

-Em? Nada-contesto Lupin ausente

-Aham, ok, ya...esta bien me vas a decir lo que pasa? O quieres que lo descubra por mi cuenta, no se a lo mejor piensas que estoy aquí de figura, por estar, no se-contesto Sirius algo cansado por esa actitud.

-Que no me pasa nada Padfoot, estoy cansado ya esta, dentro de unos días es luna llena y me iré a mi casa

-QUE? POR QUE?

-Quiero pasarla allí

-Supongo que con James, Peter y conmigo no?

-No, Peter esta ocupado, James estará con Lily, y yo quiero estar solo...

-Solo, por que?

-No se no tengo ganas de estar con nadie ese día...

-Te has fijado? Piensas en todos menos en mi..., James estará con Lily, y yo? Te has parado a pensar en mi? En lo que yo quiero?

-Tu estas cansado también, y además tu, tu que? Tu apenas te conviertes en perro, yo soy el que se convierte en hombre lobo y si quiero estar solo estaré solo!-contesto Remus enfadado

-Si me convierto en perro es por ti Remus, me convertí en animago ilegal por ti y lo sabes-contesto Sirius seriamente de pie al lado de Remus que estaba sentado cenando todavía.

-Yo no te lo pedí, crees que estoy orgulloso de que mis amigos sean animagos ILEGALES por mi culpa?

-No es tu culpa!-contesto Sirius-y si quieres estar solo, estate solo-y con un sonoro plof desapareció de allí

-Genial, las cosas mejoran-murmuró Remus

-Entonces puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-Claro Sirius no pasa nada-contesto Lily- tu cuarto sigue igual de ordenado...xD

-Pero mañana te vas y lo arreglas con Remus-ordenó James

-Si claro que si, a ver como amanece el lobo rabioso

-Y el perro rabioso?...por que tu nunca te quedas atrás eh-contesto la pelirroja

-Gracias Lils, yo te quiero mucho lo sabes verdad-contesto Sirius riendo-bueno me voy a dormir que tengo sueño...

-Buenas noches Padfoot-dijo James

-Buenas noches hermano-contesto Sirius-buenas noches Guapa

Sirius llegó a media mañana a su casa encontrándose a Remus en la mesa del comedor con varios pergaminos en la mesa, eran de sus estudios seguramente, con un escaso Hola subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha se cambió de ropa y bajó a bajo donde Lupin seguía releyéndose los pergaminos.

-Dormiste bien?-preguntó Remus sin levantar la vista

-Genial-contesto Sirius sarcásticamente-bueno yo me voy, hoy es el encantamiento

-AH, es verdad Dumbledore se lo dijo a toda la orden, y también pensaba que era raro que no estuvieras de redada por ahí...

Sirius le miró con una mirada pidiendo explicaciones que no fueron concebidas por Remus.

-Bueno que te vaya bien entonces mi amor-dijo Remus dándole un beso en los labios

Sirius se giró antes de entrar en la chimenea.-Seguimos juntos no?-preguntó casi inaudible a lo que Remus solo asintió levemente.

-Bien...estáis listos?

James y Lily asintieron con un rápido movimiento de cabeza

-Tu Sirius?-preguntó Albus

-No,...no puedo-contesto dudando

-Como que no puedes?-preguntó James extrañado cogiendo del brazo a Sirius

-No James, entiéndelo, es demasiado obvio que me escogieras a mi, vendrán a por mi!

-Pero tu no dirías nada!-se quejó Potter

-Pero pueden obligarle...sabes que han métodos-intervino Lily

-Lily tiene razón-apoyó Sirius-deberíamos hacer alguien que nadie sospechara-dijo ante la atenta mirada del director

-Y tu deberías esconderte un tiempo también-le recomendó Dumbledore

-Yo estoy bien así...

-Y a quien crees que deberíamos hacer?-preguntó Lily-a Remus?

-No!...el...no esta bien...

-Que le ocurre?

-No se, pero algo le pasa...y me huele a chamusquina-contesto Sirius con mirada triste

-Que quieres decir?-preguntó Lily intrigada

-Que hay un traidor en la Orden-soltó el anciano

-Y podría ser que fuese Remus-terminó Sirius

-Que chorradas dices, eso es imposible-contesto la pelirroja

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero últimamente esta muy extraño...se pasa los días fuera de casa no tengo ni idea de donde va, a ver no tengo pruebas directas contra el, pero lo estoy investigando, me tiene preocupado-contesto Sirius con seriedad y tristeza a la vez

-Y entonces?-preguntó Peter

-Peter-dijo Sirius-de él nadie sospecharía, es simplemente Peter...

-Además si realmente Remus fuera el traidor seguiría pensando que Sirius es el guardián por que no diremos de este cambio-explicó Albus-es un buen plan, yo estoy de acuerdo...

-Yo...también-contesto Lily

Sirius miró a James suplicante, esperando que entendiera la situación en la que se encontraban, finalmente el de pelo alborotado aceptó.

-Bien, pues a que esperamos, ir a buscar a Peter-ordenó Dumbledore

Los 3 se fueron a buscar a Peter. A la semana siguiente el encantamiento ya estaba echo. Remus seguía ausente y preocupado, notaba como algo malo iba a ocurrir. Sirius andaba por el mismo camino, preocupado por Remus, seguía investigándole aparte de su trabajo y de los problemas de la Orden apenas dormía, y si dormía no dormía bien, y Peter...Peter no tardó en ir a ver a su amo.

-Amo, Señor, lo tengo, se donde se esconden los Potter...

-Muy bien echo Peter, muy bien echo-siseó una voz bajo una túnica negra sin dejar ningún trozo de piel a la vista.

Continuará...

Bueno espero que os guste esta continuación, solo eso, muchas gracias por leer este fic, y dejarme un rr, nunca me canso de decirlo soy muy pesada lo se xDDD nos vemos pronto o eso espero


	13. Toda mi vida contigo: Lo que ocurrió

Hola hoy no me quiero enrollar, jeje solo decir que ya sabéis que estos personajes fueron creados por Jk, Y nada que espero que os guste este chapter nos vemos

Toda mi vida contigo

Capitulo 2: Lo que pasó esa noche

Habían pasado varios días desde que se había realizado el encantamiento, con éxito por supuesto, el frío cada vez era más notable, se acercaba Noviembre y con ello Hallowen, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que se acercaba un Noviembre triste.

31 de Octubre. Hallowen.

El día había amanecido con lluvia, a media tarde había dejado de llover en el valle de Godric. James estaba sentado en el sofá con su hijo en brazos, tenia un sentimiento extraño, algo malo iba a pasar, Lily estaba a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de su marido. Estaban en silencio.

Sirius estaba en su casa, solo, más nervioso de lo normal, estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con su varita, escuchando cada ruido, como esperando una señal, una llamada, algo, necesitaba algo que le hiciera reaccionar.

Remus estaba en su casa, llevaba dos días durmiendo allí, había sido luna llena y la quiso pasar en su casa y solo, estaba realmente raro.

El día había sido aburrido y agotador, estaba cansado, se tumbó en el sofá a dormir, apenas bajó la persiana pues el día estaba oscuro, con más de una nube gris por los alrededores, al mismo tiempo hacia lo mismo Lily que estaba cansada ya que Harry no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche, la pelirroja estaba tumbada en el sofá, mientras Harry estaba en el otro con su padre y un peluche.

James le hacia carantoñas cuando Harry se puso a lloriquear casi gritaba y despertó a su madre.

Prongs dejó a su pequeña fotocopia tumbada en el sofá.

-No te muevas-susurró-has despertado a mamá

James se acercó sin hacer ruido al sofá donde estaba Lily y apoyó las rodillas en el suelo.

-Cariño, te a despertado?-susurró a su odio a lo que la pelirroja se removió-tas cansadita mi vida?

-Mmm si-Lily entreabrió los ojos y agarró a James de la pechera empujándolo contra ella y mordisqueando sus labios.

-Nena que Harry esta ahí, ya quieres pervertirle-dijo James entre besos

-Esta dormido-contesto Lily picaramente bajando su mano por el pecho de su marido llegando a la entrepierna...

Empezaba a anochecer, Sirius ya no podía más con sus nervios, se había tomado un café, una cerveza d mantequilla, un par de tilas y seguía ahí en el suelo moviendo su varita, haciéndola girar.

Remus seguía durmiendo cubriéndose la cara con su mano.

Y Mientras en el valle de Godric, James contemplaba a su hijo en brazos de su mujer, eran tan guapos los dos.

-Lily te quiero...

-Yo también mi amor-contesto Lily dándole un beso a su marido

De repente un sentimiento de miedo invadió a James, después un ruido de cómo una cerradura que provenía de la cocina, a James le faltaba aire para respirar.

-Lily es él-murmuró-coge a Harry y vete!-indicó James Potter

-James, no, yo...

-Haz lo que te digo, no te preocupes por mi!

Le dio un último beso en los labios, cogió a su hijo y subió corriendo a la habitación de Harry.

Mientras unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla y su bebé no dejaba de lloriquear temiendo que algo malo pasaba, escuchó un ruido sordo como si alguien hubiera caído al suelo desplomado, ese alguien era James, yacía en el suelo del comedor con sus ojos marrones completamente abiertos, mientras su mano sostenía con fuerza la varita y al lado tiradas estaban sus gafas.

Esa fue la señal que necesitaba Sirius, sintió como si se le partiera el corazón, un pinchazo, un gran dolor, algo malo había ocurrido.

Se levantó rápidamente, se puso una túnica negra encima de la camiseta negra que llevaba con cremallera y de los téjanos desgastados, la ropa que solía utilizar para las redadas, salió corriendo se montó en su moto y arranco a toda velocidad a casa de Remus.

-Aparta sangre sucia-siseó Voldemort

-No-contesto Lily

-Nos a salido valiente-escupió El que no debe ser nombrado

No le dio tiempo a nada más, corrió la misma suerte que James, ahora ella también estaba tendida en el suelo como su marido, Harry sollozaba tras la cuna.

Voldemort iba a hacerle lo mismo al pequeño Potter, pero la maldición salió mal y simplemente se desvaneció allí, dejándole una fea cicatriz que sangraba en la frente del bebé. Parte de la casa quedó destruida.

Harry se quedó al lado de su madre llorando mientras la sangre caía por su pequeña cara.

Sirius llegó a casa de Moony aparcó rápidamente y picó fuertemente a la puerta.

-REMUS ABRE-gritaba Padfoot desesperado

Remus abrió mirando extrañado a Black que estaba tremendamente angustiado, todavía andaba un poco dormido por lo que no reaccionaba.

-Sirius que pasa?

-Estas bien?-fue lo único que dijo Sirius

-Si.

-Llama a Dumbledore, a todos los de la Orden, ya!

-Pero por que? Que a pasado?

-Hazlo!-gritó Sirius

Este pegándose en la cabeza se subió en la moto y se fue volando a casa de los Potter, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan idiota en confiar en Peter, y desconfiar en su chico, aunque pensándolo Peter era demasiado tonto para planear algo así...que ingenuo había sido, Peter no podía planear algo así, pero Voldemort si y con la información de Peter mejor todavía.

En menos de lo que había planeado llegó a la casa, la casa destruida de los Potter.

Descendió, llegando al asfalto, bajándose de la moto y tirandola corrió hacia la entrada de la casa.

-JODER-gritaba Sirius-Oh Mierda! James, Lily Joder!

Entró lentamente en la casa con la varita en la mano apretándola fuertemente, tenia miedo, no podía evitarlo, sus piernas pararon y su corazón se paralizó al ver a su amigo, su hermano tirado en el suelo, sin expresión alguna, con los ojos bien abiertos, ese miedo se acurrucó en el corazón que ahora se había desgarrado ante el dolor de haber perdido a su mejor amigo, a su hermano.

Se acercó y agachó al lado del cuerpo inmóvil cogiendole la mano con cuidado.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró arrepentido

Pasó su mano por su pelo mientras con la otra enjaguaba bien las lagrimas sin salir de sus ojos.

-Joder James te eh fallado-bufó desesperado

Dio un golpe en el suelo con el puño cerrado cuando escuchó un llanto de bebé.

-Harry!...Lily...!

Sirius se levantó no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a James y cerrarle los ojos, subió rápidamente los escalones y entró en la habitación de su ahijado encontrándose a Lily tendida en el suelo.

-Lily, mi niña, mi pelirroja-susurró con la voz entrecortada

Dándole un beso como antes había echo con su amigo, cogió a Harry que estaba todavía llorando y temblando de miedo, le limpió la pequeña carita que estaba llena de sangre y salió fuera de la casa destruida al jardín.

A fuera encontraron a Hagrid.

-Sirius estas bien?

-No-contesto el animago

-Que a pasado?-preguntó el semigigante-Dumbledore me envía

-A que?

-Me tienes que dar a Harry...

-No, Harry es mi ahijado, se queda conmigo!-contesto Padfoot

-Son ordenes de Dumbledore-bramó Hagrid

Finalmente y tras mucho discutir, Sirius le dejó su moto a Hagrid y le dio a Harry el se marchó en busca de Peter.

La noche había sido rápida y empezaba a amanecer cuando encontró a Peter en un callejón, rodeado de muggles, algunos yacían muertos.

-Como pudiste Peter...-empezó Sirius

Un hechizo por parte de Peter hizo una gran explosión haciendo que unos cuantos muggles más murieran.

-No, como pudiste tu Sirius, a James y a Lily-contesto la rata

-Que dices? Te has vuelto loco? Pensaba que eras un merodeador...nuestro amigo! Pero veo que me equivoqué...

-Amigo? Cuando os interesaba...pero Sirius como pudiste- Peter intentaba hacer creer que todo lo había echo Black ante esos aurores que acababan de aparecer, otra explosión más, y cortándose un dedo- a tus hermanos Sirius como pudiste, a Prongs, y a Lily...

Acto seguido se transformo en su forma animaga y desapareció por una de las alcantarillas que habían en la calle.

De repente Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que habia sucedido y se vio rodeado por un escuadrón de Aurores, el nada más que pudo reírse, se reía a carcajada limpia mientras un par de aurores lo amarraron, mientras ya era de día.

Después de todo se lo llevaron a Azkaban, el solo decía que era inocente pero nadie lo creía, Culpable eso fue todo lo que atinó a escuchar. Luego se vio encerrado en esa horrible celda mientras miles de recuerdos recorrían su mente, Traidor esa palabra le taladraba, resonaba en su cabeza junto a la de venganza.

Continuará...

Hola! Una cosa, solo una siento no contestar rr, pero no tengo tiempo sorry, en el siguiente contesto lo prometo gracias nos vemos!


	14. Toda mi vida contigo: triste vida sin ti

Hola!

Antes de leer: solo deciros un par de cosas, que todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, y que.. siento el retraso xD jeje no era mi intención tardar tanto a actualizar, pero tenia una pereza y muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento! Además de que el capitulo es bastante corto...jeje oO

Toda mi vida contigo: Triste vida sin ti

Habían pasado solo dos días, dos cortos pero muy largos días, 48 horas nada más que para ellos se habían convertido en una eternidad.

Remus no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, el entierro de Lily y James había sido el momento más triste de su vida, ver como sus amigos se alejaban de el, y pensar que Sirius estaba en Azkaban, no se lo podía imaginar, casi ni creer.

Sirius era inocente.  
Era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, y mucho menos a James y Lily, pero todos intentaban que viera la realidad, su realidad, esa realidad en la que Black era un asesino y Peter había muerto encontrando solo un dedo.

Mientras Sirius yacía tumbado en el frío suelo de su celda, ausente, con la mirada fija en un puesto pero sin ningún pensamiento. En estado de shock intentando recordar.

Recordaba pocas cosas, Sirius cerrándole los ojos a James, cogiendo a Harry, hablando con Peter, rodeado de aurores, riéndose, todos esos recuerdos pasaban a cámara rápida por su mente.

Menos uno, uno en el que recuperó toda cordura que le quedaba, en ese recuerdo bien sabia lo que hacia.

FLASH BACK

-Culpable! Sirius Black asesino de 12 muggle, un mago, traición a los Potter, fiel siervo del que no debe ser nombrado, queda declarado como culpable y será enviado a Azkaban para siempre...

En la cara de Sirius no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento, todavía no había asimilado todo lo ocurrido, pensaba que se trataba de una pesadilla o algo similar, tenia los ojos llorosos y la frente cubierta de sudor, ninguna lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, sufría por dentro, el dolor le quemaba y no por ser condenado y no poder demostrar su inocencia, si no por haber perdido a James, a Lily, a Harry y sobretodo a Remus, y todo eso por su culpa.

Alastor Moody su ya ex jefe estaba parado delante de él, dispuesto a Llevarlo a Azkaban.

-No esperaba eso de ti Black-dijo Moody

Sirius no contesto, en ese momento sacó una fotografía bastante arrugada que llevaba guardada, una foto de la Orden del Fénix al completo.

-Dasela a Lupin por favor-susurró Sirius

-No se si podré-contesto haciendo gestos a sus aurores para que se lo llevaran

-Dasela Por favor! Soy inocente!

Ese fue el momento en que lo arrastraron hasta la prisión y donde reaccionó proclamándose inocente.

Alastor se quedó observando la fotografía, después la guardó en su túnica.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK /

Sentía frío, cansancio, miedo, que nunca más iba a ser feliz, escuchaba los gritos de los demás presos mientras daba vueltas como león en jaula, se dio la vuelta se tumbó en el suelo y quedó mirando la pared despejando su mente.

-Te quiero Remus, James te echo de menos-susurraba Padfoot

Suspiraba cerrando los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño

Daba vueltas entre sus sabanas, todavía estaba en casa de Sirius, aunque en ese lugar apenas podía dormir, ni siquiera estar, todo le recordaba a el, su olor, sus cosas, todo.  
Recogería sus cosas y se marcharía de allí lo antes posible.

Amaneció con unas terribles ojeras, dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo en el corazón, notaba como sus mejillas aun estaba húmedas de tantas lagrimas derramadas. Ni que hubiera pasado la peor luna llena se sentiría así.

Estaba solo, y los que se acercaban a el tan solo era para dañarle con palabras injustas y hacerle creer que Sirius, que SU Sirius era culpable de todos los delitos, que era y siempre había sido malo y sobretodo con él.

Con paso lento y con mucha pereza y tristeza recogió todas sus cosas, muchas de ellas regaladas por Sirius, y también recogió las pertenencias de James y Lily y las del propio Sirius y se marchó de allí decidido a empezar una nueva vida, convenciéndose con sus palabras de que la gente tenia razón, o intentaba convencerse.

Llegó a su casa y una vez instalado Remus se preparó un chocolate caliente y se sentó en el sofá, mirando distraídamente al vacío cuando de repente la cabeza de Alastor Moody apareció en la chimenea sobresaltándolo.

-Lupin, siento asustarte, estas ocupado?

-No, para nada-contesto Remus

-Te importa si me paso por tu casa, para charlar?

-No claro que no

En un instante apareció todo el cuerpo de Moody en la chimenea y acto seguido se sentó en el sofá de al lado .

-Como estas?

-Bueno...podría estar mejor y tu?

-Andamos con mucho lío...

-Y que se le ofrece por aquí Alastor, perdona se te ofrece algo de beber?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla, gracias-contesto Ojo loco.

Remus se levantó fue hacia la cocina a buscar la bebida mientras escuchaba de lejos al auror.

-Solo hacerte una visita, ya sabes, hace días que no te reúnes con la orden y lo más seguro es que se disuelva...

-Y eso? Todavía quedan mortifagos sueltos!-dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá ofreciéndole la bebida.

-Si pero casi capturados, no hay nada que hacer, hemos sufrido muchas bajas, y sin el que no debe ser nombrado por aquí tampoco hay mucho trabajo con los mortifagos...

-y Dumbledore como esta?

-Pues liado también-contesto Alastor

En ese momento se hizo un silencio incomodo

-Alastor, esto...que se hará con la casa de Sirius?

-Se a destruido...estaba vacía, se que muchas pertenencias de el y de los Potter te las quedaste tu, cierto?

-Si-contesto Remus

Otro silencio incomodo. Alastor carraspeo para llamar la atención de Lupin que estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y sacó una cosa del bolsillo de la túnica en el momento que el licántropo lo miraba.

-Ten, me la dio Black para ti, es la foto de la Orden, salimos todos, me dijo que era inocente...

Remus estaba callado observando la foto, mirando como Sirius salía con el pelo más corto de lo normal, como James y Lily estaban en la foto entre Peter, y su mirada volvió a los ojos de Sirius, miraban con tanta ternura, con tanta felicidad, estaba tan guapo, le echaba de menos. Moddy se marchó por la chimenea dejando a Remus mirando la fotografía sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría.

Sus ojos se empañaron.

-Tu crees que es inocente?-preguntó Remus levantando la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba solo...

Continuará...

Vuelvo a repetir, siento la caca de capitulo que es, y haber tardado tanto, mil perdones dejar review plis (No estoy para exigencias lo se xD)

AVISO IMPORTANTE: A partir de ahora Actualizaré solo los fines de semana normalmente cada sábado si no me sale ningún improvisto...


	15. Bonus track: los recuerdos de Moony

Hola! Esto no es especialmente un capitulo que se diga, es una rayada jajaja es cortito, digamos que es un bonus track okis? Espero que os guste, vale? Nos vemos...

Bonus track: Los recuerdos de Moony

Solo 3 meses, tres pesados, tristes y solitarios meses, ya no recibía apenas alguna visita, había decidido marcharse algún tiempo fuera de Inglaterra, necesitaba estar un tiempo alejado de allí, lo que no quería decir era que fuera a olvidar, no eso nunca, no podría olvidarse de su vida, de su pasado, y mucho menos de Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, y Harry, el pequeño Harry, cada día se preguntaba como estaría? Lo cuidarían bien? Habría crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vio? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del licántropo.

Costándole mucho había vendido su casa, aquella casa que con sus problemas había conseguido estar con Sirius, la vendió y agarrando todas sus pertenencias se fue una temporada a vivir en Francia.

Intentaría despejarse de todos sus problemas.

Llegó a Paris, allí se instaló en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la zona mágica de la cuidad, allí viviría una temporada, trabajando en una pequeña biblioteca donde solo habían libros relacionados con la defensa de las artes oscuras.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero tenia bastante para el, dejó todas las cajas donde guardaba sus cosas, y las cosas que había guardado de Sirius, y de sus amigos, y se sentó en el sofá, sin mirar a un sitio fijo, sin pensar en nada.

Delante del sofá había una gran chimenea que casi ocupaba toda la pared.

Paso su mano masajeando su cuello, estaba cansado, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y suspirando se sentó en el suelo delante de las cajas repleta de objetos, y de recuerdos.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you´re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure 

La primera caja habían varias fotos, una en la que salían Sirius, James, Remus y el pequeño Harry en brazos de James, los tres sonreían a la cámara, Sirius le hacia carantoñas al bebe, mientras James pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Remus.

La siguiente foto salían Remus y Lily abrazándose, los dos con un libro en las manos, sonreían mientras saludaban con la mano a la cámara, y Lily le daba un beso en la mejilla al hombre lobo.

Don´t wanna close my eyes  
Don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing   
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I´d still miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing

Flash Back

Sirius salía de clase de herbologia pasándose su mano por su pelo negro azulado, ordenándose es pelo liso y brillante colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, y desanudándose un poco la corbata Gryffindor, el chico era perseguido por su mejor amigo James, que como de costumbre el se desordenaba el pelo más de lo que lo tenia.

-Sirius espera

-Es que James eres un lento

-Black espérate, tengo que presentarte a un amigo mío, que por si no lo sabes va a nuestro curso, y a nuestra casa, pero claro como pasas olímpicamente, y solo te preocupas por las chicas-dijo James acelerando el paso

Quien iba a decir que años más tarde ese chico tan guapo se daría cuenta que no le interesaban las chicas si no su nuevo amigo, ese amigo al que ahora mismo acaba de conocer

Sirius se detuvo y se giró bruscamente casi chocando con James, allí estaba el, detrás de Potter, sujetando unos libros en sus manos, mirándolo tímidamente con esos ojos dorados, y ese cabello castaño claro que unos mechones caían libremente en la frente del muchacho lo hacían más simpático.

-Remus este es Sirius-dijo James

-Sirius este es Remus-contesto Sirius imitando a James y tendiéndole la mano al joven castaño

-Hola-saludó el chico con voz baja-soy Remus Lupin

-Que hay? Yo soy Black, Sirius Black-contesto el moreno burlonamente

-Encantado-contesto Remus sonriendo

-Yo también

Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio mirándose fijamente, los ojos de Remus penetraban en los de Sirius, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada.

Fin del flash back

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming  
Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

Otra foto más, una de los dos sin camiseta, acariciándose, demostrándose su amor, esa era reciente, no tendría más de 5 meses.

Sirius desordenaba el pelo de Remus.

En ese momento Remus se tocó su pelo, mientras lo enredaba entre sus dedos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Flash Back

Los merodeadores estaban en su habitación hablando tranquilamente, Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama con la camisa del uniforme desabrochada y con los brazos haciéndole de almohada.

Remus estaba sentado en su cama, al estilo indio mientras jugaba con sus dedos distraídamente, y James jugaba como de costumbre con su dichosa snitch, Peter estaba en las cocinas comiendo como de costumbre también.

-Hace tiempo que no jugamos con Snivellus-opinó James

Remus levantó su mirada para fijarla en James con aire desaprobador, el era el más sensato de los 4.

-Tendrá que hacerle una visita al calamar gigante, al parecer se han hecho novios-dijo Sirius

-No creo que le hagáis nada, verdad?-preguntó Lupin dándoles a entender que no les dejaría

James puso cara lastimera

-Pero Remus, que se metió con tus chocolates! Te los robó todos-dijo James

-QUE? DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO? QUE MIRA QUE TE DIGO, QUE VA DE CABEZA AL LAGO!

-jajajajaja-Sirius se destornillaba de risa en su cama-de verdad James donde conociste a este chico?

Por muy extraño que pareciera Sirius no antes de que James se lo presentara ni si quiera se había fijado en el, pero ahora, era diferente llevaban ya 3 años de amistad, y se había dado cuenta que eso que sentía por su amigo era algo más que amistad.

-Bueno chicos yo me voy, que tengo que intentar conquistar a Evans-dijo Prongs-si veo a Snape le tiro al lago eh Remsie? No seáis muy malos

James salió por la puerta dejando a los dos solos.

-Que?-preguntó el licántropo al notar la mirada de su amigo

-Nada-contesto Sirius-sabes que te quedaría bien el pelo más largo...  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento se había dejado el pelo largo, y ahora en ese preciso momento se había acordado al ver la foto con Sirius despeinándole, y justo en ese momento decidió cortárselo con un simple movimiento de varita

Don´t wanna close my eyes  
Don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I´d still miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing

Guardó esa fotografía en el fondo de la caja, con las demás, pero lo más abajo posible, aunque ese recuerdo siempre permanecería en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sacó otra caja, esta con cosas de James y Lily, como por ejemplo la snitch de James, un diario de Lily, fotos de los dos, no pudo contener las lagrimas.

En esa misma caja había un trozo de pergamino donde se podía leer:

estaban escrito unos cuantos garabatos para saber con certeza donde habían enterrado el mapa antes de marcharse de Hogwarts y lo habían enterrado con cosas suyas, James había dejado una snitch (nda/ parece que tenga una fabrica de snitchs), Remus había enterrado su insignia de prefecto, Sirius había dejado un llavero que tenia su inicial, siempre pensaba en ponérselo en sus llaves de la moto, pero lo enterró, y Peter dejó su corbata de Hogwarts con los nombres y apodos de los cuatro escrito en ella.

Aquel trozo de pergamino le hizo derramar las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos, ahora tocándose su cabellera más corta, se sentía extraño, habían pensado dejarle ese pergamino a Harry cuando entrara en Hogwarts para que encontrara el mapa, pero otra vez Harry en sus pensamientos, tenia que ir a verle, no soportaba perder lo único que le quedaba de sus amigos, aparte del recuerdo.

I don´t wanna miss one smile  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don´t wanna close my eyes  
Don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing   
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
´Cause I´d still miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing

Levantándose lentamente y enjuagándose las lagrimas, se serenó un poco, al levantarse una cajita pequeña calló de la caja, un escalofrió recorrió por todo el cuerpo del joven profesor, esa caja, se agachó y con las manos temblándole la abrió encontrándose el anillo que le había regalado a Sirius, que un día antes de su captura le había dicho que le guardara por que no quería perderlo en una redada, ese anillo le trajo un montón de recuerdos más a la cabeza.

Sin pensárselo más cogió sus cajas, y vía chimenea marchó otra vez a Inglaterra, no podía luchar contra el pasado, y mucho menos contra los recuerdos, estaría allí, aunque le costará, y estaría cerca de Harry y por Harry.

No lucharía más contra algo que no podía remediar, ni impediría el destino, y seguiría su vida, sin Sirius, pero con su amor en el corazón, pensando que algún día quizás volvería a verle, se colgó su anillo al cuello al lado del que Padfoot le había regalado, y nunca más se lo quitaría.

FIN DEL BONUS TRACK XD continuaran los siguiente capítulos...

Espero que os haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, claro esta lo escribí de corazón, me costó me costó xD  
La canción es: I don't want to miss a thing de Aerosmith

Dedicado: a toda la gente que me quiero, y que sepáis que yo también os quiero! Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí! Gracias Tata por secuestrarme tkm!


	16. Toda mi vida contigo: El reencuentro

Ningún personaje me pertenece, no escribo con animo de lucro xDD

Antes de leer: Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero andaba bastante liadilla...intentaré actualizar más a menudo... y otra cosa, este capitulo esta especialmente escrito para todos aquellos que me dejan reviews, sois geniales, y también para una persona especial que no esta pasando por su mejor momento, y que le encantan los sirius-remus, un besazo, sabes que te quiero! Y sin más cosas, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo

Chapter 5: Toda mi vida contigo: El Reencuentro

Había sufrido muchísimo esos años, esos larguísimos años, nada más y nada menos que 12 años. En un principio creía plenamente en la palabra de Sirius, pues era su chico, su amante, pero ante todo era su amigo.

Sin embargo le habían convencido a base de charlas, que Sirius era malo, para todos era simplemente un necio sin escrúpulos que le había traicionado, y finalmente le habían convencido, para el ya había quedado atrás el Sirius tierno y cariñoso, en sus recuerdos solo quedaba el Sirius que le hacían ver, el Sirius asesino.

Tardo años en creerlo , no quería aceptarlo, y cuando por fin entendió que todos tenían razón, Sirius volvía a su vida, había escapado de Azkaban y según la versión de todos buscaba a Harry para matarle, terminar con el como antaño había echo con sus padres y con Peter.

En ese momento caminaba por el pasillo secreto que conducía a la casa de los gritos, donde tantas veces había pasado las noches de luna llena, allí estaba el, lo sabia gracias al mapa del merodeador, la alegría le embargaba pues ya sabia toda la verdad, siempre quedó algo de esperanza en su corazón por Sirius, por que sabia que realmente el no podía ser un traidor, el era noble, amable, y se portaba bien sobretodo con la gente que quería, ansiaba con verle, caminaba velozmente por el pasillo, aunque de vez en cuando la tristeza le atormentaba, había cometido el error de dejar de confiar en Sirius por unos años.

Entró en la habitación encontrando a todos, a Ron que yacía en la vieja cama, a Hermione encogida de miedo junto a la puerta, y Harry, Harry no dejaba de apuntar a Black con la varita, allí estaba Sirius desplomado a los pies de Harry, sangrando y demacrado, los años en la prisión habían dejado marca en su fisico.

Apenas había cambiado, llevaba el pelo un poco más corto, sus ojos emanaban tristeza, una profunda tristeza, y su cara un poco más de demacrada y su piel más pálida, parecía un cadáver, pero en el fondo era el mismo Sirius que años atrás le conquistó.

No dudo en tenderle una mano y abrazarle, como un viejo conocido ante la extraña mirada de todos los Gryffindors.

Todo lo siguiente pasó rápidamente, le explicaron a Harry todo lo sucedido, destransformaron a la rata, Harry impidió que mataran a Peter llevándole a los dementores que estaban en el castillo.

Una vez en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Pettigrew consiguió escapar, era luna llena y Remus no pudo evitar su condición, Sirius se convirtió en Perro e intentó ayudarle.

Sirius acabo malherido y con todos los dementores alrededor pero gracias a Buckbeak, Hermione y Harry consiguió escapar.

Lupin había dimitido del puesto de Profesor de DCAO, había recogido sus cosas y despidiéndose de Harry prometiendo volver a verse, volvió a su casa.

Estaba triste, apenas había visto a Sirius unas horas y otra vez volvía a desaparecer, sin tan si quiera poder hablar, sin saber si su amor todavía estaba vivo, si continuaba amándole igual que el todos estos años, otra vez sin noticias de el. Y de eso ya hacia días.

Con una nostalgia que le oprimía el pecho se apareció en el lugar secreto de Sirius en el valle de Godric, allí había ido un par de veces después que encerraron a Padfoot, aunque ese lugar le traía miles de recuerdos.

Se sentía tranquilo, respiraba aire fresco, ese aire traía recuerdos, felices y tristes, dolorosos...y es que a veces hasta la felicidad dolía.

Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Remus.

Estaba sentado mirando al vacío, pensando, ya casi era de noche.

La primera vez que estuvo allí después del encierro de Sirius sintió como si lo volviera a ver allí, y ahora tenia ese mismo sentimiento, notaba como si lo tuviera cerca.

-Por que te cortaste el pelo? Sabes que me gustaba cuando lo llevabas largo-dijo una voz detrás de el.

Remus se giró lentamente conociendo esa voz mejor que nadie, ni el tiempo ni nada la había cambiado.

-Tu también lo llevas más corto-contesto Lupin

Se hizo un silencio que duro unos diez minutos, solamente disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

-Te echado mucho de menos-dijo Sirius finalmente

-Yo también, una vez más te pido perdón...

-Te perdono si tu me perdonas-contesto Black esbozando una sonrisa con algo de tristeza

-Echo-contesto

Otro silencio, más corto que el anterior

-Viste a Harry...como se parece a James

-Cierto, pero con los ojos de Lily-contesto Remus

Remus se giró observando a Sirius, pasó sus finos dedos por la cara demacrada del animago, este sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto con su lobuno amigo o algo más.

-Que vas a hacer?-preguntó Moony

-No se...-contesto Sirius

-No sabes donde vas a ir?-preguntó Remus

Al fondo se escuchaba como caminaba el hipogrifo que se adentraba en el bosque del valle. Sirius negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Quédate en mi casa un tiempo

-Me buscaran

-Yo te esconderé

-Tengo miedo-dijo Black

-Miedo?

-Miedo a perderte, esconder a un criminal como yo es delito, puede ser peligroso!

-No te encontraran, confía en mi, y por mi no te preocupes-dijo Remus seriamente

Ya bien entrada la noche se marcharon a casa del hombre lobo, ya no era esa vieja casa en el pueblecito muggle, aquella que gracias a sus problemas con la fontanería les había unido, ahora Remus vivía a las afueras de un pueblo de Magos, en una cabaña acogedora cerca de un bosque, cerca de un lago, y cerca de Hogsmeade, hasta se veía Hogwarts a lo lejos.

Se fue a vivir allí poco después que encerraran a Sirius, quería olvidarse de todo.

-Pasa-dijo Remus-es pequeña, pero acogedora.

Remus entró hasta el salón, estaba todo completamente ordenado, la casita parecía antigua pero estaba bastante en condiciones para vivir, y bien decorada.

-Tengo dos cosas que te pertenecen-dijo Remus

Sirius estaba ausente, contemplaba la casa, su mente se colapsaba con recuerdos, momentos vividos con sus amigos, la primera vez que hizo el amor con Remus, la primera vez que acunó a Harry, eran cosas especiales que había guardado en su corazón.

Caminaba lentamente por el salón observándolo todo, hasta que se paró en una foto, una foto de ellos dos, sonriendo felices, y la foto de al lado salían Sirius y James con Harry, o en otra que salían todos, tantos recuerdos juntos dolían.

Y esos recuerdos eran los que le habían mantenido con vida en Azkaban. Suspiró.

-No es fácil olvidar-susurró Remus detrás de el.

-Jamás olvidé...tu lo hiciste?

-Nunca-contesto Remus rotundamente

Sirius se giró lentamente secándose los ojos con las manos, y quedando cara a cara con Remus, se miraron con sinceridad y se abrazaron.

-Te voy a preparar el baño-dijo Lupin separándose de Sirius

-Si, pero antes, que es lo que tienes mío?

-Ah...dos cosas, pero una te la daré lego, ahora, acompáñame

Sirius siguió a Remus hasta la pequeña cocina, salieron por una puerta que daba al jardín, en el jardín había como un pequeño porche cerrado, como un garaje.

Entraron para encontrarse todo a oscuras

-Da la luz-ordenó Sirius

-Lumos-se limitó a decir Remus viendo un gran bulto en medio de la habitación, tapado por una manta.

-Destápala!

-Remus no me digas...-Sirius tiró de la tela encontrándose su moto, su preciosa Harley

Acarició el manillar con entusiasmo, sonriendo como un niño pequeño, por primera vez desde que había escapado estaba alegre.

-Gracias Moony es genial!-dijo el animago montándose en la moto sobre el asiento de piel negra.

-Bueno, voy a preparare el baño, date una vuelta si quieres-dijo Remus tirandole las llaves-pero no muy lejos!

Sirius encendió la moto escuchando el rugir del motor como si fuera la primera vez.

No tardó en regresar, subió las escaleras estrechas y de madera de dos en dos y entró en el baño, solamente una tenue luz alumbraba la habitación.

Remus acababa de dejar la toalla en el mueble y se disponía a marcharse.

-Todo listo-dijo el licántropo

Sirius no se movió de allí, empezó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba, era negra y estaba algo rasgada y sucia, lentamente, con ese porte que aun habiendo estado en prisión no había perdido, finalmente con un movimiento de hombros se deshizo de la prenda.

Remus le miraba sin decir nada, sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, Sirius agarró la mano de Remus y hizo que pasara sus finos dedos por las cicatrices que tenia por todo el cuerpo, el animago cerró los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, después posó su mano en el pecho para que Moony pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Remus hizo lo mismo, Sirius recorrió todas las cicatrices que le habían producido todas las transformaciones y que había tocado como otras tantas veces durante su juventud, lentamente se acercaron para unir sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sirius se desprendió de toda ropa y haciendo lo mismo con su compañero se metieron en la bañera.

Lupin enjabono a Black por todo el cuerpo, después iba recorriendo todo el camino con apasionados besos, llenándose de espuma.

Iban lentamente, sin prisas, acariciándose, mostrándose cariño, haciendo saber el uno al otro que nada había cambiado, que seguían amándose como el primer día, los desnudos mirándose de vez en cuando con los ojos lleno de ternura.

Y como si fuera su primera vez Sirius preparó a Remus para no hacerle daño, empezó un camino de besos desde el abdomen hasta la dureza del licántropo y mientras le prestaba atenciones, preparaba la entrada con un dedo, dos, tres...y listo, Sirius volvió a subir mientras continuaba con su caricias, para ahora centrar sus labios y su lengua en el cuello del hombre lobo, mientras le susurraba toda clase de palabras cariñosas que hacia tanto tiempo que no le decía.

Black penetró lentamanete a Lupin intentando no dañarle, pues hacia exactamente 12 años que ninguno de los dos había tenido encuentros, escucho como un gemido y alarido de dolor salía de la garganta de su amado, se paró para que este se acostumbrara a su intrusión mientras el pene de Remus rozaba en su abdomen y eso hacia que se excitara aun más, mientras acariciaba su pelo con sus manos tiernamente y miraba sus ojos dorados empezó a moverse lentamente.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, para el también era su primera vez después de 12 años, y la entrada de Remus estaba muy estrecha para empezar a moverse rápido, siguió con el mismo ritmo hasta que los gemidos de Moony le indicaban que ya podía aumentar el ritmo, Remus apretó sus manos en la espalda de Sirius haciéndole aumentar cada vez más, mientras se besaban, cada vez las embestidas eran más fuertes y más rápidas, hasta llegar al final, al éxtasis, los dos juntos como siempre, produciendo a su lobito el mejor orgasmo de su vida, experimentando una sensación jamás vivida, mientras cada uno gritaba el nombre del otro.

Después de ese baño tan especial salieron ya limpios y fueron a la cama de Remus, donde no tardaron en caer rendidos en un sueño profundo.

Era temprano cuando Sirius se había levantado, ahora estaba en el cuarto de baño recordando se reencuentro con su amor de toda la vida, se miraba en el espejo y se pasaba la mano por su cara.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la fina barba y su pelo creció como lo había llevado siempre, largo y brillante, su cara ya no se veía tan demacrada, estaba feliz, volvía a ser el Sirius de siempre, lo tenia todo si no fuera por que le faltaba la libertad.

Se dio una rápida ducha y volvió a la habitación encontrándose a Remus despierto y sorprendido por el cambio del animago.

Sirius llevaba toda su melena chorreando y con solo una toalla anudada a la cintura se tumbó en la cama nuevamente.

-Sabes que no tengo ropa?...y la tuya no me sirve...

-Ya..., pero sabes que estas mejor sin ropa?

-Bueno yo estoy bien con todo, pero no crees que me podría resfriar?

-Bueno...si, entonces ya te iré a comprar, esto...Sir...te quedaras a vivir conmigo?-preguntó Moony con cara triste

-Remus...

Remus calló a Sirius con un beso en los labios

-Te pondré en peligro y eso es lo último que quiero!-sentenció Padfoot

-Estaré peor si no se donde estas, moriría sin poder verte ahora que te tengo cerca...

-Esta bien...estaré aquí un tiempo...-dijo Sirius finalmente-que conste que lo hago por ti, por ti y por Harry...

Después de estar un rato abrazados sin decirse nada, acariciándose, Sirius rompió el silencio.

-Y que era lo otro que tenias mío?

Remus sonrío, se giro cogiendo algo del cajón de la mesita de noche y volvió a girarse quedando a escasos centímetros de la cara de Sirius

Le cogió la mano y le entrego una cadena con su anillo aquel que le había regalado hacia tantos años aquel en el que se podía leer el nombre de los dos y dentro la inscripción de : toda mi vida contigo 

-Te quiero-dijo Sirius

-Yo también-contesto Moony

El tiempo fue pasando, Harry empezó su cuarto curso y se veía en ocasiones con su padrino en una cueva cerca de la cabaña de Remus.

Un día estaban Sirius y Remus cenando tranquilamente en la mesita del comedor, había vuelto de ver a Harry, y este le había preguntado por Remus, si sabia algo de el, sin embargo no le contesto nada, le cambió de tema.

-Crees que le deberíamos decir a Harry?-preguntó Sirius mientras le pasaba la sal a Remus

-Lo nuestro?

-Si

-No se...más adelante...-contesto Remus-no más problemas para el...

Y así fue pasando el tiempo...Sirius se quedó con Remus pese que a se quejaba por que era peligroso para los dos.

Un día de invierno, casi llegando a las navidades, Sirius estaba en el sofá leyendo el profeta tranquilamente, todavía le estaban buscando, cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta.

Remus bajaba justamente por las escaleras...

-Ya abro yo-dijo Moony

Sirius sentía algo raro, por si a caso se convirtió en perro justamente cuando abría la puerta, y delante de el aparecía un funcionario del ministerio preguntando por el.

-Buenos días señor Lupin?

-Si soy yo...

-Soy Benjamín Jarson, funcionario del Ministerio, me informaron que usted era amigo de Sirius Black, el criminal, y me acompañan dos aurores para registrar su casa.

-Insinúa que podría tener aquí a Black?-preguntó Remus nerviosamente

-Si, si me disculpa debo inspeccionar-dijo el hombre entrando a la casa de Moony, dejándole en la puerta.

En el sofá solo había un gran perro negro que en ese momento estaba gruñendo.

Los aurores registraron la casa entera, solo encontraron una camisa rota y sucia en el jardín.

-Era mía-dijo Remus-pero el perro la rompió

-Bien, por ahora esta bien, veo que solo vive usted y su perro-dijo Benjamín

-Si, buenos días-dijo Lupin cerrándole la puerta en las narices

Apoyándose en la puerta ya cerrada, Remus suspiró cansado, viendo como Sirius se destransformaba delante de el.

-Esto no puede continuar así...-dijo Sirius seriamente

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien hasta aquí hoy, solo pedir perdón por el retraso y pedir muchos reviews! Porfavorrrr : ( los necesito que ahora casi nunca me dejáis! Hasta la semana que viene!


	17. Toda mi vida contigo:soy feliz contigo

Nas! Que tal todos? Espero que bien eh! Bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo de este fic...y a ver si soy un pelin más...bueno eso que me dejéis reviews no? Yo aquí matándome a escribir...(aunque actualizo cuando me sale) no mejor dicho, cuando tengo tiempo... en fin espero que os guste!

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a JKRowling, es decir no son míos, si fueran míos...otro gallo cantaría...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Toda mi vida contigo: Chapter 6: Soy Feliz contigo...

-Esto no puede continuar así-dijo Sirius

-No...Si que puede, continuaremos juntos, como hasta ahora...-contesto Remus

-No, no...no podemos, sabes que te harían si te pillan encubriéndome?

-...

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar! Y más siendo un licántropo...-continuó Black

-Sirius yo...yo, yo te quiero!...

-Pero eso ahora no sirve...si era muy bonito antes, si en la escuela, cuando nos amábamos en secreto, era perfecto!

-Estando los 2 juntos también lo es!

-No, Remus, no! Vuelve a la realidad, no todo es perfecto, saliste de Hogwarts recuerdas? Regresa al mundo real, no todo es amor-contesto Sirius cínicamente

-Yo mejor que nadie lo se! No tienes ni idea de todo lo que e pasado!

-Tu? Tu no sabes lo que es estar 12 años encerrado...-contesto Padfoot sin mirar a los ojos dorados del hombre lobo

Cada vez el ambiente se iba caldeando más...

-No, sabes lo que es sufrir noche tras noche...

-No me hables de sufrir, cuando tu solo eras un engreído que en tu mundo todo era perfecto, mientras, yo-exclamaba Remus con las manos- me transformaba cada mes...! desde los 7 años! No era más que un crío sabes?

-A ti te maltrataban de pequeño Remus? Tus padres te odiaban, por ser un licántropo? No, Rem no, tus padres te apoyaban...

-No me vengas ahora con eso Sirius! Saliste de esa hace mucho...

-A genial, aquí solo te puedes quejar tu, tu que tu familia te quería!

-Sirius cállate!

-No quiero! Toda mi vida e estado sufriendo y no quiero hacerlo más!

-Quie-Quieres decir...que estando conmigo sufres?

-Si!

-Entonces márchate!

-No Moony, sufro por ti, por si te ocurre algo por mi culpa!

-Márchate. No sufrirás más, y no te preocupes por mi...

-No me entendiste Remus, yo te quiero-contesto Sirius más calmado-pero así, hasta que yo no sea libre...no estaremos bien...

Todo queda en silencio

-De...déjame pensar...quiero estar solo-dijo Remus con la mirada fija en el suelo y en apenas lo que fue un susurro

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hacia ya un rato Remus había subido a la habitación que los 2 merodeadores compartían y mientras Sirius estaba en la cocina bebiéndose un café.

Quizá no lo había echo bien, nada era correcto...no podía parar de darle vueltas, se levantó y se fue a la cueva enviándole una carta a Harry para reunirse con el allí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Después de estar con Harry se había reunido con Dumbledore, y ahora era casi de noche cuando volvía a su casa, donde le esperaba un Remus nervioso.

-Que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Lupin nada más que Sirius cruzara el umbral

-Tranquilo Moony, todo esta bien ya-dijo abrazándolo

-Me tenias preocupado, pensé que no volverías...

-Lo siento Rem, y siento haberte dicho todo eso...

-Yo también me pasé...lo siento-se disculpo Remus dándole un beso en los labios

Se sentaron cada uno en lado del sofá.

-Bien seguiremos juntos como hasta ahora. Hablé con Dumbledore y...

-Y?

-Me ayudó, durante un tiempo dejaran de venir por aquí la chusma del ministerio...

-Bien, así te quedas no?

-Por supuesto lobo ;)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la discusión, Remus seguía durmiendo mientras Sirius se duchaba...

-Me gustas mucho...tinoninoni...me gustas mucho tu-cantaba Sirius

Remus levanto la cabeza de la almohada, llevaba el pelo más largo y todo despeinado, entre sus pelos rubios-castaños casi dorados se notaban unas cuantas canas..., se despertó al escuchar los berridos que provenían del baño, salió con solo unos boxers negros y una camiseta blanca y entró en el baño, con los ojos entornados, notando un fuerte calor viendo el bao en el cristal.

-Tarde o temprano serás mío lobito...y tuyo yo seré...

-Sirius tienes 34 años, e igual que cuando tenias 15, cantas fatal-dijo Moony corriendo la cortina de la ducha

Mientras el agua se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, enjabonándose, se giró y contesto abriendo los ojos.

-Pero igual te gusto...

-Si-contesto Lupin sonriendo

Sirius atrajo hacia el a Remus cogiendolo de la camiseta y empapándolo mientras le besaba y recorría parte de su cuello con su lengua.

-Gracias Blackie, pero las duchas se toman desnudo...

-Y a que esperas?-preguntó quitándole la camiseta mientras acariciaba su pecho.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

2 horas, 4 minutos y 8 polvos después los 2 hombres estaban tumbados en la cama húmedos y completamente desnudos

-Eso...estuvo genial-jadeó Sirius

-Si...habrá que repetirlo más '

-Ni que lo dudes-sonrió Black

-Tengo sueño-dijo Remus bostezando y cubriéndose con una toalla que estaba encima de la cama.

-Son las dos de la tarde...

-Nas noches...-y acto seguido el lobito dormía pacifica y tranquilamente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Días más tarde Remus estaba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor mirando el profeta entre pergaminos, libros y una taza de café, en busca de trabajo. Ya era de noche y después de cenar se había puesto a buscar trabajo, casi era la hora de dormir.

Mientras Sirius estaba tumbado en el sofá mirando el techo.

Apenas llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta gris vieja.

-Que te distrae tanto amor?-preguntó Moony sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos.

Sirius tardó unos segundos en reaccionar

-Ah?-seguía mirando el techo-fíjate, estaba pensando, Harry tiene ya 14 años, esta echo un hombre...

-Si-contesto Remus-James y Lily estarían orgullosos.

Sirius tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-Y nosotros 34 años ya...buff...

-Sirius si tu estas muy guapo ahora, madurito...-dijo Remus mientras se tumbaba encima del animago.

-Perdona Remus, pero yo siempre e estado guapo-contesto acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ojj ya estamos, con el ego Black-dijo levantándose y volviendo a buscar trabajo-se te sube a la cabeza sabes-dijo apuntándole con la pluma.

-Ya sabes como soy...

-Si-dijo levantándose y frotándose el cuello- creo que me voy a ir a dormir...

-No vienes aquí conmigo?

-No, perrito no, tu sigue mirando manchas en el techo, por tu ego hoy te toca dormir en el sofá, llevas unos días insoportables...

-Moony no me hagas eso...

-Así aprenderás...jeje, buenas noches-dijo el licántropo mandándole un beso al aire.

Sirius se acomodó mejor en el sofá viendo como su pareja subía por las escaleras, siguió mirando el techo hasta quedar completamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Auuu Moony me duele mucho-Dijo Sirius frotándose las cervicales (nda: me tenia que vengar por mi dolor de cervicales xD)

-No haber echo el tonto xD

-En serio, a veces puedes llegar a ser muy malo ¬¬, pero...Soy feliz contigo...

-Tomate esta poción y cúbrete el cuello con una bolsa caliente anda-contesto Remus sentándose al lado de Sirius

-Gracias -contesto Sirius tirandose encima de Remus-Auuch!

-Yo también soy feliz contigo, las cosas empezaran a mejorar ya veras...-dijo Remus dándole un fugaz beso

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Habían pasado un par de meses desde eso, el curso de Harry ya había casi terminado, y Remus estaba hablando en ese momento con Dumbledore en el despacho del director.

-Bien me parece bien que la Orden se reúna de nuevo-dijo el licántropo-con la vuelta del señor tenebroso...

-Si...-contesto Albus- por cierto como esta Sirius?

-Sirius? OO –no sabia como el director se habia enterado que estaba viviendo en su casa-que pasa con Sirius?

-Que como esta? Se perfectamente lo vuestro Remus..., aunque como bien sabes el señor Black no me dijo nada, yo lo se todo...

-Ah esta bien...por?

-Me gustaría verle, no se, sabes hace meses hablé con el, y me dijo al ayudarle que si necesitaba algo...se lo pidiera...-contestaba el anciano- y ahora me gustaría hablar con el sobre algo...

-Bien, pues esta en mi casa como ya sabes, así que por que no te acercas...ahora?

-Si claro me encantaría, vamos?-preguntó el director

-Si, claro...

Los dos salieron del despacho en dirección a los terrenos del colegio para poder aparecerse en la casa del hombre lobo, por el camino se encontraron con Harry.

-Hola profesor Lupin-dijo Harry

-Harry ya no soy tu profesor, puedes llamarme Remus perfectamente-contesto el hombre tendiéndole la mano

El joven le estrecho la mano.

-Remus, esto...sabes algo de mi padrino?

-Si, me manda saludos, y me dice que dentro de poco te hara una visita vale?

-Vale-contesto el ojiverde contento

-Señor Potter si nos disculpa tenemos prisa-dijo Dumbledore

-Si profesor, lo siento, nos vemos pronto Remus

-Si Harry, cuídate...!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Sirius-dijo Remus abriendo la puerta- te traigo visita

Sirius se levantó del sofá pasándose una mano por su pelo, y arreglándose la camiseta, recibió con una sonrisa y un estrechamiento de mano al director, siempre le habia tenido aprecio a ese viejo loco.

-Hola Sirius, como estas?

-Bien, y tu, Albus, necesitas algo?

-Si de esto te quería hablar...te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos hace un par de meses-dijo el anciano sentándose en una silla

-Si claro, gracias por todo.

-Bien, pues ahora quería yo tu ayuda, me dijiste que cualquier cosa...

-Si Albus, dime...

-Sirius, la Orden va a reunirse de nuevo-informó Remus

-Si¿? Y yo puedo ayudar en algo, aunque este en busca y captura?-preguntó Black

-Si, necesitamos un cuartel general...

-Mmm ya entiendo, y que mejor que la mansión Black, no? Como ya le informé mi padre antaño puso muchos hechizos para que los muggles y la gente que no queríamos que se acercara vieran la casa...

-Si, lo se, por eso...

-Si director, pueden usarla como cuartel general...

-Sirius tu eres miembro de la Orden, y como es tu casa, yo quiero que vivas allí mientras hagamos las reuniones y todo...y Remus se quedará contigo...aparte de algunos miembros más, estas de acuerdo?

-Si claro que si profesor-contesto Padfoot- cuando vamos a mi genial casa-contesto con sarcasmo

-En dos días os quiero a los dos en Hogwarts con todo lo que necesitéis. Tu Sirius no podrás salir de allí, entiendes lo que conlleva no?

-Pero y Harry¿?

-Harry vendrá un tiempo en verano-contesto Dumbledore

-Esta bien, nos vemos en dos días-dijo Sirius despidiéndose del Anciano.

""""""""""""""""" Continuará... 

Hola! espero que os haya gustado, a mi personalmente, no me gusta mucho, pero bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y por cierto, un par de reviews nunca vienen mal! Besitos a todos ;)

Sayonara

Saruky James Black Potter

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Administradora de la Orden de Prongs

Soy Otaku y Friky y siempre lo seré! XD 


	18. Toda mi vida cntigo:cuando todo va mejor

Buenaaaasss ' jejeje xDDD bueno bueno, eh aquí otra vez la Saruky escribiendo, eh, y actualizando pronto xD no os quejareis, solo e tardado una semana XD muahahaha xDD n fin, como sabéis pues que como sabéis los personajes son de JKRowling...bla bla bla como dice la GriM XD

Por cierto, Helen Black Potter, tus dudas se responderán si sigues leyendo ;) gracias por el rr!

-Bien, ahora ya lo tenemos todo organizado, este es el nuevo cuartel general...todas las reuniones se harán aquí, y habrá gente de guardia todo el día , a parte de que el señor Black, puesto que es su casa se quedara aquí a vivir...

-Puesto que es su casa y que no nos puede ayudar con ninguna misión-se quejó Snape

-Yo haré que esta casa sea un sitio habitable, pero si prefieres lo puedes limpiar tu, con tu nariz y llenarte el pelo de más grasa para que le haga compañía a tus mechones grasientos- saltó Black

-No Black solo sirves tu de limpia mierda-escupió Snape

-Cállate sucio traidor que no eres más que un traidor...-susurró Padfoot sin ni siquiera mirar a Snape, no tenia ganas de discutir

-Venga Sirius cállate, vale?-dijo Remus

-Bien, como decía, esto es todo, os mantendremos informados en todo momento-dijo Dumbledore dando por terminada la reunión- y por favor no hagan mucho ruido...ya saben la señora Black...

Todos salieron sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigieron a sus casas, o a sus trabajos, y mientras seguirían haciendo sus misiones hasta la siguiente reunión.

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados frente a la mesa del comedor, en silencio, tomando cada uno un café.

-Todo vuelve a ser como antes-murmuró Lupin- vuelve el señor Oscuro, vuelve la Orden del Fénix...

-Si pero no vuelve James...-murmuró Sirius dándole un sorbo a su taza.

-Sirius...

-Si ya, ya se...déjame, solo estaba melancólico vale amor?-contesto Sirius mirando tiernamente a Remus

-Si...bueno dentro de poco vendrá Harry-contesto Moony

-Si eso espero, tengo ganas de verle...

-Yo también...esto tengo guardia en Privet Drive, luego regreso-dijo levantándose y dándole un beso al animago

-Vale, ten cuidado

-Lo tendré-contesto el hombre lobo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo por la puerta.

(Nda: siento que esto me haya quedado cutre...sorry )

-Hola, Harry-lo saludó con gravedad-veo que ya has conocido a mi madre...

-eh? Que? Pero que hace un retrato de tu madre aquí?-preguntó Harry desconcertado

-Nadie te lo dijo? Esta era la casa de mis padres, se la deje a Albus para cuartel general de la Orden, como yo soy el único heredero Black, pues ahora la casa es mía xD

Durante esas horas Sirius y Harry estuvieron hablando de todo lo que les había pasado en los últimos días, sobre los dementores que dementerizaron a su primo, sobre lo que más o menos era la Orden del fénix, algunas noticias que le contó Sirius a Harry sobre Voldemort, aunque con quejas de parte de Molly, y sus peleas, Harry y los demás ayudaron a Sirius a limpiar la casa entera, y fue así como Potter se enteró de que su padrino era primo segundo de uno de sus enemigos, es decir, de Draco Malfoy.

Los días fueron pasando, el trío de Gryffindor empezó su quinto año en Hogwarts, no con mucha ilusión, Ron y Hermione eran los nuevos prefectos, a lo que Harry se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ya que ahora sus amigos pasaban más tiempo juntos, la profesora de Dcao era mala malísima, por lo que ellos montaron un grupito El Ejercito de Dumbledore para aprender más sobre defensa, y así fueron pasando los meses, y llegaron a final de curso.

Harry estaba ausente, intranquilo, había visto como su padrino era arrastrado al ministerio de magia, y ahora se encontraba en la sala...allí junto con Neville, y los demás, en ese instante cuando estaba todo lleno de mortifagos, habían llegado la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, incluyendo a Dumbledore, y a Sirius. Todo por una maldita profecía, y por el maldito señor oscuro, todo fue por eso...y todo paso demasiado rápido...

El segundo hechizo le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

Harry soltó a Neville, bajó las gradas, y sacó su varita al tiempo que Dumbledore también bajaba.

Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer, su cuerpo se curvó, y en su caída hacia atrás calló a través del sucio velo.

Harry se quedó estático, no sabia que hacer, solo había caído a través del velo, de todas formas, su padrino volvería a reaparecer, pero es no sucedía, sus piernas temblaban y su labio también, estaba nervioso, por que no volvía a aparecer? Que pasaba? Donde estaba Sirius?

-Sirius!-gritó Harry-¡SIRIUS!

Se acercó nerviosamente hasta el velo, y no, Sirius no reapareció, Llegó hasta el suelo, Sirius debía estar detrás del velo, por lo que el iría a buscarlo, y se demostraría que es inocente de todo y vivirían felices, iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse, y estarían juntos de nuevo, pero cuando se acercó, Remus lo cogió por detrás rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos.

-Sirius!-gritó Harry-¡SIRIUS!

-No puedes hacer nada Harry...-dijo Remus entrecortadamente...

-Vamos a por el Remus, tenemos que ayudarle, tenemos que ir, sacarle, y vivir juntos, juntos los tres-decía el joven buscador llorando

Remus tampoco pudo reprimir que una lagrima solitaria cayera por su mejilla.

-Es demasiado tarde Harry...

-No, Moony, podemos...podemos ir a por el-gimió Harry

-No, Harry, se ha ido, no hay nada que hacer ya...-contesto Remus sujetando a Harry

Habían pasado dos meses desde eso, Harry se había ido a vivir con Remus lo que quedaba de verano hasta empezar en Hogwarts de nuevo, no había podido dejar de soñar cada noche en su padrino, y Remus no es que levantara cabeza tampoco, los dos estaban hechos polvo, Remus se encerraba en su cuarto muy a menudo, no hablaba, no comía, y no dormía, y por muchas visitas que tuvieran no salía, ni hablaba, no paraba de llorar en silencio, en cambio había días que salía y se le veía bien, eran altos y bajos muy a menudo, por eso Dumbledore había pensado que con Harry ahí los dos podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

Ese día, especialmente Harry estaba sumido en un silencio, era el día de su cumpleaños, y todavía tenia la esperanza de que en ese momento llegara una lechuza con el regalo de su padrino y después pasar toda la tarde con el y con Remus, los tres felices.

Pero no, eso no podía ser, Sirius se había ido.

Remus y Harry estaban sentados en el sofá, los dos en silencio, hacia dos días que había sido el cumpleaños del Gryffindor.

De Repente Harry se levantó

-Que pasa?-preguntó Remus

-Tenemos que levantar cabeza Moony, por Sirius, a el no le gustaría que estuviéramos así!

Remus miraba en silencio al joven, se parecía tanto a James.

Harry se acercó lentamente a Remus, se puso de cuclillas delante de el y tomó una de sus manos, secándole con la otra una lagrima sin salir de los ojos dorados del hombre.

-Venga Remus, se que lo echas de menos, es más lo echas más de menos que yo...

-Y que te hace pensar eso?-preguntó en un susurro

-Por que yo e perdido a quien quería como un padre, pero tu has perdido a tu pareja...otra vez...

Remus clavó sus ojos sorprendido en los verdes de Harry.

-Co..desde cuando lo sabes?

-Dormíais en la habitación de al lado en Grimmauld Place...xD, que esperabas? Que no lo supiéramos?

Una sonrisa asomó por los finos labios del merodeador.

-Sirius te lo quería decir...pero todo pasó tan rápido, es que por que paso? Siempre estamos sufriendo

-Dímelo a mi-murmuró Harry

-Somos unos desgraciados-se quejó Remus-cuando mejor va todo...

Un mareo inundó el cuerpo del merodeador, su vista se nubló y si no hubiera sido por Harry hubiera caído al suelo, Potter, le agarró fuertemente.

-Remsie estas bien?

-Si, solo necesito ir al baño-dijo antes de salir corriendo y llegar al baño para vomitar la poca comida que había ingerido.

Después de lavarse la cara y que se le hubiera pasado el sabor de la boca se estiró en el sofá tranquilamente.

-Remus, esto...hace mucho ya que vomitas así, no será...esto... voy a llamar a un medí mago

-No Harry, no hace falta...

-No, ahora mismo lo llamo

Remus estaba acostado en su cama, acababa de salir el medimago de su habitación después de haberle echo un reconocimiento, y ahora descansaba tranquilamente. Harry esperaba al medimago en el salón, sentado en el sofá.

-Bien señor Potter-decía Augustus Johanson mientras bajaba las escaleras- el señor Lupin esta bien...

-Seguro no le pasa nada?

-Bueno, dentro de 6 meses estará bastante más gordo...el señor Lupin esta embarazado.

-Que?oO-exclamó Harry

-Si, dentro de 6 meses tendrá un hijo, solo necesito que el señor Lupin descanse mucho, pues al ser licántropo será más complicado si aun puede ser, ya que los embarazos masculinos son complicados.

-Mu..muchas gracias-contesto Harry

-A usted, dentro de un mes volveré a ver como esta, no se separé de el, y cuídelo de acuerdo?

-Si doctor-contesto Harry estrechándole la mano-esto, Remus lo sabe no?

-Si claro...

-Esta bien, pues nos vemos dentro de un mes, adiós-dijo Harry despidiendo al medimago mientras unas llamas verdes inundaban la chimenea y el doctor desaparecía.

Entró en la habitación de Remus, estaba todo en silencio, el hombre lobo lo miraba con tristeza.

-Remus como estas?-preguntó Harry sentándose en un lado de la cama

-Bueno, deprimido, cansado, pero feliz-contesto el merodeador

-Tranquilo Moony, te prometo que saldremos de esta, por Sirius, por el hijo de ambos, te ayudaré, estaré contigo siempre-dijo apretándole la mano suavemente

-Gracias-musitó Remus

-

Continuará

Precio por leer: un review! jajaja (uno no hace daño a nadie eh )

Hola! que os a parecido ¿? jeje

Bueno espero que os haya gustado jejeje aunque es cortito, en el siguiente chapter más...jeje en fin, nos vemos pronto


	19. Toda mi vida contigo: Fiestas y Besos

Antes de leer: Lo sientooooooo . no quería tardar tanto, mil perdones, ya se que no tengo remedio, pero estado ocupadísima, entre las clases, los exámenes, y que mi muso se perdió por ahí...pues nada...aquí tenéis un capitulo, espero actualizar antes la próxima vez o

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling...no pretendo sacar nada con esto...o si, un review...gracias U

Nota: Antes de nada quiero decir, que este capitulo va dedicado a muchas personas, a los que me leen y me dejan reviews...gracias por todos los mensajes! Y principalmente va dedicado a un "personaje" por que ella es todo un personaje, y por que te voy a echar mucho de menos, por que nunca te olvidaré, y por que me harán falta tus paridas y las risas que nos hacemos siempre...por que siempre estas riéndote...y por que estos años han sido los mejores, gracias! Va por ti Fanny! Y lo de los mejores años también van por todos vosotros ( los de la pandy...y demás gente que se os quiere ) y ahora...a leer...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sin apenas darse cuenta los meses habían pasado, se encontraba a mediados de Diciembre y en unos días Harry le estaría haciendo compañía.

Harry había vuelto a Hogwarts para cursas su 6º curso, se había negado desde el principio, pues el chico quería quedarse con Remus y cuidar de el, y del que seria su ahijado o ahijada.

Pero finalmente Potter había obedecido las ordenes de Dumbledore y Remus para volver a Hogwarts, con la condición que pasaría las navidades con el licántropo y de que si le ocurría cualquier cosa a Remus volvería con el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus ya estaba de 6 meses, notaba como su bebé daba patadas, en la última transformación lo había pasado mal y temía hacerle daño a su hijo, se levantó de la cama para hacer frente a un nuevo día, un día solitario como otro cualquiera sin su Sirius, y pensar que había pasado casi medio año, estas Navidades serian muy diferentes a las anteriores.

Fue al baño, se miró al espejo, se veía demacrado, se lavó la cara y se quedó mirándose la curva de la barriga.

Con una ultima mirada triste bajo a la cocina a tomar algo de desayunar. Se sirvió un buen tazón de chocolate caliente y se dispuso a escribirle una carta al ahijado de su ya desaparecida pareja.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Querido Harry:_

_¿cómo estas?_

_Yo bien, los mareos y las nauseas matutinas ya han desaparecido, es genial ya no me levanto y voy directamente al baño, las noches sin embargo se me hacen eternas, no consigo dormir bien, pienso mucho en él, pero sobretodo pienso en la falta que le hará a mi peque._

_Si ya se Harry, saldremos a delante, pero no quiero ser una carga, y bueno, tampoco consigo dormir por que estoy famélico, quizás sea por las transformaciones, la ultima fue horrible, pero no te preocupes ya hablé con Severus, el me ayudó mucho en mi transformación, con un par de pociones que no dañaban al bebé, y el medí mago dice que todo va bien, ahora mismo estoy tomando un buen tazón de chocolate, una tableta de chocolate con avellanas y un trozo de pan. A ti como te va todo? Ninguna pesadilla ni nada no? Espero que estés bien cariño, y Ron y Hermione como están? Bueno dentro de unos días nos vemos, cuídate Harry, te quiere:_

_Remus_

-Hey Harry que lees?-preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar a la mesa de la biblioteca donde se encontraba el muchacho

-Una carta de Remus

-Y como esta? Todo bien?

-Si todo bien...-contesto Harry- estoy deseando ir allí!

-Bueno chicos creo que deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor, es la hora de la cena-intervino Hermione

-Hermione te encuentras bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

-Si por?

-Tu diciendo de irnos de la biblioteca suena extraño-contesto el joven Weasley- quien eres? Y que has hecho con nuestra Hermione?

-Anda venga vamos a cenar, no quiero discusiones, tengo hambre-cortó Harry a tiempo de que los dos prefectos no discutieran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba pensativo en la sala común, eran las 6 de la mañana, todo estaba desierto y en silencio, intentaba contestar la carta a Remus pero se distraía con su pluma ya que no sabia que ponerle, mientras su mejor amiga bajaba por las escaleras ya con el uniforme de su casa y un libro en las manos.

-Herms por que te levantas tan temprano?

-Ah? Y tu?...yo...no tenia sueño y quería leer tranquilamente...-contesto la chica

-Yo no podía dormir, bajé a escribir una carta a Moony, pero no se que hacer...

-No te entiendo Harry, a que te refieres? Has tenido alguna pesadilla, algo?

-No, no... es que...no se-dijo el ojiverde removiéndose el pelo- yo...yo quiero a esa criatura...

-Es normal, es el hijo de tu padrino...

-Si, pero...no se... siento que...como si estuviera ocupando su lugar, no quiero remplazarle...

-No le reemplazas Harry, Sirius es irremplazable, tu quieres a ese bebé, lo quieres por que será tu ahijado, y estarás ahí para ayudarle en todo, para enseñarle a volar, para hablarle de su papá, estarás ahí, y el, o ella, estará orgulloso de tenerte, y Sirius también lo estaría, a dejado a su hijo en buenas manos.

-Gracias Hermione-susurró Harry sonriendo

-De nada-dijo abrazando al chico

Harry terminó de escribirle la carta a Remus y se marchó a ducharse y vestirse para empezar uno de sus últimos días de estudio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ulular de una lechuza lo despertó a medio día, cuando mejor estaba durmiendo pues había conseguido dormir al amanecer.

Vio que era Hedwig, estaba posada en el alfeizar moviendo sus alas para llamar su atención, se levantó notando una patadita en su estomago, cogió la carta, acaricio la lechuza.

-No tengo ninguna chucheria que darte, lo siento-le dijo.

La lechuza volvió a ulular resentida y emprendió el vuelo hacia Hogwarts.

Se sentó en la cama, desenroscó el pergamino y empezó a leer.

_Hola Remus!_

_Los estudios van Bien, Ninguna pesadilla, eso quiere decir que no hay noticias de Voldemort, aunque me encantaría tener...y saber donde esta...y...bueno ya sabes...terminar con todo esto de una buena vez..., estoy deseando las vacaciones para estar contigo y ver lo gordo que estas jejejej Dentro de 3 días comprobaré el efecto del chocolate...xD Moony tranquilo, los 3 saldremos a delante y digo 3 por que yo estaré ahí siempre, para ayudarte, como Sirius hizo conmigo cuando faltó mi padre, seré un buen Padrino, lo prometo._

_Ron y Hermione están como siempre, discutiendo, te mandan saludos y el día de Navidad pasaran a verte. Pronto nos vemos, por ahora me despido, un abrazo, te quiero._

_Harry._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los 3 días de clase se le habían pasado volando, y en ese momento estaba en la estación de Hogsmeade despidiendo a sus amigos.

-Harry nos vemos el día de Navidad, iremos por red flu, ok?

-Si, os espero!

-Hasta pronto colega-dijo Ron chocando la mano de su amigo.

-Nos vemos Harry-dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo.

Los dos subieron al tren.

-Cuidarse!-gritó Harry cuando el tren ya se había puesto en marcha.

Se giró y se marchó a Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas más tarde y acompañado por Dumbledore, Harry caminaba silenciosamente hacia la casa de Remus, era media tarde y hacia mucho frío, Harry estaba tiritando.

-Sr Potter se encuentra bien?-preguntó el director fregándose las manos.

-Solo tengo un poco de frío nada más-contesto Harry secamente

Harry todavía estaba resentido con el anciano al no ayudar a su padrino.

-Tienes pesadillas alguna vez?

-Si

-De que tipo, aparece voldemort en ellas?

-Mire no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, vengo a pasar unas vacaciones y este tranquilo la próxima vez terminaré con el, aunque cueste mi vida!

-Harry yo...

El joven ya había llegado a la casa del licántropo, donde lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Uops Moony que gordo-dijo abrazándole con cuidado

-Si Harry, tu estas más alto!

-Solo un poco, Ron está más alto que yo...-se giró mirando al director-bueno, voy a dejar mis cosas en mi habitación.

El chico entró en la casa sin despedirse del director.

-Que le pasa contigo, Albus?

-Nada...le hablé de Voldemort...

-Bueno, ya hablaré yo con él...¿te quedas a cenar?

-No, será mejor que no, cuídate, y si pasa cualquier cosa avisas eh! Nos vemos.

-Si, Adiós!-dijo entrando en la casa justo cuando el anciano desapareció con un sonoro plop 

Remus subió las escaleras y se paró delante de la habitación del Gryffindor.

-Harry ya te has acomodado?

-Si, bajamos a bajo? Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, bajemos y hablamos-contesto Remus

Los dos hombres bajaron y se sentaron en el sofá frente la chimenea.

-Ya te has vuelto a enfadar con Albus-empezó Moony

-Si, es que no me deja tranquilo...

-Pero es normal, esta preocupado...

-Si, por el mundo mágico, pero por Sirius no se preocupo tanto-contesto Harry seriamente

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Quiero pasar estas navidades contigo...tranquilamente...sin preocupaciones-empezó Harry

Remus sabia los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza del joven mago.

-No piensas que estas serán tus ultimas navidades...tienes que ver crecer a tu ahijado-sonrió Remus

Harry prefirió cambiar de tema, no tenia ganas de comerse la cabeza y ni quería preocupar a Remus, quería pasarlo bien.

-y como esta el pequeñín?

-Pues dando muchas patadas...cada vez se nota más...

-Remus yo...-empezó Harry- yo...puedo?

-Claro que puedes! Ven pon la mano aquí-dijo Remus cogiendo la mano de Harry y posándola en su vientre

-No noto nada!

-No seas impaciente...espera...

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Harry notó como una pequeñita fuerza, como si una pequeña vibración se tratase, dio un toque en la palma del joven, unos sentimientos afloraron en el.

-Que pasada!-exclamo Harry-es...es genial!

Remus sonrió tiernamente, vio en los ojos del muchacho a Lily, su mejor amiga, y notó como Harry había madurado, y se parecía tanto a James.

-Mmm tengo hambre...

-Ahora mismo hago la cena-dijo Harry levantándose-que te apetece?

-Puedo ayudarte?

-No-contesto Harry tajantemente

-Por favor, pongo la mesa...

-Tu descansa, se te nota cansado...

-Si es cierto, estoy cansado-dijo Remus

-Ves, pues siéntate y descansa yo me valgo solito para hacer la cena...

-Si, lo se, además cocinas muy bien

-Tu también cocinas bien-dijo Harry- el que cocinaba muy mal era Sirius!

-SI! Pero tu no tenias que aguantar cada día que le daban ganas de cocinar, su pollo chamuscado...-dijo Remus riendo

-Que suerte!-dijo el chico- en fin, que te apetece?

-Macarrones, pan, chocolate, patatas, carne...de todo un poco '

-oye tu no comes mucho?

-Ahora un poco-contesto Remus sonrojado

Harry se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena, a él le gustaba cocinar de forma muggle, estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a cocinar para los Dursley.

Al cabo del rato volvió con una bandeja llena de comida para Remus y un simple bocadillo para él.

La cena transcurrió normal, Harry estaba distraído con la mirada fija en una foto de Sirius y Remus que había en una mesita al lado del sofá, la foto era bastante reciente, mientras Remus engullía su cena. Una vez terminada la cena se quedaron hablando tranquilamente hasta que se hizo tarde.

-Harry...yo...me voy a dormir...tengo mucho sueño y cansancio!

-Ok vamos-Harry ayudó a Remus a levantarse ya que le estaba costando.

Subieron las escaleras y Harry acompaño a Remus hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noches papá!-dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Remus mientras se reía

-Que duermas bien enano-le contesto Remus

-Como que enano? Si casi te supero-dijo Harry poniéndose de puntillas

-Anda tira a dormir-dijo Remus cerrándole la puerta

Harry se fue riendo a su habitación, que quedaba al lado de la de su ex profesor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se había levantado temprano y contento. Solo faltaba menos de una semana para navidad.

El ojiverde se había levantado, duchado, y vestido en 5 minutos y se había ido a comprar a Hogsmeade chocolate de Honeyducks.

Después al volver, no había movimiento en la casa por lo que supuso que Remus seguiría durmiendo así que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y subió a la habitación de Moony, abrió la puerta lentamente y vió como el hombre dormía tranquilamente boca-arriba.

-Moony-susurró Harry-es hora de levantar...

-mmm.-Remus se removió entre las mantas y entreabrió los ojos para ver al joven Gryffindor con una bandeja y en ella unos cereales, zumo y chocolate.

-Harry no tenias por que molestarte!-dijo el hombre lobo con voz ronca

-No pasa nada, a mi no me importa, mira te traje chocolate de HoneyDucks.

-Oh gracias es mi favorito!

-lo se-contesto Potter sentándose al lado de Remus que ya se había acomodado en la cama para empezar a tragar todo el desayuno.

-Moony como más despacio quieres? Te atragantarás

Remus se sonrojó y empezó a comer más despacio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Solo faltan dos días para navidad-dijo Harry tumbándose en la cama de Remus

-Si, mañana cenaremos con Severus-dijo el licántropo sin darle la mayor importancia, se acomodo mejor en la cama mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Que? Con Snape?

-Si

-Pero...pero...

-Harry el es mi amigo, se preocupa por mi estado y el del bebé y me pareció una buena idea que no estuviera solo...

-Pero... no se queda nadie en Hogwarts? Ningún alumno? Que se quede el...o que vaya a cenar con Malfoy...¬¬

-No este año no se queda ningún alumno, y prefiere cenar conmigo que con Dumbledore y Mcgonagall como cada año...

-Genial-contesto Harry quedamente

-No es para tanto...

-No...bueno, yo me voy a duchar...que e quedado con Ron y Hermione para ir de compras-dijo Harry levantándose de la cama-puedo ir no? Estarás bien solo?

-Claro, no te preocupes-contesto Remus sonriendo- vete tranquilo.

Después de que el joven se duchara bajo a la cocina encontrándose a Lupin comiendo, para variar.

-Vas a engordar y mucho...-dijo Harry desde el umbral llamando la atención del ex maestro de DCAO.

-Gracias, sabes, no tienes tacto con un pobre como yo...-dijo lastimeramente-me lo hubieras dicho hace un mes y me hubiera derrumbado a llorar...

-Jajaj, lo siento, bueno, yo me voy, estarás bien? Necesitas algo?

-Si estaré bien, y no, no necesito nada, anda márchate

-Seguro?

-Si, vete pesado!

-Ok, me echas y todo ¬¬, luego nos vemos, ten cuidado-dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

-Si-murmuró Lupin-tu también eh...cuidadito...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry! Por fin llegas- exclamó Hermione sentada en las escaleras de Gringots

-Si tío, te estábamos esperando-dijo Ron a su lado

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde-contesto Potter

-Bueno vamos de compras?-preguntó la prefecta

-Que remedio-contestaron los chicos al unísono

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de un rato de estar de compras decidieron ir al caldero chorreante a tomar algo, todavía era temprano para volver a casa.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa del fondo mientras Harry pedía tres cervezas de mantequilla.

-Y bien, como os van las vacaciones?-preguntó Harry sentándose al lado de Ron

-Bien-contesto Hermione

-Si bien, y a ti, que tal?

-Genial...con decirte que mañana viene Snape a cenar con Remus y conmigo...

-Que?-gritó Ron casi cayéndose de la silla

-Lo que escuchas...

-El día de navidad no vendrá no?

-No tranquilo...pero bueno no quiero hablar de eso...contarme...que tal todo...

-Todo bien...Ron y yo...nos...si...esto...estamos...saliendo-dijo Hermione algo sonrojada

-Por fin!-dijo Harry-pero...y Krum?

-Viktor y yo lo dejamos antes de empezar el curso...

-Pero si dijiste...

-No Harry yo no aclaré nada...-le interrumpió la chica

-Tienes razón...-contesto Harry dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Y tus amores Harry como van?-preguntó Ron

-Bueno...nada nuevo...ya sabéis que soy gay...y no hay nadie que me interese...

-nadie que te interese?

-Nadie-contesto el chico

-Seguro?-preguntó Hermione

-Seguro, si te refieres n a si me gusta Remus...no..no me gusta...-contesto Harry- es el padre del hijo de Sirius!

-Y que...Sirius ya no esta-murmuró Ron

-Gracias por recordármelo Ron...gracias-contesto Harry levantándose

-Harry espera!-chilló Hermione entre la multitud

-Nos vemos en Navidad!-contesto Harry ya en la puerta.

-Hermione...tu...no te referías a Remus verdad?

-Verdad...si el lo dijo será por que...

-Por que le gusta-contesto el pelirrojo

-Puede ser-contesto su novia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry si que llegas temprano no?

-Si, estas bien?

-Si-Remus estaba sentado en el sofá-estas enfadado?

-No...no se...

-Que ocurre?

-Discutí con Ron y Hermione...

-Por que?

-Por que...me...-Harry se sentó al lado del hombre-me preguntaron quien me gustaba...

-Ah...y quien te gusta? Si se puede saber...

-No lo tengo claro...

Harry se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios en los del hombre lobo lentamente tan solo fue un suave contacto.

-Remus...-susurró separándose-lo...lo siento, me voy a dormir-Harry se levantó y se fue a su habitación corriendo dejando a Remus desconcertado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había pasado todo el día evitando a Remus, por la mañana había salido a volar por los alrededores y no había vuelto hasta la tarde, ahora se encontraba en su habitación terminándose de arreglar. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde musgo que resaltaban sus ojos verdes.

Después de intentar peinarse un poco, sin conseguirlo bajó al salón. La mesa ya estaba preparada y de la cocina un olor deliciosa salía.

-Perdona por no haberte ayudado-dijo Harry entrando en la cocina, allí estaba Remus con unos pantalones marrones y un jersey beige claro, llevaba puestas las zapatillas de estar por casa.

-No pasa nada-contesto el hombre en el momento en que picaban a la puerta

-ya voy yo-contesto el chico

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mudo de la impresión, Severus Snape estaba frente a el y no con su habitual túnica, llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey de cuello alto también negro, su pelo menos grasoso que de costumbre caía por sus hombros.

-Potter

-Profesor

-Se va a apartar para dejarme pasar o lo tendré que empujar?

Harry se apartó sin decir nada, Snape pasó de largo sin decirle nada más y el chico cerró la puerta y fue hasta la cocina donde estaban los dos adultos hablando muy entretenidamente.

Lo que se encontró no le hizo la mas mínima gracia.

-Hola Remus, mmm que bien huele-dijo dándole un abrazo al licántropo

Nunca había visto a Snape de esa forma, tan...tan...diferente, con Remus estaba amable, cariñoso y simpático, sintió muchos celos al ver la escena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La cena había sido tranquila, Harry había estado la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, mientras Remus y Snape no paraban de hablar y más cariñosos de lo normal, tenia celos, pero no sabia por que, con el beso del día anterior había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia el hombre lobo, envidia quizás, no sabia, odiaba a Snape y temía por que Remus se olvidará de su padrino y de el mismo.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Snape se levantó a servir el postre.

-Rem quieres más chocolate?-preguntó el profesor

-Si!

Severus se acercó a donde estaba sentado el hombre lobo, le sirvió más sirope de chocolate por encima de la tarta y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Harry podría haber matado a Snape con la mirada en ese preciso instante.

-Ya vale no!

-Que ocurre Potter?-preguntó Snape

-Que, que ocurre? He estado aguantando toda la cena, que si risas, caricias, que como esta mi lobito, que si un beso en el cuello, pero ya esta bien!

-Celoso?-preguntó Snape alzando una ceja

-No! Pero Snape no permitiré que dañe a Remus! Además ese hijo...que lleva es de mi padrino! No dejaré que un sucio ex mortifago traidor como usted se acerque a el!

-Harry ya vale!-se levantó Remus que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, en silencio- Todos sabemos que este bebé es de Sirius!

-Pero él...

-Él Nada Harry, el tiene tanto derecho a acercarse como tu!

-Pero...

-El también será su padrino!

-Que? No puede ser, el solo...solo quiere follarte y ya esta-contesto el joven cegado por la rabia

-No digas tonterías quieres...ni yo amo a Severus ni el me ama a mi, somos amigos y el será el padrino de mi hija como tú-contesto Remus

-o hijo-dijo Potter

-Hija Potter, es niña...

-Y usted como lo sabe! ¬¬

-Por que esta tarde estuve con Remus y le hice unas pruebas, y los resultados dieron que seria una niña-contesto Snape

Una silencio y una tristeza invadió a Harry, tenia miedo, el no había estado en todo el día con Remus, y ahora esa discusión, que pasaría, una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla del chico, fue a abrazar a Remus cuando vio al merodeador retorcerse de dolor sentándose en la silla.

-Remus, pasa algo? Estas bien?

-Ahhh...no...me duele-se llevó la mano a la abundante barriga, y luego la bajó notando algo húmedo, estaba sangrando.

-Snape esta sangrando!-informó Harry nervioso

-Vamos a San Mungo! Nos apareceremos.

Cogieron a Remus entre los dos y segundos después se aparecieron en San Mungo.

Continuará...

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejarme un review, ese es el precio por haber leído el capitulo necesito recompensa para continuar...muahahaha

Saruky Black Potter

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Administradora de la Orden de Prongs


	20. Tda mi vida contigo:Problems & Recompens

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! '

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jk.

Capitulo 9 de toda mi vida contigo: Problemas y alguna recompensa 

Llevaban una hora esperando, se les estaba haciendo eterno, Harry y Severus se habían aparecido hacia una hora en San Mungo, y ese era el rato que Remus llevaba dentro de una salita, los otros dos estaban nerviosos, pues todavía esperaban explicaciones.

Snape se paseaba por el pasillo, agitaba los brazos en señal de nerviosismo, mientras Harry no paraba de soplar sentado en una silla, no paraba quieto, resoplaba, agitaba los dedos, levantaba la cabeza, la volvía a agachar, estiraba las piernas, se levantaba, se volvía a sentar, estaba demasiado inquieto.

-Potter quieres parar quieto de una vez! Me estas poniendo de los nervios!- susurró Snape tranquilamente

Harry le miró con odio, ni siquiera fuera de la escuela dejaba de torturarle.

-Pare usted quieto también quiere? También me esta poniendo de los nervios!y no digo nada!-se levantó Harry y se puso a la altura de Snape, claro que el chico era un poco más bajo.

-Ah no? No dice nada?-Severus se acercó más a Harry, pero este no estaba asustado

En ese momento había salido el medimago para hablar con los dos hombres, mientras estos metidos en la discusión no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Si estamos aquí es por su culpa Potter, es un crío mimado y consentido y se piensa que todos debemos estar a sus pies...

-Por mi culpa? No perdone profesor...la culpa es suya, si no hubiera estado molestando toda la noche a Remus el no hubiera acabado aquí.

Los dos dirigieron sus manos a sus varitas, estaban apunto de lanzarse algún hechizo cuando el medimago les paró a tiempo.

-Señores! Deberían preocuparse por el estado de mi paciente, y no por quien tiene la culpa de todo esto!-gritó el hombre

El jefe de Slytherin y el Gryffindor se guardaron sus varitas, y se acercaron hasta donde estaba el medimago de urgencias, para saber como estaba el hombre lobo.

-Como esta Remus?-preguntó Harry

El medimago medito sus palabras-Tranquilo, el señor Lupin esta bien-contesto

-Y la niña?-preguntó Snape

-Es usted el padre?

-Pues claro que no!-contesto Harry

El medimago regordete que estaba atendiendo se quedó callado ante la contestación del Gryffindor, pensando que Harry era demasiado joven para ser el padre de la criatura de Remus prefirió callarse y esperar la respuesta por parte de uno de los dos, antes de meter la pata y que volvieran a discutir.

-El padre murió...yo...nosotros somos amigos de Remus-contesto Severus calmadamente

-Bien, ya que usted es adulto entenderá las cosas a la perfección, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-dijo el medimago- sígame a mi despacho.

-y yo? Yo que?

-A usted ya la informará el señor...

-Snape-contesto el Slytherin

-Pues el señor Snape le informará cuando termine de hablar conmigo, de mientras puede esperar aquí.

-Podría entrar a ver a Remus?

-El ahora esta descansando, será mejor que espere aquí

-Pero prometo no despertarle ni nada, me sentaré a su lado en silencio-contesto Harry

El medimago miró a Severus, este le devolvió la mirada.

-Esta bien pase, pero este en silencio.

-Potter como...-empezó Snape

-Tranquilo no voy a hacer nada-le impidió terminar Harry con un deje de furia.

Mientras Snape y el medimago caminaban por los pasillos hacia el despacho del ultimo, Harry entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Remus, estaba todo en silencio, Remus yacía en la cama, su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, su cara denotaba paz, unos mechones caían ligeramente en su frente, mientras una de sus manos agarraba fuertemente la sabana.

Harry se acercó hasta un lado de la cama y acarició suavemente la mano del licántropo.

-Lo...lo lamento tanto Remus...-susurró el buscador-yo...no quiero que te ocurra nada, ni a tu hija, si te pasara algo...me moriría..

Harry se separó de la cama y se sentó en una silla que había en un rincón de la habitación.

-Sirius no me lo perdonaría-gimoteó el joven

-Que ocurre?-preguntó Snape sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del medimago

-Verá, el señor Lupin...esta falto de magia...

-Y eso quiere decir, que alguien le tiene que dejar...o ...podría perder a la niña...no?

-Es una situación diferente, la perdida de magia se puede producir al principio del embarazo o al final cuando ya esta apunto de parir, pero el señor Lupin todavía esta de 6 meses.

-Entonces? Que debemos hacer?

-Una de las opciones es...que descansé nada de fiestas navideñas...o podría perder la niña, y morir el.

-Y la otra?

-La otra, quizás más efectiva, sería realizarle lo que se dice mugglemente una cesaría, claro que seria más complicado, y podrían morir los dos también.

-No hay más opciones?-preguntó Snape preocupado

-Me temo que por ahora no, señor Snape.

-Coméntelo con el otro joven...y verán lo que hacen...

Harry se pasaba sus manos por la cara, no sabia que hacer, miraba a Remus en la cama y lo veía tan indefenso.

Decidió salir al pasillo, no podía soportar ver al hombre lobo en esa situación, y todo por culpa suya.

En ese momento Snape apareció por el pasillo y se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry.

-Potter siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

-Que le a dicho?-preguntó Harry

Después de explicarle todo, Harry estaba más preocupado todavía, y más nervioso si podía ser.

-y...y que haremos, profesor?-preguntó Harry

-Mi opción es, traspasarle magia a Remus y llevárnoslo a casa, con la suficiente magia y tranquilamente puede pasar las fiestas, y podrá mejorarse y llevar a cabo el embarazo sin ninguna complicación.

-Yo lo haré, yo le traspasaré magia-dijo Harry quedamente

-Debe saber señor Potter que la cosa se podría complicar, podría ocurrirle algo fatal en el intento, usted todavía tiene que salvar al mundo mágico-contesto Snape cínicamente

-Me da igual! Antes moriría por Remus y su hija!-contesto Harry levantándose

-Esta bien-murmuró Severus

Horas más tardes, ya era Navidad, Severus se tomaba un café silenciosamente sentado en una silla, mientras Harry a su lado estaba simplemente en silencio esperando la hora de la trasfusión de magia, ya habían informado al medimago, solo faltaba él.

Tenia miedo de morir, pero tampoco le importaba si era por salvar a Remus y a su ahijada. Estaba nervioso, pero más por que la cosa no funcionase y no poder ayudar a Remus.

-Nervioso Potter?-susurró Snape tras darle un sorbo a su café

Harry apenas asintió levemente

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro-contesto el profesor de pociones colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho para reconfortarlo, lo que realmente sorprendió al Gryffindor.

El medimago se acercó a paso ligero hasta donde estaban los dos hombres.

-Señor Potter, es la hora-informó el medimago

Harry suspiró, se levantó y cuando llegó a medio camino, se giró para observar a Snape, de todas formas si algo le ocurría a el, estaba seguro que el profesor de pociones podría ocuparse de Remus y la pequeña, al fin y al cabo el Slytherin había demostrado apreciar al hombre lobo.

-Adelante, señor, túmbese en esa camilla-le dijo una enfermera.

Despertó notando la boca pastosa, no sabia cuanto rato había pasado, apenas recordaba haberse tumbado en una camilla, y no sabia si Remus se encontraba bien o no.

Se sentía cansado, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, es más notaba la falta de magia recorrer sus venas.

Ahora estaba más tranquilo por el cansancio, pero nadie iba a informarle de cómo se encontraba Remus? Y la bebé? Que había pasado? Por Merlín, estaba sufriendo.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Snape.

-Que a ocurrido?-dijo Harry levantándose bruscamente, tanto que se mareó y tubo que volverse a tumbar.

-Estese quieto! Todo esta bien-contesto el profesor sentándose en una silla-más bien diría genial.

-Remus esta bien?

-Si, esta perfectamente, al parecer su magia es de calidad Potter-sonrió Snape como siempre cínicamente

-Que quiere decir?

-A salvado a Remus, y de echo, parece un milagro...

-Un milagro?-preguntó Harry extrañado

-Si, verá explicarlo es algo complicado, pero resulta que se empeñó tanto en salvar a la niña, que le entregó tanta magia, que digamos que es como si hubieran pasado los 3 meses, y eso hizo provocarle un parto, es decir la niña nació con 6 meses, pero como si tuviera los 9 lo entiende?

-Si...si más o menos-contesto Harry-ya...ya a nacido?

-Si

-Y Remus?

-a Lupin también le entregó la magia suficiente-contesto Snape-sin embargo, por tanta cabezonería suya en ayudarles, estuvimos a nada de perderle...

-Casi muero?

-Si Potter...por desgracia-contesto Snape irónicamente-Dumbledore no me lo hubiera perdonado...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio

-Y la niña? Donde esta?-preguntó Harry

-Ahora esta en una sala a parte , pero mañana mismo tanto la niña como Remus y usted podrán marcharse a casa-le dijo el adulto

-Genial-susurró Harry con una sonrisa

Harry estaba sentado en la mullida cama del Hospital, mientras Hermione se había empeñado en recoger sus cosas. El día anterior había sido Navidad, y al ir a su casa se habían enterado de lo ocurrido.

-Ya habéis visto a la enana?-preguntó Harry

-Si, es muy linda-contesto Hermione- tu, todavía no la has visto?

-No me han dejado salir de aquí...

-bueno Harry, esto ya esta listo, vamos?-preguntó la chica

-Si

El Gryffindor se levantó con dificultad, le dolía todo, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Se fueron hasta donde estaba la habitación de Remus, allí encontraron al licántropo bastante dolorido también, en compañía de Snape y Ron, este ultimo bastante incomodo.

-Harry!-exclamó el pelirrojo-al fin llegas-murmuró

-Si...-sonrió el chico-Remus, como estas?

-Bien, quiero, hablar contigo-contesto el hombre

-Nosotros nos vamos Harry, mañana iremos a verte, hemos quedado en celebrar la navidad mañana –contesto Ron

-Ok, hasta mañana-contesto Harry

-Yo, os espero en la entrada-dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la entrada de San Mungo.

-Harry, solo, quería decirte, darte las gracias por todo, nos has salvado...-dijo Remus-...no sabia como decírtelo, pero...gracias

-No tienes que darlas, Rem, si yo he hecho esto es por que os quiero a los dos...-contesto el chico

-Señor Lupin, aquí tiene a su hija-dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo la conversación

-Cojela tu Harry, tu todavía no conoces a tu ahijada-dijo Remus

Harry cogió el pequeño bulto, se escondía tras unas mantas azules, en su cabeza tenia un pelusilla negra, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, inconscientemente agarró un dedo del chico.

-Esta es la recompensa por ayudaros-susurró Harry con los ojos vidriosos-es preciosa...

Remus sonrió-Nos vamos a casa?

-Si, vamos-dijo Harry caminando hacia la salida sin dejar de observar a la niña.

Continuará

Bueno esta vez no e tardado tanto no creéis? XD jejeje todo un record...en fin, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerme, y un review no viene mal eh xD


	21. Toda mi vida contigo: Celebraciones

Nas! Un saludo a todos, solo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen como ya sabéis, y que espero que disfrutéis el capitulo, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho...jeje gracias por leerme, y eso, que felices vacaciones xD

Capitulo 10 Toda mi vida contigo: Celebraciones y descubrimientos...

Acababan de llegar a casa del licántropo, Harry seguía embobado con su ahijada, Remus estaba agotado por lo que se había sentado en el sofá a descansar, mientras Snape había ido a dejar sus cosas y las de su hija a la habitación, para después sentarse al lado del hombre lobo.

Harry miraba entretenido a la bebé, mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la ventana, mientras los dos adultos hablaban, casi en susurros.

-Puedes acomodarte en la habitación de al lado de Harry-dijo Remus, frase que llamó la atención de Harry y levantó la vista para dirigirla a su ex profesor.

-Harry, Severus se quedará lo que queda de vacaciones para cuidarnos...-informó Remus

-Que? Para que? Yo te puedo cuidar a ti y a la niña

-No señor, tu necesitas descansar también-contesto Lupin

-Si están aquí los dos señor Potter, es por que yo le dije al medimago que cuidaría de ustedes para que les dejará estar en casa, y no en San Mungo hasta que empiece la escuela-intervino Snape

-Esta bien-dijo Harry

Por la tarde, Snape, un dolorido Remus, y un cansado Harry estaban reunidos en la habitación de Remus alrededor de la cama, mientras observaban a la pequeña niña.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos ponerle nombre-dijo Remus

-Deberíamos?-preguntó Snape alzando una ceja

-Si, vosotros también, sois los padrinos...-contesto Remus

-Ok, yo creo que podría llamarse...Lilian, como mi mamá-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Que poco original Potter-se quejó Snape

-Bien, pues dígame usted, un nombre señor Snape-contesto Harry enfadado

Snape se quedó pensativo, intentando superar el nombre de Harry, Lilian era un nombre bonito si, pero demasiado común, además que a Remus llamar a su hija Lilian le dolería, es como si hubiera tenido un niño y le hubiera puesto Sirius o James.

-Mara, Mara es un nombre bonito-dijo Snape- Mara Lupin

-Mara Black Lupin en todo caso-corrigió Remus-pero en mi familia siempre se han puesto dos nombres, y mi hija llevará dos nombres

-Pues a mi Mara no me gusta-dijo Harry

-Bien, pensemos otro-dijo Remus con paciencia.

-Ayelén, Ayelén Black Lupin-dijo Harry serio

-A ver Potter que tienen que ser dos nombres, a demás Ayelén, eso es un nombre? De donde lo has sacado?-contesto Snape

-Es raro-dijo Remus-no discutáis, va poneros de acuerdo, al menos por Daniella

-Daniella?-murmuró Snape-me gusta

-Es muy común, y poco original-contesto Harry imitando a Snape, lo que se gano un almohadazo por parte del profesor de pociones.

-Vale parar ya, que hemos hecho yo y mi hija para merecer algo como vosotros?-preguntó Remus irónicamente

Harry se tumbó en la cama al lado de la niña, al otro lado estaba Remus, mientras a los pies, medio tumbado también estaba Snape, a Harry se le hacia extraño verlo así...así de raro con el, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo el mismo Snape, pero algo si que había cambiado.

-Ya esta, Daniella Alexandra Black Lupin-dijo Harry

-Me gusta-contesto Remus simplemente

-Esta bien, pero sabes si algún día mi ahijada me pregunta quien escogió su nombre por que no le gusta, estaré encantado de decirle que fue Potter-contesto Snape tranquilamente

En ese momento, automáticamente quedó inscrita en el libro de Hogwarts como Daniella Alexandra Black Lupin, la cual acudiría a al escuela...once años después.

Era de Madrugada, no podía dormir, había escuchado como la pequeña Danna, si así era como el la llamaba, lloriqueaba, se había levantado con tan solo unos calzoncillos, a pesar del frío, y se había dirigido al cuarto de Remus.

-Moony estas bien?-preguntó entrando-necesitas ayuda?

-Ehu...esto...si no me vendría mal una mano-pidió Remus-te puedes quedar un momento con Daniella, mientras yo voy al baño...

-Si claro-Harry cogió a la bebé- Hola peque...soy Harry-decía sonriendo tontamente- ahora debes dormir...

Empezó a caminar por la habitación. Mientras le contaba cosas tan simples como que su papá se llamaba Sirius , y estaría encantado de estar ahora mismo con ella

-El te querría mucho sabes?-la niña parecía calmarse-te pareces a el, en el pelito oscuro

Mientras una sombra le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Cuando Harry se percató de la sombra, le cambió de conversación a la niña.

-Tu otro padrino es malo sabes? Es un...cabron ...shhh, pero no digas que yo he dicho eso...me odia sabes? Aunque yo también, siempre puteandome...

-Potter ya le estas enseñando cosas ordinarias a mi ahijada?-dijo Snape cansado de estar en el umbral, entró a la habitación

-No necesitas ayuda por lo que veo, eres tan aburrido que Daniella ya se quedó dormida otra vez-dijo Severus

Harry dejó a la niña en la pequeña cuna, cuando Remus regresaba a la habitación.

-Que pasa habéis montado una fiesta con mi hija o que?-preguntó Remus sonriendo

Era cerca el medio día, Remus y Harry seguían durmiendo mientras Snape se había encargado de hacer la comida y preparar la mesa para los invitados.

Ron y Hermione no tardarían en llegar para desgracia del profesor de pociones.

Harry se removía entre sus sabana, seguía muy cansado, su magia iba regenerándose pero igualmente se sentía cansado.

Un olor y unos rugidos de su estomago le hicieron despertar.

Se levantó, se duchó y se vistió con unos simples jeans y una camiseta blanca bajo un jersey negro, bajó aún con el pelo chorreando por las escaleras, encontrándose a Snape recibiendo a Ron y Hermione que acababan de llegar.

-Weasley no tengo todo el día-dijo Snape dejándole paso al pelirrojo-Granger-saludó

-Buenos días profesor-contesto la chica

-Harry colega!-chilló Ron acercándose a su amigo

-Weasley baje la voz-ordenó Severus-mi ahijada esta durmiendo y su padre también.

-Estaba-dijo Remus bajando las escaleras-por que no me despertaste? Podría haberte ayudado!

-No, tu debes descansar-contesto el profesor-debí llamar a Potter, y aún así no lo hice...por que supongo que sigue agotado...

-Si-contesto Harry ruborizándose-esto...huele genial!

-Si huele de muerte-corroboró Ron

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa esperando a los dos adultos. La comida fue devorada por todos, estaba exquisita, no hubo ningún percance salvo los comentarios por parte de Severus.

A media tarde, mientras tomaban un café decidieron repartirse los regalos, mientras Snape estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la chimenea observando como Remus descansaba, Daniella dormía en sus brazos. De vez en cuando charlaba con el licántropo, y alguna que otra vez hablaban todos sobre el mismo tema, estudios, o quiddich, o los dos adultos y Hermione sobre libros.

-Toma Harry mi regalo-dijo Hermione entregándole un paquete pequeñísimo.

Harry abrió el pequeño regalo, no era nada más y nada menos que un colgando con unos símbolos extraños grabados en el.

-Toma tío, es una quaffle firmada por los cannon-dijo Ron tirandole un paquete redondo

-Gracias Ron me hubiera gustado adivinarlo al abrirlo-contesto Harry riendo

Harry le dio su regalo a ron que era una escoba nueva, y a Hermione un libro de defensa.

A Remus le regalaron ropita para su hija, y un jersey para el entre el trío de Gryffindor, y Harry a parte le regalo una foto de Sirius con Harry y con el mismo de las navidades pasadas, Sirius llevaba un gorrito de santa clauss, los ojos del hombre lobo se pusieron vidriosos.

-Toma Harry, mi regalo-dijo recuperándose

Remus le había regalado unas botas de quiddich nuevas.

-Gracias-contesto Harry-las necesitaba ''

Empezaba a anochecer y Daniella había despertado por lo que la visita se marchó quedando en volverse a ver con Harry en la escuela.

Horas más tarde, casi de madrugada Harry bostezaba sentado en el sillón, meciendo a Danna, mientras era observado por la oscura mirada de Snape.

Remus dormía estirado en el sofá con los pies encima de las piernas de Severus.

-Danna...es hora de dormir...-susurraba Harry

la niña estaba despierta observando a su padrino con sus ojos de color miel por suerte no eran dorados como los de Moony.

-Tienes sueño Harry-Severus no se había fijado que había llamado a Harry por su nombre de pila-Si quieres me quedo yo con Danna-ni que le tuteaba.

Harry tampoco se percató, y negó con la cabeza.

El gryffindor seguía meciendo a su ahijada.

-Voy por un café, quieres?-preguntó el profesor levantándose con cuidado dejando las piernas del hombre lobo en el sofá

-Si gracias-contesto Harry sin levantar la vista de la bebé

Al cabo de unos minutos Severus volvió con dos tazas humeantes, tendiéndole una al joven Potter.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras daban sorbos a sus bebidas.

-Es preciosa eh...-susurró Severus-lastima que se parece a su padre...

-Tampoco se parece tanto a Sirius...

-Si, si que se parece...

-Pues yo no le veo el parecido-murmuró Harry

-Potter...tengo...un...bueno...toma-dijo Snape tendiéndole un paquete envuelto a lo que Harry se extraño.

Harry cogió el paquete dejando a Danna tumbada en el sofá a su lado, lo abrió y se encontró con un libro con tapas negras y extraños símbolos.

-Es un libro...pero ten cuidado, hay partes de artes oscuras...

-Profesor, pretende pasarme al lado oscuro?

-No, tómalo como un regalo, pero no se lo digas a nadie, en parte es por ayudar a Remus...

-A Remus?

-Si, se que...bueno, has estado buscando información para traer de vuelta a tu padrino...no?

-Si-murmuró Harry sin dejar de observar el libro

-Pues este libro puede serte muy útil...

-Muchas gracias profesor-dijo Harry-pero...yo no tengo nada para usted...

-No te preocupes, y ahora déjame a mi ahijada...

Habían pasado los días tranquilamente, sin ningún suceso anormal, Remus estaba acostando a la bebé en la cunita de su habitación, mientras Harry y Snape estaban sentados en el sofá, Harry leyendo el libro que le había regalado su profesor, y Snape leyendo un libro de pociones.

-Interesante Potter?-preguntó Snape alzando la vista

-Si mucho-dijo Harry tocándose la cicatriz

-Te duele?

-Si

-A mi también-contesto Snape palpándose el brazo

-Tengo miedo-soltó Harry de repente con voz entrecortada

-Miedo?

-Miedo a morir, se acerca el momento, y tengo miedo...a defraudar a la gente, a los que me quieren, no quiero dejar solos a Remus y a Danna...son lo que más quiero, mi familia-dijo el buscador con un hilillo de voz

-Oh vamos Potter, pensaba que eras más valiente, a parte de orgulloso y prepotente!

-Pues ya ve...

-No te va a pasar nada!-contesto Snape mirando a los ojos del chico

-No se...no estoy seguro...

-Yo estaré ahí...-contesto Severus

-Donde?-preguntó Remus bajando las escaleras con una caja de bombones (caja roja nestle) en la mano, y comiendo dichos bombones (en plan depre).

-En...nada-contesto Harry-

-Interesante lugar-contesto Moony

-Voy a hacer la cena-se ofreció Potter para así escaquearse

-mientras no nos envenenes-dijo Snape

-Muy gracioso profesor ¬¬-contesto el chico ya en la cocina

Los últimos días pasaron igual, Harry y el profesor Snape volvieron a Hogwarts, mientras Remus se quedó solo en casa cuidando de su hija, con la ayuda de Snape en los fines de semana.

Harry terminó su sexto curso y volvió a casa de Remus para pasar todas las vacaciones juntos, no había ni rastro de Voldemort.

Según Severus estaba planeando algo, pero todavía no sabían el que, no tenia mucha información ya que...estaba bastante vigilado.

Remus con la ayuda de Snape y de los Weasley y demás amigos de Harry, habían arreglado la casa del chico en el valle de Godric y se lo habían regalado para su cumpleaños, ahora el, Danna y el licantropo vivían allí, a veces recibían la visita de Snape.

Harry volvió a Hogwarts para terminar su ultimo año, mientras alguien tramaba unos planes contra el niño que vivió...

Continuará...

Buenas! Siento el retraso! En fin solo decirles que felices fiestas y un buen principio de año, a los que fuman que dejen de fumar ya! Jaja es broma...bueno...eso que solo con un review por parte de cada uno que lee mi historia me conformo...como regalo de navidad? Cuela? Gracias...un beso a todos ;)

Saludos, Saruky James Black Potter

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Administradora de la Orden de Prongs


	22. Toda mi vida contigo: todo puede pasar

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fueran míos...otro gallo cantaría xD muahaha

Antes de leer: Feliz año nuevo a todos! quiero reviews :P y otra cosa...este chapter va dedicado a...GriM, Canutablack, y Orochimaru (enano!)xD y demás gente que me lee. Un saludo a todos

Toda mi vida contigo

Capitulo 22: todo puede pasar

Se acercaba el final de curso, de su ultimo curso y con ello toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

Lo iba a añorar, todo, sus "peleas" con Ron, el quiddich, ir a Hogsmeade con los amigos, algunas de las charlas con su ya ex odiado profesor de pociones, se había dado cuenta que Snape era un tipo inteligente, y si lograbas entender su forma de ser podías tener interesantes conversaciones.

Estaba super cansado, acababa de terminar el ultimo examen, precisamente de pociones, le había ido bastante bien.

Bostezó sonoramente, apenas había dormido, los nervios, pesadillas y estudios eran los culpables.

-Potter quédate al terminar-dijo el profesor

Una vez que todos los alumnos habían terminado se dirigieron a la salida, excepto Harry, se acercó a la mesa de su profesor.

-Potter como estas?

-Bie...bien señor por que?

-No has tenido ninguna pesadilla?

-Si un par, que pasa?

-Danna esta en Hogwarts conmigo...-murmuró Severus

-Por que? Que a pasado?-chillo Harry

-Cálmate Potter, Remus a desaparecido...y bueno...

-Que? Pero Voldemort...y? usted no sabe nada-Harry estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, le temblaba el labio superior, y las manos.

-No, esta tarde lo averiguaré, estate tranquilo...

-No podré...

-Si, esta noche a las 23:00 acércate a mi despacho, te informaré de todo lo sucedido, te lo prometo...

-esta bien..-se rindió Harry

-Harry, que quería Snape?-preguntó Ron tumbado en el césped, con los pies dentro del lago.

-Na...nada importante-mintió Harry

-y Bien que piensas estudiar?-preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema

-Medimagia y tu?-contesto el buscador

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras...quiero ser profesora...-dijo la prefecta con determinación

-Y tu Ronald?-preguntó Harry arrancando briznas.

-Ah...ah...a mi...me han ofrecido...esto un puesto en los chudley!-saltó el pelirrojo de alegría-para cuando termine el colegio

-Oh por Merlín eso es genial!-exclamó Harry-tendré a mi mejor amigo guardián de los chudley cannons :D...me regalaras entradas no?

-Claro! ...-contesto Ron-además hay algo más que me a ocurrido

Hermione carraspeo

-Bueno...nos a ocurrido...a ver...-Ron enrojeció violentamente-esto...le pedido a Hermi, que se case conmigo

-Jajajajaja...xD...-Harry se reía desmesuradamente -bueno eso mola...me alegro por vosotros...

-No te rías...-dijo Hermione- espero que te pongas guapo, por que tu vas a ser el padrino así que tu mismo...

-¬¬

De repente Harry se echo a llorar sin poder controlarse.

-Harry! Que ocurre? OO

-Nada...que...dios a todo el mundo le va todo bien menos a mi, me voy a morir...Remus esta secuestrado...y...no puedo más...TT

-Que Remus que?-dijo Hermione chillando- no vas a morir Harry!

Después de estar un rato charlando, Harry se calmó y se quedó dormido estirado en la fina hierba con la cabeza en las piernas de Hermione mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo.

Entreabrió un ojo para ver que ya había oscurecido.

-Que hora es?-murmuró con la voz ronca

-Casi las 23:00

-Mierda me tengo que ir-se levantó el ojiverde

-Por que?

-Tengo que ir a hablar con Snape, sobre lo de Remus...si hace falta mañana mismo me enfrentaré contra Voldemort...

-Ten cuidado-dijeron los dos prefectos a la vez

Harry se marchó dejando a la pareja allí, llegó hasta el despacho de su profesor, donde no había nadie, se sentó en el frío suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared dura para esperar a que llegara.

Media hora más tarde Snape llegó arrastrando los pies, medio cojeando, más pálido de lo normal, con el pelo más sucio y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Po...Potter pasa

-Profesor, se encuentra bien-dijo Harry levantándose y ayudando a Snape a pasar a su despacho.

Se sentaron cada uno en una silla.

-Que a pasado?-preguntó Harry impaciente

-Re..remus esta bien-dijo Snape

-y usted?

-Yo...solo un par de crucios...pero eso no viene al caso-dijo Snape tomándose una poción seguramente para recuperarse

-Donde esta Remus?

-Ahora en su casa...con aurores vigilando todo el día

-Y donde estaba?

-Lo tenían retenido los mortifagos...querían a su hija por ser la heredera de los Black...y querían atraerte a ti...

-Se acerca el final no?-murmuró Harry

-Eso parece...

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, no se escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada, Harry después de contener un momento la respiración, respiró tranquilamente.

-Profesor...eh descubierto algo...

-Que?¿

-Tiene que ver con mi padrino...se como traerle de vuelta...

-Tiene que ver con magia negra?

-No

-Cuéntame...

-Verá, es un hechizo bastante difícil, pero con su ayuda-miro a Snape a lo que este asintió- tendríamos que volver al ministerio, al velo, a la misma hora, el mismo día en que se marchó, y al mismo sitio, es decir al velo, y allí pronunciar el hechizo, y esperar...creo...

-Estas seguro?

-Lo estoy-dijo Harry-pero...quizás sea demasiado precipitado...solo quedan dos horas...

-Debemos salir ya...

-Y no informamos a nadie?

-No, es mejor que no.

-Pero...Profesor, Voldemort...seguramente lo sepa...el lo sabe todo, es igual que Dumbledore...

-Bien avisemos a todos los que podamos, excepto a Remus...esta bien?

-Si

Habían avisado a todos los aurores y a todos los miembros de la orden que estuvieran alerta, los aurores más eficientes se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, cosa que no denegaron.

Harry corría por el pasillo para buscar su capa de invisibilidad, le haría falta.

-Harry!-chilló Hermione-donde vas?

-No puedo decírtelo Herms, lo siento...

-Se trata de Remus?

-No puedo decirte nada...

-Harry James Potter, no pienses que te vas a ir así sin decirnos nada...-dijo Ron detrás de el-nosotros vamos contigo!

No pudo negarse, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry, pero no fueron solos, la mayoría de los que formaron el ejercito de Dumbledore les acompañaban.

Hasta que se enteraron de que iba el tema, finalmente solo se quedaron con el chico que vivió, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus y Dean Thomas.

-Potter y estos alumnos?

-No me los e podido quitar de encima-dijo Harry

-No me importa lo que nos diga, nosotros vamos a ir con Harry quiera o no, y no me importa que me expulse del colegio-dijo Neville amenazadoramente contra Snape ante el asombro de todos.

-Bueno esta bien, de todas formas el colegio termina dentro de dos días, así que no serviría de nada quererle expulsar, Dumbledore estaría a su favor señor Longbottom...como a favor de todos los Gryffindors.

-Quedan 10 minutos-dijo Harry

-Estas nervioso?-preguntó Hermione

-Si, si esto funciona...seria genial...hasta el momento todo va bien, no hay ningún mortifago...

-Te equivocas...-dijo una voz fría tras Harry

-Expeliermus!-dijo Snape quedamente desarmando a Bellatrix (la que estaba detrás de Harry)

Todos los alumnos y aurores empezaron a luchar contra los mortifagos, los alumnos estaban bien preparados para un duelo así, pues eran tiempos difíciles.

-Vaya vaya Severus...el gran traidor-dijo Lucius Malfoy-confiábamos en ti sabes...

Los minutos pasaban y en la habitación salían hechizos disparados por todos lados.

Snape se movía elegantemente con la varita en la mano, delante de Lucius, que caminaba de igual manera, con su pelo rubio liso y sedoso cayéndole encima de sus hombros, se había quitado la mascara, ahora solo llevaba la túnica negra.

-No se que hacer...si matarte yo...o entregarte a mi Lord y que sufras...con una muerte lenta...-decía Lucius con una sonrisa cínica- y dolorosa...

Severus miraba a Lucius con superioridad y orgullo, no tenia miedo.

-Draco-murmuró Lucius- ve a por la sangre sucia

-a Hermione la dejas!-chilló Harry que había escuchado todo y veía como Malfoy obedecía a su padre y se acercaba hasta la chica-déjala!

-Expeliermus-gritó Ron fallando su objetivo

-Weasley siempre con tan mala puntería-escupió el rubio

Draco cogió a Hermione y apuntaba su cuello con su varita, mientras Harry se acercaba corriendo, bajando las tarimas sin miedo a caer.

-Déjala Malfoy!-gritaba el Gryffindor.

-Harry déjalo! Queda un minuto apenas! Haz lo que tienes que hacer! Hazlo!-chilló la chica-no te preocupes por mi!

Harry paró en seco, tenia razón, solo quedaba un minuto para poder traer de vuelta a su padrino, o eso o nada, por una vez en su vida hizo caso a la prefecta y se acercó hasta el velo, dejando a todos sus amigos, aurores y profesor peleando ya sea con varita o sin contra los mortifagos.

-A por Potter, no os preocupéis de los demás, si matáis a alguien no pasa nada, queda claro?-gritó Malfoy padre, al parecer el cabecilla de los mortifagos

-Si-contesto Bellatrix-que no escape...EL LORD LO QUIERE VIVO!

-Harry no pares, no escuches y no hagas caso a nada!-dijo Snape-corre!

-Pero?

-No te preocupes nosotros los detenemos...-dijo Ron desde el otro lado

Tenia el corazón a mil, le costaba respirar y no podía más, se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el velo, pronunciando el hechizo por el camino, tan solo unos segundos, y parecía una eternidad, de refilón vio como Peter Pettigrew se acercaba a el, y Snape lo detenía con una maldición imperdonable.

Una luz blanquecina salía del velo, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, la tela casi transparente no dejaba de moverse, y eso que no hacia nada de aire en la sala, todos seguían en duelo contra los mortifagos, intentando proteger a Harry, que cumpliera su misión.

Pero realmente podría cumplirla? Estaba al borde del infarto y allí no pasaba nada, todo pasaba a cámara lenta, escuchaba su corazón palpitar lentamente y fuerte como si se le fuera a salir de la caja torácica.

Continuará...

QUE OS PARECE? Quiero reviews! Gracias :P Sin más, hasta el siguiente capitulo...


	23. Toda mi vida contigo: que a pasado?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, igualmente espero que os guste ;)

Capitulo 23. Que a pasado?

El velo seguía moviéndose, un rayo de luz roja paso por su lado y casi pierde el equilibrio y cae dentro del velo, estuvo a punto, cada vez habían más mortifagos y menos aurores, había perdido de vista a Hermione y a Ron, Snape estaba cerca de el luchando contra Lucius Malfoy.

De repente una tropa de aurores llegaron, llegaron a tiempo. Pero noto como un rayo le alcanzaba por la espalda y todo se volvía borroso, su cabeza y seguidamente todo su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo, helado.

Con la ayuda de todos los aurores, acorralaron algunos mortifagos, otros como Bellatrix, Narcisa, Draco y Lucius Malfoy escaparon.

Hacia frío. No sabia como había llegado hasta allí, pero la cuestión es que estaba allí, solo recordaba haber escuchado unas ultimas palabras es hora de volver 

Su cuerpo ya no era tan transparente como antes, volvía a ser tangible, como antes de caer tras el velo, volvería a ser todo como antes? Era extraño ni siquiera sabia como había vuelto a la sala de departamentos de misterios del ministerio...que había ocurrido?

Todo estaba en silencio y vacío, no había nadie, como había llegado hasta allí si no había nadie al otro lado del velo?

Para regresar del velo hacia falta que un mago poderoso hiciera un hechizo bastante difícil, sin magia negra, pero quien podría haber sido, si en ese lugar no había nadie, al parecer había habido un duelo allí mismo hacia un par de horas...

No sabia que hacer. Y si todo había sido un error, y volvía a traspasar el velo¿? No había nada que perder, que habría sido de Harry? Y de Remus, de su Remus?

Cuanto tiempo había permanecido tras esa tela mugrienta? Una semana? Como mucho un mes, no sabia nada.

Remus estaba sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana. 2 años, habían pasado dos años, solo, sin su Sirius.

Un ruido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era la puerta que se abría dejando paso a Severus con su hija, su hija y la de Padfoot, había crecido tanto, ya tenia 1 año y medio.

Su pelito negro era más largo, y sus ojos de color miel brillaban con alegría, mientras la pequeña reía jugando con el pulgar de su padrino, a este raramente se le caía la baba.

-Como esta?-preguntó Snape

-Todavía no a despertado...-susurró Remus

Harry yacía en la cama de al lado de la silla de Remus, en la enfermería de Hogwarts, llevaba un mes así, desde la pequeña batalla en el departamento del ministerio, el colegio había terminado, y el no pudo acudir a su graduación, que aprobó todas con notables notas, que le permitían estudiar Medímagia, no había noticias de Voldemort, que se enfadó muchísimo al no lograr su objetivo.

Remus no se separaba de su lado, el chico estaba tendido, su cara denotaba tranquilidad, sus párpados estaban relajados, y sus labios se curvaban en una pequeñísima sonrisa.

Su pelo revuelto caía con gracia en su frente, y de vez en cuando sus dedos se movían, a causa de tics nerviosos, normal al perder tanta magia.

-He hablado con Madame Pomfrey, y con un amigo mío de San Mungo-dijo Severus

-y?-preguntó Remus cogiendo a su hija de los brazos del profesor de pociones

-Perdió mucha magia, se esforzó mucho...-dijo Severus- pero suponemos que un par de días despertará...si no es así...

-Si no es así?-preguntó Moony en voz baja temiéndose lo peor

-es probable...que no despierte...

-Despertará, estoy seguro, Harry es fuerte!-dijo Lupin

Remus no sabia casi nada de lo que había pasado, ni por que unos cuantos Gryffindor, Harry y Snape, más un par de aurores habían ido esa noche, precisamente esa noche, la misma noche que un par de años atrás Sirius desapareció, no sabia nada de que había ocurrido en la sala del ministerio.

No sabia que Harry había perdido mucha magia por culpa del hechizo, que a pesar de que Harry era un mago poderoso, el hechizo tenia muchas dificultades.

No se atrevía a volver a Hogwarts, y si todo había cambiado, ya nada seria igual, no se atrevía, se quedaría en la cueva cerca de Hogwarts, donde estuvo un tiempo cuando escapó de Azkaban, no estaba listo, y no tenia ánimos de nada.

Harry se removía entre las sabanas blancas, Remus se acercó lentamente y acarició la mano del joven.

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente, viendo al licántropo delante de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry-dijo Remus

-Re..Remus-murmuró Harry

-Si soy yo...espera, llamaré a Pomfrey-Remus se separó de Harry y fue corriendo hacia la puerta para llamar a la enfermera-Harry a despertado!

La enfermera se acercó hasta el enfermo y le inspecciono, había sido todo un milagro que despertará, y precisamente había despertado el día de su 18 cumpleaños.

Depuse de un reconocimiento y un par de pociones revitalizantes, Remus pudo pasar de nuevo a ver al enfermo seguido por Snape y su hija.

-Danna-dijo Harry-ven-dijo moviendo las manos-ven conmigo!

Remus le acerco a la niña, poniéndola en sus brazos con cuidado.

-Daniella no hagas pupa al tito Harry eh-le advirtió Remus

La niña como entendiendo a su padre, negó con la cabeza energéticamente.

-Dame un besito-pidió Harry sonriendo aunque con un deje de tristeza

La niña obedeció y se tiró al cuello de Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga, que el señor Potter necesita descansar-dijo Madame Pomfrey desde la puerta

-Poppy, yo tengo que hablar con el señor Potter-dijo Severus

-Esta bien, señor Lupin, usted, debe salir, mañana ya podrá ver al joven Potter.

-Esta bien, vamos Danna-dijo Moony cogiendo a su hija en brazos.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Snape se sentó en la silla que antes era ocupada por Remus, mirando seriamente a Harry.

-Como estas?

-Podría estar mejor...que ocurrió?

-Malfoy te dio de lleno con un expeliermus, justo antes que te desmayaras por la falta de magia, a causa del hechizo-explicó el profesor de pociones

-Malfoy?

-Malfoy hijo, Draco.

-Mmm...y que más paso? Ron, Hermione, y los demás están bien?

-Si, Granger fue salvada por Weasley...gracias a que Malfoy se despistó atacándote a ti...

-Mañana mismo les avisaran y vendrán a verte...

-Guai-sonrió Harry- pero...pasó algo más?

-Más o menos, bueno lo único que pasó es que yo y algún auror más impedimos que se te llevaran...

-Gracias-susurró el Gryffindor-y Sirius?

Snape negó con la cabeza, la mirada de Harry se entristeció.

En dos semanas le habían dado el alta a Harry, se encontraba mucho mejor, pero aun seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre el tema de Sirius, que había fallado, estaba seguro que funcionaria... que había hecho mal para que su padrino no regresara?

Ahora estaba arreglándose su camisa negra, a juego con los pantalones y los zapatos, aunque la corbata la llevaba blanca, estaba mirándose al espejo, estaba nervioso, tenia que hacer de padrino en la boda de sus mejores amigos.

-Harry va que se nos va a hacer tarde!-escuchó que chillaba Remus desde el salón

-Vooooooooy-cogió la chaqueta y bajó las escaleras corriendo- voy bien?

-Perfecto, muy guapo-dijo Remus que iba con un traje azul marino y con su preciosa niña en brazos que iba con un vestidito amarillo.

A Remus se le veía triste, seguramente estaría pensando en Sirius.

La ceremonia fue muy bonita y emotiva, estaban invitados la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, toda la familia Weasley, la familia de Hermione, y un montón de amigos de la pareja, a parte de los compañeros de equipo de Ron.

Mientras Harry bailaba con Hermione, Ron jugaba con Daniella, mientras los gemelos charlaban con Remus, y a su vez molestaban a Snape.

-Eres feliz Herm?

-Mucho-contesto la chica

-Me alegro-contesto el chico sonriendo.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido , y todo seguía igual, ya había pasado un año, ahora se encontraban en el valle de Godric todo nevado, para celebrar la navidad, y el tercer cumpleaños de Daniella. Harry contaba con 19 años, y estudiaba medimagia, mientras Hermione estudiaba Defensa, y Ron seguía de guardián de los Chudley Cannons.

Harry seguía viviendo en su casa del valle con Remus, y muy a menudo les visitaba Snape para ver a su ahijada.

Ese día comían todos en casa del chico que vivió (todavía seguían sin noticias de Voldemort), estaban invitados Ron, Hermione, y Snape.

Harry estaba comprando un regalo de cumpleaños a su niña, acompañado por Johnathan, su novio, un chico mayor que el, tenia 25 años, vivía en Londres, y lo conocía de la universidad de medimagia, apenas llevaban 3 meses saliendo, tenia el pelo castaño claro y bastante larguito, solía vestir con ropa ancha, y lucia unos ojos marrones tras unas gafas de pasta anchas y de color negras, todavía no lo sabia nadie, ese mismo día se lo presentaría a Remus y los demás.

Estaban en el centro de Londres buscando algo para su ahijada, ya era casi la hora de comer, y seguramente todos estarían impacientes, especialmente Ron que se moriría de hambre.

-Harry...va compra algo ya y vamonos...tengo hambre-se quejó el chico

-es que no se que comprar-dijo Harry con un peluche de un león en una mano, otro de una serpiente, y cajita donde salían nubes de magia en forma de animales.

-Cómpralo todo, ya le regalo yo el peluche del león vale?-dijo John

-Vale...vamos-dijo Harry cogiendo todo y pasando el brazo por la cintura de su novio-impaciente...¬¬

Después de pagar, se aparecieron cerca de la casa de Harry, fueron caminando por el camino de nieve hasta la entrada, y abrió la puerta seguido por su chico encontrándose a todos en la mesa ya.

-Hola Familia-dijo Harry

Todos se giraron observando al acompañante del muchacho.

-Hola Harry, no sabíamos que traías visita-dijo Remus cordialmente sonriendo al joven que llevaba una fina barba de unos tres días.

Todos se acercaron hasta donde estaba el ex Gryffindor. Remus después de saludar a los dos se fue a la cocina a buscar un cubierto, plato y vaso más.

-Chicos este es John, mi chiquitín-a lo que el chico se ruborizo-estos son mis mejores amigos, Herms, y Ron.

-Oh Hermione, me han hablado mucho de ti-dijo el chico dándole dos besos

-Espero que bien-contesto la chica

-Si claro, y tu, debes ser...el guardián de los cannon, me equivoco?

-No-contesto el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano.

Harry vio como Snape estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea, en el fondo de la salita, observándoles seriamente, se acercó cogido de la mano de John.

-Hola-dijo el mayor- soy Johnathan-dijo tendiéndole la mano-el novio de Harry.

-Johnathan? Solo Johnathan?-contesto Snape.

-Johnathan Eduard Miller-dijo y después le tendió la mano

-Severus Snape.

-Chicos dejaros de formalidades y a comer-dijo Remus ya sentado en la mesa.

Después de una deliciosa comida, se sentaron a charlar en el sofá mientras tomaban café, Daniella jugaba con el león de peluche que le había regalado Johnathan.

-Usted era Gryffindor-preguntó Snape al chico por el regalo que le había hecho a su ahijada-Realmente no recordaba a ningún Gryffindor así, y el recordaba a todos sus alumnos, o a la mayoría.

-No, yo estudié en La escuela de Magia de Chicago, en estados unidos.

-mmm entonces no debe haber llegado muy lejos-murmuró

-Señor puede llamarme de tu, y ...si ser licenciado en defensa contra las artes oscuras y estar haciendo un curso de pociones avanzadas es llegar a poco, pues si, e llegado a poco-contesto Johnathan.

Snape se le quedó mirando con cara de asesino, Remus cambió de tema hablando de que bonito era el paisaje nevado, poco después Ron y Hermione se marcharon a casa de los Weasley que habían quedado para cenar, y Harry y su novio se fueron a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade.

-Has visto como me a tratado?-se quejó Severus jugando con Daniella

-No se, a mi me a parecido un buen chico...ya era hora que Harry encontrara a alguien

-Podía encontrar a alguien mejor...

-De Chicago...bah, seguro que es malísimo en Pociones...

-Severus no será que estas celoso?

-Celoso? Celoso por Potter...venga ya Remus, e visto chistes mejores, solo me preocupo por el chico...

-El chico ya es un hombre, se puede cuidar solo no crees?

Severus ignoró al licántropo y siguió jugando con la niña.

-Mira, aquel castillo es Hogwarts-dijo Harry caminando por el camino de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade.

-Es precioso, seguro que te lo pasaste genial allí...

-Si, fue bonito, estudiar allí...-contesto el chico con aire melancólico- y aquella casa es la casa de los Gritos

-La famosa casa embrujada? La casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña?-preguntó Johnathan

-Si exacto-contesto Harry-pero vamos por ese camino, me gusta ese camino.

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando por el camino donde estaba la cueva que Sirius ocupó en su tercer curso, como el animago le había explicado.

-Oye ese Snape...es raro no?-preguntó su novio

-Si..déjalo...-contesto Harry riendo

El ojiverde se quedó estático, al pasar de largo por la cueva vio que estaba alumbrada, por una hoguera seguramente, salía humo.

-Harry que pasa?

A lo lejos vislumbro un hombre de alto porte, con la ropa rasgada, el pelo largo, le recordaba tanto a alguien, pero no podía ser...se acercó lentamente, el hombre estaba sentado alrededor de la hoguera, estaba pasando frío.

-Harry espera-Johnathan caminaba a metros por detrás de Harry, lentamente.

En ese instante sus miradas se clavaron en la mirada del otro, el tiempo paró, y no existía nada alrededor, solo se miraban con confusión.

-Sirius...-susurró Harry

El hombre se levantó y se quedó mirando a su ahijado, había crecido varios centímetros, era casi tan alto como el.

Acercó lentamente su mano derecha y acarició su mejilla, una lagrima resbaló de los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Has...has vuelto-dijo entrecortadamente sonriendo

El animago se acercó tambaleándose más, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros y se abalanzó en abrazar a su pequeño Harry, envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente al muchacho.

Continuará...

Os a gustado? No? Bueno pues me dejáis un review ;) jejeje

(Nota: en dicho review no se aceptan maldiciones...pero si vuestra opinión aunque sea negativa )


	24. Toda mi vida contigo: Regresando

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Antes de leer: un capitulo más, ya queda menos para el final, disfrutarlo tanto igual que yo escribiéndolo, un saludo a todos ;) GriMiiii espero que te guste xD a vueltoooooo '

Capitulo 24. Regresando

Johnathan caminaba nerviosamente alrededor de su sofá. No sabia bien bien que había pasado hacia exactamente dos horas. Ni sabia por que había hecho caso a Harry y se habían llevado a ese indigente a su casa, por que no se lo había llevado a su casa, si total era a el quien se había abrazado, no entendía nada, seguramente su pareja le debía dar muchas explicaciones, y allí estaba medio tirado sentado en el sofá, mirándose las uñas nerviosamente, y crujiéndose los dedos de vez en cuando, que pretendía? El estaba así de tranquilo, y de mientras el vagabundo en su baño...ya no aguantaba más, se paró frente a Harry pidiéndole una explicación.

-Que?-dijo Harry simplemente levantando la vista para clavarla en Johnathan al parecer bastante perturbado.

-Que! Y solo dices eso que? Te parece normal?-dijo casi chillando

-Eh...eh...no chilles-dijo Harry- se que te parecerá extraño...y que te debo de dar un par de explicaciones, pero no es para ponerse así-dijo Harry

-Que no es para ponerse así? No entiendo...no logro entenderlo-dijo simplemente sentándose en frente de Harry, en su sillón preferido- que demonios hace un indigente aquí...POR QUE NO LO LLEVASTE A TU CASA!

-Primero de todo no es un indigente-dijo Harry con una mirada llena de odio-y segundo no puedo llevarlo a mi casa por que esta Remus!

-y ESO QUE COÑO TIENE QUE VER?-se quejó su novio

-A ver...no se como explicarlo para que lo entiendas...-dijo Harry empezándose a mosquear...- Sirius...el indigente que tu crees, es Sirius mi padrino, idiota!

Johnathan se quedó unos segundo pensando.

-Per...pero tu padrino no esta muerto?

-A ver...no, no ves que no?-contesto Harry- es difícil de explicar...

Harry había estado más o menos 30 minutos intentando que su novio

bastante cortito, cosa que antes había dudado, ahora daba por hecho de que por muy licenciado de defensa que era, Severus tenia razón, era un pelin tonto para captar las cosas...claro que el le quería, o por lo menos eso pensaba, finalmente el chico más o menos entendió como Sirius había regresado del velo, mientras este seguía en el baño.

Se miraba fijamente al espejo, ya se había dado una buena ducha para quitarse la mugre que llevaba encima desde hacia más o menos un año.

Se había vuelto loco, ahora se daba cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo que pudo recuperar cuando Harry sin saberlo lo había traído de vuelta, pero el no, prefirió esconderse y esperar.

Volvía a ser el de antes, su pelo caía libremente por debajo de los omoplatos, ya no lo llevaba tan largo, pero si liso y brillante, volvía a estar delgado, pero bastante fuerte, sus músculos seguían fibrados, y mientras se miraba al espejo, se fijaba que ya no se le notaban tanto las cicatrices de azkaban, tan solo estaba cubierto por una toalla anudada a la cintura, sus ojos brillaban pensando en su reencuentro con su Moony, mientras unas gotitas resbalaban por sus pectorales, el sonreía, pero con una sonrisa lujuriosa...

Harry le había dejado allí ropa, seguramente de él , no sabia si le vendría ya que el chico estaba más fuerte y alto, pero seguía siendo más delgado que él.

Después de vestirse se miró al espejo, y se le escapó una carcajada, vaya pintas que llevaba.

Los pantalones negros le quedaban un pelin cortos (iba a pescar) cosa que solucionó en un instante con su varita, y la camisa si se la abotonaba le quedaba ceñida, y no podía ir por el mundo y más en invierno con la camisa desabrochada, así que también lo arregló con un hechizo, el jersey le quedaba bien, ya que era una sudadera de deporte de un equipo de quiddich (seguramente a Harry le quedaba más ancha).

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a la pareja, mirándose fijamente uno en frente del otro.

-Sirius...siéntate tenemos que hablar-dijo Harry

-Si-murmuró el hombre-toma la toalla dijo tirandosela a Harry

Harry la cogió y se la llevó hacia la cocina, donde estaba la lavadora.

Sirius ya se había sentando en donde el estaba antes, así que se sentó a su lado. Le cogió tiernamente la mano, mientras su novio miraba la escena con algo de odio.

Sirius notó su mirada clavada en el pero prefirió no decir nada, antes tenia que aclararse, además no sabia ni quien coño era ese idiota y por que le miraba así.

-Quien coño es este?-preguntó Sirius

-Eso.. luego te lo cuento-dijo Harry

-Pero y este de que va...que es mi casa eh! Un respeto-dijo Johnathan levantándose

Crucificado, ya le había caído mal, como se podía ser, tan...tan así, ni que fuera su casa, el chico pijo este debía ponerse en su situación, no sabia nada de lo que había pasado, solo que había muerto, y había vuelto...algo que hasta ahora creía imposible.

-Cuanto a pasado-susurró Sirius cambiando de tema, dejando al chico por imposible.

-3 años

-3 años?-chilló Black-pensé...que como mucho habían pasado dos meses- el tiempo allí es diferente...

-Pues no, hemos estado 3 años sin ti...-dijo su ahijado

Toda la estancia quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba el replicar de los dedos de Johnathan en la mesita, cosa que a Harry estaba poniendo de los nervios, mientras Sirius observaba la habitación detenidamente, no perdía detalle, pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue una foto que había en la mesita, una foto de Harry con una niña, la mirada de la niña y esa nariz le recordaba mucho a alguien, pero quizás estaba desvariando, había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Puedes hacer el gran favor de parar un ratito? Me estas poniendo de los nervios-dijo Harry gesticulando lentamente- te lo agradecería sabes...

Johnathan miró a Harry con un deje de tristeza mezclado con odio, y paró en seco, entrelazando sus manos y jugando con sus pulgares, dejando de mirar al chico para no ponerlo más nervioso.

-Quien es?-susurró Sirius

-Quien se quien?-dijo Harry

-La niña, es... tuya? No, no?-preguntó el animago cogiendo la foto, pasando un dedo por la fotografía que no era mágica, el marco era de plata, finamente pulido- es... guapísima...

Johnathan miraba a Sirius, seguramente le estaría ensuciando el marco y el cristal de la foto que días atrás estuvo limpiando.

-Es...es...-Harry no sabia como decírselo-creo que debería empezar por el principio...

-Si seria todo un detalle, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabamos-dijo John mordazmente

Harry no se creía lo que escuchaba, no sabia quien tenia delante, como había cambiado su chico, pero si era encantador, por que se comportaba así ahora?

Suspiró cansado. Estaba al borde del colapso, por una parte tenia que explicarle a Sirius que tenia una hija, y todo lo que había pasado en esos 3 años de ausencia, y por otra tenia a su novio todo el rato objetándole todo lo que decía o hacia, necesitaba ayuda, y aunque Sirius se enfadará quien mejor que Severus para ayudarle.

-Yo...esto...tengo que ir a un sitio...enseguida vuelvo...

-Ahora?-se quejaron los otros dos a la vez

-Si ahora, es urgente...

-Y yo que hago?-preguntó John-me ...tengo que quedar con él...

-Si...

-Pero él...él...no estuvo preso en Azkaban-susurró con voz temblorosa

-Era inocente, no te hará nada-dijo Harry- a no ser que le provoques...

Comentario que no le gustó nada al chico.

-Ya esta bien Harry, estoy cansado...siempre haces lo mismo, por que ahora te tienes que ir, entonces que se vaya el contigo...

-Pero a donde? No podemos irnos ahora...-susurró Harry- Remus esta en mi casa recuerdas...

Mientras Sirius miraba confundido a su ahijado y al otro chico.

-Me da igual yo ya...estoy harto de todo, siempre haces lo mismo...la ultima vez fue Daniella, esta vez este...tu padrino...y anteriormente tenias pesadillas y tuviste que ir a no se donde a buscar pociones... seguramente a ver al murciélago ese...

-Sabias perfectamente como era mi vida cuando empezamos juntos-se quejó Harry con los ojos vidriosos- sabes todo lo que tengo que aguantar yo?

-Siempre tienes la misma excusa-contesto el chico

Sirius se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, y no sabia si intervenir o no en la pequeña discusión, al parecer de pareja.

-Debes entenderme, Daniella tenia fiebre, el es mi padrino debo ayudarlo, y si no fuera a ver a Severus ahora estaría más muerto que mis padres, no puedo soportar las pesadillas-dijo Harry desfachatadamente

-Ya esta bien no? Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!-chilló Sirius al escuchar como Harry hablaba así, sin importarle nada.

-Usted no se meta-contesto Johnathan

-Muy bien, espera-dijo Harry cogiendo un pergamino y apuntando una cosa-toma Sirius, allí abajo hay un callejón, puedes aparecerte aquí-dijo Harry pausadamente- es la casa de Ron, no hay nadie están en la madriguera pero si aparecieran por casualidad explícale que no eres un fantasma antes que le de un infarto, el lo entenderá yo iré enseguida

-No, no quiero dejarte solo-dijo Sirius

-Enseguida voy, no te preocupes...

-Seguro?

-Si. Tranquilo-dijo dándole un abrazo y acompañándolo hasta la puerta del apartamento-nos vemos enseguida

Cerró la puerta, respiró aliviado, Sirius ahora estaría camino de casa de Ron, su mejor amigo lo entendería, empezó a recoger todas sus cosas.

-Que crees que estas haciendo?

-Recoger mis cosas!-dijo Harry cogiendo un jersey del armario de su novio-todo lo que es mío me lo llevo, no pienso volver...

-Pero Harry...

-No, no quiero verte más-dijo Harry-pensaba que esto duraría, por eso te presenté a mi familia, y precisamente hoy... pero por ahora no quiero volver a verte en mucho tiempo-dijo Harry apunto de llorar, cosa que estaba evitando.

-Amor-dijo Johnathan-yo...yo te quiero...

-Pues no lo parece sabes...-dijo Harry cogiendo la foto que momentos antes había tenido Sirius en las manos-creo que ya no me queda nada más...

-No te vayas-dijo Johnathan-te amo, Harry, perdóname...

Harry tenia todas sus pertenencias en los brazos, eran pocas cosas, miraba al chico con tristeza, no sabia que hacer, estaba confundido, quizás si dejaba pasar esa discusión, el chico le comprendía, no ahora no podía pensar en eso, debía ir a buscar a Severus para que le ayudara.

-Donde vas a ir-dijo John con voz quebrada-con ese ex mortifago no, se que te llevas genial con el...lo odio...

-No es asunto tuyo ahora donde vaya, querías esto no? Pues ya esta...-dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta-adiós Johnny-cerró la puerta

Harry bajó corriendo hacia el callejón, con todas sus cosas, llegó casi perdiendo los pantalones por el camino a causa del ajetreo, se apareció justamente en el salón de su casa, estaba a oscuras, dejó sus cosas en el sofá todas esparramadas, excepto la foto que la había guardado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Remus?-preguntó Harry- Danna?...Hay alguien en casa?

Si no había nadie seguramente estaban en casa de Severus, a lo mejor el hombre se los había llevado a dar un paseo quizás, precisamente en ese momento, se estaba haciendo de noche, si habían salido no tardarían en regresar.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Snape, no sabia si aparecerse en su casa, había estado en la Mansión de Snape, un par de veces, era espectacular, aunque antes prefirió buscar en su casa, se paró en seco cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras, una relajante melodía se escuchaba arriba.

Subió rápidamente a la habitación de Remus, abrió, con un lumos apreció el cuerpo de Moony yaciente en la cama, durmiendo a pierna suelta, tapado con el nórdico.

Se fue a la habitación de Danna, la puerta estaba entreabierta, se quedó estático en el umbral al distinguir la figura de un hombre alto aunque estaba sentado en una silla delante de la cama de su ahijada lo reconoció rápidamente, vestido de negro puro, sus finos dedos cogían con fuerza el arquete con el que acariciaba las cuerdas dejando desprender una fina y relajante melodía, una melodía preciosa, de repente un cosquilleó extraño sintió en su ser. Severus estaba allí, delante de su ahijada que dormía placidamente tapada con las mantas, con un cuento al lado, mientras su padrino tocaba esa canción para ella , la miraba tiernamente con esos ojos azabaches velando por su sueño.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta, y aun siendo un leve suspiro el profesor de pociones notó su presencia, paró de tocar, y fue a coger su varita, la voz de Harry lo detuvo.

-Soy yo-dijo Harry-...lo siento...

-Sientes?-preguntó Severus girándose y dejando el instrumento en la funda- que sientes?

-Molestarte, no pretendía-dijo Harry entrando en la habitación-ser una molestia

Harry había estado llorando, y eso Severus lo notó al ver las marcas que las lagrimas secas habían dejado en sus mejillas.

-Que pasa? Que a pasado?

-Ne...necesito tu ayuda..Se..severus-dijo Harry

-Por que, que a pasado-susurró Snape levantándose de la silla y arropando a la pequeña que se removió al sentir el contacto- por que has llorado?

-Yo..yo no e llorado-dijo Harry

-No mientas Potter...que te a hecho ese mal nacido?-preguntó Severus al parecer con odio en sus oscuras orbes

-Na...nada, bueno si, pero es otro asunto...a ocurrido algo-dijo asomando una pequeña sonrisa en sus suaves labios

-Que luego me contarás, por que como te haya hecho algo...-dijo Severus cortándose, no sabia por que pensaba así, si total el chico no era nada suyo, no sentía nada por el ni nada...o si, dios que complicado era todo-que...que a ocurrido, cuéntame Potter.

Harry se sorprendió al ver como Snape se preocupaba minimamente por él, estaba extraño.

-Sirius ha vuelto-dijo Harry- y necesito tu ayuda para explicarle lo que a pasado estos tres años...

-Mi ayuda?-preguntó Severus casi sin entender-estas seguro?

-Si, vamos, esta en casa de Ron y Hermione...por favor-dijo Harry con voz lastimera

-Esta bien-dijo Severus saliendo detrás de Harry que ya había ido hacia la chimenea para esta vez usar la red floo-espera que dejo una nota a Remus, en su mesita.

-Esta bien-dijo Harry casi chillando-te...te espero abajo

Un par minutos después, Harry y Severus se metían en la chimenea para viajar juntos a la casa del pelirrojo, donde Sirius les esperaba sentado en el sofá nerviosamente y sin saber que hacer.

-Espera, espera. Me estas diciendo que yo, cuando caí tras el velo, es decir que..., no lo entiendo-dijo Sirius

-Sigues siendo igual de corto Black-dijo sarcásticamente Snape

-Tu calla serpiente!-contesto Padfoot en un gruñido

-Eh parar ya, la parte de insultos ya la hemos aclarado en un principio, vale, son las 4 de la mañana, tengo sueño, y quiero terminar de contarlo y que tu Sirius lo entiendas antes de el año que viene...y solo quedan 5 días...así que a callar los dos-Dijo Harry mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro.

-Esta bien-dijeron los dos al unísono

Los "enemigos" se miraron resentidamente

-A ver...te explicaré otras cosas...y lo difícil lo dejamos para el final...-dijo Harry-tienes alguna pregunta?

-Si. Quien era el tipo de antes, del apartamento-dijo Sirius

-Un capullo del cual Potter se había enamorado-contesto Snape

-No te estaba preguntando a ti Snivellus, pero es eso cierto Harry?

-Si-contesto Harry ruborizado- pero mejor dejemos el tema...

-Solo tienes 19 años...no deberías estar así por un tío...-dijo Sirius

-Te recuerdo con cuantos años te enrollaste, y enloqueciste más tarde por Remus o no hace falta padrino?-dijo Harry

-Eso es otro tema...Remus..., que...es...como esta?-preguntó el animago

-Eso para el final, es más difícil de explicar...

-Bien, pues no se...cuéntame como te ha ido todo Harry...y como esta el mundo mágico-dijo Sirius no muy convencido

Snape tomaba un café para despejarse mientras escuchaba al ex Gryffindor explicar, como se había enfrentado una vez más a los mortifagos cuando le trajo de vuelta, que estaba estudiando medimagia como su madre, que Ron y Hermione se habían casado, que la chica estudiaba defensa mientras que el pelirrojo era guardián de un equipo de Quiddich, que Voldemort seguía vivo pero menos activo, aunque seguía causando muertes, que Ginny Weasley había muerto el verano pasado, pero eso era otra historia, ahora iba a empezar a explicar que había sido de Remus, por lo que el jefe de Slytherin se tensó y prestó más atención.

-Remus...esta bien no?-murmuró Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio y sueño que tenia.

-Si...a ver... no se como explicártelo...-Harry sacó la foto del bolsillo.

-Esta niña...-empezó Potter

-No creo que sea bueno decírselo así-susurró Snape-le puede dar un paro cardiaco, aunque no estaría mal-dijo burlonamente

Harry miró a Snape con furia pero tenia razón, debería tantear primero el terreno, no se quizás seria mejor decirle, Sirius a ti te gustaría tener hijos? A que son monos los niños? A no decirle, tienes una hija de 3 años recién cumplidos y que le diera un patatús.

-Sirius tu te acuerdas cuando fue la última vez...que...-Harry se sonrojó-ya sabes...con Remus...

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea...tampoco...-canturreó Severus

Sirius miraba a los dos sin entender nada

-Bien bien-dijo Harry desperezándose- Sirius cuando tu caíste por el velo...Remus...

-Remus que?-preguntó Black

-Tu y el...habíais...ya sabes...poco antes...-dijo Harry

-Que estaba embarazado! –dijo Severus sin ningún miramiento al ver las vueltas que le estaba dando el Gryffindor y perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

-¿¡¡¡¡QUE?-Chilló Sirius

-Que...que Remus estaba embarazado-dijo Harry-...de ti...

Sirius casi se cae del sofá, se quedó pensativo unos minutos, a ver si había escuchado bien, que Remus embarazado, de él, o si seguramente de aquella noche, un mes o dos antes de que el muriera, vaya noche, una sonrisa se acentuó en su semblante, mientras Snape y Harry le miraban sin comprender, Suspiró, un hijo, no esperaba nada de eso.

-Remus, esta bien?

-Que si Pesado!-contesto Snape-tiene una niña preciosa, mi ahijada.

-Tu queeee?-dijo Sirius levantándose del sofá- creo que escuchado mal...

-Mi ahijada-dijo Snape sonriendo como nunca sonreía-y la de Potter claro...

Sirius miró a Harry como pidiendo una explicación.

-Fue idea de Remus, no pude negarme-rió Harry

-Esa niña...de la foto...es...es mi hija?-preguntó Padfoot con voz entrecortada

Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya todo esta resuelto, me voy a dormir, que os cunda-dijo Snape desapareciendo

Sirius y Harry se quedaron asombrados, se prepararon otro café, a pesar de que era de madrugada siguieron hablando hasta que amaneció.

-Así que ese era tu novio, y lo has dejado-dijo Sirius jugando con su cucharilla-bien hecho era un capullo...

-Si, yo le quería-dijo Harry-o eso creo-murmuró a lo que Sirius no llegó a escuchar-pero era mejor dejarlo...

Sirius bostezó notoriamente, Ron y Hermione al parecer se quedaron a dormir en la madriguera y seguramente no regresarían hasta el mediodía. Por lo que se quedaron a dormir en casa del mejor amigo de Harry.

-Harry...crees...que mañana podré ir a ver a Remus y Daniella...?-preguntó entre susurros medio dormido tumbándose en el sofá de enfrente de Harry mientras este en el otro sofá se tapaba con una manta-me encantaría verlos...

-No se-contesto Harry-creo que seria mejor hablar primero con Remus, el lo paso mal...esta tarde iremos a casa de Snape, creo que un par de días ahí deberás pasarlos, hasta que Remus lo acepte...

-En casa de Snivellus, no hay otro sitio?-preguntó Sirius-aquí...mismo...?

-No...Ron y Hermione todavía no saben caso, quizás si le preguntamos luego...y ahora duerme Sirius tengo sueño-dijo Harry medio dormitado.

-Yo quiero verles...-dijo Sirius cayendo ya en un profundo sueño-mi hija...-susurró-mi hija...-sonreía mientras ya tenia los ojos cerrados y ya dormía intensamente.

-Buenas noches Sirius...-susurró Harry también dormido

Continuará...

Wooo que os parece? Sirius a vueltooooo xD weeee por fin jejeje J.K ves tomando nota, ya puedes hacer que vuelva Sirius ¬¬ agggg...¬¬ en fin, yo con un review de cada uno me conformo, gracias

Saruky James Black Potter

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana y demás ordenes...'

Administradora de la Orden de Prongs


	25. Toda mi vida contigo: Incomprensiones

Los personajes pertenecen a JKR.

ANTES DE LEER: Dos cosas importantes, una es jueves, y mira por donde eh actualizado...cuando suelo hacerlo los viernes, o sábados, mira lo e hecho por si a alguien le hacia ilusión (Aparte de a mi) y otra esta más "importante" si no hay reviews, no hay continuación...simplemente por que no tengo casi tiempo para estar en el ordena y si no tengo compensación no me mato para nada...así que necesito un mínimo de participación por los que leen, me vale con un me gusta o no me gusta, yo prometo contestar los reviews...de verdad '

Y ahora el capitulo...

Capitulo 25. Incomprensiones.

Remus se había despertado gracias a los golpes de su querida hija, tan insistente como siempre se había subido en su cama chillando y saltando para despertarlo, seguramente Severus se fue de madrugada y todavía no había vuelto y por eso su hija estaba descontrolada.

Los días previos a la luna llena ya hacían mella en su estado de animo, estaba agotadísimo.

-Danna papá esta cansado-susurró el licántropo para que la niña parase y le dejara dormir.

Finalmente y tras mucho suplicar se levantó, se quedó sentado en la cama leyendo la nota que había en la mesita de noche mientras su hija se agarraba a el del cuello por detrás.

Remus me e tenido que ir con Harry, luego hablamos. Severus. 

El rubio se quedó entre pensativo y sorprendido.

-Danna sabes si tito Harry a dormido aquí esta noche?-le preguntó Remus ya que la niña era quien cada mañana despertaba a Harry.

La niña morenita se sentó al lado de su padre-Nop papi, Haddy no está

-Y tito Sevy?

-No tito Sevy no está

-Bueno...tienes hambre pequeña?

-Siiiiii-dijo la niña saltando

El hombre lobo cogió a su hija en brazos y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar

Algo cansado y temprano para la hora que se acostó, Severus se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo a la cocina, se dispuso a desayunar cuando Loki, el elfo domestico que se encargaba de la casa ya que Severus pasaba la mayor parte en el castillo, apareció delante del hombre.

-Que pasa Loki?-preguntó el adulto (nda: se nota que me gusta la mitología nórdica:P)

-Amo...alguien quiere verle...

-Estoy cansado, no quiero ver a nadie.

Estaba seguro que no seria Harry con su padrino, de ser ellos no habrían avisado al elfo, debería ser alguien de la orden, raro por que tampoco hacia muchas misiones desde que su tapadera fue descubierta.

-Amo...es importante

Antaño cuando se refería a alguien importante era Lucius Malfoy, cosa imposible ya que el y su familia estaba en paradero desconocido y tampoco esperaba una visita de cortesía por parte del rubio, en todo caso lo habrían asaltado después de matar a Loki.

-Esta bien Loki, dile que pase.

El elfo se marchó hacia la puerta principal, y poco después apareció acompañado por nada más y nada menos que...Johnathan Miller.

Severus se tensó, la verdad es que tenia ganas de maldecirle y no sabia por que.

-No se como has conseguido llegar, pero ya te puedes ir largando...-dijo Snape con voz siseante

La casa de Severus era una antigua mansión que había pertenecido a su familia desde hacia más de un siglo. Tenia una cantidad de hechizos que la hacia invisible a muggles y magos no deseados por el mismo Snape, ya que para llegar a la casa debías saber donde estaba situada específicamente o comunicarte con el por red floo para llegar, a no ser que Harry le hubiera dado esa información...

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo el chico-Harry no confía tanto en mi para decírmelo-contesto como leyéndole la mente.

-Que quieres?

-Donde esta mi novio?-preguntó John

-me parece que te dejó bien claro que ya no es tu novio...

-esta aquí no?-dijo el joven con intención de subir al segundo piso

-Ni se te ocurra...-contesto Snape con voz amenazadora- Harry no está aquí, y a parte no quiere verte...!

Johnathan se quedó mirando a Snape con odio. Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio incomodo, Severus carraspeó.

-Ahora si me disculpas quiero desayunar tranquilamente así que haz el favor de marcharte

-Esto no va a quedar así-contesto el rubio ya marchándose-encontraré a Harry!

-Bien, Daniella vamos a ir a ver a tito Sevie! Aunque no se como...-esto ultimo lo murmuró.

La niña estaba al lado de su padre, mirándolo, tratando de comprender.

-No hará falta, ya e venido yo-dijo Severus apareciéndose detrás de Remus.

-Severus por dios!-exclamó Remus-casi me da un paro cardiaco-contesto Moony llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Tito Sevy!-chilló Daniella tirandose a los brazos de su padrino.

-Hola preciosa-dijo Severus cogiendola-como has dormido?

Si ahora mismo los alumnos de Hogwarts vieran a su temido y odiado profesor de pociones se caerían de culo de la impresión, no era muy normal ver al hombre sonriendo y más con un niño, pero la excepción era su ahijada, y es que a esa niña la quería con locura.

-Mien-sonrió la niña cogiendose al cuello de Snape-y onde ta el tito Haddy?

-Eso! Donde esta Harry? Y donde estabas tu?-preguntó Remus

Lupin y Snape se sentaron en el sofá, este ultimo dejando a Danna jugando en la alfombra.

-Y bien, donde fuiste ayer de madrugada? ...y con Harry?

-A donde a ti no te importa-contesto Snape con su tono de siempre.

-Ui ui Severus eso da que pensar muy mal...-contesto Remus riendo a carcajadas.

-Oh Vamos!...no imagines cosas que no son...

-Tu me lo haces imaginar...yo no he dicho nada...-contesto el licántropo aguantándose la risa

Los dos se quedaron callados de repente.

-Bueno...verás...ayer Harry vino llorando po...

-Que a pasado?-saltó Moony

-Me dejas terminar o no te lo cuento?...

-Vale vale...

-Pues que Harry dejó al memo de su novio...y vino a verme por que necesitaba ayuda...

Snape le explicó un par de cosas más como que Harry debía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta en casa de Ron, que estuvieron hablando hasta la madrugada, saltándose la parte de Sirius (mientras ya comían, por que Daniella se moría de hambre y ya había pasado el mediodía)

-y ya esta? No pasó nada más, solo charlasteis?

-Si-contesto el Slytherin llevándose el tenedor (con comida) a la boca

-Ni un besito?

Snape miró con enfado a Remus aunque con una chispa de diversión.

-Tus miradas no funcionan conmigo Severus...podrás atemorizar a Gryffindor de primer curso, pero a mi no-contesto Remus riendo- y dime... ni un besito?

-Definitivamente estas fatal...-dijo Severus tirandole un trozo de pan-anda sigue comiendo.

-Si y tu también, no des mal ejemplo a la niña... a veces puedes ser mil veces peor que Sirius...¬¬

Ron y Hermione entraron en su casa riendo, Ron abrazaba a la chica por la cintura dándole besos en el cuello, mientras el aliento del joven le hacia cosquillas, tenia una mano acariciándole la espalda y parte de donde termina el nombre de espalda, con la otra intentaba quitarle la camisa, cuando la chica que iba delante de él, tropezó con un zapato

-Ron ya has vuelto a dejar tus zapatos por ahí tirados?-se quejo su mujer

-No, los llevo puestos...todavía-sonrió el pelirrojo continuando con su tarea

Todo estaba oscuro, caminaron un poco más adelante, Hermione intentaba encontrar la luz, su apartamento era muggle, mientras Ron ya le había quitado la camisa a la chica y se la había quitado él, y seguía con su tarea de dejar marca en el cuello de la chica.

-Y ese zapato con el que acabo de tropezar, tampoco era tuyo no?-dijo la chica

-He sido yo-susurró una voz detrás del pelirrojo

-AAAAAAAAAAG!-gritó Ron- Hermione tu varita! Dame tu varita, que la mía no la encuentro!-la tenia en la camisa, ósea en esos instantes por el suelo.

-Ya! Para cazurro! Que soy yo, Harry!-dijo el ojiverde accionando la luz encontrándose a Hermione con solo el sujetador y el pelo más enmarañado que normalmente y el pelirrojo sin camisa, no pudo aguantar la risa, a lo que la chica se ruborizó y recogió la primera camisa que encontró y se la puso, la de su marido.

Después no podía parar de respirar al ver a Ron como si hubiera tenido un fantasma a su lado cinco minutos antes y con dificultad al respirar.

-Que haces aquí tío? Casi me matas-dijo Ron cuando consiguió hablar coherentemente

Hermione estaba corriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz del día y dejar así ver el desorden en el que Harry había dejado su casa-dormiste aquí?

-Si-contesto Harry mientras ayudaba a recoger un poco a la chica- es que veréis...sentaros tengo que contaros un par de cosas...

Sus dos mejores amigos obedecieron y se sentaron al lado del chico en el sofá. Harry les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que el y su ex novio habían ido a pasear a Hogsmeade, mientras les contaba sus caras iban cambiando.

-Vaya eso es genial Harry!-exclamó Hermione después de que les explicará todo y por fin Ron comprendiera que Si, que Sirius había vuelto.

-Si, y Remus lo sabe? Ya ha visto a su hija?-preguntó el guardián de los Cannon.

-No, no lo sabe, ni ha visto a Danna, bueno por foto si...

-Y donde esta Sirius ahora?

-Lleva media hora metido en el baño-dijo Harry riendo

Era media tarde, Danna dormía en brazos de su padre, mientras este hablaba con el profesor de pociones.

-En fin...espero que Harry este bien...que no se deprima con todo esto de su novio...

-Si, el chico ya lo a pasado bastante mal, pero siempre escoge mal.

Remus miró a Snape con cara de reproche.

-De todas formas volveré a hablar con él, no te preocupes, supongo que dentro de nada volverá a su casa-contesto Severus

-Yo ahora tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar ropa y a hablar con Snape-dijo Harry

-Puedo ir contigo?-pidió Padfoot con carita de perro abandonado

-Para ver a Snape pones esa cara?-dijo Ron con cara de asco

-No idiota, que así veo a Remus!-contesto Sirius

-No mejor quédate-sugirió Potter

-No me puedo quedaron con Ron y Hermione hasta que vea a Remsie?

-No lo sé, lo intentaré, enseguida vuelvo-dijo Harry al tiempo de desaparecer.

CRECK 

-Harry! Como estas?-dijo Remus nada más ver al chico aparecerse en el salón de su casa.

-Bien, Bien-contesto Harry

-Bueno yo ahora vengo, voy a acostar a Danna-dijo Moony guiñándole un ojo a Snape que le miraba con tirria.

Harry jugaba con sus pulgares,(ya se parecía a Dumbledore), estaba nervioso y no sabia por que, la mascara de frialdad de Severus estaba empezando a desaparecer, y lo que más detestaba el hombre era que lo hacia por culpa de Potter, pero eso iba a cambiar.

-No...no sabia que tocabas el violín-dijo Harry para romper el hielo

-Pues ya ves...se hacer algo más que atemorizar Gryffindors-contesto Snape con el mismo tono de siempre

A Harry sin saber por que ese tono (el te toda la vida, excepto últimamente que no lo utilizaba con el) le sentó mal, no sabia por que y lo dejó descontrolado, Snape se hacia una idea de por que se comportaba así con el ex buscador y por eso volvía a comportarse igual.

-Voy a ver que hace Moony...-dijo Harry yéndose hacia las escaleras.

-No tardes Potter tenemos que ir a por tu perrino...digo padrino-dijo Severus con su sonrisa irónica.

Harry entró en la habitación haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su ex profesor de pociones.

-Mi enana ya duerme?

-Si, estaba ordenando un poco esto-contesto Remus

La habitación de su hija parecía una leonera, todos los juguetes estaban desparramados, tirados por la alfombra.

-que tal todo Harry?

-Supongo que ya sabrás lo de John...así que mal.

-Pero...no te preocupes...no sé, seguro que alguien ocupa tu corazón igualmente...no?

-No-contesto Harry desconcertado...-y el tuyo?

-Ya sabes que sigo pensando en Sirius...

-No sería genial que volviese-dijo Harry recogiendo un muñeco del suelo

-Si seria genial, pero imposible también...

-No tiene por que...-contesto Harry

-Deja de soñar...seria genial y me encantaría que fuera verdad...pero no creo que sea posible...

-No sé-dijo Harry saliendo por la puerta y encontrándose de golpe con Snape en el pasillo.

-Potter ve a casa de tus amigos y luego al otro sitio-dijo refiriéndose a su casa, ya que Remus miraba intentando averiguar-ahora voy yo-dijo Snape

Harry desapareció sin decir nada más.

Remus miró a Severus con diversión.

-Que?

-Que?

-Donde vais los dos?-preguntó sonriendo

-A ningún sitio...

-Ya seguro...-contesto el licántropo

-Bueno tu mismo...cree lo que quieras...-contesto el Slytherin con indiferencia

-Oh venga Sevy admítelo que Harry te atrae...

Snape miró a Remus con ganas de asfixiarle.

mientras en casa de los Weasley-Granger

-Sirius si te encadenas a la mesa será peor...

-No quiero ir-contesto Sirius como un niño pequeño...

-Tu mismo, prefieres que venga Snape y te arrastre?

-Ja! Esa cabeza de freidora? Si se resbalaría con su propia grasa...

Ron no pudo evitar reírse...Sirius atado a la mesa mientras Harry tiraba de él, además diciendo esos comentarios...

-Primero solo le permito a tu hija llamarme Sevy... y si creo que me atrae pero quiero evitarlo...

-Por que?-preguntó con voz lastimera

-Veamos...acaba de dejar a su novio, esta fatal por eso aunque intente ocultarlo, soy un ex mortifago, tengo 20 años más que él...

-La edad no importa-contesto el rubio

-Si, pero además me odia y yo también...

-Sabes que no es cierto-canturreó el lobuno riéndose

-sabes, si mi ahijado no estuviera a favor del lado oscuro intentaría liarlos...en el fondo Draco es buen chico-dijo Severus (Nda: Va por ti GriM)

-Cabezota!...no te enteras, siempre dejando perder las oportunidades que te presta la vida...la senectud esta empezando a helar tu vida amorosa...-dijo Remus

-Ah pero yo e tenido de eso?-contesto Severus sarcásticamente-en fin, me tengo que ir, adiós- y desapareció.

-Todo listo?-preguntó Snape

-No quiero ir-susurró Padfoot pero audible perfectamente

-No te comportes como un crió...no seas como Potter...

Otra vez un comentario hiriente por parte de Severus, otra vez el Severus de antaño, por que le molestaba si antes no le importaba nada...

-Deja a Harry en paz!-ladró Black

-No se podría quedar aquí con Ron y Hermione?

-No Potter, Dumbledore sabe que ha vuelto y me dijo que por desgracia en mi casa estará mejor, así que las normas son las normas...

-Esta bien-dijo Sirius-vayamos al infierno...

Y los 3 adultos se fueron vía chimenea a la mansión Snape. Los días para Sirius eran lentos, igual que para Harry, Snape le evitaba, no sabia como hablar con Remus y Sirius llevaba dos días quejándose, de los 3 que llevaba en casa de Snape.

Y así empezó el nuevo año, mientras Sirius cenaba solo en su habitación toda la orden se reunía en casa de los Weasley, días más tarde (2 o 3) Sirius seguía quejándose y despotricando contra todo.

Continuará

Saruky J. Black-Potter

M.O.S

A.O.P


	26. Toda mi vida contigo: mejorando

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Espero que este capitulo guste, y dejen reviews, muchas gracias a los que hacen posible esto ;)

Capitulo 26: Mejorando poco a poco

-Ya no puedo más!-dijo Sirius estrujando una pelotita antiestrés-no más...ya!-chilló- agggg! Quiero ver a Moony!-estampó la pelota en la pared-ahora!

-Espera...no sabemos como va a reaccionar-contesto Harry tumbado en la cama de su padrino.

-Siempre dices lo mismo!

-Tu también-sonrió el ojiverde-al fin y al cabo...Snape no debe ser tan malo...

Sirius miró a Harry con resentimiento.

-Por el bien de nuestra cordura hemos dejado a un lado nuestras diferencias, aunque siempre saltan chispas...

-Te entiendo...

-No lo entiendes!...estoy con él todo el día prácticamente!

-Pero si ya han empezado las clases

-Si pero cuando las termina viene a vigilarme ¬¬-contesto Black

-Supongo que Dumbledore...

-Si si ese viejo-le cortó el animago-se lo habrá ordenado

-Si-dijo Harry

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio a pesar del constante rechinar de los dientes de Sirius. El adulto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-El otro día...-dijo finalmente- estuvimos hablando por más de 10 minutos sin insultarnos...era extraño...

FLASH BACK

Severus y Sirius cenaban en silencio en el comedor de la mansión Snape. Sirius comía distraídamente apartando el brécol de la comida, mientras Snape no perdía detalle, Padfoot se sintió observado y dejó de comer, clavando sus ojos en los del Slytherin.

-Danna también odio el brécol-contesto Snape ante la mirada del Gryffindor-y hace los mismos gestos cuando come...los genes supongo...

A Sirius se le iluminó la cara al oír hablar de su hija, se extrañó del tono que Snape había empleado, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Me encantaría verla-murmuró Padfoot

-Todo a su debido tiempo...

-Como es?-preguntó Sirius- quiero saber más cosas a parte de todo lo que me a contado Harry, quiero ver más fotos...

Snape miró a Black, pero no con esa mirada de odio, se levantó y se acercó hasta una estantería donde había un álbum, volvió a la mesa, esta vez sentándose al lado de su enemigo, y le enseñó fotos de su hija, y así por más de 10 minutos estuvieron hablando de la pequeña Danna.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Harry se estaba quedando dormido en la cama, se acurrucó más mientras Sirius no paraba de caminar por la habitación.

-Te agradecería que no hicieras un surco en el suelo-murmuró el joven-me pones nervioso!

-Nervioso?-chilló Sirius- si, si lo estoy, o no, lo que estoy es desquiciado, nervioso estaría si hoy viera a Remus!

-mdvmfhghoghnf –dijo Harry incomprensiblemente ya que estaba medio dormido

-Oye tu! No tenias clase hoy?-le chilló Sirius al oído

-No! Si no, no estaría aquí-contesto Harry molesto

-y por que no tenias clase?

-Por que se suspendieron...-contesto en tono irónico- que hora es?

-Las 7, Snape debe estar al llegar...-contesto Padfoot

-Ui padrino si que lo tienes controlado no?

Sirius fulminó a su ahijado con la mirada, tanto fue que el joven paro la carcajada al instante.

-Vale, mejor me voy-dijo Harry levantándose-mañana vengo a verte después de clase...

-Vale, cuida a mi familia

-Lo hago-dijo Harry abrazándose a Sirius

-Lo sé mi niño-contesto el adulto

En menos de lo que se tarda en decir: "Saruky ama a James Potter xD" Harry desapareció y apareció estrepitosamente en su casa.

-Haddyto!-chilló Danna tirandose encima de Harry (estaba en el suelo, por torpe)

-Danna!-contesto el chico dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Hola enano!-saludó Remus entrando en el salón arreglándose

-Hola, Señor no tengo gracia-rió Harry levantándose

-Deberías ducharte y cambiarte-dijo Moony

-Para?-preguntó Harry siguiendo al hombre lobo hasta su habitación con Danna cargada en sus brazos

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Severus-dijo Remus abrochándose una camisa azul marino

-Hoy es 9 de Enero?-preguntó Potter

-Si, y por eso quiero ir a casa de mi amigo y darle una sorpresa, y tu y mi preciosa hija que todavía no a recogido sus juguetes quiero que me acompañéis!

"Genial-pensó Harry-a ver como le quito la idea de la cabeza...no podemos ir a casa de Snape..."

-Harry!-dijo Remus sacando al joven de sus pensamientos

-Decías?

-Decía que...se nos va a hacer tarde...

-oh...oh si-susurró Harry con un hilillo de voz.

Remus había terminado de vestirse y ayudaba a su hija a recoger su habitación y luego a bañarla y vestirla, mientras el hombre lobo se pensaba que Harry se estaba duchando pero como el joven debía impedir a toda costa que fueran a casa de Snape, estaba corriendo en boxers por la casa nerviosamente, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió la idea de contactar con Severus.

-Potter que quieres?

-Tenemos un problema!-contesto Harry

-Que dices...

-Remus quiere ir a tu casa...a por cierto, Felicidades Cuarentón-sonrió Harry

Snape tan solo contesto con un gruñido

-Que hacemos?

-Si le niegas a venir sospechará de algo y no parará hasta averiguarlo, mejor tráelo-contesto el profesor.

-Seguro?

-Si, solo hace falta retener a Black, no creo que sea difícil...

-No se, bueno...entonces cuando nos aparezcamos hazte el sorprendido

-Si...si-dijo Severus desconectando la comunicación.

-Ya estamos listos?-preguntó Moony cansado

Harry bajaba con unos téjanos y una camisa, después de haber tardado más de una hora Remus se sorprendió que no fuera más arreglado, y es que lo que el hombre no sabia es que no tan solo había estado duchándose y vistiéndose.

-Si-contesto el muchacho-vamos.

Aparecieron en el salón, Severus estaba en la cocina, Daniella fue corriendo y se cogió a la pierna de su padrino.

-Tito Sevy!

-Que hace una princesa por un sitio como este?-contesto el Slytherin con cara de sorprendido (nda: xD)

-Feliz cumpleaños Severus-dijo Remus desde el umbral con Harry detrás.

-Oh Gracias, que sorpresa-contesto mirando intensamente a Harry, para que el joven comprobara que si sabia actuar.

-yo...-dijo Harry-...si me disculpáis, voy al baño-dijo haciendo señas a Snape

Harry subió las escaleras corriendo y fue a la habitación de su padrino.

-Que haces aquí?

-Cenar-no se le ocurrió otra cosa- todos los seres vivos suelen hacerlo...

-Con Snape?

-O con otras personas-contesto Harry

-Me refiero a ti-contesto Sirius-que haces cenando con Snape?

-Em...esto...trabajo-mintió Harry-ya sabes, pociones medimagia y demás...

-Bajaré si quieres

-No-chilló Harry-no...esto...hay gente del ministerio...

-No problem si soporto a Snape puedo aguantar a esos...

-Sirius! Se supone que estas muerto-explicó Harry haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Cierto, entonces me quedaré aquí

-Mejor...-contesto el ex Gryffindor sonriendo-luego subiré a verte...

-Ok, venga vete, te echaran en falta

-Donde estabas?-preguntó Remus

-En el baño

-Tanto rato?

-Si-contesto Harry-necesidades...

Se pusieron a cenar, mientras Sirius tumbado en la cama miraba el techo aburrido.

Después de un largo rato cenando las delicias de Severus, que al parecer no estaban envenenadas, se sentaron en el sofá, Danna dormía apaciguadamente en brazos de Harry, al mismo tiempo Moony y Snape se terminaban una botella de Whisky de fuego y comenzaban otra.

Harry miraba a los dos hombres con los ojos entrecerrados, de tanto en tanto acariciaba el oscuro pelo de su ahijada, adormilándose el también.

Cuando se terminaron la segunda botella, Harry decidió ir a acostar a su ahijada en la habitación de invitados pidiéndole a Loki, el elfo, que la vigilara. Después se fue a la habitación de su padrino, no soportaba más el humor irónico de Snape, todo el rato dirigiendo dardos envenenados hacia su ser, y eso que estaba acostumbrado.

-mmm-murmuró Sirius

-Que?

-No nada, que hola...

-Ah...hola-dijo Harry tumbándose en la cama

Después de 10 minutos sin hablar.

-Tu no deberías estar abajo?-preguntó Sirius

-No...ya no...jugamos a ajedrez?

-Vale-contesto su padrino

-Las dos de la mañana-susurró Snape con el vaso casi vacío

-Si!-contesto Remus que a pesar de que Snape susurró el lo había escuchado perfectamente gracias a sus sentidos más desarrollados.

-Vamos va-dijo Severus cogiendo a Moony por los hombros y levantándolo como pudo-a dormir...

Severus subió las escaleras cargando como podía con el licántropo, Remus no era para nada sigiloso. Entraron en la habitación del profesor de pociones, y el rubio se tiró en la cama.

Mientras en la habitación de al lado después de haber jugado más de cinco partidas, Sirius y Harry se tumbaron en la cama del primero, quedándose dormidos.

Beber no era una de las aficiones de Remus Lupin, por lo tanto si bebía (alcohol) en grandes cantidades la consecuencia era que le afectaba demasiado.

-Un Severusito se balanceaba sobre...-Remus calló, no se acordaba de más canción y empezó a reír al tiempo que Snape le miraba con reprobación y le mandaba callar.

-Tengo un regalo para ti...toma!-Remus le tiró un paquete, bastante grande y pesado.

Severus abrió el paquete, en el había un libro de utilidad de algunas pociones en medimagia y unos calzoncillos (boxers) negros con un rayo a un lado de color verde brillante.

El Slytherin se quedó entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Te gustan? Jajajaja

-mmm no esta mal-contesto Severus

-Para que los uses tu primera vez con Harry...-rió Moony

-Que?

-No nada jajajjaja...fíjate-dijo Remus quitándole la prenda- tiene la misma forma que la cicatriz de Harry...es una indirecta xD

-Será mejor que abra la ventana y te de el aire frío...

-OH venga Severus-dijo Remus-admite que Harry esta bueno!

-No esta mal el chico-contesto Snape

-Venga! Déjate de eufemismos! Dilo!-le ratificó Moony sentado en la cama, Snape miraba por la ventana, se estaba helando, hacia un frío glacial.

-Si esta bueno, contento?-dijo Severus finalmente girándose para encontrarse a Remus dormido, una sonrisa se le escapó, suavizando los rasgos de su cara.

Harry dormía a pierna suelta mientras Sirius se había despejado y miraba por la ventana la noche estrellada, se estaba congelando.

-Buenas noches Remus-murmuró Sirius a la vez que cerraba la ventana y volvía a la cama.

-Buenas noches Sirius-dijo el hombre lobo entre sueños, abrazándose a Snape sin darse cuenta.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que se imaginaban.

Sirius despertó encontrándose solo en la habitación, escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos, provenían del salón, se despejó como buenamente pudo y salió de la habitación.

-Nos vamos a ir sin decirla nada a Sirius?-preguntó Harry entre susurros

-Será lo mejor, yo tengo que ir a la escuela, tu tienes clase...

-Si...

-Venga Remus, metete ya en la chimenea-dijo Snape recuperando su tono de voz normal

-Auch! No chilles! Ya voy...

-Yo me voy, llegaré antes si desaparezco-dijo Harry desapareciéndose

-Tu también llegarás tarde...

-No si no tardas toda la mañana en irte-contesto Severus con una sonrisa irónica.

-Vale, vale-contesto Remus-vamos Danna.

La niña medio arrastrándose se acercó a su padre y se cogió de la pierna, entrando en la chimenea y desapareciendo entre llamaradas verdes justo cuando en las escaleras alguien hacia su aparición y vio por unos segundos lo que tanto anhelaba. Acto seguido Snape desaparecía mediante polvos floo dejando a un Sirius medio dormido a los pies de las escaleras.

Sirius se duchó, comió y pasó la mayor parte del día con los nervios a flor de piel, molestando a Loki. Mientras Harry acudía a clase, intentando esquivar a toda costa a John, que aunque seguía queriéndole no quería hablar con el, y el rubio no hacia más que perseguirle por toda la universidad.

Y el, no era el único que no pasaba un buen día, Severus a parte de quitar 100 puntos en todo el día a los Gryffindor's, también había repartido 70 puntos menos entre los Hufflepuff's y Ravenclaw's por desperdiciar unas pociones.

Remus tampoco estaba pasando el mejor día de su vida, tenia resaca, y Danna se había comido tal cantidad de chocolate que había vomitado en la alfombra y no paraba de ir al baño con frecuencia (nda: por decirlo finamente...xD)

A media tarde Snape volvió a su casa encontrándose a Padfoot en el salón con la pelotita antiestrés, sentado en su sillón favorito, como podía tener tal atrevimiento, ese hombre nunca se cansaba de retarlo...

-Por que Remus y MI hija estuvieron aquí y no os dignasteis a dejarme verlos?-preguntó Sirius calmadamente, tanto que hasta Severus se sorprendió e incluso se asustó un poco.

Snape sin decir nada hizo el amago de subir por las escaleras, pero Sirius se lo impidió.

-Te estoy pidiendo una explicación!

-No era un buen momento-contesto Snape con infinita paciencia

Sirius no podía dejar de exasperarse.

En ese mismo momento Harry se apareció en su casa, encontrándose a Remus tumbado en el sofá con Danna encima de él suplicándole.

-Eh dicho que no

-Porfa-decía la niña

-Que pide?-preguntó Harry

-Ir a Casa de Severus, se dejó el peluche del perro negro

Harry pensó que había tenido un día horroroso y pasearse con su niña a casa de Snape no seria mala idea, además que Sirius se lo agradecería un millón de veces.

-Venga cariño, ya te llevo yo-dijo Harry-papi esta indispuesto

-De verdad que no te importa?

-No claro que no, la niña y yo no tenemos la culpa de que la bebida te siente mal...

-Que gracioso...

-Ya...

-Oye ten cuidado que Danna esta de diarrea y vómitos...no la marees mucho...

-Así que mi niña esta tan indispuesta como su padre...anda vamos...

-Si!-la niña se acercó a su padrino, este le cogió en brazos y se desaparecieron, apareciendo en casa de Snape, todo estaba en silencio.

-Daniella, te quedas aquí, ahora vengo vale?

-Valep!

Harry llamó al elfo, no se fiaba de su ahijada, y le ordenó que no le quitara los ojos de encima.

El ex Buscador fue a la habitación de su padrino encontrándoselo durmiendo, la curiosidad le ganó y con paso cauteloso atravesó el pasillo y entró en la habitación donde siempre había querido entrar.

Harry había estado muchas veces en esa Mansión, pero nunca le había permitido la entrada a su habitación.

Era la última del pasillo, la de al lado de su padrino, la puerta era de una madera oscura, destacando sobre la clara pared.

Abrió viendo que no había nadie, pudo tomarse la libertad de mirar todo, fijándose en cada detalle.

La habitación era espaciosa, en el centro tenia una gran cama cubierta con un nórdico y unas sabanas negras. Al lado de la cama tenia una mesita. A los lados tenia dos puertas una daba al despacho del profesor, la otra al baño.

Al lado de la puerta derecha había tan solo un armario. Era sencilla. Harry se aventuró a observar más de cerca, se acercó hasta la mesita, allí había una foto, la cogió, la mejor foto que había visto de su ex profesor, en dicha foto salía Severus abrazando a Danna, mirándola con ternura, estaba tan perdido en esa foto que no se percató que Snape estaba detrás suyo hasta que habló.

-Que haces aquí Potter?

Harry se giró lentamente como temiendo la reacción-esto...yo...nada, vine a buscarle.

Snape estaba tan solo con una toalla negra anudada a su cintura, Harry perdió su vista en ese magnifico cuerpo antes nunca visto.

Snape carraspeó.

-Danna esta conmigo-dijo Harry

-mmm y eso significa...-insistió Severus haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que siguiera

Después de que Harry le explicara a Snape lo que pretendía, Harry bajó a hablar con Danna mientras que Severus se vestía. Harry sentó a su ahijada en su regazo.

-Danna mi amor, tu te acuerdas lo que tantas veces hemos hablado sobre tu otro papá?

La niña asintió

-Sirius...te acuerdas?

-Si tito Haddy, mi papá Sidius está en el cielo

-No cariño, tu papá Sirius esta aquí...

-Si?

-Si

-Ha vuelto para verme?

-Claro que si mi niña! Ha vuelto para cuidar de ti, y quererte mucho mucho...

-Pero...pero...

-Cariño-dijo Harry- A ti te gustaría ver a tu papá?

-Si-exclamó la niña sonriendo-Tito Sevy!-dijo al ver a su padrino bajar las escaleras

-Hola mocosa!

-Sabes que?

-Que mi niña?-preguntó el Slytherin acercándose a la niña

-Voy a conocer a mi papá!

-Vaya eso es genial...-dijo mirando a Harry irónicamente...-Daniella tienes que prometernos algo-siguió Severus centrándose en la niña

-Que?

-Que no le dirás a Papá nada de esto...Moony no se puede enterar-dijo Harry

-Pero...pero po que?

-Promételo, será un secreto de los 3...vale?-dijo Snape

-De los cuato-corrigió la niña-mi papá Sidius también cuenta.

-Esta bien-aceptó el profesor de pociones-pero aceptas el trato?

-SI-contesto la niña saltando del regazo de Harry.

Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se había quedado embelesado mirando como Severus hablaba con la niña, nunca antes había visto algo parecido. De repente sintió algo, algo nunca sentido.

Harry, Snape y la niña subían las escaleras, Severus se paró frente la habitación de Sirius, le tendió la niña a Harry y entró en la habitación encontrándose a Black ya despierto.

-Black, Potter tiene una sorpresa para ti...

-Remus?

-No...

-Entonces?-preguntó Sirius

Harry empujó la puerta. Sirius no creía lo que veía, Harry llevaba una menudita niña en brazos, era preciosa, la niña de la foto, su niña, tenia el pelo largo casi por los hombros, liso y muy oscuro. Unos ojos de color miel brillantes, iba con un pantaloncito negro y una camisetita verde claro. Sonreía abrazada a Harry, la nariz pequeña igualita a la de Remus, y las orejitas las mismas que las suyas. Se quedó boquiabierto, estaba como en una nube, unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas. Se sentó en el suelo pensando que iba a caer si seguía temblando como hasta ahora. Harry dejó a la niña en el suelo, Snape miraba todo en silencio al lado de Harry en la puerta, le hubiera encantado tener una niña como esa, pero con otra persona, formar una familia. Danna se acercó a su padre secándole las lagrimas con sus manitas.

-No llores papá-dijo la niña

-Papá-susurró Sirius con un hilo de voz

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Sirius extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de su hija.

-Mi hija...-lloró Padfoot atrayéndola y abrazándola.

Harry cerró la puerta dejándolos a solas.

Continuará

DIOS! Se me a hecho larguísimo este capitulo, bueno solo pido un poquito de consideración y que me dejéis alguna que otro review. Muchas gracias a todos los que los dejáis!

Saruky Black Potter

M.O.S

A.O.P


	27. Toda mi vida contigo:ante todo la verdad

Bueno, antes de leer, ya sabéis que los personajes no me pertenecen, que muchas gracias por tantísimos reviews, y que este capitulo no me convence, necesito saber vuestras opiniones, gracias.

Capitulo 27. Ante todo la verdad.

-Y Danna? Donde esta?-preguntó Remus con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, intentando bajar los efectos de la resaca.

-En casa de Severus-contesto Harry

-Ah...y que se supone que hace allí? No debería haber vuelto contigo?

-Se supone... pero quería quedarse con Snape

-Pero...Severus tiene clase mañana...

-Ya, yo iré a buscarla antes de que vaya a clase...

-No deberíais mimarla tanto-contesto el licántropo

Mientras en casa de Severus, el hombre leía un libro de pociones curativas (para variar en algo xD) y de vez en cuando miraba por encima del libro la escena más envidiosa que jamás había presenciado.

Envidiosa por que estaba viendo como Sirius jugaba en la alfombra con su hija, no es que envidiara jugar con la niña, no, el ya había jugado muchas veces y ahora le tocaba a su padre, lo que realmente envidiaba era...era lo que más había temido, amar, ser amado y formar una familia, cosa que al paso que iba nunca conseguiría, aunque ya estaba concienciado. No sabia por que, pero cuando miraba a Danna y su padre, se veía a él con un niño, sentados en el suelo, enseñándole pociones o leyéndole un libro.

Movió su cabeza para deshacer esos estúpidos pensamientos.

Ya era bastante tarde. Severus dejó el libro en el sofá y se levantó.

-Bueno...yo me voy a dormir-informó Snape

Sirius clavó sus ojos en la figura de su peor enemigo, era extraño, no sabia como hacerlo, pero lo tenia que hacer, tarde o temprano.

-Cariño ve y dile Buenas noches a... Snivellus-susurró riendo

La niña rió exageradamente.

-Oh por Merlín, si no teníamos suficiente con Potter...ahora tenemos a Black...-mascullo el Slytherin

-Buenas noches tito Sevy-dijo la niña acercándose a su padrino

-Buenas noches princesa-contesto el hombre dándole un beso en la cabeza.

El hombre subió las escaleras envidiando una vez más.

Sirius decidió que también era tarde para ellos dos, por lo que cogió a la niña en brazos y subió a su habitación.

Con un hechizo se cambió de ropa poniéndose un pijama, aunque normalmente dormía en boxers, e hizo lo mismo con su hija. La metió en la cama y la contempló en silencio, le recordaba tanto a su Moony.

-Papá la canción-dijo la niña abrazándose al peluche del perro negro

-Que?

-La canción!

-No se me la canción mi vida!

-Quiero la canción! Quiero la canción!

Sirius estaba la borde del colapso.

-Un momento!

Sirius salió por la puerta corriendo y fue a picar a la de Snape. Éste abrió con toda la cabellera despeinada.

-Que? Ahora que?

-La canción-murmuró Sirius- a que canción se refiere?

-Ah...no te preocupes... es una canción que le toco yo con el violín, pero dile que no hay violín y de todas formas dormirá.

-Oh Gracias-contesto Sirius tristemente girándose para irse a su habitación

-Oye Black

-Si?

-No te preocupes, es normal, se a criado con Potter y conmigo, te has perdido un tiempo que ahora recuperarás-contesto Snape

Sirius miro significativamente a Snape, o ahora o nunca, donde estuviera Prongs lo mataría por hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Se armó de valor, y acercándose lentamente le propino un beso en los labios. Poco después Remus se enteró que Sirius vivía, en la boda de Snape con él. Fin.

Nda: Vale ya esta. Era coña esto xD por nada del mundo haría eso, pobre Sirius, y pobre Severus.

Sirius miro significativamente a Snape, o ahora o nunca, donde estuviera Prongs lo mataría por hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Gracias

-Ya te dicho que no te preocupes

-No gracias por todo, por cuidar de ellos ya sabes, eres un buen tío...

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-Vale será mejor que esto no salga de aquí...

-Si mejor-contesto Snape cerrando la puerta en las narices de Sirius, que se reía.

Era temprano. Harry había ido a buscar a Danna y ahora desayunaba en la cocina con la niña.

Los dos jugaban con los cereales. Harry aún parecía más niño que la propia niña.

-...y papá jugo conmigo...a...a... bueno a eso que jugamo-dijo Danna

-si?- preguntó Harry entusiasmado

-Si!-exclamó la pequeña tirandole un cereal a la boca de Harry, sin acertar, dándole en la frente.

-Así te lo pasaste bien?-preguntó el ex buscador

-Si-contesto la niña

-Veo que te lo pasaste bien con Severus no mi niña?-preguntó Remus entrando en la cocina, ya con buena cara.

-Si y con...-empezó a decir la niña pero ante la mirada de Harry cayó.

-que decías Danna?-preguntó Moony que estaba distraído y no se había fijado en la cara de Harry.

-No nara-contesto la niña riendo

-Al final, pudiste convencerla de que no había canción?-preguntó Snape mordiendo una tostada.

-Cuando volví ya estaba durmiendo-contesto Sirius

-Mejor no?

-Si...

-Hoy hablaré con Remus...esto no puede seguir así...

-Al fin...-suspiró Padfoot- y cuando irás?

-Después de las clases...

-Bien...bien-contesto el animago

-Bueno, me voy a clase-dijo Harry con pereza

-te ocurre algo?

-Si

Remus alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión, ese gesto le recordó a Snape.

-John me persigue por la universidad...

-Pero Harry...

-No es nada, nada grave...ya se le pasará

-No! No puedes permitirlo Harry...

-De verdad, que no es nada!-dijo Harry- Danna me voy-chilló

La niña que ahora jugaba en el sofá, fue corriendo a despedir a su padrino. Luego Harry desapareció dejando a un Remus preocupado.

Era de noche, no paraba de llover, Severus y Remus estaban hablando de pies en el salón de casa del segundo ya que el primero acababa de llegar encontrándose a Lupin bastante distraído, pues tardaba en contestarle.

-Y Daniella donde esta?

-Esta durmiendo-contesto Remus

-Vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

-Harry todavía no a llegado de clase...

-Y Que?

-Que termina las clases a las 6-contesto Moony

-Pero sigo diciendo y que? Es joven, estará por ahí, con Weasley y Granger o con cualquier amigo... Es viernes...

-No...Harry...no, me hubiera enviado una lechuza o cualquier cosa..., con la situación en la que estamos prometió que avisaría si volvía tarde...

Snape se fijo en la turbia mirada de Remus, algo iba mal, y era el momento menos indicado para decirle que Black había vuelto.

-Bueno, mi paciencia se a agotado, dime que a ocurrido!

-Verás, esta mañana Harry me confesó, que su ex novio, John, le perseguía por la universidad...

-Que, que? Venga lo que le faltaba al chico...

Remus hizo un amago de sonrisa por la reacción de preocupación por parte del Slytherin.

Después de discutir cinco minutos por quien iba a buscar a Harry por cualquier sitio, Severus se desaparecía, apareciéndose en la universidad de medimagia a la que asistía el niño que vivió, dejando a un Remus preocupado esperando noticias mientras subía a revisar que su hija dormía bien, mientras en la mansión Snape, Sirius se moría de los nervios solo pensando que Snape debería estar hablando sobre él con el hombre lobo.

Severus entró en una cafetería frente a la universidad donde solían encontrarse todos los jóvenes antes de las clases y después, quizá Potter estuviera allí.

Se encontró la cafetería a reventar, muchachos de todas las edades, no había ni un sitio vacío, pero por ningún sitio encontró a Harry, empezaba a desesperarse.

Salió fuera y se desapareció, apareciendo en el pasillo de la entrada de casa de Weasley y Granger. Picó fuertemente e insistentemente hasta que Hermione le abrió la puerta.

-Profesor Snape

-Granger iré al grano, Potter esta contigo?

-No-contesto la chica

-Sabes algo de él?

-No, no sabemos nada de él desde ayer.

-Ocurre algo?-preguntó Ron asomando la cabeza por detrás de la chica.

-Si, no sabemos donde puede estar, si saben algo avisen si?

-Si claro, si necesitan ayuda...cualquier cosa...

-Si...si lo tendré en cuenta-contesto Snape volviendo a desaparecer dejando a Ron y Hermione pasmados.

-No te a parecido esto un poco extraño? Snape preocupándose por Harry-dijo Ron

-Si un poco-contesto Hermione cerrando la puerta.

Severus volvió a aparecerse en casa de Harry, por si un caso había vuelto.

Pero nada, Remus seguía igual o peor que antes. Volvió a ir a la cafetería de la universidad, era tarde, llevaba casi 3 horas de búsqueda por todos lados de aquí para allá, igualmente la cafetería seguía a rebosar de gente.

Estaba cansado, preocupado, exasperado, e irritado, pero igualmente seguía buscando, por el bien de todos se decía, por la única salvación que tenia el mundo mágico, pero sabia que si lo buscaba de verdad era por que realmente estaba intranquilo sin saber donde estaba el joven.

Decidió buscar por otro lado, salió fuera de la cafetería, todo estaba oscuro, miró a los lados, y a lo lejos vio un callejón, una mala espina atravesó su ser, nada bueno le indicaba aquello.

Se acercó lentamente, encontrándose un bulto, a medida que avanzaba el bulto se iba haciendo más grande, era Potter tumbado en el suelo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrar al muchacho magullado.

-Potter, Potter despierta!-dijo Snape

Harry entreabrió los ojos viendo al hombre, pero veía todo borroso, sus gafas estaba rotas.

Severus cargó con el y lo llevó a su casa.

Severus había curado todas las heridas, le había limpiado y cambiado de ropa (sin fijarse en nada...xD) y le había dejado durmiendo en su habitación, media hora después bajaba las escaleras cansado, para ser sometido a un interrogatorio por Remus.

-Donde lo encontraste? Que le a pasado? Como esta? Esta bien? Severus contesta!

-Para para, tranquilo...siéntate

Remus obedeció.

-Lo primero de todo, será llevar a Danna con Ron y Hermione así avisaré a los muchachos de que si amigo esta bien, y la niña no molestará a Harry, ni se asustara al verle.

-Tan mal esta?

-Visiblemente no, solo un par de arañazos y moretones, pero no creo que a Harry le haga gracia que Danna lo vea.

-Tienes razón.

-Bien enseguida vengo, voy a llevar a Danna y seguimos hablando-informó Severus.

Severus cogió a la niña y no la llevó a casa de Weasley, si no a su casa, allí aviso a Sirius que se quedará con la niña, que había ocurrido un accidente pero que todo estaba bien ( lo que costó convencerle) , y que la vigilara, por supuesto el padre accedió, después envió una lechuza desde su casa avisando al pelirrojo y la ex prefecta de todo lo que pasaba, y luego volvió a casa de Potter.

-Danna sigue bien no?

-Si-sonrió Severus

-Vale, y a Harry, que le a pasado?

-Esta bien Remus, solo necesita dormir, pero saldrá de esta como a salido de todas...

-Pero Severus, no me has contestado lo que le a pasado...

-Mira-dijo cogiendole la mano- sobretodo estate tranquilo, te aseguro que cuando enganche a ese mal nacido le daré su merecido, pero prométeme que no harás nada tu..

Dudando bastante y temiéndose lo peor, Moony aceptó.

-Estuve hablando con Potter... antes de que se durmiera, le di un par de pociones para que se calmara...y demás...lo encontré casi inconsciente, sin poderse mover...y me dijo todo lo ocurrido esta tarde...

FLASH BACK

Harry caminaba en dirección hacia la cafetería, había salido una hora antes de clase, y quería tomarse un café antes de irse a casa.

Iba despistado sin pensar en nada, cuando de repente notó como un fuerte brazo tiraba del suyo.

-Harry vuelve conmigo-susurró mordazmente Johnathan.

-Suéltame-contesto Harry intentándose zafar del agarre.

-Dímelo, dime que me quieres!

Sin darse cuenta, estaba en el callejón de al lado, todo estaba oscuro y solitario, no tenia escapatoria, se maldijo por dentro por no hacer caso a Remus.

-Suéltame!-chilló Harry

-Todavía te quiero sabes...-susurró El chico- pero...tu...tu solo tienes ojos para ese...para Snape verdad?

-No sabes lo que dices John.

-Mientes-chilló el John completamente fuera de si.

-Suéltame, por favor-suplicó Harry- estaba aprisionado entre una pared y el cuerpo de su ex novio, este apretaba fuertemente su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Harry.

-No, no lo haré, vuelve a ser mío, Harry...-susurró antes de besarle con fuerza

Harry intentaba separarse pero no podía, notó como Johnathan tiraba de el, esta tirarlo sin cuidado en el suelo, poniéndose encima, quitándole la camiseta.

Harry gemía de miedo, esto hacia que el otro aun se excitara aun más, el ex Gryffindor no paraba de moverse, por lo que opto por pegarle, y arañarle.

-Estate quieto!-rugió iracundo

-John-suplicó- déjame por favor!

Johnathan estaba sumido en su tarea, sin ningún cuidado, estaba intentando quitarle los pantalones a Harry, este lloraba de impotencia, no tenia fuerza para pelear contra el otro, tenia miedo por lo que podía pasar, su varita la tenia en el bolsillo trasero, y sus muñecas estaban fuertemente agarradas por las manos de John.

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas, pero extrañamente le pego un puñetazo a su ex, y intentó correr, pero fue cogido por este y lanzado de nuevo al suelo chocando su cabeza fuertemente antes que su cuerpo, estaba inmóvil, de una brecha de su cabeza corría un hilillo de sangre, cosa que asustó al otro pensando que lo había matado, por un segundo pensó y se hizo el muerto, y fue así como, sin pensarlo dos veces Johnathan huyó, dejando a Harry inerte en el suelo, completamente magullado, y sin camiseta.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ese cabron!-gritó Remus- le intentó violar?

-Si-contesto Severus con ira contenida

-Me lo cargo...me lo voy a cargar...-susurró Moony con un odio en su mirada jamás visto

-Ahórratelo, ya lo haré yo, recuerda que yo soy el malo de la historia, y tu el bueno, tierno y paciente...

Después de mucho rato, consiguió apaciguar a Remus.

Mientras Sirius contemplaba como dormía su hija, y Harry yacía en su cama durmiendo sin soñar gracias a una poción, pero igualmente intranquilo.

Empezaba a amanecer. Tanto el profesor de pociones como el ex profesor de Dcao se habían quedado dormidos en sus sillas con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, despertaron al notar los rayos de sol atravesar la ventana.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos-contesto Severus saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas- Café?

-Si gracias.

Desayunaron en completo silencio. Harry seguía durmiendo.

Severus discutía mentalmente con el mismo en como entablar una conversación sobre Sirius, sin herir al licántropo.

-Remus...

-Si?

-Como estas?

-Como quieres que este, con esto de Harry...

-Me refiero a...

-A?

-Ya sabes...lo que pasó...

-A Sirius?-susurró Moony

-Si...a eso

-Bien...pero le hecho tanto de menos...

-Te gustaría que volviera?

-Es lo que más anhelo, estar con mi hija y con su padre, cada día me despierto pensando en él, y en ella, y mi último pensamiento antes de acostarme también es para ellos dos. Pero luego vuelvo a la realidad, y se que es imposible.

-No todo es imposible Remus Lupin-dijo Severus

-¿ Que quieres decir ?

-Remus...hace mucho que se algo, pero temía hacerte daño...y...no sabia como decírtelo...sabes lo mucho que te aprecio...

-No es cosa de Slytherin darle vueltas a las cosas-instó Remus para que fuera directo

Severus sonrió.

-Blackestavivoestaenviviendoenmicasayestadesandoverte-dijo Severus rápidamente y en un susurro.

-Que hables bajo no me importa, ya sabes que puedo escuchar perfectamente los susurros, pero si haces el favor de ir más lento te lo agradecería, claro esta, si quieres que te conteste una cosa coherente-contesto Remus pausadamente

-Black...esta...vivo...esta viviendo en mi casa, y esta desando verte-contesto Snape con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Un momento, un momento, me estas diciendo, que Sirius, esta vivo?

Snape asintió.

-En serio?

-Si, no mentiría sobre esto.

-Y Desde cuando?

-Desde Navidad, esto menos de un mes-contesto Severus.

-Vivo, no?

-Si-contesto monótonamente

"Plof"

Ese fue el ruido seco que hizo el cuerpo desmayado de Remus al caer de la silla al suelo.

-Genial...ahora tengo que cuidar a dos-murmuró Snape para si mismo.

Dejó a Remus tumbado en el sofá y subió a ver como estaba Harry, este ya había despertado, pero se encontraba fatal y de momento no quería ver a nadie.

-Solo vengo a ayudarte, y darte más pociones-dijo Snape-no seas cabezota Potter.

Harry aceptó a regañadientes.

Después de dejarlo medio adormilado, bajó de nuevo para encontrarse a Moony nuevamente despierto.

Severus se sentó a su lado.

-Como estas?

-Asimilando la idea, por que no es un sueño no, Sirius...Sirius esta vivo cierto?

-Si pesado, esta vivo-contesto Snape riendo

Remus se echo a llorar, no podía ser posible, estaba muy nervioso.

-Que te pasa?

-Que no me lo acabo de creer, y es más si esta vivo, no me lo creo...no es posible...por que no nos vimos antes, que pasará si... si le vuelvo a perder, y si conoce a Danna mi niña sufrirá si lo perdemos...yo no lo soportaría...

-Shhh no pienses en el futuro, piensa en el momento, piensa que tienes una niña preciosa, y tienes a Black a tu lado, esta contigo de nuevo, solo piensa eso

-Pero

-Pero nada Remus, no sabes la suerte que tienes...-contesto Severus- tenias razón...-dijo levantándose para irse por la chimenea a su casa

-Razón?-preguntó sin comprender

-Si, lo que más deseo algún día es formar una familia como tu, no sentirme solo, y sabes perfectamente con quien lo deseo...si me he dado cuenta...

-No estas solo, ten por seguro que nos tienes a todos-contesto Remus- y me alegro que por fin te des cuenta...él, el también te quiere.

-No estoy tan seguro-contesto desapareciendo tras las llamas verdes.

Severus llegó a su casa encontrándose a Sirius desayunando con su hija, nuevamente jugando con los cereales, pero esta vez con su papá.

Sin dirigir palabra se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha.

Remus subió a la habitación de Harry, quería hablar y apoyar al muchacho.

El hombre lobo picó en la puerta, y sin obtener respuesta entró en la estancia.

Harry se giró dándole la espalda a Moony, no quería que le viese nadie.

-Harry-susurró

-No quiero hablar, ni comer, ni ver a nadie-dijo el chico

-Harry tienes que escucharme...-dijo el licántropo sentándose en la cama y acariciando la espalda al joven, este sintió un escalofrió y se apartó.

-No tengas miedo...yo estoy aquí, no te haré daño, ni yo, ni Severus...ni nadie más te hará daño...

Harry sollozó.

-Por muy indefenso que este, no quiero que me tratéis como si no pudiera valerme por mi mismo!

-Harry sabes que no te trato así, ahora necesitas descansar, y desahogarte con alguien...

-No quiero...no quiero hacer nada, me quiero morir.

-No digas eso ni en broma Harry James Potter!-dijo Remus

Harry se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño agarrandose a las piernas del hombre, no podía hacer eso, y si, necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que estuvo más de 30 minutos llorando y explicándole todo a Remus con desesperación y rabia.

-Mejor?-preguntó Remus acariciándole la cabeza, jugando con sus mechones

-Si-contesto Harry hipando, levantó sus ojos verdes clavándolos en los dorados-gracias.

-No tienes por que darlas.

Harry se sonrojó no quería que le viesen con esas heridas, tenia una brecha en la sien, unos arañazos en la mejilla, y la nariz morada.

-Te aseguro que yo estado igual que tu o peor-dijo Remus quitándole importancia a las magulladuras.

Harry sonrió.

Después de charlar un rato, decidió que era hora de contarle al hombre lobo que su padrino seguía vivo.

Se armó de valor y empezó tanteando el terreno.

-Nadie me quiere-suspiró Harry

-No es verdad! Miles de personas te quieren.

-Puro interés.

-No, Ron, Hermione, yo, mi hija, Severus, todos los de la orden, todos nosotros te queremos Harry...

-Sirius...-susurró el ojiverde

Remus sabia por donde iban los tiros.

-Si, Sirius te quería, te adoraba, como a un hijo, desde donde este...siempre estará contigo Harry, siempre CERCA de ti...

-y de ti...

-Si, y de mi, y de Danna también...

-No te gustaría que volviese?-preguntó Harry sonriendo tímidamente

-No-contesto Remus lo más creíble que pudo- estoy muy bien así...

-Que?

Harry se quedó helado ante tal respuesta.

-Harry, cuando tu vas, yo vuelvo cariño. Ya he hablado con Severus. Si te dicho esto era por que ahora necesitas reírte...estoy feliz, de tenerte aquí conmigo, de que Sirius a regresado...todo irá bien.

-La verdad, mucha gracia no me a hecho-contesto Harry serio- pero bueno, lo importante es que lo sabes...y si...todo irá bien, no sabes la suerte que tienes Remus, de alguien que te quiera como te quiere mi padrino...-susurró medio adormilado por las caricias en el pelo de su amigo.

-Harry...tu también, tienes a alguien, y lo sabrás...te aseguro que lo sabrás...-contesto Remus levantándose al ver al chico totalmente sumido en sus sueños.

Cerró la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido, y se fue pasear, donde hacia tiempo que no iba...el sitio secreto de Sirius, a que le diera el aire en el bosque del valle donde no había nadie, allí podría pensar claramente todos los acontecimientos pasados, Sonrió pensando en ver de nuevo a su Padfoot, poder tocarle, poder besarle, verle sonreír, verle jugar con su hija, discutir con Severus, hablar con Harry, tenían tantas cosas que hacer...

Continuará

Buff la mitad de este capitulo me a costado mucho, y eso que el final no me convence, pero es lo que hay, cada capitulo me sale más largo...no os quejareis no? Bueno mi recompensa un review, gracias por leerme.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Saruky J. Black-Potter


	28. Toda mi vida contigo: Juntos?

Hola! Ya tenemos aquí el capitulo 28...cada vez queda menos para el final...bueno solo espero que os guste, me a costado mucho escribirlo, es que no se donde se a metido mi muso TT bueno no me enrollo más, solo una cosita, un review no hace daño a nadie :( y a mi me hace feliz :P gracias ;)

Capitulo 28. Juntos?

Se giró para seguir durmiendo, apenas llevaba una hora más o menos que lo había conseguido, pues sus magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y el tormento que tenia no le permitían descansar correctamente.

Automáticamente se tapó con la manta, tenia frío, y no estaba tranquilo, no sabia por que, entreabrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse unas orbes negras mirándole fijamente.

Severus estaba sentado en una silla, apoyado en la pared, observándole detenidamente, se sintió incomodo, y se tapó más con la manta.

-No quería perturbarte-dijo Snape- solo vine a darte las pociones, no quería despertarte, se te veía tan bien...

-Gracias-susurró Harry

-Dumbledore no me permitiría que murieras así-sonrió irónico

-Oh vaya, gracias entonces-se destapó- y Remus?

-Después de gritarme mil incoherencias y algún taco, creo que esta abajo preparándose...

-Para que?

-Para que va ser Potter? Para ir a trabajar...no, para ir a ver a Black.

-Ah...y por que te chilló?

-Pues por que dice que no teníamos derecho a dejar a Daniella con Sirius, sin consultarle a él...

Había dicho Sirius, sin odio, no se había sentido mal, la verdad todo eso le estaba afectando.

-Claro como si fuera lo más normal, espera te voy a consultar si puedo dejar a tu hija con su otro padre que se supone que esta muerto-dijo Harry

Después de esa conversación y discutir por si tomarse las pociones o no, finalmente accedió a tomárselas, luego Severus bajó al comedor a seguir mediando con el licántropo.

-Se tomó las pociones?

-Si

-Bueno, y ahora que, que se supone que tengo que hacer, ir a por mi hija, o al menos tienes la decencia de ir tu?

-Yo creo que deberías ir tu...-contesto Severus indiferente

-Si claro, y Sirius...

-Algún día tendrás que verlo...o no quieres?

-Claro que quiero, es lo que más deseo...-dijo Remus-pero me muero de los nervios...

-Tengo alguna poción si quieres...

-No, no quiero ... además no siempre las pociones tienen la solución...

-o si...-contesto el Slytherin

Remus se paseaba por la habitación nerviosamente, masajeándose la sien, moviendo el cuello de lado a lado, poniendo nervioso a Severus, cuando duchado y vestido bajó Harry, luciendo extrañamente...una sonrisa, encantadora según los pensamientos del profesor de pociones.

-Harry-susurró Snape

-Harry-dijo Remus al mismo tiempo

El chico acentuó más su sonrisa, y se pasó una mano por su pelo indomable, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba "recuperado", prefería no pensar en lo ocurrido, no quería estar lamentándose toda su vida, y aunque las cosas fueran mal y podían empeorar, el siempre miraría y buscaría el lado positivo a todo, a la vida, a la amistad, al amor... , y para Severus, el siempre tendría esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Como estas mi niño?-preguntó Moony

-Mejor-contestó- y tu?

-Histérico-contesto Snape por él, a lo que se ganó una mirada ceñuda por parte del ojidorado (que mal suena xD)

-Bueno, promete el día no? Me voy a buscar a Danna, luego pasaremos el día en el parque con Ron y Hermione...-dijo el más joven

Harry no tenia la más mínimas ganas de volver a la universidad, encontrarse con su ex seria un golpe fatal después de lo que había pasado, y quería mantenerse ocupado, por lo que pasaría el día con su ahijada y luego iría a ver sus mejores amigos.

-Voy contigo-se ofreció Remus-vamos Severus vente...

-Que remedio, os recuerdo que a vais a buscarla a mi casa, o no?

Los tres magos se aparecieron en casa del profesor de Hogwarts, en el salón no había nadie, Remus decidió esperarse allí, estaba muy, pero que muy irritado, Severus se quedó con él, Harry subió al piso superior a buscar a su padrino.

Entró en la habitación encontrándose al animago y su hija tumbados en la cama hablándose sobre no se que historia de dragones y hadas...vete tu a saber lo que le había explicado Padfoot a su hija... mejor no pensarlo mucho...

-Hola padrino.

-Hola-contesto serio-como estas? Me contaron no se que de un altercado con tu ex...

-Si, no fue nada-Harry prefería no contarle nada-todo bien-sonrió.

-Haddy no me das un besito-dijo la niña

-Claro-el joven mago se acercó y se comió a besos a su ahijada alzándola entre sus brazos-como esta mi pequeña duendecilla?

-Mien!-dijo la niña sonriendo

-Danna, sabes que vamos a hacer ahora? Ahora bajaras abajo donde esta tito Sevy, y te esperarás allí con él vale?

-Si, y vosotros?

-Ahora iremos, tengo que hablar con tu papi-contesto Harry

-Vale-la niña se bajó de los brazos de Harry y abriendo la puerta salió de la habitación bajando corriendo las escaleras, encontrándose a su padre y a Severus en el salón.

-Papaaaa-gritaba la niña- estas aquí! Que bien mis dos papas juntos que bien!

-Que has dicho Daniella?-preguntó Severus

-Hay hay-la niña se tapó la boca-yo...ups...era un seceto..., bueno es igual-dijo moviendo las manos- papá mi oto papá esta aquí...

-Si? Eso es genial no?-contesto Remus ingenuamente

-Si...

Mientras Harry hablaba con Sirius en la habitación del último.

-Que Remus esta aquí? Y por que no me has avisado antes! Has visto que pintas llevo? Que me pongo, que colonia elijo, hay dios mío! Que voy a hacer...

-Sirius ya...tranquilo vale?

-No, no, no, no...es que como se os ocurre, no había mejor día, mira que mal e dormido, tengo ojeras, las tengo verdad?-dijo acercándose a Harry con un espejo en la mano.

-No

-Mira bien

-Que no tienes!

-Y mi pelo...esta...dios me estoy volviendo como Severus, se me esta quedando grasoso, ves, dicen que todo se pega, menos la hermosura, claro que para hermosura la mía, más no se me puede pegar ya que yo soy el más guapo...

Harry rodó sus ojos en blanco dejando de escuchar las sandeces que salían por la boca de su padrino, 10 sandeces por segundo había contado.

-Hay madre mía, tengo una cana!-gritó desesperado-y esto de aquí es una arruga? No puede seeeeeeeeeer

-SIRIUS VALE YA!-gritó Harry- ni tienes canas, ni arrugas, ni ojeras, ni el pelo grasoso, ni has encogido, ni te has vuelto más feo, ya esta vale? Solo tienes que ducharte, vestirte y bajar a saludar a Remus...y luego lo que surja-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo, ya más calmado.

-A sus ordenes-contesto Padfoot cogiendo una toalla y entrando en el baño

-Bueno yo me voy, que vaya bien-dijo Harry

Harry salió por la puerta, bajó, cogió a Danna y se desapareció apareciéndose en casa de Ron y Hermione, Severus se fue a Hogsmeade a hacer unas actividades pendientes dejando a Remus en el sofá, todavía nervioso.

Sirius se duchó rápidamente, no quería perder más tiempo, se vistió en el baño mirándose en el reflejo del espejo, apenas se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta, ambas de color negro, se había aficionado al negro por culpa de Snape, y salió del baño, se sentó un momento en su cama, y cogiendo aire y valor fue en dirección a la puerta, cuando la abrió el tiempo se paró.

Remus estaba allí, había subido a su habitación, buscándole. Y el tiempo seguía parado, no había nada más, el y Remus, los dos juntos de nuevo. Se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, sabiendo los sentimientos del otro, cada pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de su amante, y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo que una lagrima caía de dos pares de ojos, unos dorados, los otros azules.

-Sirius-dijo Remus acercándose

-Remus-contesto Sirius tirandose hacia atrás, dejándole paso al otro, pero este no quería pasar, solo se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, y le abrazo con fuerza, como temiendo volver a perderle.

Sirius pasó sus brazos por la cintura del hombre lobo, ese olor, esos brazos, ese cuerpo, lo había echado tanto de menos, tenia tantas ganas de estar así con él. Le quería tanto que le dolía.

Se separó volviendo a clavar su mirada en las orbes doradas, sonrió, estaba precioso, como siempre. Pasó sus manos por el pelo, acariciándole la cabeza, y le volvió a abrazar, riendo.

-Te echado tanto de menos...

-Y yo-musitó Remus-no podía vivir sin ti...

-Me faltan palabras para explicar lo que siento por ti, te amo, no puedo estar sin ti, y no quiero que nada nos pase, ya nada nos puede pasar...-susurraba Sirius aún abrazado a Moony aunque con inseguridad.

-Shhh calla, no pasará nada, ya estamos juntos, nadie nos puede separar...-contesto el rubio

-Tenemos que hablar...tenemos mucho que contarnos-dijo Sirius en la boca del licántropo, no había dejado de besarle ni un segundo, les faltaba aire.

-No ahora, no...-contesto Moony bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de Padfoot.

Sirius captó al momento las intenciones de su lobito, metió una mano por la camisa de este, y empezó a acariciar toda piel expuesta, la otra acariciaba la espalda, mientras dejaba tiernos besos en su cuello, seguían estando de pie en medio de la habitación.

Remus caminó sin soltar a Sirius, quitándole la camiseta, hasta que las piernas de Sirius tocaron con la cama, y se dejó caer, quedando entre el colchón y su pareja.

Remus mordisqueó, lamió y besó todo el cuello y parte de la clavícula de Sirius, mientras este seguía acariciando el pectoral de Remus, sin quitarle la camisa, empezando a desabrochar botón por botón, quedando sin paciencia y arrancándole la camisa de golpe.

El objetivo de Moony era hacer sufrir a Padfoot, le agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, notando bajo el la palpitante erección.

-Estas contento de verme eh...-susurró sonriendo para ir directamente a besar con furia los carnosos labios del animago, que no le dio tiempo a responder.

Sirius se dejaba hacer, mientras intentaba deshacerse de Moony para poder acariciarlo, pero no obtuvo resultado positivo.

Los dos estaban con el torso desnudo, Sirius consiguió deshacerse de Remus, y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia el, mordiéndole el cuello, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, haciéndole cosquillas.

Se tumbaron más arriba de la cama, Remus bajó por el cuello dándole pequeños lametazos, mordisqueando los dos pezones hasta dejarlos endurecidos, acariciando los muslos por encima de los pantalones, apretujándole el trasero, jugueteando con la lengua en su ombligo, Sirius no podía dejar de gemir.

Sirius le quitó los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones dejándole con tan solo los calzoncillos, marcando su miembro erecto, deseando ser liberado de la opresión que ejercía la tela en él.

Remus le quitó los pantalones y los boxers con las manos a medida que iba bajando con la boca dejándolo desnudo, liberando el pene erguido a su merced y sin previo aviso lo engullo por completo haciendo que Sirius gritara de placer.

Sirius acariciaba con dos dedos la goma de los calzoncillos de Moony, palpando por encima todo el miembro, mientras sus gemidos morían en su propia entrepierna, que estaba siendo devorada por el licántropo, aunque apenas había comenzado con un ritmo suave, lamiendo lentamente, acariciando con la lengua la punta y torturándole hasta llegar a la base de nuevo.

Sirius no aguantaba, dejó de palpar, para aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas, mientras Remus volvía a besarle ferozmente, haciendo que sus dos entrepiernas se rozaran haciéndoles gemir ambos, movió sus caderas pidiendo más, pero teniendo los calzoncillos puestos no era suficiente, Sirius se los quitó de un tirón, agarrando su pene fuertemente con la mano, casi haciéndole llegar al paraíso, empezó a masturbarle rapidamente.

-Ahh..a..ahmmm...Si-Sirius...mmmm-gemía Remus

Sin ninguna advertencia y con un ligero movimiento el animago cambió de posiciones quedando el arriaba de Remus.

Éste se dejó hacer. Sirius tanteó la entrada del licántropo con un dedo, introduciéndolo suavemente, obteniendo un grito por respuesta, hacia tanto tiempo, paró en secó, segundos después el licántropo se corrió en su mano, exhausto, y movió sus caderas pidiendo más por lo que empezó a mover el primer dedo, introduciendo un segundo y un tercero moviéndolos en círculos.

Sin ninguna resistencia Sirius se colocó un poco más abajo, haciendo que el hombre lobo levantará las piernas y las enroscara alrededor de su cintura, y sin más preparamiento, le penetró suavemente.

-Ammmm Remuuuuuuus-gimió Sirius

Para él también había pasado tiempo, y le había dolido al principio por la estrechez de su compañero, pero al acostumbrarse a la caliente cavidad y prietas paredes sintió un placer enorme. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, para luego aumentar rapidamente el ritmo, acompasándose con el ritmo que había impuesto Moony, sabiendo como lo quería, siguió así durante un rato para no dañarse, y finalmente con una salvajez nunca antes experimentada comenzó unas embestidas fuertes y sin miedo, con ganas de llegar a más, hasta que no aguantaron no pudieron más, y se vino dentro de su precioso amante, y éste entre ambos.

Se dejaron caer en la cama sin fuerzas, se habían echado tanto de menos.

-Te amo-dijeron al unísono cayendo en sus más profundos y bonitos sueños.

Severus observaba a Harry caminar por su salón, mientras él estaba leyendo un libro y Danna dormía a su lado, en el sofá.

-Potter me estas poniendo de los nervios, que coño te pasa?

Harry paró de golpe al escuchar hablar a su ex profesor así.

-Es imposible que sigan ahí dentro, los dos, ni siquiera han salido para comer...nadie puede aguantar tanto...

Sirius y Remus llevaban tres días encerrados en la habitación del primero, recuperando el tiempo perdido, sin salir ni siquiera a comer, ni a ver a su hija, llevaban ahí desde que se habían visto por primera vez...

-Primero, son magos, pueden hacer magia para convocar comida, y segundo si es posible aguantar tres días seguidos...

-Que quiere decir?...si se refiere a...a...eso-se ruborizó-es imposible...

-No. es posible que alguien aguante tres días seguidos nada más que practicando sexo, de hecho te aseguro que es posible-sonrió Snape

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos observando al Slytherin, no podía imaginarse a Severus tres días dale que te pego, con quien lo habría hecho? es más no podía imaginárselo desnudo por que...por que si no algo se despertaba en el que era imposible de controlar, movió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, mientras se sonrojaba más de lo normal.

-Abrázame-gimió Sirius en la cama

Los dos estaban agotados, durmiendo de espaldas el uno al otro.

-Abrázame tu, yo ya te abrazado antes-contesto Remus con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Como no me abraces te pellizco el culo-amenazó Sirius poniendo la mano en el trasero de su chico.

-A que me tiro un pedo?- dijo Moony risueño

Sirius se quedó callado, sin saber que decir.

-Ja! Eh dejado al gran Sirius Black sin palabras-rió el hombre lobo girándose y besándose a Padfoot- otra vez...

-Esta me la pagarás lobito, ahora te quedas sin sábana-dijo destapándole, dejándole como vino al mundo.

-Eh! Oye que me voy a congelar!

-Atente a las consecuencias de reírte del Gran Sirius Black-contesto Padfoot

Moony le miró con cara lastimera.

-Anda ven aquí tonto...-le invitó Sirius

-No, ahora no quiero...ahora me voy a comer abajo con mi hija ¬¬

-Esta bien...-dijo girándose para dormir.

-Sirius la intención de la frase era que te quejaras, te acercaras y me hicieras el amor, o dos, bajar conmigo y nuestra hija...

-Ah...ah vale-dijo Sirius levantándose y poniéndose una bata para ir al baño- en seguida estoy amor.

Después de que los dos se ducharan, bajaron al salón para encontrarse a Severus que seguía leyendo y con Danna a su lado, y Harry aplaudiéndoles.

-Por fin!-exclamó Harry- estaba apunto de decirle a Danna que sus padres habían muerto por falta de oxigeno, o por exceso de otras cosas...

-No exageres enano-dijo Sirius

-Eso Potter no exageres, ya te lo e explicado antes...no me lo hagas repetir y dejar mal a Black – se unió Snape dejando a Sirius con cara interrogante pero a la vez indiferente.

-Bueno, vamos a comer...-dijo Remus.

Danna ya se había despertado y estaba en brazos de Harry, mientras Sirius le susurraba algo al oído a Remus.

En un descuido del profesor de pociones y el niño que vivió los dos merodeadores volvieron a desaparecer.

-Se estarán preguntando donde estamos...-susurró Remus colgado del cuello de Sirius mientras se tiraban en la cama, sin dejar de devorarse el uno al otro.

-Lo siento Lobito, pero tengo que hacer un record... y dejarle las cosas claras a Snape, que el mejor, y siempre lo será es Black, Sirius Black-contesto bajando las manos hasta la entrepierna de Moony.

-Bueno Potter, otra vez solos, vamos a comer algo fuera, estos tienen para rato...

-Si, creo que si-cogiendo a su ahijada desaparecieron, apareciéndose en Hogsmeade.

Continuará

Bueno siento el final que es muy feo...pero no se, no sabia como terminarlo, espero que el lemmon si que de la talla!

Un review please! THANKS!


	29. Toda mi vida contigo: Buenas y Malas not

Penúltimo capitulo, repetir que los personajes no me pertenecen, y que espero que lo disfrutéis, lo cuelgo hoy miércoles por que mañana sale en España y en los demás países de habla hispana el Sexto Libro...  
A frikear se a dicho! 

Capitulo 29. Buenas y Malas noticias.

-Harry despierta!-chilló Remus- hoy es la graduación!

Harry se levantó, se duchó y bajó a la cocina para encontrarse a Danna medio dormida saboreando sus cereales, y Sirius abrazando a Remus por detrás dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

La verdad es que las cosas se habían calmado, desde que Sirius había sido descubierto por un periodista del profeta en el callejón Diagon, sus vidas eran peor que siendo solo el niño que vivió, no dejaban de recibir lechuzas día y noche, felicitando a los merodeadores o amenazando a Sirius por utilizar magia negra para revivir.  
Después de ser todo aclarado por el ministerio todo se había tranquilizado.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que se habían vuelto a reencontrar. Harry acababa de cumplir 20 añitos y se sentía solo sentimentalmente, si, hacía meses que se había descubierto fantaseando con su ex profesor de pociones, pero no sabia como decirle lo que sentía por miedo a ser rechazado, a pesar de que se llevaban "bien", era lo más probable.

Y a pesar de eso Harry estaba bastante contento, hacia muchos meses que no veía a Johnathan, Ron y Hermione iban a ser papás, la ex prefecta estaba embarazada de 4 meses, Sirius y Remus no se separaban el uno del otro, y dentro de unas horas seria la fiesta de graduación, se había graduado en medimagia con matricula, y dentro de poco comenzaría a trabajar en San Mungo.

Aun teniendo todo eso, su felicidad no se acababa de completar por culpa de lo que siempre le atormentaba, Voldemort.  
Cada vez eran más frecuentes los ataques de los mortifagos ya fuera en mundo mágico o muggle.

La batalla final se acercaba, y el tenia miedo, quizá el moría y no podía salvar al mundo como todos esperaban, o con un poco de suerte, vencería y seria feliz al lado de su familia y de Severus.

-Buenos días-saludó Harry

-Hola campeón-contesto Sirius  
-Sirius sigues tratando a Harry como si todavía tuviera 13 años...-objetó Remus

-Para mi siempre será el pequeño Harry, mi ahijado...-sonrió Padfoot- todavía recuerdo cuando James me dijo que iba a ser yo el padrino...

-Ya Paddy no recuerdes tanto y vete a vestir que haremos tarde y no quiero que os perdáis nada

Sirius se fue de la cocina llevándose a su hija para vestirla también, dejando a su pareja y a Harry allí.

Harry cogió una tostada de la mesa y se pasó una mano por su pelo, sintiéndose observado por Remus.

-Que?-preguntó con la boca llena

-Severus va a ir a la fiesta?

-No creo...no sé...

-Harry no disimules, se perfectamente que sientes algo por Severus, y además estas deseando que venga...

Harry bufó.

-Si...-musitó-pero no creo que lo haga...el no quiere...

-Como lo sabes?

-Hace 3 días cuando estábamos entrenando le hablé de esto y no me dijo nada...

Harry llevaba un par de meses entrenándose con Severus, Sirius, Remus y un par de Aurores para prepararse contra el Señor Oscuro.

-Tu le dijiste que te encantaría que fueras?

-No

-Entonces?

-No sé, se lo di a entender...

-Se lo tendrías que haber dicho claramente...-dijo Moony-pero no te preocupes, seguro que vendrá.

-Como lo sabes?

-Hazme caso, y ahora venga...a vestirte.

Harry obedeció y se fue a vestir, media hora más tarde todos estaban en la sala de actos de la universidad de medimagia para la graduación de Harry.

Harry estaba nervioso, bebía una cerveza de mantequilla hablando con Ron, todos los Weasley habían acudido a la cita, todos los amigos de Harry, incluido Dumbledore, había acudido todos menos Snape.

Hermione y su abultada panza hablaba con Sirius y Remus en un rincón de la estancia.

Harry no paraba de mirar hacía todos lados, sobretodo a la puerta.

-La entrega de diplomas va a comenzar dentro de nada-dijo Ron- oye Harry te pasa algo, esperas a alguien?

El pelirrojo sabia de los sentimientos de Harry y para nada se había sorprendido, la verdad es que tanto el ojiverde como Snape últimamente estaban muy raros.

-No...no nada-contesto Harry sin perder vista de la puerta

5 minutos después Harry se vio subido a la tarima recibiendo su diploma como licenciado en medimagia, observo a los asistentes, cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en unos negros al fondo de la sala, había ido, Severus había ido a ver a Harry, pero se había quedado cerca de la puerta, sin hablar con nadie, solamente observándole a él.

Cuando el reparto terminó y Harry se acercó hasta los presentes, todo el mundo se le acercaba para hablar con él, o felicitarle, o darle ánimos ya que el chico había sufrido, estaba viendo como Severus le esperaba al final, pero por mucho que quisiera escapar de toda esa gente e ir a hablar con él, nadie le dejaba en paz, y con ojos tristes vio como Snape se marchó sin esperarle.

Era media tarde, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la barra de las tres escobas los dos con un vaso en la mano, y no era el primero, por lo menos se habían terminado una botella de whisky ya.

-Con la tontería de celebrar...vamos a por la segundo botella-inquirió el pelirrojo

-ya... no sé...

-Harry te pasa algo?

-Que va...-dijo Irónicamente

-Es por Snape?

-Si...antes vino a la graduación y ni siquiera le pude decir nada...

-Ah...-Ron le dio un sorbo a su bebida

Hacía mucho frío, no sabía donde estaba, corría desesperado intentando averiguar donde ir. Miró hacia lo alto donde había una colina y al final de esta había una lúgubre mansión, tenia la pinta de ser del siglo XVIII, parecía abandonada.

Un instinto lo llevó en dirección de la casa, subió corriendo hasta la valla que cercaba todo el terreno de la morada.

Entre los hierros corroídos de la valla había un emblema, era una "M" de estilo gótico rodeada por una serpiente.

Abrió la puerta metálica, atravesó el jardín cubierto por malas hierbas, subió un par de escalones y entró en la vivienda.  
No había nadie. Su interior a diferencia del exterior estaba muy bien cuidado, el suelo y todas las paredes eran de mármol negro.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos encontró una puerta que daba a una sala iluminada por antorchas.

A los lados del fondo de la sala habían varios encapuchados, y en el centro en un sillón presidencial de piel negro, con Nagini enroscado al cuello se encontraba Voldemort.

No todo terminaba ahí, en el centro de la sala, con el torso descubierto y con algún que otro cardenal, maniatado y estirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados denotando una paz extraña como si estuviera muerto, estaba Severus.

Su principal captor, estaba a su lado en todo momento, John, no dejaba de vigilarle, éste alzo la vista hacia la puerta viendo como Harry estaba allí, observando.

-Mira Harry! Mira y sufre por este maldito traidor-exclamó Johnathan pegándole una patada a Severus en las costillas.

Harry despertó de golpe, sudando, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo izquierdo, y el derecho tendido en la mesa.

Subió como pudo al piso superior y entró en la habitación de su padrino, encontrándoselo abrazado a Remus.

-Sirius! Remus! Despertad!

Los dos merodeadores al oír el grito despertaron asustados.

-Que pasa?

-Tienen a Severus

-Que? Como?

-Tuve un sueño...

-Harry tenias que cerrar tu mente! Alo mejor es todo una alucinación-contesto Remus

-Si...provocada por el alcohol...-apoyó Sirius

Ante el comentario de su padrino ahora sabia como había llegado a su casa, gracias a Ron o a Sirius que lo habían ayudado, por que con la borrachera que había pillado no se acordaba de nada.

-Solo...solo quiero buscar a Severus, cerciorarme que es verdad, no como la otra vez-dijo el Gryffindor

-Esta bien, vamos-dijo Sirius levantándose, dejando a los demás estupefactos- Que? Le debo una a Snivellus!

Sirius y Remus se cambiaron de ropa con un simple hechizo y luego los 3 junto a Danna se marcharon hacia Hogwarts, allí hablaron con el director.

Después de avisar a toda la Orden, todos se pusieron en marcha. Parte de la Orden se puso en busca de la mansión, al parecer de los Malfoy, y muchos de los Aurores junto con Harry fueron en busca de Snape, se dirigieron a su casa. Hermione y Danna se quedaron en Hogwarts. Sirius iba a ir con Harry, pero Remus le retuvo.  
-Mira Remus, hasta hace un año lo único que deseaba era volverte a ver, eso es lo que más anhelaba, con todas mis fuerzas, aunque solo fuera una vez, un minuto o tan solo un segundo, y mirar esos preciosos ojos y decir lo que siento...

-Sirius yo...

-Y tocar tu rostro, y enredar mis manos en tu pelo una vez más...solo eso, volverte a ver aunque solo fuera una vez...

De repente sus palabras fueron calladas por los finos labios de Remus, solo un roce hizo callarlo.

Sirius posó sus manos en las mejillas de Lupin y fijo su mirada en la dorada de su compañero al separarse, y pasó un momento en silencio observándolo, otro roce de sus labios y se giró para marcharse.

-Por que eres tan difícil?-preguntó Remus en un susurro

Sirius Se quedó dudando un momento

-Tu me entiendes, yo lo sé-contesto Sirius- y sabes perfectamente que Harry me necesita...

-Danna y yo también te necesitamos, entiéndelo y si te ocurriera algo...

-No va a pasar nada, y aquí me tenéis los dos, pero ahora debo ayudar a mi ahijado...y se lo debo a Snape aunque me cueste reconocerlo...

-Deja que vayan otros-suplicó Remus-no soportaríamos perderte de nuevo.

Sirius no quería escucharle, sabia que si seguía allí lograría convencerle, prefirió no contestarle.

-Entonces iré contigo-dictó Moony cogiendo la mano de Sirius, y corriendo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts allí desaparecieron.

Se aparecieron en el salón de la mansión Snape donde estaban Harry y los demás Aurores, allí no había ni rastro de Severus, ni por toda la casa.  
El elfo se apareció indicándoles que no había visto a Severus desde la tarde.

-El amo se fue a Hogsmeade en busca del señor Harry-dijo el elfo  
-En mi busca?-preguntó Harry

-Si señor Harry-contesto el elfo-el amo dijo que era urgente.

-Urgente? Urgente por que?

-El amo no dijo nada más señor Lupin-contesto Loki con miedo

-Vale, nos vamos Hogsmeade y allí nos dividimos para buscar-indicó un auror.

Y así lo hicieron, al llegar al pueblo se dividieron para buscar al profesor. Harry y Remus se fueron juntos desde Zonkos, buscando por todas las calles hasta entrar en las tres escobas, donde horas antes Harry había estado bebiendo con Ron.

-Rosmerta! Has visto por aquí a Severus?-preguntó Remus con urgencia

-No, hace rato que no veo a nadie conocido, o no, espera –dijo la mujer al ver que el licántropo se marchaba- Severus si estuvo aquí, entró buscando al joven Potter, pero ya se había marchado...

-A que hora fue eso?-preguntó Harry

-Justo cuando te fuiste tu, acababa de anochecer...

-Y se quedó mucho rato por aquí?

-No, preguntó por ti y se marchó, luego calles más abajo se escuchó un estruendo, pero al salir a observar no había nadie...

Harry tragó con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias, hasta otra-dijo el joven mago cogiendo de la mano a Remus y tirando de él hacia la calle.

-Mortifagos Remus, lo tienen, seguro.

-Remus, Harry-dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar al lugar- malas noticias, acaba de haber un ataque en Londres, y otro en Bristol, al parecer esos partidarios de Voldemort...

-Tienen a Severus-confirmó Dumbledore que se acababa de aparecer en el lugar

Después que Dumbledore diera tal demoledora noticia, toda la Orden se reunió en el despacho del director en Hogwarts, todos estaban nerviosos.

Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón con Danna en brazos, Remus estaba a su lado, Harry caminaba nervioso por el despacho, Dumbledore jugaba con sus pulgares y de vez en cuando saciaba su nerviosismo engullendo un caramelo de limón, Hermione masajeaba su vientre con Ron a su lado medio dormitado. Los demás Weasleys, Tonks, y algún Auror estaban charlando al fondo de la sala.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Bill Weasley, el único de los pelirrojos que faltaba.

-Me acaban de avisar unos Aurores que han encontrado la mansión, esta es la dirección-dijo dirigiéndose a Albus-vamos para allá!

-Vamos-dijo Harry desesperado.

Y otra vez se encontraba allí, pero ahora no era un sueño, ninguna premonición, era tan real como el miedo que estaba sintiendo.  
Subió la colina, atravesó la verja y entró en la casa, corrió por los pasillos, todos los aurores y los miembros de la orden habían hecho lo mismo, pero no entraron en la sala principal donde se encontraban todos los mortifagos, se quedaron fuera esperando una señal, mientras Harry atravesaba la sala ferozmente, acercándose hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Severus tendido en el suelo, siendo torturado por su ex pareja, Johnathan, se paró frente él mirándolo con odio.

-Bienvenido Harry, nos halaga tu presencia aquí-dijo el rubio

Harry no contestó.

-Te estábamos esperando...tu querido Snape te estaba esperando...-dijo pegándole en la pierna, haciendo que abriera los ojos y observara al ex buscador.

-Potter-musitó el profesor de pociones.

-Vaya vaya que bonito reencuentro...encantador mi querido Severus-siseó Voldemort desde el sillón presidencial con Nagini rodeándole.

Harry se quedó observando todo, mortifagos por todos lados, pero se fijó en uno de ellos, Draco Malfoy.  
Todos ellos sin mascara.

-Caíste en la trampa Potter, como siempre...-masculló Malfoy

De repente Harry recordó varias lecciones de sus entrenamientos con Severus, y eso le bastó para ganar fuerzas y confianza en si mismo.

-Johnathan si me permites...-empezó Harry con un sarcasmo en su tono de voz inusual- te agradecería si no fuera mucho pedir, que dejaras de atacar a Severus...o...

-O que Harry?-preguntó John-nos harás algo a nosotros, eres tonto? Somos más...y nunca has aprendido a mirar a tu alrededor o que? No es verdad...confías en todos...simplemente pon mi ejemplo...

Harry se quedó callado, pensando, y era cierto, había confiado plenamente en ese chico, y era un sucio manipulador, cobarde, traidor, le había amado tanto que no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente era.

-En un principio yo estaba de vuestro lado, si, pero...me hiciste tanto daño Harry...que mi odio me llevó al lado oscuro, aquí si supieron tratarme como debía-dijo mirando de reojo a Draco Malfoy.

-Yo no te hice daño John, te lo hiciste tu mismo, nos lo hiciste a los dos!-dijo Harry

-O basta ya de tanto romanticismo-se quejó el señor oscuro levantándose- Crucio!

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo justo cuando aparecían por la puerta Aurores y miembros de la Orden, en ese momento hechizos y maldiciones empezaron a volar por toda la habitación.

Malfoy padre e hijo se encargaron de acorralar a Harry, eran dos contra uno pero Harry se las apañaba, mientras los demás luchaban entre ellos.

Sirius se acercó hasta donde estaba Snape, lo desató y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Puedes aguantar un rato? Luchar?-preguntó Sirius

-Si...si puedo-dijo Snape- accio Varita

Segundos después su varita apareció en sus manos y se unió a la batalla.

-Venga Potter, se que puedes hacerlo mejor!-dijo Malfoy hijo tentando a Harry

Bellatrix se estaba acercando por detrás a Harry, pero Severus la frenó con una maldición imperdonable.

-Ve a por el Lord, solo tu puedes ganarle-dijo Snape entrecortadamente-yo me ocuparé de estos...

Harry miró una ultima vez a Snape y se marchó hasta donde estaba Voldemort, una vez delante de él, parecía más alto la ultima vez que se habían enfrentado, todo lo de su alrededor desapareció, estaban ellos dos solos, el uno contra el otro.

Mientras Snape luchaba contra Lucius Malfoy como podía, Draco se había centrado en Ron.

-Yo te quiera como un hermano sabes-dijo Lucius

-Hace tiempo que mis sentimientos cambiaron Lucius, yo también te quería, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que Voldemort tiene razón-contesto Snape-Crucio

Lucius se retorcía por el suelo, y Snape siguió maldiciéndolo hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas, luego fue arrestado por un par de Aurores, impidiendo así que Snape se ensañara.

-Vamos...Potter, tu madre sangre sucia no estaría orgulloso de ti-escupió Voldemort

-No metas a mi madre en esto, tu la mataste Tom, y yo te mataré a ti-gritó Harry

-No sabes lo que dices

-Si lo se-gritó Harry- Lo se!

-CRUCIO!

Harry al intentar evitar el crucio fue enviado metros atrás cayendo fuertemente en el suelo al lado de Ron.

-Harry!-gritó el pelirrojo-vamos Harry, levanta, yo te ayudaré.

-No Ron, tu tienes que ser padre...-sonrió Harry- si algo me pasa, diles a todos que les quiero, vale?-susurró

-No pasará nada

-Por si acaso-dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, estaba muerto de miedo.

-Si-contesto el pelirrojo simplemente- lo haré.

-Ahora vete.

Harry observó una vez más toda la sala, ya no quedaba casi nadie, todos los aurores habían arrestado a los mortifagos que habían quedado con vida, había habido un par de bajas del lado de la luz, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius y ahora Remus ya no estaban, solo quedaban Severus y Harry del lado de la luz, y Draco, Voldemort y Johnathan del lado oscuro.

Harry observó como por una equivocación, un avada mal enviado por parte de Draco había impactado en John, y había caído al suelo, mientras el rubio fue acorralado por su padrino, por Severus.

Harry respiró hondo, y sacó fuerzas de vete a saber tu donde, y corrió hasta quedar cerca de el señor Tenebroso, el cuerpo de Harry resplandecía, brillaba como con una luz blanquecina, y sin previo aviso, todas sus fuerzas se acumularon en una sola maldición, sin dar tiempo a Voldemort de reaccionar. Ayudado por magia antigua proporcionada por su madre.

-AVADA KADABRA-gritó Harry

-Nooooo -gritó Voldemort- ahhhhhh

Voldemort empezó a centellear con una luz verde, cada vez era menos opaco, su estaba desquebrajando, no tenia fuerzas, estaba muriendo, por fin, y sin más una luz verde turquesa alumbró toda la sala, con un pequeño silbido, y todo se iluminó unos segundos, para luego volver a la normalidad, y en el sitio donde estaba antes Tom Ryddle ahora se encontraba un montoncito de cenizas y polvo.

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, al final de la Sala unos Aurores se llevaban a Draco maniatado, mientras Severus estaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en el estomago, con dificultad para respirar, mirando a Harry detenidamente.

Solo estaban ellos dos, Ya todo había acabado, ni Voldemort, ni mortifagos, ni más batallas.

Ahora solo quedaba vivir en paz.

Mientras algunos aurores habían ido al ministerio para que a los dementores les dieran el beso a los mortifagos detenidos, Algunos de la Orden estaban fuera de la mansión. Harry seguía arrodillado en el frío suelo, con las manos en la frente, su cicatriz estaba sangrando, se tiró el pelo para atrás, y levantó la vista para clavarla en la figura de Severus que seguía apoyada en la pared de mármol negro.

Harry se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a Snape.

-Mentiste!-chilló Harry- Decías que tus sentimientos nunca interferirían!

-Y nunca lo han hecho!

Severus le había repetido muchas veces en sus clases de oclumencia y de duelo para su entrenamiento que no debía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran nunca, pero en su casa con el de Draco si lo habían hecho, no había sido capaz de matarle, pero si dejarse morir ante él por lo que decidió mandarlo a los Dementores.

-Mentira Severus, tu también eres un arrogante, y aunque tu arrogancia intente ocultar tus sentimientos, hoy te han vencido...

-No sabes lo que dices...Voldemort te a arrebatado la poca cordura que te quedaba-bramó Snape

-Por favor...tu orgullo no te permite ver más allá. Admítelo!

-Nunca!

Severus ya no sabia si hablaba sobre los sentimientos de protección por Draco o los que sentía por el Gryffindor.

-Así siempre estarás solo...eres un falso, egoísta, orgulloso y prepotente! Nunca cambiarás-dijo Harry

De repente vio como la mano de Snape se cerraba en un puño y le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en su mandíbula, derribándolo.  
Harry se llevó una mano donde había recibido el golpe, se levantó raudamente y se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin posando sus labios en los del adulto con furia. Severus luchó como pudo sin conseguirlo y abrió su boca dejando paso a la húmeda lengua del chico, iniciando una lucha por tomar el control.

Snape posó sus manos en las caderas del joven y profundizó aún más ese beso tan deseado.

La falta de oxigeno llegó y les obligo a separarse, mirándose a los ojos.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Severus y desapareció.

En ese preciso momento Miembros de la Orden, Aurores, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron y más gente entró en la mansión en su busca para felicitarle y llevarle a San Mungo a que le hicieran un chequeó y regresar a casa, ahora tocaba ser feliz.

Pero para Harry eso era imposible si Severus no estaba a su lado, y por más que buscó en días, semanas y un par de meses, desesperado, no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Continuará ...

Bueno no me matéis gracias :D al menos no todavía vale? Jeje el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo, espero que os guste... y siento que este capitulo sea tan largo, pero no quise hacerlo en dos partes...me daba palo y esas cosas xD Besos y gracias a todos los que me dejan review, y por supuesto a los que me leen la historia también.

Saruky


	30. Toda mi vida contigo: Un día feliz

Hola! Los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme...xD el fin del camino a llegado, este es el último capitulo ;) espero que lo disfrutéis! Feliz Cumple Moony! (10-03-06)

Capitulo 30. Un día Feliz.

Era casi medio día, estaba nublado y hacía bastante frío, pero no era de extrañar, Inglaterra era un país frío y en el valle se acentuaba más.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, a su lado Daniella dormía tranquilamente.

Estaba tranquilo, no tenia miedo; vivía en el valle con Sirius, Remus y Daniella; muy a menudo quedaba con Ron, Hermione y el hijo de ambos y su ahijado, Keith, un niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos castaños. Pero no era feliz, no del todo, le faltaba algo... y ese algo se llamaba Severus y se apellidaba Snape.

Perdido en la lectura mientras acariciaba el pelo de su ahijada no se dio ni cuenta que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a Hermione con su hijo en brazos.

Hermione se sentó a su lado justo cuando entraba Ron haciendo tanto ruido que despertó a Danna y así sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Ron empezó a jugar con la niña y su hijo y después de mucho molestar, por orden de la ex prefecta, se marchó al salón donde estaban Sirius y Remus llevándose consigo a los pequeños.

-Como estás Harry?-preguntó la chica acomodándose al tiempo que su marido cerraba la puerta

-Bien-contesto Harry nada creíble

-Bien si, y ahora dime la verdad, como estás?

-Es la verdad, estoy bien

-Harry...

-Está bien, no sé que estoy haciendo...

-Te sientes mal por...por que Voldemort hace dos años que desapareció y hubieron muchos bajas por nuestra parte...por que...Se...

-Ya Hermione ya...-le cortó el muchacho-yo me refería a que no se que hago con mi vida...

-A donde quieres llegar Harry? No sabes que haces con tu vida, por que no tienes el propósito de destruir al señor oscuro? Que quieres decir?

-Quiero llegar a...que...no sé

-Tienes trabajo, vives con Sirius, Remus y Danna, tienes amigos...y tienes un ahijado que te adora, la gente te apoya Harry...

-Ya, pero os veo a ti y a Ron con Keith y me pregunto por que yo...no ...no sé...Hermione-dijo Harry medio abatido

-Querías llegar a una familia? Una familia con Severus cierto...?

Harry asintió lentamente y sin mirarle a los ojos, medio ruborizado.

-Por eso estás así...por que ya hace dos años que no le ves...

-No-murmuró

-No que?

-Que no hace dos años que no le veo...

-Como? Tu nunca nos has dicho nada!

-Ya...

-Que pasó?-preguntó Hermione poniéndose seria repentinamente, más de lo que estaba.

-Hace cosa de un año y medio...

FLASH BACK

Harry había desistido su búsqueda hacia unas semanas, llevaba prácticamente medio año buscando a Snape, pero el hombre había desaparecido así sin más, todavía recordaba la sensación que sintió al rozar sus labios, al besarse, se sintió tan bien.

Ese día tenia guardia de tarde en San Mungo, solo le quedaba una hora para plegar.

Había sido una tarde tranquila, Harry estaba en la planta de urgencias, y esa tarde no había tenido muchos pacientes.

El chico estaba sentado en el mostrador de recepción, hablando con Paige, la recepcionista.

-Cuanto te queda para plegar Harry?

-Una hora, hoy a sido un día tranquilo...-contesto el chico mirando unos informes- a ti cuanto te queda?

-Una hora también...-contesto la morena- si te apetece podemos ir luego a tomar algo o a cenar...

-Si...no estaría mal-dijo el chico sin mirarla, estaba muy concentrado mirando los papeles cuando entró un hombre, el ni se dio cuenta-Bueno voy a la salita a tomarme un café, si me necesitas estaré ahí.

-Está bien.

Harry se dirigió a la salita contigua a su consulta para tomarse un café descansando en el sofá mientras veía esos informes.

-Hola, necesito que me vea un medimago-dijo el hombre a la recepcionista.

Harry estaba dando cortos tragos a su café cuando Paige entró en la salita.

-Harry tienes un paciente, al parecer un hechizo mal realizado rebotó y le pasó de refilón haciéndole un corte en la ceja, esta en la consulta esperando.

Paige le entregó el informe del paciente. Harry escupió todo su café en el vaso de plástico cuando leyó el nombre de su paciente: Severus Snape.

El hombre de negro estaba sentado delante del escritorio en la consulta con una gasa intentando parar la hemorragia en vano.

-Harry te encuentras bien?

-Si si-contesto el chico levantándose-tu vuelve a la recepción no sea que pase algo, yo me ocupo del paciente.

La chica se fue a la recepción y Harry abrió la puerta encontrándose a Snape sentado allí, este se sorprendió tanto como Harry anteriormente al reconocer a su paciente. Harry estaba nervioso pero no quería demostrarlo. No había visto a ese hombre desde...desde que se besaron.

-Hola-susurró

-Hola-ninguno de los dos sabia como comportarse, Snape nunca pensó en encontrarse ahí con Harry, aun sabiendo que este trabajaba en San Mungo.

-Veamos, tengo que mirar esa herida...

Severus se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry para que le atendiera.

-Siéntese, será más cómodo.

Snape se sentó en la camilla blanca, levantando un poco la cabeza para mayor comodidad de su doctor.

-Como te...como se a hecho esto?

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia señor Potter-contesto Severus con una mueca de dolor.

-Creo que si, verá si no se como se lo a hecho no se si puedo aplicarle una pomada después de cerrar la herida con puntos mágicos.

Snape se ruborizó.

-Dumbledore y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, y bueno, un expeliermus mal parado me hizo esto...

-Bien cerraré la herida con puntos mágicos, y se tendrá que poner esta pomada durante unos días, tranquilo no quedará cicatriz.

Harry le limpió el corte que pasaba por la ceja y parte de la sien, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos aguantando el dolor.

-Potter ten cuidado!-dijo Snape

-Lo tengo, señor-dijo el joven poniendo más énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Ya esta-dijo al cabo de unos minutos- si se siente mal no dude en volver...aunque lo dudo si sabe que estoy aquí...

-No me vengas con milongas Potter-dijo Snape abriendo la puerta.

-Por que te fuiste Severus?-preguntó el chico

-Por que tenia que hacerlo...lo sabes-contesto Snape apoyado en la puerta

-No, no tenias que irte, sabes...que...

-Que es lo que quieres Potter?-preguntó Snape medio enfadado

-A ti-contesto Harry pero antes que pudiera acercarse a Severus este ya había cerrado la puerta y desaparecido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De eso ya había pasado año y medio, año y medio sin saber nada del profesor de Pociones, sabia que si iba con una excusa a Hogwarts a ver a Dumbledore se lo encontraría allí trabajando, si no se había marchado también del colegio, pero no se atrevía, no se veía con ánimos de soportar otra vez las excusas del Slytherin.

-Me imagino que discutiría con Albus...por ti-dijo Hermione

-No creo...veo más posible que discutieran por los malditos caramelos de limón-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Tonto!-sonrió la chica al ver a su amigo un poco más animado-anda vamos a bajo, nos están esperando para comer.

Los dos bajaron abajo encontrándose a los demás jugando con los dos niños pequeños. Luego comieron en un momento y se sentaron en el sofá a hablar tranquilamente, mientras los niños hacían su rutinaria siesta.

-Hum...estoy cansado-dijo Ron

-Y yo-se quejó Sirius

-Pues espabila, que dentro de tres día te casas-recordó Hermione

-Cierto-dijo Remus sonriendo- lo habías olvidado Padfoot!-dijo con un deje de enfado, fingido.

-No...no!-dijo Sirius desperezándose- como para olvidarlo...

-Tiene razón-dijo Harry riendo como para olvidar como te lo pidió-dijo esto ultimo mirando a Moony- de la manera más tonta.

FLASH BACK

Dos semanas después de la batalla final, Harry estaba sentado en una silla en la cocina viendo como su padrino daba de desayunar a Danna. Sirius sonreía tontamente.

-Remus!-chilló-Tenemos un problema con los cereales de tu hija! Corre

-Que dices? Que no te oigo?

-Que si te quieres casar conmigo!-dijo Sirius

Remus apareció por la puerta, peinándose, miró sorprendido a Sirius y le interrogo con la mirada, por si era el que no había escuchado bien.

-Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Dile que si-dijeron Danna y Harry al unísono

-Si-susurró Remus a la par que se acercaba y posaba los labios en los de Sirius tiernamente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No e visto manera más tonta de pedirlo-dijo Ron con un tono muy burlón mientras Sirius le tiraba un cojín.

-Como se lo pediste tu a Herm, listo?

-Pues fue muy sencillo, la invité a cenar, le compre flores y un anillo, me vestí perfectamente para la ocasión, luego paseamos y se lo dije, arrodillado como tradicionalmente.

-Jajajaja no se quien fue peor de los dos-dijo Harry

-Si bueno a Ron le salió la cosa un poco mal, las flores se espachurraron, la cena le sentó mal, el anillo se le había olvidado en su habitación, y cuando empezamos a pasear se puso a llover...-dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Si pero luego me dijiste que Si, así que salió bien al fin y al cabo

-Cierto-corroboró la chica-y bien, al final Remus vais a ir fuera del valle a dormir la noche antes?

-Si, habíamos pensando en que Sirius, Harry y Danna van a casa de Molly como nos dijo, y yo...bueno, iré a vuestra casa o cualquier sitio donde no este Sirius.

-Oh gracias amor-contesto el animago

-Es por lo de la mala suerte, Molly se puso muy pesada-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos a ir, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas-dijo el pelirrojo cogiendo a su hijo dormido, y acto seguido desaparecieron.

Los días previos a la boda pasaron rápidamente. La mañana siguiente se casaban. Estaba de los nervios.

Todos estaban reunidos en la madriguera, tomando un café, era casi la hora de cenar.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, los Gemelos, Bill, Tonks, Charlie, todos estaban hablando formando escándalo, mientras Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, y los señores Weasley hablaban tranquilamente.

Remus se levantó y se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry.

-Harry tengo que hablar contigo, y con Hermione-dijo mirando a la chica, repentinamente todos se habían callado y escuchaban al licántropo, los dos nombrados se levantaron y siguieron a su ex profesor hasta el jardín.

Los dos jóvenes estaban expectantes mirando al hombre lobo.

-A ver no se por donde empezar, mañana me caso...

-Si eso ya lo sabemos xD

-Vale, Lo principal es...a ver...Harry, Severus va a venir

-Como?

-No me digas que ahora tu no quieres venir...por que no te lo permitiré

-No pensaba decir nada de eso, pero me extrañó, que habiéndose molestado en no verme en tanto tiempo acuda a tu boda.

-Es por eso, por que es mi boda, me quiere como amigo, ayudó a Sirius, quiere ver a Danna que la echa de menos... y bueno casi se lo supliqué y aceptó

-Bien-dijo Harry intentando parecer indiferente

-Y yo que tengo que ver aquí?-se unió Hermione

-Que se supone que iba a ir a dormir a tu casa, pero no, voy a dormir a casa de Severus, tenemos mucho que hablar, pero por lo que más queráis no le digáis nada a Sirius

-Está bien-prometieron los dos.

Volvieron a entrar a la casa y siguieron hablando y riendo hasta media noche cuando Molly echó a todos por que tenían que descansar, principalmente los novios.

Todos se marcharon, Sirius y Harry se quedaron en la madriguera a dormir, Danna también, y Remus se marchó con Ron y Hermione y luego se fue para casa de Snape.

Las 9. Harry se despertó, duchó y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, bajó a desayunar encontrándose la cocina llena de gente, Los gemelos y Tonks ya estaban ahí, y Molly estaba de los nervios, Sirius seguía durmiendo.

-Harry querido, me han avisado que en el valle está todo listo, después de comer nos iremos todos hacia alli.

-Si, yo tengo el traje en mi habitación y Sirius también-dijo Harry

-Así que tenemos que ir antes que vaya la gente...bien-dijo Molly-desayuna, y ves a despertar a tu padrino.

-Si-sonrió Harry.

Le hizo caso a la jefa de la casa y después de desayunar se fue a despertar a su padrino junto con la hija de este.

-Papá! Despierta!-chilló la niña tirandose encima de su padre

-mmm voy...-murmuró

Después de mucho saltar encima del animago, tirarle de un pie para sacarlo de la cama, estirarle del pelo, chillarle, hacerle cosquillas, después de todo eso consiguieron que se levantara, se duchará y bajara a comer algo.

Mientras en la mansión Snape dos hombres desayunaban en silencio, uno daba bocados a una tostada mientras pensaba que asistir a esa boda era una completa locura, pero se lo debía al hombre lobo, el otro estaba de los nervios a pesar que anhelaba esa boda con todo su amor.

Después de que la señora Weasley pusiera a todos a raya y comieran rápidamente, sin sentarle bien a muchos, como Fred que había echado la primera papilla en el jardín por comer deprisa; todos se aparecieron en los alrededores del valle.

En el jardín habían unas cuantas sillas, era donde se celebraría la ceremonia, al fondo había una tarima con una mesa blanca y unos cuantos adornos.

Ron y Hermione todavía no habían llegado, Faltaban dos horas para la boda.

-Bien, menos mi habitación, pueden coger las habitaciones que quieran-dijo Harry

-Y la tuya por que no?-preguntó George

-Por que allí nos arreglaremos Sirius y yo-contesto el ojiverde como si fuera lo más lógico, que lo era.

-Hum...si tiene sentido-contesto el pelirrojo

-Venga a arreglarse todos!-chilló la matriarca de los Weasley desde las escaleras- Y Ron y Hermione donde se han metido?

Nadie contestó.

1 hora más tarde Sirius se miraba en el espejo.

-Como estoy?

Llevaba el pelo muy largo y suelto, el negro azulado de su cabello resplandecía en la camisa blanca, los pantalones ajustados eran negros y llevaba unas botas del mismo color, aunque solo se veía la punta.

-Informal para ser tu boda, pero guapo-dijo Harry-metete la camisa por dentro al menos!

-Falta la chaqueta espera-objetó Sirius que llevaba una chaqueta negra en la mano, se colocó la camisa por dentro, dejando los primeros botones desabrochados y luego la chaqueta encima.

Harry caminaba frenéticamente por la habitación intentándose peinar.

-Que asco de pelo!

-Te queda bien, tan larguito...

(N.d.a: Harry lleva el pelo un poco más largo que en la película del cáliz)

-Pero es indomable ¬¬...

Harry se paró delante de Padfoot. Llevaba un traje azul marino, camisa y zapatos negros y corbata azul eléctrico, se acercó a Sirius y le abrazó, como un padre abraza a su hijo en el día de su boda, está vez el hijo abrazaba al padre. Los ojos de Sirius se humedecieron.

-Estás guapísimo Harry, tu madre estaría orgullosa

-Mi madre esté donde esté, se que esta orgullosa, y mi padre también, pero no solo de mi, de vosotros más.

Picaron a la puerta, eran los gemelos, iban con unos pantalones negros y camisa gris que hacia resaltar el color de su pelo.

Indicaron a Harry que se acercara para que Sirius no escuchara nada.

-Harry tenemos un pequeño problema...

-Cual?

-Los anillos, los hemos perdido!

-Que?

-No los encontramos-murmuraron al unísono

-Ay madre mía! Buscarlos ya! O...o...os capo!

Los dos muchachos tragaron con dificultad

-Pero...

-Pero nada!

-Harry-se quejó George-Hay otro problema!

-Cual?

-Que casi es la hora! Todos los invitados están, incluso Ron y Hermione, todos excepto Remus!

Harry estaba empezando a marearse

-Ocurre algo?-preguntó Sirius detrás de Harry

-No nada-mintió Fred

Sirius se quedó mirando pero se retiró, Harry se acercó más a los gemelos sin fijarse que su padrino había vuelto.

-Vale chicos, buscar los anillos como sea, y Remus vendrá tranquilos...

-Que? Que quieres decir con Remus vendrá y los anillos!-chilló Black que lo había escuchado todo

-Nada Padrino, está todo controlado!

-Me falta el aire...me ahogo-dijo Sirius abriendo la ventana

Mientras tanto en el salón, Ron discutía con Bill.

-A ver Bill, que quieres decir con que no hay comida para los invitados? Entonces que cenaremos!

-Eso...que no hay...-dijo su hermano mayor en voz baja

-Pero como? No es posible...-dijo Ron-tengo hambre!

-Cariño tu siempre tienes hambre-dijo Hermione uniéndose a la conversación- pero lo peor sabéis que es?

-Que?

-Que el novio no aparece, y que los anillos...pues tampoco...

-Que dices? Pero como?

-George y Fred-dijo Bill-no?

Hermione asintió

-A quien se le ocurre dejarle tal cosa a los gemelos?-preguntó Charlie uniéndose a los otros tres

-A Harry a quien si no...

-Bueno, pero mamá no decía que estaba todo controlado?-preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Weasley

-Eso decía-contesto Charlie encogiéndose de hombros

Hermione vio de reojo a su pequeño monstruo que tenia por hijo corriendo por la casa, cogiendo todos los adornos que podía y destrozándolos, corrió todo lo que pudo con los tacones para detenerlo.

Todos estaban nerviosos, excepto Dumbledore que con su túnica azul con lunitas plateadas se comía un caramelo de limón distraídamente, conversando con Danna de vete tu a saber qué.

-Alguien sabe algo de Remus?-preguntó Harry bajando las escaleras

-No, y Sirius?-preguntó Tonks

-Arriba, y los anillos?

-Nada.

-Ya hay comida!-anunció Molly

-Quieres decir que mientras me ausentado no había comida?-preguntó el niño que vivió

-Exacto, pero ya está solucionado, incluso hay tarta...

-Bien!-exclamó Ron- Keith quieto! Ven aquí y deja a tu madre tranquila un rato!

-Joder Ronny que no es un perro-se quejó Bill cogiendo a su sobrino.

Después de media hora pasaban cinco minutos del inicio de la ceremonia, y los novios seguían sin aparecer, bueno uno se encontraba cerca, el otro desaparecido en combate.

-Tenemos los anillos!-dijeron los gemelos al unísono entregándoselos a Harry, éste los guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Alabado sea Merlín, por fin-dijo la señora Weasley.

Remus acababa de llegar ( Severus se había perdido entre la multitud) subió sin que nadie lo viera, para ver a Sirius.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry encontrándose al animago sentado en el alfeizar.

-Sabes algo de Re...-dijo girándose- pensé que ya no vendrías-dijo Padfoot al ver a Moony

-Pensaste muy mal-contesto el licántropo desde el umbral, con un traje beige, zapatos y corbata marrones y camisa blanca.

Sirius se acrecí hasta donde estaba Moony y lo besó

-Sabes que da mala suerte ver a la novia antes xD-rió Sirius en la boca de su amante

-No seas bobo...-contesto separándose-anda, vamos a casarnos.

-Felicidades!-dijo Hermione acercándose a Sirius y Remus- ya tocaba!

-Si, la verdad es que si-contesto el animago

Era casi medianoche, solo quedaban los amigos más íntimos, miembros de la Orden, etc, quedaba bastante gente, aunque muchos dormitaban en sus sillas exhaustos de tanta comida, otros como Bill y Tonks bailaban en el centro de una pequeña pista que habian montado en el jardín, otros hablaban en pequeños grupos esparcidos por la vivienda, o otros como Harry daban sorbos a su bebida sin hacer nada más.

Remus se separó de su ya marido, dejándolo hablar con la ex prefecta, mientras él iba a hablar con Harry que estaba bebiendo lo que parecía un whisky apoyado en una pared mirando a un punto fijo, solo.

Se colocó a su lado y ni siquiera saludó al muchacho.

-Si buscas a alguien en concreto, que se que lo estás haciendo, está a tu izquierda...-dijo Moony

Harry giró su cabeza sin contestar a la pareja de su padrino y fijo sus ojos verdes en una figura la fondo del salón que también estaba sola. Se giró para darle las gracias a Remus pero ya no estaba. Volvió a fijar la vista en ese hombre que lo traía loco, llevaba unos pantalones negros, los zapatos del mismo color, levita negra también, camisa negra y corbata igual, pero la llevaba por dentro de un chaleco gris, llevaba el pelo suelto como siempre... le gustaba tanto...dando un largo trago a su bebida alcoholizada y armándose de valor se acercó hasta Severus.

Se colocó a su lado sin saludarle como anteriormente había hecho Remus.

-Y usted no baila señor Snape?-preguntó

-No si puedo evitarlo-contesto el hombre sin mirarle

Harry se llevó un chasco y no supo que contestar, volvió a darse la vuelta y volvió a coger otro vaso, esta vez de vodka.

La bebida estaba asquerosa, se fue a hablar con Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione que seguían donde los había dejado antes.

-Estábamos diciendo Harry, que a sido una bonita boda-comentó Hermione la recién llegado

Harry asintió sin hacer mucho caso, su vista se volvió a perder por entre los invitados, y se aparcó en Severus, que ahora estaba sentado en una silla, con una mano apoyada en la mesa, y con la otra sostenía una copa de coñac, sus dedos largos se deslizaban por el cristal, a Harry un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y no dudó en contraatacar de nuevo.

Se acercó lentamente y se paró delante de Severus, esté alzo la vista clavándola en las preciosas esferas esmeraldas.

-Hola-susurró Harry

-Hola-gesticulo Snape sin salir ningún sonido de su boca

Los dos no despegaban la mirada del otro, queriendo descifrar sus sentimientos.

Harry no sabia que decirle. Snape tampoco. Pero sin saber como ni por que minutos más tarde Harry abría la puerta de su habitación con Snape siguiéndole.

Pasaron dentro. Harry sentó a Severus en la cama, los dos ya se habian quitado la chaqueta, Harry la tiró por el suelo, Severus dejó su levita en una silla, Harry volvió a acercarse quedando delante de Snape, éste tenia las piernas abiertas dejando un espacio para Harry, le quitó el chaleco con manos temblorosas sin decir nada, y peleó con la corbata negra, la condenada no quería dejar el cuello de Severus, peleó hasta tal punto que Severus tubo que ayudarle a desanudarla.

Harry suspiró. Sus movimientos eran lentos, se quitó un zapato, el otro, Snape hizo lo mismo quedando descalzo, sus miradas eran suplicantes, tanto el uno como el otro deseaban lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Harry agachó su cabeza quedando pegada a la de Severus, su nariz rozaba con la del Slytherin, notaba su respiración acompasada, y sin pensárselo más veces, besó con pasión al mago mayor, su lengua se hundió en la húmeda cavidad del otro, y luchó por un buen rato con la de su compañero, hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y por que Severus estaba hablando.

-Para, para para-dijo

-Que?-preguntó Harry- otra vez no...no te vayas

-No me voy a ir...Harry-dijo Severus

Severus cogió la mano de Harry, acariciándola, y miró al chico.

-No sé como ni por que...pero...-Severus dudó, pero finalmente continuó-no había otra razón para vivir...

Harry se quedó interrogante, tragó con fuerza.

Severus no era de mostrar sus sentimientos pero creyó que esa vez valia la pena.

-Y cual era esa razón?

-Tú-contesto Snape-solo tú.

Harry sin contestar se acercó a Snape y le beso con todas sus fuerzas, todo su amor estaba reunido en ese beso, lo empujó quedando a horcajadas encima de éste.

Severus a tientas le desabrochó la camisa a su ex estudiante y la tiró por la habitación, hizo lo mismo con los pantalones, dejándolo con tan solo unos boxers azules también.

Harry estaba peleando con el botón del cuello de la camisa de se ex profesor, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su torso por dentro, la maldita camisa se resistía tanto como la corbata, desabrochó el primer botón y metió la mano como pudo tirando con todas sus fuerzas para abajó haciendo saltar los botones, dejando descamisado al adulto, éste le miro con enfado fingido.

-En otra ocasión esto te habría supuesto una perdida de puntos increíble-dijo Severus con voz ronca-era mi camisa favorita!

Harry sonrió irónicamente y desabrochó lentamente, muy lentamente los botones del pantalón de Severus, tan lentamente que el hombre se estaba exasperando.

Harry acariciaba la espalda de Severus mientras que con sus labios trazaba un camino por sus pectorales, lamiendo con paciencia los pezones del mago mayor, y bajando por sus abdominales hasta desabrochar los últimos botones del pantalón con su boca, y ayudándose con las manos para quitárselos, luego volvió a su tarea de sentarse a horcajadas del profesor, que ahora estaba como él, con tan solo unos boxers negros (para variar).

Harry mordia el cuello del Slytherin, él hacia lo mismo con su ex pupilo, bajando las manos lentamente e introduciéndolas por la ropa interior, palpando la gran virilidad del Gryffindor del cual escapó un sonoro gemido, mientras acariciaba el miembro se deshizo completamente de la tela que sobraba. Así como Harry hizo que Severus se subiera más a la cama, y bajó hasta donde la creciente excitación del adulto se marcaba, tiró fuertemente del boxer y la liberó, cazándola de nuevo con su boca, ahora fue el Slytherin el que gimió fuertemente.

-mmm-gimió Harry roncamente con el pene de Snape en su boca.

Lamió, besó y mordió hasta que estaba apunto de venirse pero no le importó, volvió a besarle en el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le masturbaba, Severus estaba entretenido con las ardientes nalgas del joven.

Siguieron acariciándose por un buen rato, hasta que el más viejo se cansó y se enderezó de golpe, Harry se quedó sin saber que hacer, pero Snape le indicó que lentamente se sentara encima suyo, con cuidado de no dañarse Harry le obedeció y lentamente se empaló, notando un agudo dolor al notar la gran erección de Severus hundiéndose en el.

Severus acarició todo el cuerpo de Harry con besos y palabras tranquilizantes para que el dolor durara lo menos posible, cuando notó que estaba preparado embistió lentamente, Harry se aferró a la espalda de Snape dejándole unas marcas que al día siguiente seguirían ahí, y aferrándose también al largo cabello de Severus pidiéndole más, cosa que éste no denegó, y aumentó el ritmo.

Siguieron por un buen rato, más lento, más rápido, gimiendo y jadeando a la vez, sin dejar de besarse hasta que Harry se corrió entre ambos, y poco después Severus lo hizo dentro de su chico.

Después de un rato retomaron la tarea hasta que acabaron agotados, y se tumbaron en la cómoda y caliente cama de Harry, asiéndose a las sábanas para cubrirse y a ellos mismos, sus piernas quedaron entrecruzadas mientras Harry dormitaba y Severus acariciaba el pelo de éste, también con los ojos cerrados.

-Severus...-susurró Harry aún con los ojos cerrados

-mm?

-Por que te fuiste?

Severus se envaró y se puso serio.

-Tenia miedo de equivocarme y hacernos daño-susurró-aunque dos años fueron mucho...

-Si...-contesto Harry-ahora...ahora ya no te irás, quiero decir, estamos juntos no?-preguntó con miedo, temiendo ser herido

-Si claro, no pienso dejarte en mucho tiempo Harry

El chico sonrió y se giró quedando cara a cara con su amante, acariciándole el puente de la nariz.

-Sabes te podrías hacer una rinoplastia...-sugirió Harry

-Si? Y tu un implante de cerebro para ver si consigues un poco de inteligencia, mocoso-contesto Snape

Harry no pudo contenerse, y rió con todas sus fuerzas, besando la nariz del Slytherin.

-Oye Bill, sabes donde está Harry?-preguntó Ron acercándose a su hermano mayor, cada vez quedaban menos invitados

-Ni idea-contesto el pelirrojo de larga melena.

-y Remus?-preguntó Hermione-quería comentarle una cosa

-No sé, deben estar disfrutando de su luna de miel antes de hora y yo que se...-dijo Bill

-Sabes que nos estarán buscando verdad?-preguntó Remus con el pelo chorreando, tumbándose en la cama después de darse un relajante baño con Sirius

-Lo sé, pero ya puse un cartelito en la puerta con : no molesten!-contesto Sirius tirandose encima de su lobito

-Crees que Danna estará bien?

-Si claro...-le besó-no pienses en eso ahora

-Y Harry?

-Harry debe estar por ahí pasándolo bien-contesto Sirius

-Ya lo creo-sonrió Remus y besó a su marido- oye y los anillos, donde los has dejado, cuando me los has quitado antes?

-No se...

-Tanto jaleo con los anillos para que luego los dejen por ahí-dijo Hermione mirando un anillo de oro blanco que ponía: Remus, toda mi vida contigo.

Ron miraba su pareja, en la que estaba grabado: Sirius, toda mi vida contigo.

-Ya te digo-dijo el pelirrojo mirando el anillo- tanto jaleo para que todos desaparezcan, sabes, imagino que Harry...y bueno Sirius y Remus deben estar pasándolo de muerte, que te parece...si tu...y... yo...-insinuó el pelirrojo

-Y Keith?-preguntó la chica

-Está bien cuidado, míralo ahí con Dumbledore, Danna y sus caramelos de limón, no se darán cuenta cariño, esta mi madre con ellos también, además hay muchas habitaciones libres...

Hermione como toda respuesta saltó a los brazos del pelirrojo y sin dejar de besarse entraron en la primera habitación que encontraron.

-Ya vale Remus, con anillo o sin él ya sabes que quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, ahora vuelve aquí conmigo-dijo Sirius palpando la cama

Remus desistió en la búsqueda de los anillos y se acercó a su marido besándole tiernamente.

-Yo también quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, te quiero.

FIN

Gracias, de verdad, Gracias a todos por haberlo leído, dios me estoy emocionando y todo! Un año e tardado xD, en fin, primero agradecer a todos los que lo habéis leído, luego a mis amigos por estar ahí siempre, en especial Dave, Mery & Sam, thanks de verdad! (parece que me hayan dado un oscar xD)

Y bueno a todos los que me han dejado review tanto en Fanfiction como en Slasheaven, que son muchos:

(especialmente: Canuta, GriM, Andrea (va por ti, warri), NakimaSankatsu, Helen BlackPotter, Paula Moonlight, y Artemisa, que me habéis dejado en la mayoría de chaps)

Una cosa, si queréis epilogo, solo tenéis que dejarme un review y esas cosas para hacérmelo saber! Thanks por soportarme!

Saruky


	31. Epilogo

Vale, me tardado un puñao de tiempo...pero ya está aquí! espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, para todos vosotros...: el epilogo xD  
Espero algún que otro review...gracias

EPILOGO

FLASH BACK

Se despertó con una resaca impresionante, estaba sufriendo la post-boda, a pesar del tremendo dolor de cabeza se relajo y decidió disfrutar de sus primeras horas de casado.

Se giró para observar detenidamente a su hermosa pareja, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, su torso fibroso y descubierto tentaban a Sirius a que lo tocara, lamiera y besara; y siguiera bajando hasta llegar a terreno peligroso.

Peligroso por que despertar a un licántropo de esa forma cuando apenas había dormido un par de horas era un poco agresivo.

Notó como su miembro empezaba a erguirse lentamente y se acercó hasta Remus para depositar un beso en sus labios, luego continuó por la mejilla, nariz, párpados y frente, a esas alturas el rubio, ya despierto, miraba con sus ojos dorados y brillantes a su ya marido, feliz.

-Buenos días-dijo Sirius

-Hola-susurró Remus

-Todavía nos quedan dos horas para irnos a una playa desierta...

-Creo que tanto sol no le sentará bien a mi paliducha y sensible piel...

-Y quien te a dicho que vas a tomar el sol?-sonrió Sirius lascivamente sentándose a horcajadas encima del otro.

-Me estás diciendo que no saldremos de la habitación?

Sirius estaba entretenido mordisqueando el cuello de Moony.

-Eso mismo-contesto el moreno-pero ahora vamos a desayunar-dijo levantándose.

-Me vas a dejar con esto? —preguntó Remus destapándose y mostrándole su erección.

-Uuuu pues no...-contesto Padfoot saltando encima del hombre lobo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la habitación de la lado, Severus y Harry dormían tranquilamente con las piernas entrecruzadas y abrazados. Estaban agotados después de una noche movidita.

Abrió los ojos cegándose por la luz, la cabeza le zumbaba, la noche anterior había bebido demasiado y apenas había dormido descubriendo sensaciones nuevas.

Observó pacientemente al hombre que descansaba a su lado, su cara denotaba paz y alegría, estaba sonriendo en sueños, su pelo negro y largo caía en la almohada.

-No me gusta que me observen mientras duermo-susurró Severus

-Cuanta gente te ha observado?-preguntó Harry medio celoso

Severus ignoró la pregunta a lo que Harry se juntó más a él y empezó a besarle.

-Para y duérmete-susurró el mago mayor

-No-se quejó el joven.

Severus bufó.

-Como se nota que tienes 20 años más que yo...estás hecho un abuelo...

-No me vas a picar-murmuró Snape

-Claro, ya ni siquiera puedes echar un polvo mañanero...normal después de lo que aguantaste anoche...

Severus seguía sin hacer caso al muchacho.

-Es cierto que no estás para estos trotes, bastante tuviste con 3 seguidos y otros 3 después de descansar...hasta yo me sorprendí...

-Harry sabes que puedo perfectamente...-susurró el Slytherin

-No lo parece...abuelo...que ya no te puedes ni mover...

-Ya me has cansado-dijo Severus levantándose repentinamente y posándose encima del ojiverde cogiendolo de las muñecas y lamiendo su cuello, estremeciéndolo.

-Quien es el que no se puede mover ahora?-preguntó para acto seguido morder suavemente los labios de Harry.

-Vale me has vencido...-contesto el Gryffindor sonriendo-pero me gusta...  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Me has dejado más agotado de lo que estaba...-dijo Sirius saliendo de la ducha-aún nos queda marcha...

-Por supuesto-rió Moony aún en la ducha

-Te queda mucho?

-Un poco.

Sirius entró en su habitación, se secó y se vistió.

-Moony voy a bajo a hacer el desayuno, a avisar a Harry y a buscar a Daniella, seguramente estará en casa de Molly...

-Si cariño, yo ahora bajo.

Remus siguió enjabonándose sin darle importancia al hecho de que Sirius fuese a avisar a Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius salió de su habitación, caminó un par de metros y se paró delante de la puerta de su ahijado; iba tarareando una canción, estiró el brazo hacia el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y abrió sonriente para despertar a Harry que seguramente seguiría durmiendo tranquilamente solo, pero no, Sirius se quedó impresionado al ver tal escena.

Harry estaba durmiendo completamente desnudo abrazado a ni más ni menos que Severus Snape.

Padfoot parpadeó un par de veces y cerró la puerta. Volvió a abrirla para cerciorarse y volvió a cerrarla volviendo a su habitación.

-Remus! Remus! Moony! Pedazo de lobo sin sentimientos, dime que no sabias nada y retiro lo dicho!-gritó Sirius nada más entrar.

-Nada de que?

-De... de...de Harry y ese... ese cabezón de mantequilla...xD-dijo Sirius

Remus se quedó callado.

-No se de que me hablas-dijo finalmente.

-Sígueme-dijo Black cogiendo a su marido de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta la habitación de su ahijado, una vez allí abrió la puerta, Severus y Harry seguían durmiendo abrazados.

-Ah esto...-susurró Remus

-Desde cuando?

-Desde cuando que?-preguntó el rubio

-Desde cuando lo sabes...

-Que yo no se nada...!

-Tú!-chilló Sirius tapándose los ojos para no verles desnudos, o más bien para no ver desnudo a Snape- Levántate y deja de persuadir a mi ahijado, asalta cunas, desgraciado!

Harry y Severus se levantaron de golpe al oír el grito de Sirius y se taparon con las sabanas.

-Sirius-dijo Harry con voz aguda- no es lo que...

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso-le cortó Severus- es más que evidente lo que es.

Harry se ruborizó 

-Harry como has podido? con el sucio traidor asqueroso éste!

-Sirius basta ya!-dijo Remus

Snape se levantó y se anudó las sabanas a la cintura cubriéndole la parte inferior, Harry se puso unos calzoncillos.

-Harry haré como que no he visto nada...si no...no quiero saber nada de ti... que asco por dios, eres una vergüenza.  
Severus retomó su frialdad de siempre, su odio más profundo por Black cuando hacía tiempo que había disminuido, su semblante se tornó oscuro y serio.

Se paró frente de Black, él era unos centímetros más alto.

-Insúltame todo lo que quieras, intenta pegarme si quieres...pero no a Harry-siseó Snape

-No te interpongas entre MI ahijado y yo...

-Tú ahijado como tu bien dices, es mayorcito, puede decidir perfectamente...y a pesar de lo que pueda pensar la gente, yo le quiero, es lo más preciado que tengo-dijo Snape mirando con rencor

Harry se quedó impresionado por las palabras de su amante, le tenía cogido de la mano, dándole seguridad.

-Siento si te molesta, pero yo también le quiero- le apoyó Harry

Sirius sin decir nada se giró y se marchó. Remus con una mirada más a los otros como disculpa siguió al animago, dejándoles vistiéndose.

-Y ahora que hacemos?-suspiró Harry sentándose en su cama, colocándose una camiseta

Severus ya estaba abrochándose la camisa negra de la boda que había arreglado mediante magia.

-Pues bajaremos abajo y aclararemos las cosas con tu padrino...

-Pero...

-Harry tu de verdad quieres estar conmigo?-preguntó el jefe de Slytherin disimulando un pequeño deje de miedo.

-Claro

-Entonces no tengas miedo, Black lo entenderá...-Severus se acercó y beso a Harry.

Después de vestirse, bajaron a la cocina cogidos de la mano, Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, les miró con odio al pasar hacia la cocina, Allí estaba Remus desayunando.

-Hola.

-Hola-contesto dándole un sorbo a su café-Sirius os espera en el salón, quiere hablar con vosotros.

-Te a dicho algo?-preguntó Harry

-Si, hemos discutido un poco...

-Es grave?

-Que va...ya he calmado a la fiera...ahora lo tenéis fácil...

-Vamos antes de desayunar-dijo Severus arrastrando a Harry hasta el salón.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sentaos-indicó Sirius

Snape por respeto a su pareja se mantuvo en silencio. Sirius no sabia por donde empezar, miraba de un lado a otro, luego fijo su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de los otros dos, y luego en la mirada dorada de Remus, que estaba en la puerta; suspiró.

-A ver...tu le quieres?-preguntó Sirius a Severus

-Pues claro

-Prometes no hacerle daño?

-Sería incapaz de dañarlo.

-Y tú, Harry, vas en serio con él? estás seguro de esto?

-Si, estoy segurísimo-contesto el chico

-Entonces...yo bueno...me parece bien...-dijo Sirius-os doy mi consentimiento.

Harry y Severus rieron ante el comentario de Sirius, ya que el ya no era el tutor de Harry al ser mayor de edad, y por lo tanto no tenían que pedir el consentimiento a nadie.

-Gracias Sirius-contesto Harry abrazándole

-Y bueno, ahora que vais a hacer? cuando hay otra boda?-preguntó el animago

-Esto...¿eh?-dijeron los dos a la vez.  
-Anda...vamos a desayunar-intervino Moony sacándolos de un apuro, o otra pelea segura.

Terminaron de desayunar, mientras Remus y Harry recogían la casa con la ayuda de Severus para luego marcharse a casa de los Weasley a buscar a su hija, Sirius iba a por las cosas de los tres y revisaba las habitaciones que no quedara nadie.

Abrió la puerta de los invitados para cerciorarse que ya nadie quedaba, abajo en el salón les esperaban los otros tres, cuando unos gemidos le sobresaltaron.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo Sirius segundos antes de caer redondo al suelo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius despertaba media hora más tarde, tumbado en el salón de su casa, acababa de pillar a Ron y Hermione en plena acción, se acaba de enterar de que su ahijado mantenía una relación con Snivellus, estaba completamente sudoroso.

-Sirius estás bien?-preguntó Remus quitándole un trapo empapado en agua fría de la frente

-Si-murmuró levantándose del sofá.

Todos estaban alrededor suyo, Hermione y Ron ya vestidos...Sirius bebió un baso de agua antes de hablar.

-Si alguien más tiene alguna noticia que darme que sea ahora...-dijo Padfoot.

Pero Remus decidió que esa noticia podía esperar...si se lo decía ahora, podía estropear su luna de miel, darle un infarto al animago o varias cosas...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ahí Fue cuando te dijo que ibas a ser padre por segunda vez?-preguntó Ron

-No, eso fue al volver de la luna de miel, en tu casa, no lo recuerdas?

-No, yo ese día estaba ocupado en otras cosas-contesto el pelirrojo mirando directamente a Hermione, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.  
-Ron siempre estás pensando en lo mismo-dijo Harry

-Toma y tú con tu querido Sev...-contesto con rintintín

-Que gracioso-contestó Harry mientras Snape miraba al pelirrojo con aversión, aunque se llevaban bastante bien últimamente.

-Bueno entonces mañana vamos al campo?-preguntó Hermione

-Si-contesto Snape-ya queda poco verano...

-Nos vemos mañana entonces...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius y Remus bajaban por el sendero abrazados por la cintura, mientras tanto, por delante suyo dos pequeños corrían sin cesar, un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, idéntico a Remus, pero con el mismo carácter que Sirius, tenía unos 4 años, y detrás suyo corría su hermana mayor, de 10 años, Daniella, su pelo largo negro como su padre, liso y bien cuidado, y sus ojos miel de su otro padre brillaban bajo la luz del sol.

-Danna, ten cuidado-dijo Remus

Sirius abrazó más contra si su marido, dándole unos pequeños besos en el cuello relajándolo. De repente este se separó y tomando ejemplo de sus hijos salió corriendo.

-Sirius te caerás!

-Ya empiezas como hace años?-preguntó Sirius girándose sin dejar de correr- como cuando veníamos con James?

-Pero Siri, es que es verdad...y luego te vendrás quejándome...

Sirius siguió corriendo jugando con sus hijos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Cuando piensan llegar?-preguntó Ron poniendo encima de la hierba, en el suelo, un mantel para hacer el picnic y alrededor unas toallas para sentarse-es que siempre tiene que llegar tarde?

-Sirius siempre llega tarde cariño, sabes que se tiene que arreglar su precioso pelo, además ahora está de un insoportable con eso de las arrugas-contesto Hermione sentándose apoyando su espalda en un árbol y cogiendo un libro

-Si esta tan insoportable que se inyecte botox de ese o como leches se llame-contesto el pelirrojo ante la risita de su mujer.

Ron terminó de colocar todo justo antes que su hijo, Keith, se tirara encima del mantel, descolocándolo.

-Muy bien Keith, genial-le dijo al niño de 6 años.

-Ron no seas así-dijo Hermione levantando la vista del libro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Devon William Black Lupin como te caigas y te hagas daño no me vengas a reclamar hijo, te lo avisé, y además tu padre y tu estaréis 1 mes sin helado de chocolate, me lo comeré yo todo-dijo Moony riendo

Sirius trastabilló justo antes de alcanzar a sus hijos, cayendo de culo, como años atrás. Tanto sus hijos como su esposo no pudieron aguantar la risa, los más pequeños se tiraron encima de su padre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hola Ron-saludó Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione a la que ya había saludado dándole un beso.

-Hola-saludó éste peleándose con el mantel, que ya había colocado 3 veces.

-Ronald, amigo, tienes problemas...¿te ayudo?-preguntó Snape con su tono de siempre.

-No querido Severus-dijo con cariño fingido-mejor vete con tu amorcito... y con mi mujer... o mejor, vigila al demonio que tengo como hijo.

-Es un Weasley que quieres-murmuró el profesor de pociones

-¿Decías?

-Nada, que el mantel te esta quedando genial-sonrió Snape.

Severus se acercó para sentarse al lado de Harry, que hablaba tranquilamente con Hermione, y le quitó de los brazos a su hija que jugaba con el pelo desordenado de su padre.

Helena Snape Potter así llamaba la pequeña de dos años, tenía el pelo negro con algún que otro bucle, y los ojos negros como la noche.  
Severus y Harry vivían en pecado en casa del primero desde hacía casi 5 años, y habían tenido a su hija por un desliz, claro que había sido una gran ilusión para ambos, la casa de Harry de Godric Hollow había quedado en propiedad de Sirius y Remus, y de sus hijos.

-Hombre mi amigo perruno...-dijo Snape levantándose con su hija al ver al padrino de su pareja aparecer masajeándose el trasero-veo que has vuelto a caer...

Sirius miró sin sonreír a su antes enemigo, y le arrebató a la niña de los brazos.

-Al fin llegáis-dijo Harry

-Ya conoces a tu padrino cariño-dijo Remus-si no se mira 1000 veces al espejo antes de salir de casa no es el

-Si, lo conocemos todos-sonrió Hermione 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos estaban alrededor del mantel hablando y comiendo tranquilamente, los adultos hablaban y reían mientras los niños jugaban a un lado.

-Danna vigila a los más pequeños, sobretodo a Helena eh-dijo Severus dándole un beso en la mejilla a su ahijada.

-Si-sonrió la niña abrazándose a él.

-¿Qué pasa que para los pelirrojos no hay abrazos?-se quejó Ron

-Si-la niña se tiró encima de Ron

-¿Y que hay que hacer aquí para que tu ahijada te de un abrazo?-preguntó Harry

-Venga cariño, ve a jugar, déjales sin abrazos-dijo Sirius-ya sabemos que al que más quieres es a mi...y que irás a Gryffindor como tus dos padres eh?

-Si papá si...-rió la muchacha.

La niña se fue corriendo para jugar con su hermano, y sus primos.

-Como a crecido-murmuró Harry

-Todos habéis crecido-rió Snape mirando al trío Gryffindor a la vez que abrazaba a su pareja

-Que gracioso...

-Tienes razón Harry, en ocasiones logra ser gracioso y todo...no me lo puedo creer —dijo Ron

-Si, Severus tiene una parte de gracia...en el fondo, pero es difícil encontrarla-afirmó Sirius

-Ya esta bien, tú no me defiendes?-dijo Snape dándole un beso en el cuello a Harry

-Ah por favor...no hagáis eso aquí...puedes herir nuestra sensibilidad, de hecho lo estáis haciendo-dijo Sirius riendo

Severus hizo un ademán con la mano y tumbó a su pareja encima de la toalla abrazándolo posesivamente, besándole con pasión. Esos cinco años para Harry habían sido los mejor de su vida, cada día una muestra de amor por parte de su Slytherin.

-Eso si que es pasión-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué dices? Esto si es pasión-dijo Sirius besando a Remus, este se separó ruborizado

-Y que me dices de esto-dijo Ron besando a su esposa

-¿Qué, una competición? —rió Harry- a Sev y a mi nadie nos gana...

-Si; no hace falta que lo jures, recuerdo aquella vez, que os pille en la piscina de vuestra casa, que vergüenza pasé, más rojo que mi color de pelo-dijo Ron

/ FLASH BACK/

Era de noche, todo estaba en silencio en la casa de los Snape-Potter, Harry estaba sentado en el porche de su jardín, muerto de calor, bebiendo un refresco mientras leía un libro, a su lado, Severus bebía una copa de vino, mientras observaba detalladamente a su pareja y la espectacular noche que tenía en mente...

-Harry

-mmm 

-¿Tienes calor?

-Si-contestó Harry sin levantar la vista del libro

-Y por que no te quitas la camiseta...

Harry llevaba tan solo una camiseta de algodón negra, y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color.

El muchacho al escuchar la petición de su compañero, levantó la mirada y la fijo en los ojos negros que brillaban con aire de travesura, fue a decir algo pero se cayó el comentario, se levantó y sensualmente se quitó la camiseta, haciendo una demostración de sensualidad y mostrando sus músculos, esculpidos por los años de quiddich.

Severus se acercó lentamente al Gryffindor, y agarrandole de la nuca se apoderó de sus labios.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, dejando sus bebidas en la pequeña mesita, se acercaron hasta el borde de la piscina, Harry sin enterarse, se separó de Severus, este lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...-sonrió al tiempo que con su dedo índice le pegó un pequeño empujón en el pecho al ojiverde y este cayó en la piscina, sorprendido.

Sacó la cabeza del agua escupiendo agua y se acercó hasta donde estaba Severus que por ese tiempo se estaba deshaciendo de toda ropa, que esparcía por el jardín y mostraba sus atributos, totalmente erecto y se lanzó a la piscina, jugueteando con Harry, besándose como dos adolescentes.

Ron apareció por la chimenea de la casa de Snape, todo estaba en silencio, a pesar de que era casi media noche sabía perfectamente que en vacaciones de verano la pareja se iba a dormir tarde, solían quedarse en el jardín o salir muchas veces con él y con Hermione o con Sirius y Remus.

Esa vez Ron fue a avisarles que al día siguiente había una comida en su casa, el pelirrojo decidió ir a esas horas a pesar de las protestas de Hermione.

-mmm Severus-gimió Harry rozando su erección con la del Slytherin debajo del agua.

Snape agarró a Harry del trasero e hizo que enroscara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, siendo más ligero gracias al agua, caminaron hasta llegar al borde donde dejó al más joven sentado, quedando a la altura de su pene, acercándose, comenzándolo a lamer y mordisquear suavemente al tiempo que escuchaba un grito aterrador, haciendo que se separase.

-AAAAAAAA-gritó Ron al ver la escena- ahhh yo ...es-esto...si-si yo me vo-voy...n-no qui-quiero molest-tar...-agachó la cabeza-AI! que vergüenza madre mía, quien me mandaría venir a mi-murmuraba mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la chimenea, metiendose en ella.

Harry y Severus se miraron y rieron, éste último volvió a su tarea.

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

-No veas que vergüenza me hicisteis pasar-dijo Ron

-Te lo advertí-contestó su mujer.

-Para vergüenza la que pasé yo con estos dos-dijo Harry señalando a Sirius y Remus.

-Si es que lo que no os pase a vosotros...-suspiró Severus

/Flash Back/

Harry estaba en casa de Sirius y Remus, apenas tenía un mes de embarazo y estaba sufriendo todas las consecuencias, mareos y sobretodo nauseas.

Ambos estaban desaparecidos en combate.

Severus observaba como su pareja palidecía por momentos.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero a este no le dio tiempo a contestar, salió corriendo hacía el baño, entró sin picar y sin preguntar si estaba ocupado y se dirigió directo a la taza del water y echó en ella hasta su primera papilla.

Siguió tosiendo después de vomitar hasta quedarse más descansado cuando escucho un coro de gemidos provenientes de la ducha.

Harry ni corto ni perezoso, se atrevió a correr la cortina, encontrándose a Sirius y Remus, Sirius apoyado en la pared mientras era penetrado por el hombre lobo, ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver al Gryffindor.

-Harry-dijo Sirius

-Lo-lo siento...no...esto es igual, adiós.-Harry cerró la cortina y volvió al comedor junto con Severus completamente rojo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No-contesto el más joven.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si

-Bueno al menos has recuperado el color-rió el Slytherin.

/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

-Es que a quien se le ocurre abrir la cortina...-dijo Hermione

-A Harry, a quien si no...-dijo Ron

-Menos mal que no había niños en la casa ese día, que los estaba cuidando Ron, y no Sirius-dijo Snape con malicia

-Todavía te acuerdas de cuando me dejaste a tu hija no?-contestó el animago

-Eso nunca se me olvidará...-contesto el profesor de pociones

/ Flash Back /

Era media noche y la casa de Snape estaba de todo menos tranquila.

Algunos pergaminos estaban esparcidos por el suelo del salón después de haberlos tirado en un arrebato de pasión entre Harry y Severus.

Los platos de la cena aún reposaban en la pequeña mesita entre el sofá negro y la chimenea.

Una camisa de Severus y los jeans de Harry más un par de la calcetines de ambos estaban despojados por el sofá, el sillón y el suelo. A pesar de haber hecho el amor en la mesa del salón, en el suelo, en las escaleras y obviamente en la cama. Severus caminaba o más bien casi perforaba en suelo nerviosamente con tan solo los pantalones negro puestos, el pelo oscuro le caía libremente por encima de los hombros.

-Has visto la hora que es?

-Severus tranquilízate- dijo Harry- deben de estar por llegar

-Es que no me fío de ese perro pulgoso!

-Sev, es mi padrino, además él sabe cuidarla, ya tiene 2 hijos

Efectivamente, Sirius Black llevaba 4 años casado con Remus Lupin y vivían felizmente en el valle Godric con sus dos hijos, Daniella más conocida como Danna de casi 11 años, y Devon el pequeño de los Black-Lupin, de tan solo 4 años, si nadie sabia que Remus se había casado embarazado de 4 meses.

Devon William Black Lupin era idéntico a Sirius, con sus mismos ojos, pero el pelo castaño de Remus.

-No me fío mucho de que sepa cuidarlos, acuérdate cuando Devon se calló y se rompió un diente!

-A ti lo que te pasa es que 1) estás celoso y 2) eres muy sobre protector-dijo Harry riendo

-Lo segundo no te lo discuto, es mi niña y la amo con todo mi corazón, pero lo primero...por favor...

-Admítelo Snape, que Helena este con Sirius te pone celoso!

-No

-Si

-No 

-Si, cariño- dijo Harry- pero si esta con el es para que tu y yo...ya sabes... tengamos intimidad.

-Ya...lo se, y ya la hemos tenido, pero es demasiado tarde!

-Me exasperas amor!

Severus miró a Harry con intenciones asesinas...

-Vale, me callo, Severus crees que yo no estoy preocupado? a ver...que deben estar al llegar...-dijo Harry comenzándose a poner nervioso.

En esos momentos Sirius apareció con su hija que estaba llena de chocolate en brazos del animago, éste llevaba un peluche gigante a sus espaldas, e iba despeinado.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

-Hemos ido al parque de atracciones-dijo Sirius

-Podrías haber avisado...

-Joder, yo no tengo la culpa que me confundí de niña...y por eso-pero Sirius fue bajando la voz hasta un murmullo al ver la cara de susto del profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Harry hinchándosele la vena de la sien.

-Nada-susurró Black-buenas noches-dijo desapareciendo.

/ Fin del Flash Back/

-Llegas a perder a mi hija de verdad...y...-dijo Severus sin terminar la frase con cara de asesino y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sirius tragó fuertemente.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Estoy agotado!-dijo Harry volviendo de acostar a su hija.

-Yo también, un día en el campo con todos esos es agotador...-contesto su pareja haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándole a que se acostara a su lado.

-...Me duele la espalda tanto como cuando estaba embarazado...-susurró Harry

Severus sonrió. Por aquella época, cada noche le hacía un masaje a su Gryffindor, luego cuando empezó a crecerle la pancita también se la masajeaba, notaba como su hija daba patadas, le hablaba, le leía, había conseguido una felicidad que jamás pensó alcanzar.

-¿Me haces un masaje, como cuando lo estaba?-preguntó suplicante  
Snape dejó el libro en la mesita, y tumbó a Harry boca bajo, posándose encima de él, sin aplastarlo.

Harry sonrió.

Severus se echó una crema en las manos y la esparció por la espalda de su pareja, olía a menta, después de cinco minutos empezó a depositar besos a lo largo de la espalda, subiendo por el cuello...

-mmm-gimió Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sirius

-mmm-murmuró, ya dormido.

-Siri...

-¿Qué?-murmuró.

-¿Estas dormido?

-No, ahora no-dijo Sirius levantándose para quedar sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal-gracias a ti, claro-sonrió sarcásticamente.

Remus ignoró a su esposo y siguió a lo suyo.

-Padfoot, no te das cuenta cuan rápido a pasado el tiempo...

-Si-susurró- mañana se nos va la niña de casa...

-Sirius no te pongas melodramático...que solo va al colegio, que no se va para siempre...-dijo el hombre lobo.

-Pero si has empezado tú-se quejó el animago dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-Pero yo no quería que te pusieras así...solo quería hablar de cuanto tiempo llegamos juntos...y todo lo que te sigo queriendo-contesto el rubio acercándose, besando al moreno.

Sirius atrajo más hacía el al lobuno y empezaron una pelea por quien dominaba a quien, entre besos, caricias y mimos.

El animago consiguió ganar sentándose a horcajadas encima de Remus, mientras acariciaba el pecho de este y bajaba hacía su entrepierna que estaba completamente dura, tan solo hizo falta un roce para que un jadeo escapara de los labios de Moony.

Pero pronto fueron interrumpidos por alguien que picaba en la puerta, Sirius se separó de un salto de Remus, al ver pasar a su hijo pequeño por la puerta.

-He...h..he teniro una pezadilla-dijo Devon ruborizado

-Ven aquí enano-dijo Sirius sonriéndole y cogiendolo-vamos a dormir.

Sirius volvió a su cama, suspirando, les acababan de cortar el rollo, pero no le importaba por que el causante era su pequeño clon de Remus, colocó al niño entre Remus y él y les dio un beso a cada uno.

-Buenas noches-dijo Sirius apagando la luz con su varita

-Buenas noches-dijeron Remus y su hijo a la vez

Remus abrazó a su hijo, alargando su mano para coger la de Sirius

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 de septiembre, los alumnos de primero estaban en fila para ser recibidos por el sobrero seleccionador y entre ellos se encontraba Daniella Alexandra Black Lupin esperando a ser seleccionada por una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, al fondo del gran comedor, sus padres, Sirius y Remus estaban en una esquina observando detalladamente a su hija, mientras al otro lado del gran comedor se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Severus y Harry.

-Rezo por que vaya a Gryffindor-susurró Ron

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry

-Por muchas razones amigo, primero Gryffindor son los mejores-sonrió observando a Snape-segundo y último he hecho una apuesta con Sirius contra Remus, Remus dice que es posible que vaya a Ravenclaw...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo también-dijo Harry

-¿Si? ¿por quien has apostado?

-Ravenclaw-contestó el ojiverde- voy a favor de Remus.

-Mala elección-susurró Severus haciendo que todos se giraran observándole

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo he apostado a que irá a Slytherin...y esta clarísimo que pienso ganar

-¡Tu también Severus!-se quejó la ex prefecta-no me lo esperaba...

-La verdad Hermione es que...no soy hombre de apuestas, pero se que ganar a Sirius da una gran satisfacción...

Todos rieron ante el comentario del hombre, pero callaron al escuchar al sombrero seleccionador llamar a la niña, mientras Sirius tenía los dedos cruzados y susurraba: Gryffindor, Gryffindor.

La niña se sentó en el taburete y espero su elección.

¡Slytherin!-gritó el sombrero.

-¡Si!-se escuchó al fondo, haciendo que todo el comedor se girara observando a Snape con los brazos en alto.

Después de eso y el discurso de Dumbledore todos comenzaron a comer.

-Me debéis un saquito de galeones-dijo el Slytherin divertido.

-Si...-contestó Sirius derrotado- Devon-dijo llamando a su hijo que corría por el pasillo-espero que tu no me falles, y tu Helena tampoco.

La niña que estaba en brazos de Harry se quedó mirando al hombre sonriendo y babeando, sin entenderle.

-Anda toma tu saquito, yo he ganado algo mejor-dijo cogiendo a Harry de la cintura, y dándole un beso en la cabeza a su niña.

-Yo no lo quiero, yo también tengo algo mejor-dijo besando a Remus que ponía cara de resignación y cogiendo a su pequeño merodeador en brazos.

-Pues yo tampoco los quiero te los quedas tú-se quejó Snape

-Que no, que no, que has ganado tú.

-¿A que me los quedo yo?-dijo Ron apareciendo de no sé donde.

-No-dijeron los dos al unísono

-No podéis dejar de discutir nunca? —dijo Harry

-No-volvieron a decir al unísono mirándose mal.

-Harry si dejaran de discutir sería el fin del mundo-contestó Remus- y nuestra vida no sería lo mismo, fíjate, lo que para mí empezó como 10 días a terminado por ser 20 años con este pesado...-sonrió mirando como Sirius perseguía a Severus molestándolo, hasta que éste se cansara claro.

-Si, tienes razón, nuestra vida no sería lo mismo...sería más aburrida-rió el ojiverde

FIN

Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Un saludo, y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que a lo largo de todos los capítulos me habéis ido dejando reviews. Gracias de verdad.

Saruky


End file.
